Thoughts of Times Passed
by MissWriteProductions
Summary: Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are three orphans with big secrets. When they eventually meet they find the home they been looking for in one another and all the hardships that come with it. X-men, Brittana and Unholy Trinity. Un-beta-ed proceed with caution
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prisoner

_His breath smelled of what Brittany thought must have been tobacco, she had only smelt it once before, but the more his breath hit her face the more sure of that fact Brittany became. Sweat started to collect on his forehead and his lips started to disappear into themselves while he continued to think. Brittany began to feel fear creeping up through her body causing her heart to beat faster but her breathing to slow. She looked behind the man to stare at the motionless body on the other side of the alley. Brittany looked into the dying man's eyes. When she had turned to her father hoping to be washed over with the same feeling of calm as he normally gave her but when she looked into his eyes she saw the light had all but left them. Suddenly his life force started to break free from his body. Brittany could see her father was in the final stages of dying and she felt this sadness course through her and mingle with her fear. She had seen many souls leave their host before but she never once thought she'd be force to see her father's move one._

_ Brittany only looked back at her captor when the knife began to ever so slightly slice her skin, coating the already stained knife with a thin line of her own blood. He was biting his lower lip; still thinking. Brittany looked back at her father as the pool of blood continued to grow around him. Brittany wondered why this wound had produce so much blood. Her father had been cut before but it never caused his life force to be released into the world. It wasn't until the last of her father soul left his body that Brittany's captor released the hold he had on Brittany's neck quickly drawing the knife away. _

"_Shit." Her father's killer cried. "Shit. Shit. Shit!"_

_Brittany turned away from her captor as the smell of tobacco started to make her stomach churn. He was still close to her face but the added distance between them was all Brittany needed to think straight. She knew her abductor had just said a bad word but she wondered if that made him bad. She also knew he had just killed her father but she wondered if that made him evil as well. She decided she needed to see into her captor and examine the essence of him to be sure. Brittany changed her vision and watch as the atmosphere around the assailant turned a shade of gray and steadily decreased in color. Brittany knew this wasn't a decisive answer and so her father wouldn't want her to act on it. _

"_Why did you kill papa?" Brittany asked trying to get more information to help influence her decision._

_Her captor was startled. He hadn't expected the Brittany to talk let alone talk so calmly. _

"_I thought he was someone else," her abductor answered truthfully._

_There was no longer fear in Brittany veins, she had a job to do and needed to focus to do it. _

"_Did you think he was me?" Brittany asked puzzled._

"_No," the man replied sounding just as confused as Brittany. "Why would you think that?"_

"_Because the only reason you stab my papa was because he move in front of me to protect me." Brittany answered simply. _

"_I thought you were someone else too." _

"_Oh… Who did-"_

_Brittany paused as hurried footsteps started to approach them._

_Her captor stood erect looking from Brittany's father to her and back. Then a girl turned the corner into the alleyway. Her head was looking over her shoulder as she fled further into the alley. When she turned Brittany notice a look of triumph in her eye. It refreshed Brittany but suddenly it was replaced with a look of worry. It was only then that Brittany noticed her captor was charging towards the girl. _

"_You little bitch," her captor exclaimed._

_Before he could reach the girl he stopped, as if a force was acting against him, but he didn't fight against it. He just stood frozen._

"_I didn't want to have to do this, but you guys won't leave me alone." The girl said with more confidence than Brittany thought she possessed. The look of worry had melted from her face and she just looked resolved. _

"_Stop!" Brittany said lightly._

_They both turned to her and Brittany walked to position herself in between them. Whatever force that was acting on him must have been removed because he dropped to the floor. A look of exhaustion was on his face. Brittany looked at the girl and then back to her captor._

"_You were going to kill her," Brittany accused._

_Brittany looked back at the girl who must have only just felt the strain of her running because she began to breathe heavily. Brittany looked back at her captor._

"_Did you think she was someone else like papa and me?"_

"_No. She's the one I'm looking for. She's the one I meant to kill."_

_Brittany was shocked. It only just clicked that when her captor said he thought she was someone else that he had the intention to kill that person._

"_Why do you want to kill her?" _

"_She's a class A mutant. She's been classified as dangerous. We've been tracking her for a month."_

_Brittany looked at the girl who was still rooted to the spot. Brittany wondered why she had not run away or at least spoken up. Brittany stared at her face and saw she looked older than she had to have been. She couldn't be that much older than Brittany herself, and that made Brittany wonder what this girl had seen or done to make her look years older than the ten year old she had to have been. Brittany felt pity boiling up into her eyes forcing her to break her gaze. She needed to stay focus on the task at hand._

"_You kill mutants?" Brittany asked turning her attention back to her captor and changing her vision to see his essence once more. _

"_Yes. They're freaks of nature and must be hunted down. I'd kill every single one of them if I had the chance." _

_It was then that Brittany observed the atmosphere around him change to black. It was clear to her now. He was evil. He killed her father and was about to kill this girl too. Brittany had found the reasons her father told her to look for. She knew now in which way she must act._

"_What is your name?" Brittany asked as a look of what couldn't quite be described as sadness found her face. _

"_Theo" her captor replied. He's brows knitted up for the first time as he pondered why he was even answering the girl's question._

"_I'm sorry Theo," Brittany replied looking him straight in the eyes. "It was nice of you to talk to me and not kill me but you are not a good person."_

"_What? Yes I am!"_

"_No. No you're not." Brittany raised her hand to his face. "You are nowhere near a good person. You're a murder."_

_Theo face contorted as the life force was drawn out of this body. The pain in his face mixed of realization as he understood what the girl standing in front of him was and what she was doing to him. His body dropped to the floor and Brittany stepped around him as she walked to her father. _

"_I'm sorry papa," Brittany said as she closed her father's eyes._

"_Are you going to kill me too?" _

_Brittany turned to the girl, for the first time looking her over. She was dressed in loose black sweatpants and a shirt that might have once been white. She had a duffle bag drabbed over her back and was wearing dirty blue chucks. The look on her face was worried once more. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_San - Santana."_

_Brittany wondered if what Theo had said about her hand been correct. Was she really dangerous? Did class A mean she was powerful? Brittany decided she would need to look into her essence as well. The atmosphere around Santana was pure white but Brittany felt this feeling that there was something buried under the surface of the white. She had never felt this before. Yeah the aura around people changed but it was never two different things at once. Brittany didn't know what to do. She looked at her father and remembered the guidelines. _

"_No Santana. I' m not going to kill you. I only kill really bad people like murders silly."_

_Santana looked down at the floor. _

"_Are you a murder?" Santana asked nervously._

_Brittany had asked her father this question before. "Yes, Santana I am. But my papa said that while I might be that I'm also a savior because I stop people from doing more horrible things."_

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"_Papa said I should go where the police take me."_

"_Don't! The system sucks."_

"_What should I do then?"_

"_You should rough it like me."_

"_No. I don't want to be alone."_

"_Come with me than. We will look out for each other."_

_Santana held out her hand to help Brittany up from the floor. Brittany stared at her hand and then at Santana. Brittany slowly moved her hand to meet her hers but stops._

Brittany awoke to a loud bang. She thought maybe it could have been an explosion but she knew she was hoping against the odds. She moved her hand to her cover her eyes and heard the sound of chains rattling. She sighed at the sound and sat up. Her ankle and wrist were blistering and some parts were made raw from the handcuffs that were attached to chains whose origins we buried underneath the concrete floor. It had been seven years since Brittany had last been held against her will, four since she was last trapped, and one since she'd been in chains. Brittany wondered how much longer she would be in these chains, trying hard not to pull against them as she moved to sit with her feet crossed. There was another loud bang and Brittany was sure now that it had been an explosion. Brittany's heart stopped. She wondered if it was another prisoner making these things happen or if she was finally being rescued. There was a commotion in the halls. Brittany pulled against the chains and sat on her shins, pulling herself closer to the front of her cell trying to better hear what was going on. "They are lining up," Brittany thought as she heard footsteps running all around the outside of her door. Or maybe they were retreating. "That's it," Brittany thought; "they're running away." "She must have finally come for me," Brittany thought. "She's here fighting the guards off trying to get to me." Brittany smiled with joy; Santana must have finally come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: We're All Dying.

The noises in the hall didn't subside as the minutes passed by. "That means Santana's winning," Brittany thought. However, the more Brittany mulled it over, the less likely that idea became. Soon she realized that it sounded like more than one person, a lot more than one person. Then Brittany heard a woman screeching into the night, or what Brittany assumed was the night. The room she had been placed in always had light shining on her and Brittany knew it was because they were watching her. Her imprisoners were always watching her, waiting to see if she'd break. The sound of a lion removed Brittany from her thoughts. "Yep," Brittany thought, "it's definitely more than one person." However, she was still sure that Santana was among them. Brittany was sure she had come for her. The noises stopped. Brittany moved her head around straining to her something.

"Look in the cells. Bring anyone you see to the lobby."

Brittany knew that wasn't Santana voice and with that the last of her hope was dashed. Santana wouldn't let anyone else lead a rescue mission to find her. She wouldn't trust anyone else to not fuck it up. Brittany slumped back to the floor. There was an explosion again and the lights went out. Brittany heart stopped once more. Santana power would sometimes make noises like that. Brittany allowed a flick of hope to resurface. The noise continued again, but now it was loud bang after loud bang. Doors were being broken down. The sound became louder and louder. Brittany knew that she was at most four doors away. Bang! Bang! Bang! Now that they were getting close Brittany could hear other voices.

"Torch take this room. I'll get the last one."

"Hurry. Screech wants to get out of here fast."

It's was Brittany turn now and no sooner had her door been open and light had been let in that Brittany's lights were knock out.

_Brittany_ _looked at Santana's hand once more. She wanted to go with her but her father said to go with the police. Brittany looked back at the girl, she hand a smile on her face but the longer Brittany looked at her, the smaller the smile became. _

"_You don't want to come?"_

"_It's not that. I just don't know if I should. Papa said not to trust strangers."_

"_I think he meant grown-ups. I don't trust grownups either."_

"_Isn't it hard out there by yourself?"_

"_Yes but you'll have me. I've been doing it for a year and I'm still alive." _

_Brittany looked at her father once more. She had no one else now. Brittany searched her brain for a reason why she shouldn't go but she couldn't think of one. _

"_Come on take my hand." _

_Brittany's head shot up as she remembered the only reason she needed. _

"_I can't I'll hurt you."_

"_You said you wouldn't hurt me." Santana reminded her._

"_I don't want to but-"_

_Santana close the distance between their hands and took Brittany's hand._

"_No!" Brittany shouted and tried to pull her hand away._

"_What's wrong?" Santana said as she rubbed Brittany's hand with her thumb._

_Brittany looked at their joined hands quizzically. She'd only ever touch someone when she was killing them. A second after contact is made the other person always dropped to the floor as their life force began rushing out of them. Santana, on the other hand, was still standing and looking concerned at Brittany._

"_Everyone I've ever touch I've killed." Brittany said looking at their hands again._

"_Oh…" Santana started to release Brittany's hand but Brittany grabbed it back._

"_You're still alive." Brittany said. _

_Once again Brittany changed her vision. Santana's aura was still white but then black simmered across it. It was like someone was waving their hand in front of a projector. This troubled Brittany again. There was definitely something different about this girl._

"_What are you?" Brittany asked._

"_Nothing. Well I'm a mutant but that's about it."_

"_Why aren't you dying?"_

"_I am dying. We're all dying."_

"_We are?" Brittany asked confused._

"_Yeah. We are all living and dying in unison every second of our life." _

"_I don't want to die yet." Brittany said fearful. _

_Brittany looked over herself checking for signs of death. She touched the cut on her neck. It didn't hurt that back but Brittany wondered if it would kill her like the cut her father had killed him. She thought that since she touched herself every day maybe she was always killing herself. Brittany looked back at Santana who was looking at Brittany as if she was trying to find the right words to say or maybe trying to remember how to simply be._

"_I won't let you die." Santana finally said. _

_Brittany let her hand fall. She never hand any friends and always wanted one but she didn't think that Santana could be that friend. There was something odd about her something she was pushing off. _

"_I can't go with you. My papa said to go to with the police. I have to do what my papa says."_

_Santana looked sad but shook it off quickly. After giving Brittany one final look she turned and walked away. _

"_Bye Santana."_

_She didn't turn back to say goodbye in fact Santana started running out of the alley and out of Brittany's life. _

This time Brittany awoke to screeching. Brittany decided it must be the one they called Screech. "Why is she screaming," Brittany thought to herself. "And why does she sound so much closer?" Brittany was on the brink of consciousness when she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"What the hell did you do Brawn?"

"She was tied to the middle of the floor. How was I supposed to know that she'd be there Screech? "

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by an ice cream truck."

"She's awake. Get meds in here now." Screech said to the room.

Brittany opened her eyes. Her eyes scanned the room, the lights had been turned back one and she lay on the floor surrounded by people. There was a tall and lanky boy by her feet standing next to a much shorter girl. To her right was a blonde boy. To her left were an Asian boy and a boy with a Mohawk. Brittany eyes keep searching for Santana but she was not in the room.

"Are you okay?" asked the short girl.

"No I feel like the time I fell out of the first story window."

"So..,not that bad?" The blonde boy said with a smile.

"I broke four ribs and dislocated a shoulder."

"Damn," said the boy with the Mohawk said, "How'd you manage to do that?"

Before Brittany could answer the question an Asian girl walked in with a blond girl, a short brunette boy, and a black girl. Brittany recognized the blonde girl and sat up straight.

"Quinn!"

"Brittany!" The small blonde girl called out.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Meds healed me right up." Quinn gestured to the Asian girl.

"Lucky I came. I don't think she would have made it if I waited for you guys to come home.

"I'm sorry." Brittany said looking down.

"No, don't blame yourself Brittany. It's like we always say, 'we're always living and dying.' I was just closer to dying this time."

"I would have tried to save you. I would have. I just-"

"It's okay. I promised to look out for you. Not the other way around. I wouldn't have blamed you Brittany. Neither would Santana."

Brittany raised her head at the name and looked at Quinn questioningly. Quinn just shook her head.

"We have to get going everyone. Brain can only keep the plane here for so long." The short girl said.

"Remover her chains Brawn," said the boy with the Mohawk.

The blonde boy lifted her arm to touch Brittany.

"No!" screamed Quinn and Brittany in unison.

It was moments like this that Brittany cursed that stupid law – Inertia she remembered Santana called it. Brawn was already in motion and he stayed in motion. At first touch he was at the floor next to her. Quinn rushed to him and pulled him away from Brittany, but the damage had already been done. Brittany could see his life force leaving him. Only a little had been drawn out but it was the law of inertia in action again. His soul would continue to be forced out.

"Will it back in," Quinn instructed.

Everyone looked around confused.

"What's his name?" Brittany asked.

"Sam," replied the Asian boy shocked.

"Sam. Sam listen to me. You have to will yourself to continue." Brittany instructed.

Brittany saw his life force continue to seep out.

"Sam," Quinn screamed, "will it back in!"

Sam's eyes opened and his life force was called back into his body.

Sam gasped for air.

"Spark get her chains. Only her chains." Screech ordered looking from Sam to Brittany.

The tall boy raised his hand up and shot a spark of light to the chains. At contact with the chains the spark exploded freeing Brittany. As Brittany began to stand she became aware the wounds on her back where she had been tortured and hope Quinn would not see them. Upon fully standing Brittany felt herself crumbling back to the floor. "Yep," Brittany thought, "definitely feels like I feel out a first story window." Her light shut off again. As she fell to the floor she landed on her front exposing her back to her rescuers. Patches of skin were missing down her torso and down her legs.

"Oh my gosh. Brittany! Meds help her" Quinn cries.

"Not here. Spark take that wall out," ordered Screech before she wailed out into the night.

Spark aimed at the wall taking it out as a plane descended and hovered near the opening.

"How are we going to carry her on to the ship?" asked Quinn.

Everyone looked at the Asian male. He clapped her hands together and as he separated them a yellow energy disk appeared. It flew through the air and under Brittany lifting her up and moved her towards the plane. As this happened that Asian boy's hand and fingers moved as if he was dancing. The disk mimicked these movements and transported Brittany to the plane. Everyone followed the Asian boy onto the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: You're Safe With Me.

_Brittany began to drown out the voices of the adults standing next to her deciding to take in her surroundings instead. The house was less uninviting than she had imagined it. It actually felt like people called it home. There were pictures on the wall and rugs on the floor. Knickknacks litter the tables in the halls and children sat at tables in the dining room and studied. Brittany thought that she might have a chance at being happy here. Her line of sight was block as a man crouched down to her size. Mr. Davis, he told her to call him, he was Brittany's social worker._

"_I'm going to be going now. I'll come back and check in from time to time to see how you're doing. Be a good girl now."_

_The man gave the woman a nod and left the house._

"_Hello Brittany, I'm Ms. Blake. Welcome to my house."_

"_Hi."_

_Ms. Blake walk to the wall in front of Brittany and pushed a button and a bell went off in the house. Children started to run into the foyer from all over the house. The boys lined up on the left side while the girl clung to the wall on the right side. Ms. Blake waited until the last student trickled into the room before turning to them and then waiting again until all the whispers stopped before she began. _

"_Good afternoon children."_

"_Good afternoon Ms. Blake."_

"_As you can see we have a new resident joining us today. This here is Brittany Pierce and I expect you to welcome her with open arm and hearts. I'm relying in you to help the girl adjust to living here and understanding the rules and expectations. I know-_

_Ms. Blake stopped when she saw a blonde girl running down the stairs and attach herself to the end of the girl's line._

"_Quinn, how many times do I have to reprimand you for being late before you learn the lesson?"_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Blake," the blonde girl answered._

"_Where were you?"_

"_I was getting dressed." The blonde girl replied confidence entering her voice._

"_Be truthful Quinn," said as she took a step towards her._

"_I'm telling you the truth."_

_Ms. Blake looked from Quinn to the rest of the girls in the line. She searched their faces for proof that Quinn was lying. But as Ms. Blake's gaze traveled down the line so did Quinn's. It was as if she was challenging someone to speak up. When Ms. Blake looked back at Quinn, Quinn smiled. Their eyes looked in on each other's waiting to see who would falter first. After a few seconds Ms. Blake sighed and turned away._

"_Quinn you have a six thirty curfew. Luisa make sure she keeps it please. Now back to the matter at hand. I expect you to treat Brittany her with respect and offer your help whenever she needs it. Lastly, Brittany here does not like to be touched, not only will you accept this about her you will respect it. You are her friends now, her family, please treat her as such."_

_With that Ms. Blake walked off to her office and shut the door. Brittany stood still looking around at the crowd, her friends; she found herself eager and her palms sweaty. She'd always wanted friends but her father never allowed her to have one. She waited for someone to make the first move and introduce themselves but instead the crowd just dispersed. As it became apparent that there would be no introductions Luisa walked to Brittany and gave her a tour that stopped at her room. Brittany walks to her bed and sat there numb for five minutes before she noticed a card by her pillow. The card said welcome on the outside. When she opened it balloons and smiley faces were littered across the page, Brittany had never seen anything colored so neatly. Inside the card was a pencil topped with a duck eraser. Brittany found herself mesmerized by the welcome gift and thoughts that maybe someone here did want to be here friend after all. Brittany was so absorbed in the gift that she jumped at the sound of a bird singing by the window. Brittany stared in amazement at the gold bird until it flew away. She looked down at the duck eraser once more and tuning out the footstep moving along the roof and only looked up when Quinn jump through the window and looked at her with a warm smile, it was the second time someone other than her dad smiled at her, but this smile was much warmer than Santana's and so Brittany reciprocated._

"_Hi, Brittany. I'm Quinn."_

"_Hello."_

"_I knew you'd be moving in next to me."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I'm psychic."_

_Brittany looked down at her pencil and back at Quinn._

"_Do like my card," Quinn asked._

"_Yes I do thank you some much."_

"_You're welcome. It's almost dinner time. Do you want me to take you?"_

"_What's for dinner?"_

"_Beats me," Quinn said with a smile._

"_But you're psychic." Brittany looked at Quinn confused. "You can tell."_

"_I'm not really psychic. I was joking."_

"_Oh. I would have been cool if you were like Timon."_

"_Timon?"_

"_From the Lion King….? I don't think I should eat dinner with everyone else."_

"_Why? Is it because you don't like to be touched?"_

_Brittany nodded and looked at the floor._

"_Don't worry. If you're with me no one will touch you." Quinn chuckled. "Come on your safe with me."_

_Brittany jumped of the bed and followed Quinn out of the room._

"_Hey. Was Timon really psychic?"_

"_He knew that Simba was in love and would leave with Nala before they knew it."_

"_I see," replied Brittany with a smile._

"_So if you could be, would you be psychic?"_

"_No. I'm already something much cooler."_

Brittany's eyelid flew open as she realized she was strapped down. She fought against her restraints jerking her body in every direction. Brittany screamed as she desperately tried to grab a scalpel on a table near her head. She screamed louder and the room tilted moving the table closer, allowing Brittany to grab the knife and cut herself free. She jump to the floor and noticed her body no longer ached. She felt her back and relief spread through her but it was short lived as the door slide open and a short brunette ran into the room. Brittany pointed the knife at the intruder.

"Stay away from me!"

"Brittany calm down." Screech said taking a step forward.

"Stay away from me!"

More people came flooding into the room and Brittany backed her way into a corner.

"Ki get that knife out her hands please."

The Asian boy clapped his hands together and as he pulled them apart a hand formed between them. The hand moved towards Brittany and quickly took the scalpel from her.

"Brittany calm down," screech ordered.

Brittany sunk to the floor. "Why does this have to keep happening to me?" Get rescued only to be back in chains under a different order. Brittany breathing became heavy and quick. She knew what she had to do because she would not allow herself to be held against her will again. Brittany jump up and lunged at the group. Screech opened her mouth and her jaw seemed to become unhinged before she released a high pitched noise. The people behind her clapped their hands over their ears. Brittany only heard it for a second though and continues running at them. Brittany at one time hated how tailored her thinking, abilities, and power were to each other. She hated some of the abilities that when along with her mutation most days but it was at moments like this she was glad she was unaffected by the mutations of others and a smile almost crept onto her face. Seeing this Ki clapped his hand together and a net formed in between then and he sent it towards Brittany nailing her to the wall. Brittany scream once more and just then Quinn ran into the room.

"No," Quinn screamed as the net melted off Brittany and she dropped to the floor.

"She doesn't like to restrained," Quinn yelled.

Quinn ran to Brittany.

"Brittany, it's okay. Don't worry."

"They tied me to a table Quinn."

"It was to keep you from falling Britt. Everyone was strapped down."

Brittany's breathing slowed as she looked from Quinn to the group.

"You can trust them Brittany. If you don't believe me look for yourself."

Brittany looked back at Quinn.

"Do you trust them Quinn?"

"Yes and you trust me right?"

"Right."

"Okay. Remember your safe with me. Come on."

Quinn held out her hands and started to raise them. Brittany loved when she did this because it made her feel connect to her even without out touch. Brittany stood up at the same pace as Quinn, to the others it looked like Quinn was picking her up with invisible hands, but she didn't. There was absolutely nothing connecting them and yet everything was connecting them. Brittany smiled at the girl who had been her first friend and the one person other than Santana that she loved. At the thought of Santana Brittany's face sagged and Quinn knew why.

"Don't worry Britt. If she doesn't find us then well go out and find her."

"….Are you sure you're not psychic?"

"Yep. I'm still much cooler."

Brittany smiled and looked back at the group of people behind Quinn. Brittany finally took them completely in, They were all wearing a black and yellow uniform with a utility belt at their hips with an X at the center of their pelvic bone. Brittany had heard about these people before, the news called then X-men.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you guys. I get a little crazy sometime," Brittany said with a smile. "It's okay though I'm working on it. Quinn says that as long as I don't get as irrational as I did when Lord Tubbington and I got into an argument with an evil tree than I'm okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: What's Your Mutation?

"…_and that's how I ended up here." Brittany said nonchalantly as Quinn sat mouth open in awe. _

"_What was Santana's mutation?"_

"_I never found out. She left remember?"_

"_I would have gone with her. Anything's better than living here. It's like a cage."_

"_For you maybe, but you still have your fun. You're like tweety bird."_

_Quinn went rigid on her bed and blinked into the darkness. Brittany sat across from her on her bed still lying down. Quinn didn't know how to respond, she could swear that she was always careful and there was no way that Brittany could know she was a mutant. "But she must know," Quinn thought, "she just called me out on it." Quinn knew it was ill-advised to transform into a bird almost every morning but the house felt like a cage most days and she needed an escape._

"_And Ms. Blake is like Sylvester, always trying to catch you."_

_Quinn sunk into her up in her bed and turned away from Brittany. This didn't make sense. Ms. Blake was definitely not a mutant. Quinn stared back at Brittany as she moving her hand through the air to a tune in her head. Quinn needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. _

"_Cover yourself Brittany," Quinn said as she got out of bed._

_Brittany did as she was told and Quinn sat by the edge of the bed near her head._

"_Let's play a game."_

"_Oooh I like games."_

"_I know you do. This one is called guess the mutant and their power."_

"_Oh…Is that a game?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright, I know one."_

"…_Who?" Quinn twirled her fingers as she waited._

"_Is this a mean game? I mean does anything happen to the mutant?"_

"_No. it's just a guessing game."_

"_Alright. Me. I get one point. Wait does this game have points?"_

"_Yes it has points. What do you mean you?"_

"_I'm a mutant." _

"_You are?"_

"_Yeah I just told you."_

"_When?"_

"_During my story and right now."_

"_What's you power? You can make people tell the truth?"_

"_No… It's complicated. It's like I can see who people truly are. I can see if they are good or bad and other stuff."_

"_What other stuff?"_

"_Do you believe in souls?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I can see when they are leaving someone body and other stuff."_

"_What stuff?"_

"_I can pull peoples' souls out of there body by touching them."_

_Quinn looks surprised. She thought of all the possibilities of that statement. Soon her heart beat quickened and she felt a shiver travel through her. _

"_Does that kill them?"_

"…_.Yes."_

_Quinn paused again realizing that Brittany has killed people. Then parts of the story came back to her. She only touched Theo because she realized he wasn't a nice man. Then it hit her it only happened when she touch people. "That's why she hates being touched!" She doesn't want to kill people, she just can't control it, but no sooner had she come to this understanding that she was puzzled again._

"_Santana didn't die."_

"_No, I don't know why though. She's the only other mutant I've ever met though maybe it doesn't work on mutants."_

"_I can morph into any animal I want."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm a mutant too."_

"_That's so cool."_

"_Maybe you can touch me too."_

"_You think?"_

"_Maybe…"_

_Quinn watched as Brittany slowly reached out to touch her. Brittany's hand slowed as she started to second guess the action. Quinn nodded to show her encouragement. Brittany hand connected with Quinn's shoulder. Quinn fell to the floor and Brittany saw her soul start to leave her. Brittany looked into Quinn's eyes shocked. _

"_Please Quinn. Don't die." Brittany cried as she kneeled in front of Quinn. "Please don't die Quinn." _

_Quinn's like force continued to spill out of her. _

"_Quinn please! You're my best friend!"_

_Quinn's soul began to be pulled back inside her body. When it was fully back inside of her Quinn gasped for air._

"_I'm your only friend," Quinn said when her breathing even out. "I guess Santana really is different._

Brittany sat down next to Quinn and strapped herself into the seat. The straps felt odd against her and she felt the need to cut them off once again. Quinn moved her hand and held it over Brittany's thigh and she closed the space between her thumb and the rest of her fingers, Brittany contracted her leg muscle. They were in sync once again and for a moment Brittany actually felt like Quinn was giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I have an idea," Quinn said. "Let's play guess the mutation."

"Oooh. I love this game," Brittany squealed.

"Really you want to play a game?" The boy with the Mohawk asked with a wtf look about him.

"Yes. We go around guess and revealing mutations," Brittany explained. "You look like you can break into things."

"What's that supposed to mean," Mohawk asked as Quinn laughed.

"Is there any point in playing this we already know everyone's mutation."

"Screech don't be a stick in the mud. Hi my name is Mike, nickname Ki, and I can make things out of energy." Mike clapped his hands together and an an energy hammer formed in his hand.

"Aren't you supposed to have a ring?" Brittany asked.

"Why would I have a ring?"

"I don't know normally you have ring."

"My go. I'm Puck, nickname torch and I can turn into a dragon and I'm guessing from that comment and the one about the tree fight that your power is to say incredibly stupid things."

Brittany smile faded and her breathing stopped. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and so she looked down to the floor. Quinn looked at her and then a Puck and suddenly was there was a lioness growling at Puck.

"It's okay Quinn," Brittany said emotionless.

Upon hearing the tone in her voice Quinn scratch Puck leg with her claws. The x-men screamed alarmed by her behavior.

"Quinn don't," Brittany said alarmed. Brittany smiled when the lion looked back at her. "Come sit with me Nala."

The lion sat next to Brittany.

"Sorry. When Quinn's in that state she's a slave to her animal instincts." Brittany said as Quinn transform back into a girl.

"I hate when you call me that," Quinn said as she whipped Puck blood off on finger.

"Don't be sorry. Someone needed to show him a lesson. Anyway I'm Sam….Sam I am," Sam smiled at this and then so did Quinn. "My nickname's Brawn and I'm supper strong. By the way Torch is more of a phoenix than a dragon."

"Dude stop calling me a phoenix."

"That's what you are," said Spark, "I'm Finn also known as Spark. I cause explosions."

"I'm Rachel," the girl next to him said, "but everyone calls me screech. I can emit a high pitched sound wave that can cause anything from a glass to shatter to death."

"Are you Irish?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Not that I know of," said Rachel.

"I think you might be." Brittany smiled and gave Rachel a wink.

"I'm Tina, they call me meds and I can heal injuries." Tina added as Rachel looked Brittany up and down curiously.

"I'm Mercedes, Kurt calls me LD. Lie detector because I can read minds. I'd rather be called BSD for bully shit detector because that's all I ever hear."

"Oh but isn't it the same thing," Brittany asked.

"Not to her it's not. I'm Kurt, I don't really have a nickname, and I can tell what powers people have."

"I guess this game was kind of boring for you huh?" Brittany asked. "I'm Brittany, I also don't have a nickname, and I can't really explain my power well. So maybe you can do it Kurt?"

"Okay." Kurt looked at Brittany with concentration and after a minute he sighed. "I can't tell what your power is. It's the oddest thing I can't pinpoint one exact thing."

"I guess I can help out there. I'm Quinn, Brittany has a million nicknames for me but I don't really answer to any of them. My mutation allows me to change into whatever animal I want" Quinn said with some bite to Puck. "I'm not sorry about your leg, I get a little protective. And the way I see it you're just lucky it was me and not Santana who was here to be protective, compared to what she would have done you got off light."

Puck scoffed as Tina finally leaned over and let her hand hover over his wound. When the claw marks glowed, Tina removed her hand. "All better."

Brittany looked at Quinn disapprovingly. "Stop being mean anima and tell them what my mutation is."

"Don't call me anima." Quinn sighed, "Britt's mutation allows her see into the people and figure out what their intentions are, she can make people answer her questions truthfully, she's also not affected by other people's power, and she can see when people's souls are leaving them." Quinn paused.

"What about what happened to me," Sam asked.

"….And she can draw people's soul out of their bodies when she touches them" Quinn finished.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Hello! First I'd like to thank you all for taking an interest in my story. It means the world to me.

Second, I must apologize but my grammer and my horrible editing skills. I didn't start to enjoy english until Junior high and by then the damage was done.

Third, Yes. Seventeen year old Santana is absent for the first few chapters but don't worry she'll be back soon. If I remember right past Santana resurfaces in chapter six and this is alls the chapter in which present Santana finally makes an appearence.

Forth, I know it's torture but I'll be easy on you. I'll have chapter six up by sunday night.

Okay well... Thanks again. I hope you continue to enjoy my story.

-MissWrite


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone, So I lied. Really sorry about that. Present day Santana will be back Chapter Seven. I would have been six but it was getting so long that I had to stop it before I could bring her back. No worries though Chapter Seven will be up in two days. Okay well, sorry again. Hope you enjoy the story. P.S. Shocker at the end and sorry for anyy mistakes. I just can't reread my work after I finish. Okay! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: I'll Love You Even When I'm Dying<p>

_It was an odd taste, but Brittany couldn't quite say it tasted bad, but the more of it that slipped down her throat the less she liked it. At first Brittany thought it was natural to lick it up but this was more than she had ever tasted before and it made her stomach turn over. Brittany finally decided to spit the liquid out when her side was hit with a blow once more. Brittany let out a gust of air and the blood she had wanted to spit out flew out of her mouth and onto the green flats that was leaving her stomach._

"_Bitch!" Carly shouted as she connected her foot with Brittany side once again. "I just got these shoes freak. Ms. Blake is going to kill me."_

_Brittany smiled slightly. "You look like Christmas."_

_Carly screamed and drew her leg back again._

_Brittany let out another whimper as she drew her hands farther into her sleeves. Bracing herself for number six and when it came she had to force herself to keep her eyes open. Yes, she was being beaten up but she had rules. Carly was rough around the edges but she was still a kid and there was room for her to change, to grow. So Brittany continued to brace herself and follow Carly's foot making sure it only connected with clothed parts of her body. Brittany wondered why of all days she chose today to wear flats. There were so many different ways this could go bad. Seven Brittany counted while she wondered at what number Carly would get to before it ended. Once again Brittany braced herself, number eight was seconds away. _

_If Carly was keeping her rhythm number eight should make contact…Now. However, instead of a bang she heard a bark and felt no pain. Brittany looked around and saw a Rottweiler racing toward the four girls. Carly's two look outs were the first to run. Carly seemed to have frozen; the dog changed its course aiming at her leg and let out two more barks. Carly's sense came back to her and she too started running. The dog contemplated chasing her, but turned around instead and made its way to Brittany._

"_Hey Quinn," Brittany said as the dog transformed back into a girl._

"_Oh my god Brittany are you alright." Quinn asked as she stopped a foot away from Brittany._

"_I'm fine," Brittany replied as she sat upright._

"_Why didn't you do something? Why didn't go all Thanantos on her."_

"_What could I have done? She's an ice queen but that doesn't mean she deserves to die."_

"_Why does she hate you so much?"_

"_She thinks I'm a freak. It's whatever though. Thanks for fighting her off for me."_

"_Anytime. I know you'd do the same for me."_

"_I'm not sure I would."_

"_Well that's only because you can't."_

_Brittany looked down at the floor ashamed._

"_It doesn't matter though I can protect myself." Quinn said in an attempt to cheer Brittany up._

"_What if one day you can't? What if one day you need saving?"_

"_I don't want to think about that Britt, but I'll tell you this, if that day ever comes I promise you I won't be upset that you can't save me."_

"_I'll be upset."_

"_You shouldn't be. Besides, I'll need you to be strong and give me comforting glances while I get the crap beat out of me."_

_Brittany tried to hide a smile. "You never get beat up. They're scared of you…." Brittany's small smile turned into a full smile. "Anyway you're getting foster parents now. So you won't have to be scared of anything." _

"_Neither will you."_

"_That's not true. They only leave me alone when I'm with you."_

"_You will be with me." Quinn said softly. "Remember how I said I told Ms. Blake I wouldn't go without you."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well Sandy said he would take the both of us then. He said friendships like ours are hard to come by especially for kids like us and he wouldn't be able to sleep at night if he split a pair like us. He's coming back tomorrow to pick us both up," Quinn paused, "You didn't really think I'd leave you. Did you?"_

_Brittany beamed at Quinn and felt a strange burning building in her eyes. "I love you Quinn. You're the best friend ever had."_

"_I'm your only friend ever, but I know what you mean. I love you too."_

_Brittany picked herself off the ground. "Will you love me even if you're dying?"_

"_I'll love you even when I'm dying." Quinn smile. "Now enough of this morbid talk Britt. Today's a happy day. You and I are getting out of here and moving to the city."_

_Quinn gestured for Brittany to follow her._

"_Quinn?" Brittany called, "What is thanantos?"_

"_The Greek god of death," Quinn said simply as Brittany gave her a look of disgust. "What? I was doing research. We've got to be safer now that were moving on up." _

Brittany sighed as the room fell silent. She hated when this happened. It was the only reaction she ever got from anyone. Well everyone except Santana. Brittany once again wished Santana was there. She had a way of explaining Brittany's mutation in such a poetic way that it made Brittany feel like it was something to be revered instead of despised. Brittany looked around the plane and took in the stares, she always found it hard to place a definite emotion to people's faces when they found out what she could do. If anything, Brittany had to say it was fear, but it was more than that, much more than that. Brittany looked at Sam, his face was drained and his body completely stiff. It was as if he had just seen the angel of death and in all honestly he had.

"I know it's a little frightening at first but you get over it," Quinn said breaking the silence.

"How?" Finn asked diverting his eyes from Brittany for the first time in two minutes.

"You focus on the person and not the mutation," Quinn said as she turned to Brittany and smiled. "And if you're ever lucky enough to feel her lethal touch and survive than you join the ranks of a fine few, a chosen few. Don't worry Sam, the shock only last a little while and soon it's like it never happened."

"How do you know," Tina asked with a concerned face.

"I've felt Yama's toxic touch once or twice before."

"Yama? I thought you didn't have a nickname," Mercedes said.

"Yama's the Indian name for angel of death. It's not really a nickname. Quinn and Santana use different names of death when referring to me after or before I kill someone."

Kurt took in the conversation but was barely paying it any attention. His eyes shifted between Brittany and Quinn slowly, searching for something, something that would explain the night he was having. Kurt and Mercedes had been trapped in that dungeon for near a month and no one came to rescue them. Why now after only a week in chains were they sprung? Kurt looks from Quinn to Mercedes and back. Kurt remembered the state in which they found both girls, and wondered why where that that beaten and bruised in comparison to him and Mercedes. Kurt soon found that he couldn't wait any longer for an answer to this conundrum and spoke up.

"Can I ask you girls something?" Kurt asked solemnly.

"Sure Kurt, what's up?" Brittany asked returning to her upbeat self.

"Mercedes and I were both taken prisoner, same as you." Kurt paused, "But we weren't subjected to all the things you two went through. Might I ask why this was?"

"I don't understand the question. What subject are we talking about? Is it health? I'm not very good at word problems."

Quinn smirked at Brittany's reply and cleared her throat to speak.

"Um…I guess I can tell you the story from where I entered the picture. I'm sure Brittany will clear up anything I'm unsure of." Quinn paused looking at Brittany for conformation and quickly picked up the story when she got it. "Well I came back home late one evening to find the apartment I share with Brittany and our friend Santana in complete disarray. I thought we'd been robbed or maybe something worse. As I entered the apartment I found Santana sitting in one of the rooms looking horribly lost and incredible agitated. So I asked her what was wrong and she said that Brittany wasn't home yet. At first I started to calm down because we'd each broken curfew our fair share of time but then I realized we were talking about Brittany. Brittany was never late anymore, she'd swore off of staying out late and making spontaneous trips deeper into the city because each time it ended badly for her and some creepy pervert. Anyway, Brittany wasn't allowed out anymore and so it was more frightening than surprising to us that she wasn't home. Santana was become more and more irrational and I told her Brittany probably just lost track of time looking for an ugly duckling again."

"That happens a lot. I try not to but I'm just afraid that it will turn into a swan without me being there, but normally that happens in the afternoon."

"So even though it was unlikely she'd be there; I sent Santana out to look for her at the lake, while I waited in case she showed up. But right when the door closed behind Santana, this man jumped from behind my closet door. Brittany was at his feet covered in a tarp and before I could do anything he raised a gun and shot me. The next thing I know I'm being woken up by some bald muscle man that brought me into a room with Brittany. I noticed she was in chains in the middle of the floor and a small Indian man was sitting behind her. He went into this thirty minute monologue about mutation and how they can be greater than previously assumed and how he chose us because he needed to expand his army. He said all we had to do was join his team and in return he help us become more than we ever imagined we could be. Brittany turned him down for the both of us, saying that there was no way of developing her power and that I had already become greater on my own. He dismissed this by saying he didn't really need me for that matter and demanding Brittany join."

"But I couldn't because I was already part of a group," Brittany said with her voice low, "He didn't like when I kept turning him down."

"After a while he tried a different tactic. He stood closer to her and said that he knew her life was hard and that she must be weighed down by a heavy and ever growing burden of innocent souls she had on her shoulders. He said he could change all that, that he could make it so that she could not only draw souls out of bodies but push them back in. Brittany shook her head saying it was impossible and that it was playing god. This angered him more and he yelled that she was already playing god."

"But I don't have a complex. It's not something I want to do or enjoy," Brittany chimed in as Quinn moved to continue.

"So then he started saying he didn't need her permission and would get her to do things for him anyway. The next thing I know he was shooting in the arms and legs. Then he told Brittany that I'd die if she didn't push my soul back into my body."

"But he didn't know that I familiarized myself with how, what, and where a wound became fatal. I couldn't let it sneak up on me again. So told him no and I didn't do anything."

"We'll that's not true. Britt here comforted me, liked she promised to do, and kept reassuring me that I wouldn't die."

Brittany smiled when Quinn called her Britt because she noticed Quinn only used it when she was speaking highly of her, comforting her, or telling her how she felt about her. Quinn smiled too but only for a second.

"When I didn't die that night I thought we had beat him and that night I turned into a starfish and let myself heal. But then, the next day, I was brought back to Brittany again and each day after day to lay dying before her, tempting her to save me. One day he even went as far as to shoot me in the heart. That was the only day I didn't believe Britt when she said I wasn't going to die. I started saying my goodbyes telling her that I loved her even though I was dying and she wouldn't try to save me, but I guess I should have believed her though, because I didn't die and later that night you guess came, found us, and saved us." Quinn smiled as she finished.

"I don't get it. Why didn't you try to save her?" Puck asked.

Brittany looked at the ground again and Quinn jumped in once more. "It's because it starts off as one person. One exception and then it's another, and another. Then soon Brittany would be bringing just as many people back to life as she killed."

"But why not just one time, I mean for you, you're obviously close," Rachel noted.

"She's the sister I never had," Brittany said looking up, "and that was even more of a reason for me not to."

"I don't understand," Mercedes said slowly.

"But alas who can understand the honor system of Brittany Pierce."

Everyone looks towards the front of the ship to where the pilot and just come out of. Each and every one of them was so enthralled by the story. that no one noticed that the plane had landed or that the pilot had entered the room. The pilot, a wheel chair bound white male, rolled down the aisle to join the rest of the group.

"Arthur!" Quinn exclaimed surprised etched into her voice.

"Artie? You're alive!" Brittany cried as she stood up.

"Of course I'm alive Brittany." Artie replied beaming at his blonde, blue eyed beauty. "Santana took away my legs, not my life."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay, I'm really curious, did anyone see that coming at the end? Did anyone notice the his I snuck in there? Any guesses as to how Santana comeback will go? Leave answer in reviews, if you chose to review. No pressure, just want to know if anyone can read me.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

Okay, just finished Chapter Seven. I think you'll really like it. I hope you really like it. Santana comes back and you see every side of her that I've been hinting at. Anyway... In this chapter you meet past Santana again. Yay... This chapter is mostly past and the next one is mostly future. Am I updating too much. Should I slow down, wait a couple days before the next one?

-MissWrite

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: We Meet Again<p>

_Brittany looked at the driver once more, with a smile plastered across her face that she couldn't quite get rid of; he was everything Brittany thought a father should look like. He wore a button up shirt and slacks and a sweater that he tied over his shoulders. He told them to call him Sandy, never Mr. Ryerson. Brittany thought that was a nice fun name for a fun man. As soon as they got into the car he started playing music and sang to the girls. _

"_So girls, are you looking forward to the move?" Sandy asked lowering the volume of the stereo._

"_Yes," the girls called out in unison._

"_That's good. The city has been missing a couple girls like you."_

"_Really," Brittany asked._

"_Yeah, of course, two blondes by birth are hard to come by in cities."_

"_Really, why is that?" Quinn asked as she touched her hair._

"_Cities are populated with all kinds of people who are obsessed with looking like there someone else. It's getting to be problem really… for me anyway. So are you looking forward to school? I know you just finished sixth grade, are looking forward to junior high?"_

"_Well we're trying not to think about it right now," said Quinn._

"_Yeah, we're looking forward to the summer."_

"_So am I." Sandy replied._

_Brittany's attention was drawn away from Sandy Ryerson after that, because the city skyline finally came into view. Brittany hadn't been to the city since her father's death, and to her that was a lifetime ago. Although it had only been two years, Brittany had already forgotten so many things about it, like what it looked like, smelled like, and felt like. She found herself lost in the view and hardly noticed the car stopped or Sandy and Quinn get out._

"_You girls are going to enjoy it here. I know you don't know anyone yet but you'll make friends soon. There's a girl that lives above us that I know could use some friends in her life."_

_Brittany got out the car and walked behind Sandy and Quinn into the elevator, through the lobby, into another elevator, and down the top floor to Sandy's apartment._

"_Alright girls, mi casa es su casa." Sandy said as he opened the door and gestured for Quinn and Brittany to enter._

_The girls ran into the apartment and looked around. "Your room is at the end of the wall." Sandy yelled after them._

"_Move you bags, Elton, before I stick them where the sun don't shine," said a voice from the highway._

"_Oh hello dear, Elton's not as bad of an insult as you think it is," Sandy said as the girls came back to the living room._

"_Careful Ryerson, your gay is showing."_

_Sandy picked up the bags. "I've have some people I'd like you to meet."_

"_Yeah, I'm not even remotely interested in your circle jerk. So please stop offering," said the girl before she rushed passed and went up the steps to the roof._

_Sandy shook his head and walked into the apartment. "Alright girls let's set up your room and have ourselves some lunch."_

_After lunch Sandy forced the two girls to go and introduce themselves to girl who lived on the roof. While Brittany was excited, Quinn couldn't help but wonder why this girl lived on the roof. As she walked through the door, that had a clear authorized personal sign on it, Quinn caught a glimpse of a make shift house, and before she could say anything Brittany was at the green house door. The windows were blacked out with spray paint and the door was wide open. Quinn turned away from green house deciding to explore the rest of the roof. Walking past the house Quinn turned to see a girl standing underneath the water tower, naked. Quinn found herself unable to look away, even when the girl turned around and saw her. _

"_What the fuck!" The girl raised her hand and the water that was falling on her stopped and some spare drops fell as hail to the ground. "Avert you fucking kiddy creeper."_

_Quinn turned as she realized she interrupted the girls shower. She cursed her luck and tried to figure out what her next move should be._

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_Quinn realized the girl had positioned herself right in front of her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were, um…"Quinn said looking up and quickly back down again._

"_Who…The fuck…are you?"_

"_I'm Quinn. I moved in with Sandy downstairs."_

"_Sandy. That explains it. Look here Quinn. I suggest you familiarize yourself with the way things work around here. For instance places you can go and places that are off limits."_

"_The roof is off limits?"_

"_Yeah. It kind of is. Didn't you see the sign?"_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't-."_

"_Have you been in my room?" The girl asked quickly cutting Quinn off._

"_No!" Quinn said abruptly but then looked worried. _

"_Is someone in my room?" The girl asked. Without waiting for a reply, the girl stormed off for to the front of the green house._

"_Brittany watch out." Quinn called out more for the girl's safety than for Quinn._

_Brittany walked to the door, eyebrows connecting, as she looked around for Quinn. "I don't think she's here."_

_The girl rounded the corner and rushed to the door. Before Brittany even knew what hit her, she was falling to the floor with a girl in a towel falling on top of her with her hand tight around Brittany's neck. She kicked the door closed with her foot and turned her face to Brittany. _

"_Sorry, I locked Barbie out of the dream house but I've found that I'm at a stage in my life where I can only entertain one person at a time," The girl said with an evil smile. "I don't like it when people come into my room." The girl stated calmly as Brittany gave he a look of utter astonishment. "What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?"_

"_I know you," was the only words Brittany could manage to say as Quinn stated to pound on the door._

"_Brittany! Brittany be careful." Quinn yelled as she banged on the door once more._

"_Yeah? Where do you know me from?" The girl asked._

"_You were in the alleyway when my dad died. You're Santana right?"_

_Santana climbed off of Brittany and looked at her surprised. After a minute or so Santana bit her lip, gave a quick smile, and held out her hand for Brittany to take. _

"_I'm sorry. I don't like when people come into my room."_

"_Then I guess I'm the one who should be sorry."_

"_Brittany. Brittany! Did you kill her?" Quinn asked in between bangs._

_Brittany didn't answer she was too busy eyeing Santana. She was taller but only a little, her hair was longer, and her smile was somehow smaller than it had been before. The only things that hadn't changed were her lightly bronzed skin and her eyes that made her look much older than the twelve year old she was._

"_Still can't touch anyone I see."_

"_Brittany answer me!," Quinn command through the door._

_Brittany took her hand and stood up. "It's fine Quinn."_

"_Give me a minute to change," Santana said as the banging stopped and she opened the door to let Brittany out._

"_Damn it Britt. Don't do that." Quinn said as the doors opened up but quieted down when she notice Santana was in fact alive._

_Brittany walked out and Santana closed the door behind her. Brittany saw Quinn's mouth moving and supposedly making words, but Brittany couldn't hear them. She could only hear her heart beat. She moved her hand to her neck and let it hover over her skin. She found that it was still tingling and was growing hotter and hotter. Brittany thought it almost felt like it was burning; it had been so long since she had last been touched and she tried to remember if it felt like this._

"_Brittany!" Quinn voice finally broke through Brittany's thoughts._

"_What?"_

"_What happened? How is she alive? Did she push it back in like I did, because I thought that only worked on me?" Brittany stood silent. "Brittany! Come on."_

"_Quinn…that was Santana," Brittany finally choked out._

_Quinn froze instantly, the curiosity and fear wiped from her face. Santana she thought, that was a name that Brittany hadn't spoken in over a year. Quinn knew it was a name that gave Brittany's heart a momentary ache every time it was spoken. Quinn even knew what it was caused by…regret. Every night the last thing Brittany does before falling asleep is look at her hand, once when Quinn finally plucked up the courage to ask Brittany about it, she said that when everything is quiet and she finds herself at peace, she sometimes feels like Santana's hand is still there. Quinn tried to find something to say to Brittany but nothing seemed to fit the moment. Luckily the door to the green house flew open at that minute and Santana stepped out. Quinn couldn't help but give her a once over, Brittany had never described her to Quinn, and Quinn quickly understood why; there weren't any words that came to mind. _

"_So… What's up?" Santana said to break the silence. _

"_Nothing," Brittany said, "Sandy said he wanted us to meet each other, be friends and all that. This is Quinn by the way."_

"_Oh we've meet." Santana said as she took a step to Quinn. "But I guess a formal introduction couldn't hurt." Santana held out her hand to Quinn. "Santana Lopez."_

"_Quinn Fabray."_

"_I'm Brittany Pierce by the way."_

_Santana turn on her heel and walked to Brittany. "I've spent two years trying to guess your name. I never once thought of Brittany…that's odd. _

"_I guess it's a little too normal." Brittany said taking Santana's hand._

"_Hello Brittany. I'm Santana. Shall we all go have a chat with Sandy then." Santana asked already on her way to the door._

_The girls followed her all the way down the stairs, into the apartment, and into the room in which Sandy sat cleaning his camera. _

"_Hey Kinaidos! I don't appreciate you sending people up to my room." Santana said with her hands on her waist and a tilt to her head._

"_I'm still flummoxed as to how you know all these terms Santana." Sandy asked looking into her eyes coldly._

"_I got fed up not knowing if people, or should I say perverts, were insulting me. So one day I said fuck this and I went to library and googled that shit. Thank the heavens for Wikipedia because I sure as hell was missing out on some things. Hell I even went back the next day to finish my search there's not a thing about that that I don't know now."_

"_I'm sorry you were forced to that." Sandy said with a frown. _

"_Whatever. Just don't said people up to my room anymore. Even if they are kids." Santana turned around. "I'll see you girls around." Santana said as she walked out._

"_So I guess it wasn't love at first sight," Sandy asked._

"_Guess not," Quinn said._

"_I didn't know you liked to take pictures." Brittany said entering the room. "Can we take some?" _

"_Yeah we've only ever taking group pictures at the orphanage." Quinn said as she looked around._

"_Well how can I say no to that?" Sandy said with a smile. "I'll tell you what girls; I'll make an entire photo album of you two. How does that sound?" _

"_Yeah, we'd like that."_

_Brittany was awakened later that night after just three hours of sleep. Someone was screaming, Brittany looked at Quinn who was still sleeping, and after a while the screaming stopped. Brittany sat up in bed as Sandy open the door to the room._

"_Did that wake you?" Sandy asked._

_Brittany nodded._

"_I'm sorry. Santana has nightmares a lot. Try to go back to sleep. Okay?"_

_Brittany nodded again and Sandy closed the door._

_Brittany felt sad that Santana was having nightmares every night. Brittany had only ever had a few but she knew from that few that she could go the rest of her life without another one and feel great. Brittany felt the strange urge to go comfort the girl and before she knew what she was doing, she was climbing up the fire escape to the roof, and walking into Santana's greenhouse. Santana was lying down in her bed, hugging her legs and facing the wall. _

_Santana didn't hear Brittany come in and didn't even feel the bed dip as Brittany laid down next to her, but she felt Brittany put her arm over her and pull her into a hug. Santana immediately went rigid._

"_It's okay Santana." _

_Santana had replied the day she met Brittany over and over in her head many times before, mostly whenever she found herself jolted into consciousness from her dreams at night. So it only took her a second to match the voice to the person behind her. Santana turned around to face Brittany. Brittany raised her hand to wipe Santana's tears away._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm hugging you."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm chasing your fears away."_

"_By sneaking into my room at night and touching me?"_

"_That's what friends do." _

"_Yeah, who taught you how to be a friend? Ted Bundy?"_

"_I don't know who that is. I learnt from Barney. He always hugs the kids to comfort them, but this is the first time I'm able to do it."_

_Santana sighed._

"_Don't be afraid Santana. I'll chase your fears away."_

_They lay like that for hours and slowly Santana started to ease into the hug. This made Brittany grow bolder and move closer to Santana. When they were inches apart, Santana finally spoke._

"_Brittany?" Santana called voice smaller than a whisper._

"_Yes Santana."_

"_How many people have you killed?"_

_Brittany hadn't expected this. She let the question linger in the air for a minute even though she knew the exact answer. "Forty-nine." Brittany said slowly after three minutes. At this answer Santana seemed to become completely at rest in Brittany's arms. Brittany didn't know what caused her next words to come out of her mouth and found herself regretting them instantly. "How many people have you killed?"_

_Brittany felt Santana's breathing stop. "I can't be sure. I don't remember doing it" Santana said into Brittany's neck._

"_I'll say a number and you tell me if it's larger or smaller." When Santana didn't response Brittany started. "Ten?"_

"_Larger."_

"_Twenty?"_

"_Larger."_

"_Thirty?"_

"_Larger."_

_Brittany jumped, hoping to God that Santana hadn't surpassed her number. "Fifty?"_

"_Larger."_

"_Sixty?"_

"_Larger." Santana said as tears stared to leave her eyes. Brittany stopped her questioning when she felt them on her skin. Brittany closed the space between them and held Santana tighter than she thought possible._

Artie looked up at the two girls with a wide smile. He'd missed them. Especially Brittany, there once was a time that he thought he'd never see them again, but that was before he joined the X-men. Now he had the means and help to get them back and he couldn't be happier.

"We thought you were dead. You fell of the radar for near a year. No one knew where you were," Quinn said.

"Santana knew where I was" Artie said. His voice was cold and full of hate.

"She said she you were in the hospital. She said she took you there herself," Brittany said softly.

"I went to check if you were there and you were." Quinn said, "But when I came back with Britt the nurse said you left in the middle of the night before your surgery."

"We went to pick him up," Tina said.

"That explains it," Brittany said. "Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you come see me?"

"I did. I got Mr. Shue to agree to take you girls in. I came to save you didn't I?"

"This was you?" Quinn asked lightly.

"Yep. He hasn't been able to shut up about you guys since we got him from the hospital. He tried to get us to get you before you got kidnapped though. Sorry, we really dropped the ball on that one," Finn said with a smirk.

"Thanks Artie." Brittany said looking down at him lovingly.

"Anything for my lady." Artie said as Quinn's smile faltered.

Mercedes looked at Kurt who was sitting in awe at the public display of young love. Mercedes shook her head at Kurt, forcing him to stop smiling. Kurt was always a good reader of Mercedes body language and she could read his mind, because of this, they were always able to have full conversations in private. **"What? They aren't in love?" **Mercedes pursed her lips and moved her eyes to the ground. **"Oh. Unrequited love?** Mercedes slightly nodded.** Did they date once?** Mercedes lightly nodded again. **"How did that work?" **Mercedes shrugged. "**Who's she in love with? Santana? I wonder why she's not here." **Mercedes darted her eyes to Artie.** "No… Scandalous! I bet that's why bitch saw fit to take his legs."** Mercedes gulped and Kurt knew she was swallowing a laugh.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay! Can anyone guess what will happen next? Was anything a surprise this chapter?

-MissWrite


	7. Chapter 7

Aurthor's Note:

1: Yeah, you're not really supposed to know what Santana's mutation is yet. You see her use it in this chapter but even then it's still not clear. I clearify in Chapter eight.

2: I'm trying to get somewhere close to halfway through before I go back to school.

3: Can anyone guess what her mutation is after this chapter?

4: Sorry for the mistakes.

5: Yeah, I'm stalling to build up the anticipation. Alright! Santana's back...sort of.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Darkness Inside<p>

_When Quinn woke up alone the next morning, she didn't have to think hard on where to find Brittany. Without a second thought she was moving towards the window, following the path Brittany had taken the night before. Quinn approached the greenhouse cautiously, she and Santana hadn't gotten off to a great start and she doubted she would be welcomed into her room with the same hospitality Brittany most likely received. She opened the door warily and took in the tender scene in front of her. Santana was wrapped Brittany's arms, but Quinn couldn't help but notice Santana's arms were hugging her own chest. Quinn walked over to Brittany slowly, not wanting to feel Santana's wrath this early in the morning, her efforts, however, were useless. Santana's eyes shot open the moment Quinn outstretched her arms to touch Brittany's shoulder. The girls looked at each other; Quinn deciding what she could say and Santana hoping she wouldn't say anything. Slowly Santana turned away from Brittany, slipping from her grasp, and Quinn proceeded to wake Brittany up._

_"Hey," Quinn said, "wake up."_

_"Quinn, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to get you. It's our first morning with Sandy. I wouldn't want him to think you ran off on him."_

_"Oh, okay I'm coming."_

_"I'll wait outside," Quinn said as she started to back up to the door._

_Brittany turned towards Santana, "Santana?" Brittany called knowing full well that she was wide wake._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I really enjoyed spending the night with you."_

_"Me too."_

_"I'm happy you feel better."_

_Santana turned back to face Brittany. "Thanks for this."_

_Brittany smiled softly. "Anytime. I'll come back every time you have a nightmare. I promise... I have to get going now but maybe Quinn and I can come up and visit you sometimes. You know…hang out like friends."_

_"Yeah maybe." _

_"Alright, goodbye Santana."_

_"Bye Brittany."_

_The rest of the morning Brittany couldn't get Santana out of her mind, she found herself going through the motions of her day but not really living them, that is until she met Lord Tubbington. It was after a late breakfast; Sandy suggested they go for a walk and pick his cat up from the vet on the way the way to the park. Sandy disappeared behind some white doors and Quinn squirmed in her seat. She hated veterinarians, Brittany couldn't understand why though, and Quinn insisted on not talking about it. When Sandy came out of the office he had a fat cat coddled in his arms. Brittany was in love, she really like cats maybe even more than ducks….maybe. Quinn refused to turn into cats anymore because Brittany almost killed her trying to pet her without making contact. This happened twice and Quinn promised herself she'd never make that mistake again. Sandy offered the cat to Brittany and Quinn took him when she refused. Together they walked to the park, there Sandy sat on the bench and read a newspaper while the girls explored. _

_"So…Why were you with Santana this morning?"_

_"She had a bad dream and started screaming. Sandy said she has them every night."_

_"So he asked you to go comfort her?"_

_"No, I went by myself."_

_"Brittany! That's dangerous."_

_"How? My mutation doesn't work on her."_

_"Not for her. Dangerous for you. Brittany she's still a class A mutant."_

_"That the thing. I don't really think she's that dangerous."_

_"Okay, before you decide that, ask her if she's killed anyone."_

_"I have…"_

_"What," Quinn said stopping at a tree. "What she say?"_

_"She has."_

_"See Brittany and you went crashing into her room when she said she doesn't like that. Do you want her to go crazy on you?"_

_"The thing about it is Quinn. She says she doesn't remember doing it."_

_"What do you mean? How does she not remember doing it?"_

_"She says when she mad or scared or anything like that she blacks out and the next things she knows she surrounded by bodies or worse."_

_"What do you mean or worse?"_

_"She said sometimes it's only body parts."_

_"Holy Shit, Britt. She's clearly dangerous."_

_"I don't think so. Remember I told you the aura that surrounds her is weird."_

_"Yeah, you said it was pure but you could feel something buried underneath."_

_"Exactly. I think she has some sort of darkness within her. Deep within her and when it comes out, that's when she dangerous."_

_"And it only comes out when she feels threatened?"_

_"Basically."_

_"What's her mutation?"_

_"I don't know. I didn't ask her that."_

_"How do you ask her how many people she's killed and not ask her how she does it."_

_"It never came up."_

_"Seriously Brittany." Quinn said shaking her head. "I thought part of you power was knowing what questions to ask."_

_"I wasn't trying to kill her," Brittany said looking around, her gaze falling on a tree across from them. "Do you see that tree?"_

_"Yeah, what about it?" Quinn asked as she set Lord Tubbington down._

_"I don't know," Brittany said walking towards the tree which was near the playground. "Something's off about it." Brittany said stopping right in front of it. "Hey," Brittany called out._

_"Brittany have you lost your mind?" Quinn asked looking around._

_"Quinn be quiet. I can't concentrate."_

_Quinn turned around as if to keep watch._

_"You're not a real tree are you? Liar! …You can't be, because you're answering me. ….No I've talked to animals before but never plants. …You're hiding something. I know it. …Don't talk to me like that or I'll find a way to cut you down." _

_Quinn had heard enough. "Brittany stop, it's just a tree!"_

_"No it's not. It's more than that. Lord Tubbington thinks so too." _

_"Well I haven't talked to Lord Tubbington yet, so I can't trust that he's quite sane either." _

_"Then change into a cat and see."_

_"No! Come on I see Sandy looking for us. We should go."_

_Brittany turned back to the tree. "There is something wrong about this tree." Brittany changed her vision and saw the atmosphere around it turn black. "It's an evil tree Quinn. I'm sure of it now. I told you something was off about it."_

_"Trees can't be evil and if they can it doesn't matter because they can't do anything evil. So come one let's go."_

_Brittany turned to the tree and gave it a hard stare, "I'll be watching you."_

_"Oh lord. Come on Brittany."_

"Come on guys. Let's get off the plane," Rachel said. "There will be plenty of time to catch up later."

Puck pushed the button to his right and the back of the plane started to lower into a ramp. "Alright wheels, you're up first."

Brittany moved out the way and followed Artie off the plane into the hanger.

"Where are we," Brittany asked puzzled.

A man opened the door and walk up to the students. "You're at the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. I'm the director, Mr. Shuester."

Quinn stepped up and took his outstretched hand. "Quinn Fabray."

"Brittany Pierce."

"Oh I know who you ladies are."

"Right," Quinn said remembering Arties story.

"Come on let's go into the house." Mr. Shue said turning on his heels and walking to the elevator.

Everyone enters but Brittany. "I'll just take the next one."

"That's probably for the best," said Mr. Shue.

"I'll wait with you," Artie said exiting the elevator.

"Okay," Brittany said looking at Quinn with pleading eyes.

"I'll see you up there Britt," Quinn said as the doors closed.

"So…How's life?" Brittany asked.

"It's okay. I'm adjusting to the chair."

"That's…good."

"So have you missed me?"

"Um…yeah. You had me really worried." Brittany said halfheartedly.

"I was worried about you too."

"Really why?"

"Last time I check Santana did kind of go crazy." Artie said as the elevator opened.

Brittany quickly walked on. "Yeah…"

"I'm glad you survived long enough for us to come get you."

"Yeah me too."

They rode the elevator in silence and located the rest of the group sitting in the lounge area outside.

"Britt," Quinn called out looking guilty. "I save you a seat."

Brittany walked over and sat next to Quinn. She would have tried to catch up with the conversation but Quinn's hand moved behind her back and she knew Quinn was trying to give her a reassuring pat on the back. Brittany moved her shoulder slightly as Quinn's hand moved, they went in unison this time though, once again Brittany's mind trailed off to thoughts of Santana. She was only called back to the conversation when she heard Mr. Shue talk of joining them.

"I'm sorry what?" Brittany asked alert.

"We were hoping you'd join us. You know use you mutations for good and what not." Mr. Shue said simply.

"Um…We can't." Quinn said trying to find the proper words to continue.

"Yeah, we have to go actually. Santana doesn't do well on her own."

"Oh," Mr. Shue said looking down.

"When we find her we can talk about all joining together." Quinn said trying to lighten the plow.

"But that's the thing. Your friend Santana isn't really what we look for when searching for students."

"What do you mean," Brittany said with a smile.

"She's not very stable and she's violent," Mr. Shue said cautiously.

"How do you know that?" Quinn said defensively causing Brittany to smile.

"Well…" Artie said motioning towards his legs.

"That was different," Brittany said to Artie's surprise.

"Yeah, she felt threatened." Quinn said with a flick of the wrist.

"Well it's more than that. From what I've seen through my surveillance-" Mr. Shue said

"Surveillance?" Quinn all but shouted. "How long have you been spying on us?"

"It's not really spying," Rachel said trying to smooth the situation over.

"No one asked you Kakapo," Quinn said without even looking at Rachel. "How long?"

"Since I asked him to the day after I got here." Artie said.

"And why would you do that?" Quinn asked with a scowl.

Arties eyes darted to Brittany and back to Quinn. "I was worried about you guys."

"So you got someone to follow us around?" Brittany asked oblivious to the significance of Artie's eye movements.

"No not follow you." Mr. Shue said. "It's my mutation I can recreate real time events."

"It's like hologram forms of you that do everything you do. It's really cool." Artie said.

"When's the last time you spied on us?" Quinn asked with her anger finally breaking to the surface.

"You two? Today. Santana? …two weeks." Mr. Shue responded looking away.

"You haven't seen her in two weeks?" Brittany said finally finding a reason to take control of the conversation. "Why not?"

"She wasn't the one we were focused on. We were looking out for you too." Artie said.

It finally dawned on Brittany what Artie was actually saying when he told her "I'm glad you survived long enough for us to come get you." He was taking about Santana, not her abduction.

"I want to see her," Brittany demanded. "I want you to make her a hologram or whatever."

"Brittany," Mr. Shue said. "I'm not sure-"

"Now!" Brittany and Quinn said in unison.

"Okay." Mr. Shue said as he stood up and walked out into the middle of the large backyard.

Mr. Shue's eyes turned sky blue and started to project. A transparent apartment formed in front of him. Brittany instantly recognized it as her own. The projection soon became more define and Brittany could make out tables and rugs and…Santana. She was lying in her bed, a bed she would share with her often but she was doing something she hadn't seen her do in a long time. Santana was having a nightmare. Brittany found herself walking towards the projection, stopping only when she was right outside Santana's wall. Quinn came and stood by Brittany's side, looking at Santana toss and turn with pain in her eyes. Suddenly Santana was sitting up screaming, it was loud, louder than Brittany and Quinn had ever heard her scream before. The rest of the group came to look at what was happening. Santana's tears broke through and her screaming stopped. The next thing Brittany knew she was crumbling back onto the bed, clutching her pillow, breathing hard. Her tears soon stopped but her breathing didn't, Santana's eyebrows pulled together and she looked at the other side of the bed with hatred. Brittany felt a sting in her heart; it was like Santana was looking at her with those eyes and after a second Brittany understood why. Then, that half of the bed, Brittany's half, caught fire.

Brittany gasped.

"Oh my gosh," Quinn said shocked.

Santana continued looking at the other half of the bed. Brittany heart stopped as she noticed Santana slowly pick her hand up and touch the fire. The fire slowly ate at her hand, burning and charring the flesh.

"What's she doing?" Tina asked.

Neither Quinn nor Brittany answered. They were transfixed on Santana. She was acting more erratic than normal and they could only sit and watch. Tears were threatened to break Santana again when she suddenly stood up.

"Ahhh!" Santana yelled before she started blowing on her skin, putting the fire out.

Santana looked up with pain on her face and her eyes shut. Slowly she opened them and Brittany saw it; the coldness, the darkness, the anger.

"Damn it Santana." Santana said as she punched the window with her good arm. Hologram shards fell to Brittany side, but her gaze never left Santana.

Santana lifted her arm and watched as it slowly healed and then started to look around the room. She stopped when she was facing Mr. Shue and looked towards him puzzled. Brittany saw everyone's attention leave Santana but she stayed focused on her.

"Santana Lopez!" A voice in the room called out.

Santana slowly turned around and face a couple of men dressed in black with guns. "Why are you looking for her?" Santana said eyeing the men inquisitively.

"We want the Pierce girl." The leader said.

"The Pierce girl? Why?"

"Our boss has some high hopes for the girl and didn't appreciate you taking her back."

"Taking her back?" Santana said more to herself than the intruders. "Ah. Yes. I'm processing some anger about that." Santana said as she started drumming her hands on the window sill and stopping on her middle finger. "I don't really like that you took her."

"Well get used to it because we her to take her again."

"So you're not only saying that you took her to begin with. Which I'm not too sure I was entirely aware of, but you're saying you lost her? I'm happy about all of this." Santana said with a frown.

"Enough with the bullshit Lopez. We were warned you like to play stupid to distract people."

"Distract you from what?"

"Noticing you're about to kill us."

"Oh. Right. Don't worry I'll get to that, but first. Where is your surveillance posted?"

"Fuck you Lopez. Give me the-"

The leader stopped suddenly and started to scratch at his neck. He fell to the floor and reached out for Santana. Santana stepped closer and knelt in front of him and watched his last feeble jerks for her neck before he fell limp to the floor. Santana looked back up to the other six people.

"Your surveillance is it that way?" Santana said pointing towards Mr. Shue.

"No."

"Okay. Good. Now if I say I don't have Brittany, where is the next place you would look?"

"The Xavier house."

"Good. Good." Santana stood up. "Pick a finger," Santana said as she held up her hand with her middle finger in her palm.

"Um…" The man dressed in black hesitated. "Pinky?"

Santana winced. "Horrible choice," Santana said as the men in front of her looked at each other scared. Soon they notice their faces turn slightly gray. "You picked water. I don't know if you know, but you're more than seventy percent water." Santana said turning back to Mr. Shue. "That seventy present is currently evaporating inside you." Santana said as they stared dropping to the floor. Santana sighed and looked around the room, her gaze falling on the picture of Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. Santana picked it up and brought it to her face. A smile formed on her face and she fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Puck asked. Again no one answered.

Santana groaned and picked herself up off the floor. "Damn it." Santana said, "Not again." Santana looked around the room and saw the dead men on the floor. "No!" Santana ran towards the men and dropped down between the shriveled men, shaking them in a halfhearted attempt to wake them up. "No!" Santana shouted as wiped her face with her hands. "This can't be happening." Santana stood up, walked to her bed, and sat down. She lifted her hand and slapped herself, once, twice, three times. "Why do I keep doing this?" The door to her apartment was broken down as three more men charged in. Santana looked up to the men whose guns were already pointed guns to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Fuck you." The man said as he pulled the trigger releasing a dart that hit Santana square in the heart.

Santana screamed and raised her hand to pull the dart out. She fell of the side of her bed and hit the floor hard. She lifted her head and her eyes were cold again. The man shot her once more and Santana screamed through gritted teeth and pulled out the second one. The areas hit started to fill with water and the water started to seep out through the holes left by the darts. A dark black liquid mixed with the water and stained Santana's white shirt as she stood up. Santana stood up and aimed her palms at the two men behind her shooter. Balls of dirt formed in front of her hands and flew to the men. The dirt entered every opening on their face and the men fell to the floor. They started clawing at the quickly hardening dirt but soon all movement stopped. Her shooter raised his gun again and fired dart after dart at Santana but they all halted in midair. A tornado started a Santana's feet, when she looked down at it and it stopped spinning and flew off the ground. Santana looked once more at her shooter before the tornado settle on his head covering his face. She released her hold on it and it started spinning again. The shooter's neck snapped and his body was flung into the wall between Quinn's and Brittany's room.

Santana sighed, "I leave you alone for one minute and this is what happens" Santana said shaking her head.

Santana walks to the bathroom and washes her face; looking into the mirror she notices puffy bags under her eyes. She takes a deep breath and takes off her damp shirt and pants and walks back to her room. Santana looks into her dresser and pulls out some sweat pants and a white t-shirt, she then reaches under her bed and gets her blue chucks. After putting them on Santana walks to her closet and takes out her duffle bag. She then walks around the room and throwing things into the bag as the apartment catches fire behind her. Santana put the bag over her head and stands in front of Mr. Shue again and smiles.

"I can see you," Santana says as if she was talking directly to Mr. Shue, "Let me tell you a little something about myself. I'm somewhat like Santana's fail safe mechanism... If anything bad happens to her or she feels threaten in any way, I take over and I don't go away until I feel she's safe again …or if she somehow over powers me..." Santana says almost as an afterthought. "Let me cut to the chase. I can feel you; I can feel your presence inside of me, and I know what you're doing. And I want you to know, I'm coming for you and I promise you I'll find you, and when I do... I'll kill you." Santana turns away from him and steps on the picture of Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. "Then maybe I'll find this Xavier house," Santana says as she removes the picture from the frame and puts it in her pocket before she jumps out the window, flying off into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay there you have it. Santana's back...well kind of anyway. So I have to know, was it anything like you expected? Is there something you don't quite like about her? Any problem with the story so far? Any ideas of what chapter ninewill be like? I'll tell you what, Chapter eight is almost all past. Chapter nine, almost all present. Does anyone have a guess as to what happens in chapter eight? Hints: Sandy, Evil Tree, Santana's Darkness, Brittany's touch.

I'd really like to know your guesses. I'll already have written it by the but I want to know if anyone notices all the hints I leave. If you notice the hints but don't know what to make of them, tell me what you think are hints and I'll tell you if there right.

-MissWrite


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Hello eveyone, How are you liking the story so far? Okay, I've decided this is going to about twenty or so chapters, so I'm almost half way through. Are there any characters you're waiting for? I bet there are, they'll be here eventually, don't worry no character will be left behind. Alright chapter eight, it's long and it has a lot of important information about Santana, Sandy and why they move in together.

Q&A:

1) BumbaMumbaJimJams - First off, epic name. Okay, thank for the guess. I now know I have to clarify the about the time difference. In the first four chapters they're ten in the italic parts. In chapter five to nine they are prepubescent, twelve maybe. In all the regular font they are seventeen. They are abducted at seventeen. You're correct about everything else, and don't worry you will.

2) Giny Gin - Don't worry. I hate all the x-men movies. I see you have strong views on Artie but no he's not the tree. Past Artie will be introduced in a few days probably chapter eleven. I don't make him out to villain as much as you would probably like but there will be plenty to hate about everything he does from this chapter seven on.

3) No Name I- Thanks for commenting, it means a lot. Yeah. Santana is badass and it only gets better.

4) Rhettlee - Yep. I'll try not to slow down but it might be hard now, I had to send my laptop in for work.

5) Nomegusta and No Name II - Thanks. =]

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Unwanted Suitors<p>

(Rated: M, for Mature topics)

_It was an odd smell, Brittany remembered, it scratched at her noise as she inhaled it. Slowly it filled her lungs, burning her esophagus as it plunged deeper and deeper into her. Alveoli's full with it, Brittany dropped to the floor and she felt his weight fall on top of her. That was all she could grasp of the situation before she was forced out of consciousness. As she lay there, Brittany couldn't help but think it had been such a normal week. Monday, she and Quinn followed Santana about the town, finally feeling at home. They shopped, played, ate street food, and smiled, Brittany remembers Quinn even slipped and called and Santana her friend before they went back to insulting each other. Tuesday, they dressed up and posed for pictures for Sandy before going to Santana's cookout on the roof. Wednesday, Sandy locked Quinn and her in their room, so he could meet with his highest paying customer without interruption. However, Brittany caught a glimpse of him as she ran up the fire escape to Santana's greenhouse. Thursday, Sandy worked on his computer all day, glad to have a day without pictures, the girls played hide and seek throughout the apartment, stopping only when the landlord scolded them, and starting again when Santana scolded him. So by all means, Friday should have been just as normal too, right? _

_It all started at the park; Santana hated the place and so refused to come, but Sandy wanted them out of the house, and so Brittany and Quinn went without her. What's the worst that could happen, they thought. The park was fun at first, the girls played on the swings, slide, jungle gym, and monkey bars. Then Brittany noticed it, it was standing there stiff, blowing in the wind, facing them. The evil tree was back, only, it wasn't in the same place as before._

"_Quinn, it's moved?"_

"_What's moved?" Quinn asked looking around._

"_The tree that's not a tree."_

"_Not this again," Quinn said focusing again on the bar in front of her._

"_I'm serious Quinn. I'm going to go talk to it."_

"_Yeah, you do that and I'll stay right her," Quinn said as Brittany dropped to the floor._

"_Suit yourself." Brittany said running towards the tree and out of Quinn's line of sight. _

_Brittany stood in front of the tree arms crossed and head cocked. She'd deal with this once and for all, Brittany thought. "You've moved!" Brittany accused. __**"All the better to see you with, my darling,"**__ Brittany heard the tree say in her head. "Why are you quoting Little Red Riding Hood?" __**"It's one of my favorite stories."**__ "Why are you trying to see me?" __**"I'm going to let you in one a little secret… I've seen a lot of different girls play her at the pack. All adorable, some beautiful, but none of them were anything more than a fleeting attraction for me. That is until I met you, I've never meet a girl like you before. You are so very different." **__"How's that?"__** "Well, one, you've got spunk. Two: beautifully blue eyes. Three: golden hair. My very own Goldie locks, and, four, you know I'm not a tree." **_

_The tree started to shrink then, growing smaller and smaller in front of Brittany. The bark lightened and branches became arms and the roots legs. Soon there was a man standing in front of Brittany, a familiar man, but Brittany couldn't place me._

"_Sorry, I was so mean to you the first time we met." The man said getting to his feet. "I went home very sad that day because I thought I'd never see you again." The man started pulling a handkerchief out of shirt pocket. "But then I went to see my dealer, I think you know him, Sandy? Anyway, he had a private showing for me and I saw your pretty pictures." The man started spraying something on the handkerchief. "And I knew when I saw your pretty face again. I knew I had to have you. Not just your pictures but you." The man held up the handkerchief suddenly and pressed it to a surprised Brittany. She flinched and she was forced to breathe in the chemical, quickly becoming lightheaded. He moved to grab her then, taking her by the wrist, he was forced to the ground in front of her. Then, as she hit the floor, so did he. They stayed like that minutes before anyone noticed. A woman in a stroller was passing by and screamed at the sight, all eyes turn to her and then to what she was looking at. _

_Quinn, hadn't been paying any attention to Brittany. She'd been going on and on about this tree since she saw it that one faithful day. So when Brittany decided to go to the tree, Quinn treated it as just another one of her moments. When turning to the cause of the woman's scream, Quinn didn't know what to expect, but a man lying on top of her blood sister was not anywhere near the things she thought possible. The woman started to approach the pair and Quinn's heart raced, she had a baby, and to stop a disaster Quinn did the unthinkable. She morphed, and a grey wolf bounded down on the woman. She screamed again, running in the opposite direction of the two on the floor._

_People were starting to gather around the odd site. The wolf circled the pair as if trying to find something to do. Quinn shifted into a bear then, no longer caring about the phones capturing her as she did this. Standing on her hind legs, Quinn clawed at the man on top of her friend and bit his neck. Blood gushed over Brittany, soaking her face and shirt; Quinn lifted the man off her friends and threw his body like a rag doll. As he left her arms, Quinn was a girl again, running to her best friend._

"_Brittany! Brittany, oh god please no." Quinn said shaking the girl by her bloody shirt. "Brittany!" Quinn screamed out as she lowered her face to her blood stained shirt; searching. She held her head down on her hard, praying to find it, for a second she thought it was not there. Starting to feel her body tremble and her tears burn her eyes, she renewed her efforts. She was searching and this time found Brittany's pulse. The tears came anyway, tears of joy; she morphed again, this time changing into an elephant. Quinn was so focused on wrapping her truck around Brittany's torso, she did hear the first one go off, nor the second one for that matter, but she felt them. The bullets pierced her skin, burning tunnels in her skin. The third one hit before she could even register she was in pain. She dropped back to the floor, a girl once more, bleeding on the grass, "it looks like Christmas" Quinn thought to herself as she watch the pool grow bigger. They were tightening the circle now, closing in on her, on Brittany. Quinn willed herself to continue. She morphed again, turning into a __Pteranodon__, she flew to Brittany grabbing her with her claws and taking off. Quinn flew Brittany back to the apartments, but more importantly, she flew Brittany to the only person who could actually comfort her, she flew her to Santana._

_Quinn dropped down to the roof with a loud thud, to which Santana whipped her door open, a look or aggravation already set in. Santana paused when she saw the sight in front of her. Brittany bloody and limp lying in the claws of a bird, Santana swore she's seen when she snuck into Jurassic park. Quinn morphed back into a girl and fell to the floor. Santana found herself rooted to the spot; she didn't know how to react, or what to do. Her chest started to ache and her hand clung to her flat chest, attempting to put pressure on the pain. She took a step, and another, and another before she dropped down to Brittany's side._

"_Quinn," Santana heard herself say. "Quinn, what happened?"_

_Quinn was lying perpendicular to Brittany. The soles of her shoes touched Brittany's waist. When Quinn didn't speak, Santana looked up from Brittany to Quinn. There was blood around her that hadn't been there seconds before; her hand was at her side. Santana noticed three bullet holes going up her side. Santana felt Brittany throat, satisfied with the strength of her pulse, Santana ran to Quinn. She pulled her shirt up and saw three bullet holes in her lower abdomen. They were deep inside her body and the more blood that trickled out the more scared Santana became. Soon she was gone and the darkness took over. _

_Santana looked over the scene in front of her as if for the first time ever. She put her hand to Quinn's stomach and water started to seep out of the bullet wounds. Seconds later the bullets were forced out and water started gushing out. Santana moved her hand and the water was sucked back inside Quinn. Santana, then stared at her hands and dirt formed in them. The dirt quickly thinned out and formed a string like substance, which was then set on fire, hardening it. The string then went down and plunged into Quinn's skin, milliseconds later it came out on the other side of Quinn's bullet holes, and then it plunged in again on the other side. After feeling Quinn's pulse, Santana stood up and went inside the greenhouse making a ball of water in her hands as she grabbed a knife. Santana walked to the nearest outlet and making sure her hand was surrounded by water she stuck the knife into the socket. The water ball became electrically charged, and Santana took it to Quinn's side. Letting it hover over Quinn's bare chest, Santana pressed it down, sending a shock to Quinn's heart. Santana felt Quinn's pulse again, before giving her another shock. It took three for Quinn's heart to start working properly and by then her wounds had finally been stitched up. Santana sat between the two girls and soon fell to the floor._

_When Santana woke up, Brittany and Quinn were looking at her puzzled. "Jesus, put your shirt on Quinn, just because we're still flat chested doesn't make it okay to be walking around shirtless. If anything, it makes it worse."_

"_You're the one who took it off."_

"_I doubt that."_

"_Well I was passed out and so was Brittany. If it wasn't you, then who took the bullets out and stitched me up?"_

"_I don't remember doing anything."_

"_Maybe your alter ego to over," Brittany said with a smile._

"_That can't be. It only causes pain, it doesn't know how to help."_

"_Maybe it does. What if does whatever you need it to do?" Quinn asked hopefully._

"_So you're saying I need it to kill people."_

"_Well, maybe in the moment… Look all I'm saying is I hurt like hell but I'm not bleeding and I don't have three extra holes in me."_

"_That reminds me. What the fucking hell happened?" Santana asked jumping into sitting position to face the two girls._

_Quinn motioned to speak but she remembered she didn't know exactly what had happened. Quinn turned to Brittany who suddenly looked upset. The face she had was very odd and didn't fit her face in the slightest bit. It was a look of revulsion. _

"_Brittany?" Santana asked concerned._

"_Sandy…" was all that Brittany could say._

"_Sandy what." Quinn asked._

"_The evil tree," Santana looked at Quinn confused when Brittany said this but Quinn looked at Brittany more confused. "The evil tree… it was a mutant. Quinn he attacked me."_

"_What do you mean Britt? Why'd he attack you?" Quinn asked._

"_He said I was unlike any girl he'd ever seen at the park and that Sandy had showed him pictures of me. He called Sandy his dealer, said he had a private showing."_

"_What are you talking about Britt?" Quinn asked still puzzled._

_Santana stood up, she'd lived in this town longer than Quinn and she didn't need to hear anymore to understand. The tree was a pedophile and Sandy had given him pictures of Brittany._

"_He said Sandy's pictures weren't enough anymore and he wanted more. He sprayed something on a tissue and held it to my face and it made me fall asleep."_

"_Chloroform," Santana said earning her questioning looks from the girls. "I think it's an old school date rape chemical. It makes you pass out." This wasn't a satisfying answer because the girls still looked at her puzzled. "Google," Santana said to nods. "That doesn't explain all the blood and bullets."_

"_When he touched her, he died. He fell on her and people tried to help but they would have died too. So I turned into a wolf to scare people away from her. A bear to get him off of her, which in turned covered her in blood. An elephant to pick her up, which is when I was shot, by some officer, and then I turned into that dinosaur and flew her away." Quinn said quickly._

"_That explains the claw marks." Brittany said looking at the marks Quinn's talons made on her stomach._

"_What's Sandy doing now?" Santana asked as she made her away to the fire escape._

"_Um… He's in a meeting." Quinn said racing after Santana and Brittany trailing behind her._

"_Yeah, and I think that meeting is with a bunch of grammar school stalkers. He's probably trying to sell you to anyone who wants to make you to be his next nymphet," Santana said, "Stay here. When I go inside go downstairs and block the front door. Okay?"_

"_Wait, I want to go with you." Brittany said moving towards the latter. _

"_Hold it there __Śmierć__," Santana said pushing Brittany back, "I'm sure you'd loved to talk to them, figure out what makes them tick, and all that but I'm just going to do some recon. I'm not planning on killing anyone."_

_Santana descended the steps to Sandy's apartment. She climbed into the window to Brittany and Quinn's room. The action was so familiar; she'd climbed into their room many times before, sometimes after a bad dream, and other times for sleepovers or late night excursions. But there was something ominous about this time, something that made the hair on the back of Santana's hair stand up. She crack the door the girls' room and walked down the hall as quietly as she could. She breathed in and out a couple times before she turn her head to look into the living room, but no amount of breathing about have prepared her for the sight she found in front of her._

_The room was well light, three rows of five occupied chair filled the room. Sandy stood at the front of the room standing in front of a projector. The projector was displaying a picture of Brittany and Quinn. They stood in their bathing suits, smiling, none the wiser of what this picture would be used for. Sandy skipped to the next one and the girls were wet now, Santana knew why. This was taken the day she invite the girls up to the roof to escape the summer heat. She mad a makeshift water park and powered it herself. It was a great day, a beautiful memory, that she now found repulsed her. Sandy had tarnished a beautiful memory by using if for child pornography. _

"_Sandy, I'm not saying I don't like what I see but I'd like a little more color." Santana heard a man say._

"_I know Sully. I'm working on getting a girl that will be great for you: caramel skin, chocolate eyes, long flowing black hair, just past four feet, fiery personality."_

_Santana slowly realized Sandy was talking about her and was gripped with anger. She slowly remembered all the times Sandy had offered her a place to crash, and offered her his friendship; he had wanted to use her like he was using Quinn and Brittany. That was the last thing Santana thought before her anger force her darkness into consciousness. Santana looked around taking in the situation; she looked at the slide show on the screen, and the men looking eagerly at the pictures. Immediately noticing the pictures were of the girls she'd just saved._

"_Enough with the PG, Sandy show us the photos from the shower cam."_

_That was all the Santana needed to see and hear; she walked out into the living room. The men around her looked at her questioningly._

"_Sandy! Are you giving us a live showing?" One of the men said gawking at Santana._

_Sandy stood frozen, he didn't like to show it but he was afraid of Santana. The girl scared everyone in the building. The last tenant to live in Sandy's apartment had mysteriously gone missing after having words with Santana, after that, no one ever questioned her living situation again._

"_Santana!" Sandy said surprised._

"_Was this the one you were talking about Sandy?" Sully asked obviously aroused._

_Suddenly there was furious knocking at the door, Santana turned to it momentarily, before staring back the group. Sandy went to the door; peeking out through a small opening Sandy saw Brittany and Quinn in the state they were in and exited the apartment. Santana walked to the front of the room. The men eyed her keenly as she stood in front of them._

"_Do you want me to take my clothes off," Santana asked lowly. All the men smiled but before the men could answer, she raised her hand had up to silence the. "I know you do," Santana said in a deep voice hiding her anger. "That's the problem." Santana said turning her back to the men. "I do hope you feel a million times more pain than you've caused," Santana said as she turned back around and stared aggressively at the men. Her forehead was furrowed, her eyebrows formed a line, and she slowly raised her second hand. _

_Outside, Sandy was staring at the two girls in front of him concerned. He knelt down to their height and took Quinn's shoulder in his hand. Quinn promptly moved out of his grasp and stepped behind Brittany._

"_Girls what's wrong?"_

"_Around seven I decided to give people the benefit of the doubt and not see into them until I absolutely needed to. Meeting you is making me rethink that."_

"_What are you talking about Brittany?"_

"_I'm looking into you now Sandy and your atmosphere's black."_

"_My atmosphere?"_

"_What do you do with the pictures you take of us?"_

_Sandy looked shocked at this question. "I sell them," but he found himself even more shocked by the honesty of his answer._

"_Sell them to who?"_

"_Hebephiles, pedophiles, whoever asks really." Sandy said looking ashamed._

"_Would you have allowed someone to take Quinn or me as their nymphet?"_

"_No…how do you know that word?" Sandy answered quickly._

"_Santana," Brittany said dismissively, "Sandy someone tried to take me today. The guy you meet with Wednesday. He said he had to have me."_

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't-"_

"_But you should have. They're dangerous, you never know what they can or will do."_

"_I know." Sandy said looking at the floor._

"_How many kids have you done this to?"_

"…_Ten."_

"_What happened to them?"_

"_Some went missing. Some got attacked and came back."_

"_Sandy Ryerson, you are not the nice man I thought you were. In fact you're a horrible human being and I hope you rot in the deepest pits of hell." Brittany said touching Sandy's face with her hand._

_Brittany watched as Sandy's soul left it body, only looking away when Quinn talked. "We should check on Santana." Quinn said voice low._

"_Don't lower your voice Quinn. We're not in mourning." Brittany said as she opened the door to the apartment. _

_Quinn gasped, understanding the scene faster than Brittany. The room was covered in red, but it wasn't paint, and it was dripping. Brittany looked around and saw mush everywhere. Flesh caked the floor, clung to the walls, and drenched the couch. The picture of Brittany and Quinn was barely visible under all blood covering the screen. Brittany heard a whimper and searched for its source. Santana was huddled in the corner, covered in blood and flesh, hands in front of her face, and legs blocking her chest. _

"_Santana?" Quinn called. Santana looked up at the girls. Tears collected at her chin, they cut through the blood leaving a caramel path to her eyes; they were empty. She was distraught. _

Brittany watched as the holograms dispersed. She'd never seen Santana while the darkness took control of her, it was an odd sight but natural as well. She saw the people look around her confused. Quinn stepped right in front of her, causing Brittany to make direct eye contact. Brittany saw that her mind was thinking rapidly as well, but somehow she still thought of her and how she was feeling. Quinn had long proven herself to be a great best friend but somewhere along the way she had become more than that. Brittany thought of her as a sister and Quinn thought the same about her. Quinn face looked pained and at the same time it appeared like she was struggling with some sort of inner conflict. Suddenly her arms were wrapped around her, Quinn was hugging her, and tight. It was the most exhilarating feeling Brittany had ever felt, yes, she loved Santana and holding her felt amazing but Quinn couldn't hug her without almost dying and so she never did. Brittany barely had enough time to hold Quinn in her arm before her legs gave out and Quinn started to sink to the floor. Brittany followed her to the ground.

"Will it back in." Brittany whispered tenderly into Quinn's ear before breaking all contact. Quinn gasped once they broke apart.

"Thank you Brittany said sitting near Quinn's feet.

Quinn sat up, "I needed that just as much as you."

"Right," right Brittany said disbelief coating her lips.

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened?" Artie asked to the deaf ear of the two girls. "Brittany?"

"Why do you think she was so sad at the beginning Quinn?" Brittany asked looking at the grass.

"I don't know Britt," Quinn answered honestly.

"Why didn't she try to find us?" Brittany said looking up at Quinn with tears in her eyes. "She said she wasn't even sure we were missing."

"There must have been a reason Britt. Santana won't just give up on us like that." Quinn said as she let her hand hover over Brittany shoulder. The contracted their muscles in unison again. "We need to get you into some clothes Britt. You're dangerous in just a sports bra and undies." Quinn said with a smile.

"Are you guys done?" Puck said with a smile.

"Can we get her some clothes?" Quinn asked without looking up to Puck.

"I'll get them," Tina said leaving.

"Can we talk about what just happened ladies?" Mr. Shue said with more authority than Artie.

"What about it?" Brittany asked looking up at him.

"Well, everything." Mr. Shue said. "What was that?"

"I think we should start from the end." Brittany said looking at Quinn.

"As you wish." Quinn said as she turned her attention from Brittany for the first time. "Keres is coming to kill you."

"What!" Rachel screeched.

"And maybe you too," Brittany said looking at Rachel. "If you keep doing that that is"

"Why is Santana coming to kill us?" Finn said.

"No. Not Santana. Keres is coming to kill you. They're two didn't people, as you could see." Quinn said simply. "As to why she's coming to kill you, well, that's a double whammy. One, she's looking for the Xavier house and the people who she thinks took us. Two, Mr. Shue was caught spying on her and Keres thinks Santana in danger."

"But I don't see how she could tell he was looking in on her. No one ever notices." Artie said stumped.

"Mr. Shue," Brittany asked nicely, "how exactly does your mutation work?"

"Well, I think heard about the person and then I tap into their mind and recreate what they see and project it as a hologram." Mr. Shue said slowly trying to figure out how Santana could tell as he said it.

"Well there's you problem right there." Quinn said shaking her head. "Keres taps into Santana's body, she fills it with her presence. She felt you. Just like she said, she felt you."

"Alright, what about all the memory loss and killing?" Mike asked.

"Keres again," Quinn said while Tina came back out with their clothes, "She and Santana are not the same person, so they don't have the same memories. When she said she was processing some anger, she really was, she had to go over Santana's memories. And the killing, well that's just Keres for you, she does that sometimes. Ninety percent of the people deserve it too." Quinn said the last few words slowly as the clothes Tina handed her drew her attention away from the conversation. Quinn looked at the clothes puzzled and then stared at Brittany who was doing the same.

"Are these are clothes?" Brittany asked while she stretched the material as if it held the answer to her question.

"Yeah, we got them for you," Artie said with a smirk.

"Quinn," Brittany said slowly as stood up.

"You took are clothes from our apartment!" Quinn stood up as well. "Why did you do that?" Quinn said looking at Artie.

"At the time we thought you would be moving in with us," Mr. Shue said as if it was nothing.

"Quinn this is why she didn't come looking for us. She thinks we left her. She thinks moved out." Brittany said hysterical.

"When did you take them?" Quinn asked the crowd.

"The day you guys were taken." Rachel said confused as to why the girls were anger. "Don't worry we'll protect you from her if she's angry at you for leaving."

"We didn't leave." Brittany yelled finally losing her composer.

"Look, we know she was controlling and all that but you're out from under her thumb now. You don't have to be scared." Puck said with actually sincerity.

"She's not controlling and we aren't scared. Santana's lived her entire life with disappointment and despair caused by strangers and loved ones alike. That's why she has a stupid fail safe persona in the first place." Brittany said fuming. "We promised to never do that too her."

"Listen, Keres is coming. Santana's mutation allows her to control the elements, not the periodic, ones the other ones, earth, wind, fire, water, and basically this house, " Quinn said waving her hand back and forth at the grounds, "makes us sitting ducks. You have to alert the student's we'll take about _this_ later." Quinn said as she covered her hand in her shirt and pulled Brittany inside to calm her down.

Later that night, Brittany sat in the room they had made for her. It was just like her room at her apartment, but it didn't feel like home. Tired she climbed into bed and waited for sleep to take her. Teetering on the edge of attentiveness, Brittany barely noticed as her door opened and someone walked in.

"Brittany?" The figure said.

"Hmm."

"Are you awake?"

"For now."

"Can I lay with you?"

"If you want to die."

"I've already sacrificed 1/200 of my soul for you. I'd gladly give another."

"Artie? You're walking!"

"Yeah, my multiples down acquire my injuries and vice versa."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I've waited a year to hold your hand," Artie said as he got into bed with Brittany. They lay like that for a second before he spoke again. "Can I? Hold your hand?"

Brittany hesitated but thought it would do no harm. "Okay."

Artie took her hand and slowly his soul left his body. Brittany sighed and was about to turn over as Artie body disappeared but the door open again. "Artie?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing back?"

"I came to kiss you good night."

"Oh, on the cheek, okay." Brittany said as she frowned into the darkness.

Artie walked over to Brittany as she lay back in bed. She could feel are near her but couldn't see him. He kissed her softly and tenderly before he dropped to the floor. Before Brittany could even curse him out for kiss her lips, he spoke, "we're far passed a kiss on the cheek." Brittany scowled and opened her mouth again, Artie didn't interrupt her this time though, the roof being ripped of the brick house did. Santana had arrived.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Special thanks to everyone who has been commenting. It means a lot and motivates me to write more. It also helps me understand what I need to clearify. So if you have any questions feel free to ask them. If they don't give away the plot I'll answer them. Lastly, we've been talking a lot about Santana. I suppose it's because I had this great build up surrounding her but some of the other characters are cool too...right? Let talk about them a little.

-MissWrite


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note:

I'm glad everyone like the last chapter eight so much, I thought that I'd have some people who'd be like "No... Why'd you take it there" or something like that. Thanks for all the comments the really do help. Sorry this is late, I normally update around two but I had massive writers block and i hate working at desktops and I really didn't think I'd be able to but one out today but I found my brothers old busted laptop and worked with it so here were are. Okay some major things happen in the past part of Chapter ten but it also plays catch up because they are sixteen when chapter ten starts. The present part of Chapter ten starts right where this one left off. So here we go... Chapter nine.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Ignoring Pleasantries<p>

_They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity, the water cascading down on them. The tank had to have been half empty, but as the water continued to drench her, Brittany knew it felt like little more than a sprinkler on her skin. Nevertheless, they continued to wash her clean with dirty hands. Still her face didn't change, it hadn't since they found her in the corner of Sandy's apartment. She didn't move, talk, or even look at the girls again after they said her name the first time._

_Quinn was the first of the two to react, she glided across the floor to where Santana sat. Quinn lowered herself to Santana's level and just stared at her, waiting. Santana waited with her, simply sitting staring, not quite at Quinn, but through her. For what they were waiting for neither of them knew, but then it happened. Quinn hands wrapped around her; consoling Santana but at the same time slowly lifting her. Quinn called out for Brittany, who until that point still hadn't moved, Quinn called out a second time. This time Brittany listened, as she slowly entered the room her sense went into overdrive. _

_The room was cold, not cold enough to see your breath but the swift change from the warm hall to the chilled room sent a shiver down Brittany's spine. With each step Brittany became increasingly aware of the sound her feet made; it was more than just the sound of shoes on wood, or the sound of a watermelon squashing, it was the sound of stepping on thin ice. The light crunch made Brittany feel good about her footing and so she began to take longer strides. But the flesh below her was melting, and before she released her mistake, she slipped and slid into the wall next to Santana. Quinn didn't say anything to Brittany as she waited to her make her way across the small gap and support Santana's other side._

_They carried her up the stairwell to the roof and Quinn led the way to the makeshift shower. Santana froze and unfroze the bottom of the water tower every morning to start and stop the flow of water; Quinn hadn't remembered this when she brought Santana there. Setting Santana down, Quinn looked up at the perforated holes, which Santana had made at the bottom of the tank, wondering what to do. She was a phoenix then, breathing fire on the bottom of the tank, soon water was pouring out the holes and Quinn was a girl again. She pulled Santana under the water, running her hand through her hair and slowly rubbing the blood off her face with her thumb._

_Seeing Quinn care for Santana in that way brought Brittany out of her stupor. Brittany got the soap Santana kept at one of the legs of the tank, stepped forward with purpose and conviction, and set herself down at Santana's feet. Slowly, they pulled Santana out of her clothes, her tanned skin was stained red, and it took Brittany more than three runs over Santana's lower half before she was clean. Quinn took the soap then and did the same for her top half. _

_Around an hour later the water finally stopped. The three girls sat bare and clean in a circle with their back resting against each other, holding one another up. They were drifting in and out, bodies drained but refusing to resign themselves to sleep and leave the others alone with their thoughts. At the stopping of the water, Quinn stood up and picked Santana up and walked her into the greenhouse. Brittany followed wordlessly behind her and helped get Santana dress. Then two girls then dressed themselves in some of her clothes and lay with her, each taking a different side. _

_Brittany found her confidence again, lying there next to Santana and across from Quinn, she knew it was her turn now. Quinn had done all she knew she could, it was up to Brittany to take the next step, the most important step. Brittany turned to Santana and met her empty gaze._

"_Santana?" Brittany called out trying to bring her back. When she didn't respond, Brittany tried again. "Santana we should talk about it."_

"_I don't want to talk about it. I don't even want to think about it." Santana said but the life didn't return to her eyes._

"_Santana-" Brittany tried but Santana cut her off abruptly._

"_We're all dying Brittany , and we're just going to leave it at." Santana said closing her eyes._

"_But-" Brittany tried once more._

"_We're all dying." Santana said slower and lower this time._

_Brittany dropped the conversation there, deciding instead to watch Santana's lips purse slowly into a thin line. The thinner her lips got the more Brittany started to ponder on the three words Santana had just said. "We're all dying," Brittany repeated over and over again in her head, and the more Brittany thought about it the less sense it made. Santana didn't need a justification for killing the men she had, they were bad people and so it shouldn't weigh that heavily on her heart. Brittany knew Santana thought herself a monster but she couldn't possibly be. Brittany found herself screaming in her head trying to tell Santana that she was not a monster when it finally dawned on her. When Santana said "we're all dying" she didn't mean it about the people she killed, she meant it about herself. It was a justification for her still being alive. Santana's justification for the continuation of her 'monstrous' life was that it's ending. As the realization sunk in, Brittany and Quinn subconsciously reach for one of Santana's hands. Brittany didn't know for what reason Quinn had to hold her hand but she was happy that she did, because they were wrapping Santana in a cocoon of love._

_Santana came around as the sun finally set. She shot up from the bed without saying a word to either girl. She was out the door before either girl could say anything closing the door gently behind her. She went down the steps silently until she was on the second floor. She walked the path silently and knocked on apartment A as if she was afraid the owner was sleeping. When the door opened she walked in without invitation._

"_Hello Steven." _

_Steven sighed knowingly. Any conversation with Santana would be anything but good especially at this hour, "Santana."_

"_We need to talk."_

"_About?"_

"_That sweet flat you have hidden deeper within the city," Santana said taking a seat in his couch. Steven noticed her eyes were cold but not angry, however, no one else but Brittany and Quinn knew that this meant Santana out and Keres in._

"_Why would we talk about that? My son lives there."_

"_Yeah, well I think he should relocate to Sandy's place."_

" _Sandy's? Why?"_

"_Because he'll no longer be requiring it."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_Because he's lying limp in his apartment upstairs," Santana said as Steven stiffened. "If not there, than somewhere else. I'm sure about two dozen apartments will open up later this week."_

"_What'd you do to Sandy?" Steven said barely above a whisper._

"_Sandy? Nothing. The fifteen pedophiles he was entertaining with pictures of the two foster kids he took it in…well their still hanging around his apartment."_

"_I'm calling the police." Steven said as she darted to the phone. _

"_Officers, officers," Santana started in a vulnerable voice, "(sniffle) …I didn't want to. He made me…" Santana paused as she got out of the chair and faced a terrified Steven with her lip quivering, "He found me on the street and gave me a place to stay, but then he started coming up there every night. He wanted me to do things." Santana let a tear fall. "I didn't want to, it hurt, but he was strong and I didn't want to be on the street again." Santana straighten out her voice and wiped away the tear, "You do remember that time I called the police when you were trying to kick me out because wouldn't let go of me? I can easily use that to validate my story Steven." Santana took another step towards him. "Don't worry. You son will think he's trading up… Once you fix the fire damage that it." Steven looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry about it. I contained it. You just need four walls and a new floor, everything in that apartment will be burned to ash."_

"_What did I ever do to you Santana?"_

"_Nothing, and that's why I haven't killed you yet."_

"_What if I don't want to?"_

"_You really don't have a choice Steven. You'll be ruined if you don't. This place might forever be known as the apartment complex where a man basically kidnapped two children and had pedo-party. Do you really want to try and live that down? Or do you just want to pay for some fire damage and maybe light a fire under your dead beat son."_

"_Is that all I have to do?"_

"_I want everything that's already in the apartment and uh don't expect me to pay rent."_

"_You already don't."_

"_Good. I'll be out of here tomorrow."_

"_Good riddance."_

"_I'll miss you too." Santana said as she turned to leave._

"_That's a big apartment for just you Santana."Steven said voice laden with suggestion._

"_It's not just me," Santana said as she opened the door. "I'll have two roommates."_

Brittany looked up at the sky above her, the drowsiness ripped from her body as the roof was torn from the house, the sun was rising giving the sky a sad look. Brittany instantly felt her body go rigid, but couldn't understand why. She sat there for a minute trying to decide if she was rendered immobile due to nerves, fear, or something else entirely. Brittany waited there, lost in thought, not even giving any thought to moving, until Quinn burst through the door.

"Brittany, she's here!" Quinn said stopping abruptly.

"I know," Brittany said looking down at her hands. "Can we just wait a minute?"

"Brittany? What's wrong?" Quinn said as she sat on the edge of Brittany's bed.

"Can we just wait a second please?" Brittany said as she started hyperventilating.

"Brittany calm down. It's just Keres. Yeah, she's crazy but she's always been there for us, always. You don't have to be afraid of her."

"It's not her Quinn, I'm not going to say she doesn't scare me because that'd be a lie, but I'm not worried her right now."

"I don't understand then Britt." Quinn said as she placed her hand on her Brittany's thigh.

"It's her Quinn, it's got nothing to do with Keres, it's _her_." Brittany said looking at Quinn with eyes past fear and bordering on terror.

"Santana? Why are you afraid to see Santana?" Quinn said eyebrows coming together with confusion.

"She's going to hate me Quinn. She won't understand." Brittany said quickly as her voice shook.

"Britt, she'll understand. She'll listen to you." Quinn said unconvincingly.

"You know she won't. The second she comes around, she'll….She'll," Brittany didn't finished, whether it was because she didn't know how Santana would react or because she knew exactly what she do, Quinn didn't know.

"Santana's an emotional cripple Brittany. She doesn't want to ever talk about anything that makes her feel any type of way but happy. I've seen that fact proven day in and day out, but I see it be repeatedly broken recently as well. Britt, she talks to you and she talks about you too. What you two have drove her crazy at first, remember? But you broke her walls and you keep breaking them every time she tries to rebuild. That's what you have to do again. You're right Britt, she doesn't listen, but that's only at first, and then you start your wrecking ball and she crumbles at your feet, waiting and hoping that you'll pick her back up. And that's what we'll do. We'll pick her back up." Quinn said the last sentence as she stood and motioned for Brittany to do the same.

"Thanks Quinn," Brittany said as she stood up.

They stood there looking at each other unmoving for a minute as an unrelenting need to hug the blonde standing in front of them built inside of the two of them. Before either of them could even act on that desire, Rachel screeched into the night, bringing both girls out of there trance.

"Let's go Britt, they'll be needing us." Quinn said as she nudged Brittany towards the door.

It was chaotic outside, people were running left and right, and Santana hadn't even done anything yet. But Brittany knew word must have spread fast around the campus, because there was a look of unadulterated fear on the faces of all the students as Brittany and Quinn joined the throngs. Santana was hovering above the group with the wind whipping around her sending her hair in all directions. She was looking around at the students, yet she didn't seem interested in them, she wasn't taking in their faces but their actions. Brittany knew Santana was searching for Mr. Shue, waiting for him to present himself, to give her a signal that she wouldn't have to tear through all the people in front of her to get to him. The wind stopped and she fell out of the sky and into the middle of the group below her.

Brittany expected her to make the first move, to allow her rage to break through, but Santana simply stood there, allowing her hair to fall down and frame her face. Mr. Shue stepped forward and quickly closed the distance between Santana and him. She eyed him with an eager and angry face, waiting for him to try to explain himself, but he didn't know where to start.

"Santana? Hi, I'm William Shuester," Mr. Shue started holding his hand out to her but she didn't take it. He started again. "Look I know you think me dangerous for checking in on you-"

Santana didn't let him finished, as soon as she knew he was the man she was looking for she was on him. They were in the air before anyone knew what happened. As the distance between the two and the floor increased, Mr. Shue's face became more and more contorted.

"Why would you think it'd be okay to spy on me?" Santana said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I was checking to see if you were okay," Mr. Shue practically shouted the answer at the girl who was just a few inches from his face.

"And why would I need you to do that for me?"

"You don't, you can obviously handle yourself but-"

"No buts- I don't like knowing people are keeping track on me. I've already had enough of that. I won't let her go through it anymore." Santana said with anger laced into her words. "You're going to go back to your friends down there and tell them the mistake in which you made and then you're going to come with me and if you want what's best for them you'll tell them not to try to find me afterwards or you for that matter. Do you understand?"

"Santana please." Mr. Shue pleaded.

Santana dropped him at the sound of her name. Mr. Shue fell to the ground kicking and screaming, but just before he was to hit the ground Mike clapped his hands together and made an energy trampoline. Mr. Shue, however, never even touched it, for the moment Mike made it, Mr. Shue had been set right by Santana and landed on his feet next to it, seconds later she was at his side.

"Speak," Santana commanded quietly.

"Guys, I'm going to be going away with Santana for a while. I've made a-" Mr. Shue was cut short and brought off his feet again but this time not by Santana. Artie had just pushed Mr. Shue into Finn's wait arms.

"He's not going anywhere with you." Artie said angrily.

Santana looked him up and down, "Don't I know you?" Artie didn't answer the question with words but with a scowl. "I do, don't I? Wait, I thought I took something from you." One hundred and ninety five more Artie's came barging out of the house followed by the real wheel chair bound Artie. "Yeah, there it is. What are you doing here?"

"I'm part of this team now. A team that stops people like you."

"People like me? I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Arthur," Artie spit out the name, disgusted by the front Santana was putting on.

"Right. Arthur, I know your balls just dropped and your feeling big right now. So I'm going to give you ten seconds to get the fuck out my face. Before I do what I did to you before and I promise this time I won't stop."

Before Brittany could do anything, she felt drops of water fall to her face. She didn't think twice about wiping it way but the color of the back of her hand as she pulled it away startled her. It was red, blood red and it wasn't just on her, it was everywhere. Artie lay on the floor bleeding out of his slashed throat, he'd charged at Santana and without moving she used the wind to slice his throat. Brittany hadn't notice when the screaming started, but it surrounded her now, and didn't die down until the blood disappeared along with the body. There was calm silence, but just for a second, then hell broke loose.

The other Artie's were running at Santana, forming a circle around her. Santana smiled and started walking towards the real Artie. As she walked the other Arties tried to stop her but they sunk into the ground on which they stood. It was an odd sight, of all the things Brittany knew Santana had done, this was the worst to watch. They were shoulder deep when the mud they were submerged in started to boil. Mud filled their mouths to drown out the screams, as they were boiled alive. At the edge of the circle, Santana stopped and brought the real Artie rolling down to her. When he was at her legs the other Arties finally disappeared.

"It's a shame you couldn't feel all of that," Santana said as Artie was lifted out of his chair.

Mike clapped his hands making a lasso out of energy; he lassoed Artie and pulled him away from Santana. Santana simply sighed and took a step towards him. Rachel started to screech and everyone clapped their hands over their eyes. Santana looked at Rachel; infuriated by the noise she formed a large water ball in her hand and sent it towards Rachel. The water ball served two purposes, it drown out Rachel's screech and to drown her. But after Rachel's mouth closed, the water dropped from around her, and she was allowed to suck hungrily at the air.

"Don't do that again." Santana said, as Brittany and Quinn marvel at the display of mercy.

"We can't let you have him," Rachel said but there was a pleading tone to her voice.

"I can't leave him," Santana said continuing her slow approach.

Finn sent sparks at her and she watched as they flew through the air landing at her feet. Santana was sent flying when they exploded on impact landing with a thud twenty feet away. Santana got to her feet immediately and flew at Finn, hands clutching balls of fire, and finally angry. Puck stood in front of Finn and morphed. True to Sam's word Puck was a phoenix but he was enormous enough to feign being a dragon without protest. Puck breathed fire in Santana's direction but her path didn't waver. She flew through the fire and was at Pucks throat before he knew what had happened. He dropped to the floor and burst into flames. Santana was coming for the group again when Finn sent more sparks her way, but when they where half way to Santana they stopped and went back the way they came. The explosions sent the group scattering.

"We need to do something Britt. She's not calming down." Quinn said.

"Go bring her to me," Brittany said as Quinn morphed into large eagle.

Quinn flew to the spot Santana had just touched down on and Santana lunged at her pinning her to the ground. The group started racing to her here aid, but Santana held them back with wind. Santana was enraged, and didn't break eye contact with the bird under her; slowly she made a dagger out of water.

Quinn morphed back into a girl when Santana froze the blade and brought it up.

"Santana stop!" Quinn called out. "It's me."

Santana's eyes stayed cold but the blade halted in midair. Santana brought her other hand from holding Quinn down and pulled out the picture in her pocket. Quinn smiled as Santana looked between the picture and her face. "Quinn…?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me." Quinn said recalling Santana's alter egos affinity for her.

"Quinn," Santana said shocked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Quinn said dismissively.

"You look like crap, you never look like crap." Santana said making no attempt to get off Quinn. "Wait…if you're here then…This must be that house I'm looking for."

"It is." Quinn replied simply. "Oh and Britt and I were the ones that ask Mr. Shue to look in on you. They saved us you know. So it's kind of good you didn't go all Keres on them."

"…Is she here?" Santana asked calming down and looking serious.

"Yeah, Brittany's standing right there." Quinn said as she tilted her head towards Brittany.

Santana stood up slowly and smiled at Quinn. "I'll see you around Quinn, and stop calling me Keres."

Quinn sat up slowly and watched as Santana walked to Brittany. "I'll try." Quinn called quietly after her.

"Hello Brittany," Santana said as she stopped a foot in front of Brittany .

"Hi," Brittany said voice cracking slightly. She'd only been near Keres once and that time Keres didn't react so well.

"Come here." Santana commanded softly.

Brittany took a step forward and fell into Santana's arms. The hold Santana had on her didn't feel like it use to though; she was holding her arms differently, but Brittany brushed it off thinking it was because it wasn't truly her Santana. Still she couldn't help her heart from silently yearning for the true Santana, and just like that Santana fell to the floor. Brittany followed her descent and hovered over her as she came around. Santana slowly opened her eyes and quickly shut them at the harsh morning light.

"San…?" Brittany called softly, love seeping through her lips.

Santana's eyes shot open and her hands grabbed Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiled and blocked out Mercedes voice in her ears. She felt like she was flying; flying with Santana. She felt at peace for the first time in two week but that feeling was replaced and suddenly she was falling. Falling hard and Santana was pushing her down harder and harder until she hit the floor. Santana had flipped them, so she was on top glowering at Brittany and then she was gone and Quinn was hovering over her instead.

"Britt get up." Quinn said with urgency in her voice.

"What? What happened?" Brittany said looking around.

Santana was a few feet behind Quinn looking around at her surroundings before settling her gaze on Brittany once more. Brittany saw every single possible emotion pass through Santana eyes before she turned and ran away.

"Q-Quinn, where is she going?" Brittany asked afraid.

"Her walls Britt. Her walls." Quinn said as she urged Brittany to her feet.

Santana was already at the edge of the property when Brittany finally got herself together. "Take me to her Quinn." Brittany asked turning back to Quinn. "Take me to her please."

Quinn morphed into an eagle again and hooked onto Brittany with her claws. It took them some time to catch up but eventually they were able to overtake her. Quinn let Brittany down a few feet in front of Santana before she morphed back into herself.

"Santana stop." Brittany yelled as Santana got closer but Santana kept running tackling Brittany and pushing her back against a tree.

"Santana!" Quinn called

"Quinn… Don't.:" Were the only two words Santana could get out as her eyes battled with Brittany's.

"Santana, please hear her out. She's" Santana sent Quinn flying back and she lightly fell down to the ground in front of the rest of the group.

Brittany and Santana continued their wordless battle for five more minutes before Brittany spoke. "Why'd you make Quinn leave?"

"…She has nothing she needs to explain to me. I can't find any fault in what she did."

"Why is that?"

"It's because I know the strength of your friendship. I know that she'd follow you anywhere you went without question and vice versa. So when she sent me on that wild goose chase to that fucking duck pond, I wasn't even mad, and when I came home and found she packed all of your stuff, I wasn't even surprised, because that's Quinn when it comes to you. She followed you and I can't blame her for that."

"San-" Brittany said lifting up one of her hands to bring it to her face.

"Don't," Santana said as she flinched away from Brittany's hand. "Don't touch me and don't say my name like that."

"Santana listen to me-" Brittany said tenderly.

"No," Santana said pushing Brittany further into the tree. "No. You listen to me." Santana bite her lips and released a shaky breath. "I spent the last two weeks hating you." Santana said not caring when Brittany grimaced at the word hate. "You left me and you promised you wouldn't. You said we be together, the three of us, until the very end. You lied."

"No San, no I didn't," Brittany said.

"I send don't call me that." Santana said releasing her grip on Brittany. "You want to know what the funny thing is? I tried day in and day out to figure out why you left." Santana let out an involuntary chuckle. "And then the night I settled on a guess of you just plain old not being happy with me, I wake up to find you living it up with fucking Artie Abrams. You did lie, Brittany and I'm not going to wait around for you to do it again." Santana finished and she turned and started walking away from the trees but in turn was brought to the floor by Brittany.

"No. No you don't get to leave without letting me talk."

"There's nothing I want to hear you say," Santana said as she struggled against Brittany's knee.

"Santana I didn't leave you. I'd never leave you. Not in a million years…" Brittany paused there not knowing exactly how to go on. "I was forcibly taken from you and Quinn as well."

"Forcibly taken…to go live in a mansion?"

"It not a mansion Santana it's a school for people like us and I wasn't taken by them."

"By who then?"

"I don't know," Brittany said slowly as she realized how little she knew about who had taken her and for what.

"Right. I'm done with this." Santana said renewing her efforts to break free from under Brittany's knew. Forcing Brittany to straddle her and hold her arms down.

"Stop moving San."

"I said don't call me that," Santana said with renewed anger.

"But you like when I call you that," Brittany said with a pout.

"I don't anymore."

"Really, because you used to like it twice as much when I said it while on top of you." Brittany said as lowered her face to hover right over Santana's and in the process pushing her pelvis down onto Santana's.

"I got over it."

"Oh," Brittany said as she swung her hair so all of it lay on the right side of her face. "Then I guess you won't show for me then."

"Stop," Santana warned.

"No. Since you came here all but ready to end it with me, it must mean you're over me, right."

"It's been two weeks Brittany." Brittany grimaced at Santana's use of her full name. "Two very long weeks." Brittany closed the gap between their faces but did not attempt to kiss Santana. Instead, Brittany slipped her head down to rest on the right side of Santana's neck. "I said stop it Brittany." Santana called out to deaf ears, Brittany was on a mission. She tilted her head to the left and placed a small kiss on Santana's neck, while she caressed Santana's hands and arms with hers. Moving up slowly, Brittany placed a second kiss just under Santana's jaw.

Brittany placed one of her knees securely on Santana's arm and lifted the now free hand to caress Santana face. "I'm going to make you show for me San." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear before she started to nibble on the lobe. Brittany then moved her hand from Santana's face to behind her neck and smoothed over her back hair line with her thumb. Instantly Santana's breathing stopped and Brittany slowed all of her movement.

It was cold this time; Brittany had always liked it better when it was cold. The feel of it on her skin sent a tingle throughout Brittany's body, igniting a fire within her. It had been two weeks, Brittany thought to herself. Brittany lifted her head up so that she could view what she had done. It left her slowly, visible in the morning air because of the different in temperature. Brittany noticed flecks of snow were scatter throughout the pocket of exhaled air. Wanting to feel more of it, Brittany moved her face right in front of Santana and felt the cool breath on her skin. Slowly, the last bits of it trickled out of Santana's mouth and her breathing was normal again.

"I knew you missed me," Brittany said as she lowered her face in for a kiss. Then she felt it again the feeling of flying and falling.

"I said no," Santana said fighting back her now obvious arousal. "You don't get to do that anymore. Not after leaving like that."

"Didn't leave you," Brittany said letting her voice rise for the first time that morning.

"Right you were taken," Santana said coldly, voice still stained with disbelief.

"I'm serious Santana. I don't know where I was or who had me. All I know is that they did and I was scared out of my mind. …I kept thinking that you were going to come and get me but you … you never did."

Santana faltered as she heard the pain in Brittany's voice, "I-I didn't know. I thought that since your stuff wasn't there that you just packed up and left."

"I know that now," Brittany said shaking away the sudden rush of emotions.

"Why'd they take your stuff?"

"That was them actually," Brittany said tilting her head towards the x-men. "Apparently Artie has the wrong idea about our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"He made it seem like you were some dictator that Quinn and I needed rescuing from."

"He did what?" Santana said anger filtering in once more and causing any other emotion to quickly disperse. Noticing the change, Brittany quickly rolled them over once more effectively pinning Santana down.

"Yeah, he kind of went off on a tangent, but I guess it wasn't that far out there considering you took his legs and told him you'd kill him if he came around me again."

"I wish I could take credit for that. I called it though, remember, at that party we meet him at. I said he just didn't look right standing up, apparently my alter ego thought so too."

"You do understand you're making fun of a cripple right now, right?"

"So, I've been calling him stubbles since the day we meet."

"Yeah but since you were the person who actually took his legs I think it might be crossing some line."

"Am I supposed to give a fuck? Why is he here anyway?"

"I think he's a student here now. He's actually the one who had them save us."

"How'd he know you were kidnapped, when I didn't even know?"

"One because he's been asking them to keep an eye on us, and two because he made sure you thought I left."

"What?"

"Don't get mad, it's just as well because I don't think Quinn and I would have survived much longer had no one come."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a long story, but they were kind of torturing us."

"They did-" Santana started but was cut off by Brittany's finger on her lips.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. We're safe now and Mr. Shue said something about helping to find the people behind it. It's whatever."

"It's whatever," Santana said stunned. "Brittany this isn't just whatever."

"It's is for now. It's not the first thing on my two do list."

"Really, what tops it?"

"Well, first there's explaining things to you, which I can basically check off. Then there's seeing where we stand, and then you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're on my to do list." Brittany said as she watched Santana force back a smile. "But first I want to know where we stand."

"Where we stand?"

"Yep, can we get past this gigantic misunderstanding in which both parties were hurt?"

"…" Santana thought about it for longer than Brittany felt comfortable with. Santana replied with a nod. "…You now I went crazy without you right? I was like blacked out eighty percent of the time and the other twenty I spent in bed listening to the stupid iPod you gave me."

"Really San, did you allow the music to help you process how you feel because Quinn and I really think it will work for you."

"I guess. I mean I only listen to four songs."

"That doesn't matter what, matters is which four songs."

"Um… well first I was listening to that _I Don't Need a Soul_ song."

"Okay, you were trying to convince yourself that you didn't need me to be whole. I can see that as a first song. Okay, what's next?"

"Then it was that _Tears Dry On Their Own_ song and then_ Yellow_."

"Right, so you processed some sorrow with Amy and then some resentment with Coldplay that's normal."

"Then I finally settle to listening to that Beyonce song where she's crying about love."

"Flaws and all?"

"No, Ave Maria."

"Oh! San that's so cute."

"How?"

"Because you prayed for me. Quinn told me that Ave Maria means Hail Mary. That song is essentially praying for your loved one to come back." Santana looked as if she was about to protest but before she could Brittany caught her lips in hers before she could say anything.

Twenty feet away Quinn gave a sigh of relief, from that far away you couldn't tell whether it was going well or not. Quinn watched as concerned as everyone else; she as Brittany was held against the tree and her fall to the floor before she tackled Santana and the fight from non-verbal, to verbal, to physical. It looked like Brittany had broken through Santana's anger a couple times before but their lips never touched in face the action was followed by increased arguing the first few times. When they finally did kiss though Quinn let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked around smiling at everyone who looked completely confused, minus Mercedes and Kurt who looks as if they just finished watching a chick flick and Artie who look like he had just died one hundred and ninety six times for nothing. When Brittany and Santana gave no sign of separating anytime soon she lead the others back into the house.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Shout outs:

Acexofxspades - thanks, I'm glad you mentioned some of the funny parts of the story. I don't want it to be too serious all the time.

Ryoko05 - Thank you, I was really hoping for chapters seven and eight to be chilling so I'm glad that came across.

Anonythemouse - Don't apologize. Your massive review was awesome. Seriously I read it every time I got tired of writing and wanted to give up.

No Name - I'm sorry I didn't mean to give Bartie a pedophilish feel. There won't be much more present Bartie though but past Bartie will start soon.

Okay I probably won't update this weekend. I'll probably so a write's note thought and tell you something. Um... Yeah. Ask question and tell me you views. Oh and listen to the songs. I won't incorporated many songs into this story. They will probably only be four chapters with songs in them and this is one down so only three left.

Songs -

I don't need a soul - relient K

My tears dry on there own - Amy Winehouse

Yellow - Coldplay

Ave Maria - Beyonce

You could also listen to Flaws and all but I'll bring that back up in a later chapter.

-MissWrite


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone! Chapter Ten: The Calm, Chapter Eleven: Before, Chapter Twelve: The Storm. Can anyone guess what happens in the next few chapters? Not much happens in the Calm but Before is going to be juicy for the past and questions are answered in the present.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: The Calm<p>

_It had been four years since that day with Sandy and everything had changed. Brittany and Quinn found Santana face flat on the roof the next morning clutching three sets of keys and a note. The note said to go to an apartment building in the middle of the city, when they arrived Santana used one of the keys to open the door. The apartment was huge; three bed rooms, kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. Each room had one of their names on it, and upon entering their designated rooms, they found duffle bags full of clothes. Keres had stocked each room with everything the girls could possible need; laptops, book bags, notebooks, TVs, iPods, bikes and skateboards, shoes, and a safe with money, lots and lots of money. The girls didn't know if everything had been stolen so for the first few weeks they lived in constant fear that they'd be caught and sent to prison._

_ The four years passed quickly but not easily. Santana, taking the authoritative role in the living situation, forced Brittany and Quinn to go to the public school Sandy signed them up for. So when September came around, Brittany and Quinn started to go to school during the day, while Santana, no longer needing the library for a computer, stayed home and continued her routine internet searches. During the afternoon, Quinn would go over the lectures again for Brittany, while Santana listened in. After dinner, Quinn did her homework and Santana helped Brittany with hers. Then puberty took the house by storm; limbs shot out, body parts grew, and temper burned fast and hot. Google and a trip to Walgreens saved the house from a complete melt down. Soon Brittany and Quinn were moved up into the conjoined high school and Santana was looking for a job to occupy her time. Brittany found a nice, pure man to employ Santana at a family restaurant. Santana started a week later as a waitress, was demoted to phones three days later, and again to bust boy a day after that, until she found cooks were cut-throat enough to withstand her insults and was moved to the kitchen as an aid._

"_Britt? Pink or blue?" Quinn called out from her room._

"_Pink or blue what?" Brittany said still focused on the television._

"_My dress Brittany." Quinn said exhaustedly._

"_I'd say blue…" Brittany said rewinding the music video she was watching._

"_Brittany… come on I need you," Quinn whined. _

_Brittany sighed as paused the television and walked to Quinn's room, "Quinn, you do know this isn't your first date right?"_

"_It's my first date with him, Britt. Matt the only guy who's asked my out that I actually like. I'm nervous."_

"_Alright then let me see the dresses." Brittany said as she lightly pushed Quinn out of the way and looked at the dresses on the bed. "Pink. Definitely pink."_

"_Thanks Britt," Quinn said as she put the dress on. _

"_Where's Matt taking you?" Brittany asked as she sat on Quinn's bed._

"_To dinner, but he said we might stop by his friends party" Quinn said as she sat at the vanity mirror to do her makeup._

"_So if this works out, you know you can't hang out with me anymore right?"_

"_Says who?"_

"_It's the rules of high school. You're climbing the ladder and I'm stuck at the bottom."_

"_Why can't I bring you with me?"_

"_Um… I don't know. Cool kids only hang out with cool kids."_

"_I think your cool," Quinn said as she turned around and flashed a smile._

"_Thank you."_

"_And you know what, if you can't come with me than I'll stay with you. Matt will just have to follow."_

"_You think he will?"_

"_Well being popular is just as much a male thing as a female thing but I'm sure he'll come around with a persuasive kiss," Quinn said smacking her lips as she finished applying the lip gloss._

_Brittany looked down at her hands ashamed of the question she was about to ask. "Quinn?"_

"_Yeah Britt."_

"…_Wh – what does it feel like? Kissing?"_

_Quinn finished the last of her makeup and walked to sit with Brittany._

"_I don't know… It's different from person to person. There are different styles, different intensities, different softness, different everything, but I guess in the end a good kiss feel like…connection."_

"_Connection," Brittany said puzzled._

"_Yeah, you can kiss anyone, but a good kiss, a real kiss makes you feel a connection to that person. Some people say sparks or electricity but in the end that's just a fancy way of saying connection. Something flows through and into him and vice versa, you feel connected."_

"_That makes sense."_

"_How long have you been thinking about this?"_

"_Since Victor asked me out," Brittany said as the door bell rang. "Finish up I'll get it." Brittany got up and walked to the door._

"_Hello Matt," Brittany said opening the door._

"_Hi Brittany," Matt said coming into the apartment. "You guys have a nice place."_

"_Yeah, its Santana's actually." Brittany said sitting on the couch again. "Quinn will be out in a second." Brittany pressed play on the remote and Natasha Bedingfield's Soulmate played._

"_Hey Matt," Quinn said leaving her room._

"_Hi, you look amazing," Matt said handing her a flower._

"_Thank you," Quinn said as she took his hand and walked to the door, "I'll see you later Britt."_

"_Bye. Have a good time."_

_ Brittany continued watching the music video on repeat until she got bored. After flipping through the channels she settled on a Spanish soap opera. Halfway through the show Santana came home. _

"_Ugh! Brittany shoot me."_

"_What happened today?"_

"_Some bastard sent his dish back twice saying it wasn't raw enough," Santana said taking the seat next to Brittany. "So I casually went out to him with a slab of raw meat and shoved it in his face…and lit it on fire." _

"_Santana…"_

"_What, you can't possibly side with him on this."_

"_Did you get demoted again?"_

"_No, I just can't cook anymore without a chef checking it."_

"_So you got demoted?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Well I guess that's better than being fired."_

"_Brittany why are you watching Spanish soaps?"_

"_I don't know… I just felt like it."_

"_But you don't even know what's going on. How can you enjoy it?"_

"_I'm not watching it for the story lines."_

"_Why are you watching it then?"_

"_I don't know…" Brittany said eyeing the television eagerly as a couple stopped arguing and the man held the girl in his hands. Santana watched Brittany's becomes lustful and envious as the two began to kiss._

"_I'm going to go change," Santana said getting up._

"_Alright," Brittany replied never breaking eye contact with the TV until Santana came back out of her room all dressed up and sat down on the couch facing her._

"_Brittany?" Santana said looking Brittany over with nervous eyes._

"_Yeah San."_

"_Turn to me," Santana said as she pulled on Brittany's knee._

"_What's up?" Brittany said turning and sitting with crossed._

"_We're close right?" Santana asked as she held up her hands at Brittany._

_Brittany eyed Santana's hands and placed the pads of her fingers to hers. Knowing they did this only when they were about to have a serious conversation, Brittany suppressed a sigh and answered, "Yeah."_

"_And you, Quinn and I have a friendship that can endure anything?" Santana asked pulling each finger back before pressing it back to Brittany's._

"_Santana, Quinn like my sister, no she is my sister, and you're…you're my best friend. I'd like to think the bonds we've made can withstand any curveball like throws at us."_

_Santana hesitated as she laced her fingers through Brittany's, "Are you sure?"_

"_Of course San," Brittany said smiling widely. "What's going on? What's this about?"_

"_Do you want… Would you… Can I take you out?" Santana asked looking deep into Brittany's eyes trying to convey as much trust as possible._

_Brittany faltered, she hadn't expected that question. "What?"_

"_I- I don't know…why I asked that. I mean I know you're getting asked out and you have to keep turning people down and I feel bad because you can't go out on a date and I can tell that you feel like you're missing out on everything and… and… I don't know I don't want you to turn sixteen and still have all these first you haven't done… I don't know I guess I wanted to take you out on a date." Santana looks down at their joined hands as the words spilled out of her mouth._

"_You want to take me out on my first date?" Brittany asked puzzled._

"_Yeah, if you'll have me."_

"_Just as friends?"_

"_Yeah, best friends."_

"_Okay, okay let's go on a date." Brittany said happily._

"_Alright, go get dress." Santana said as she let go of her hands._

_ Brittany jumped of the couch and ran to her room and after about fifteen minutes she popped back into the living room only to finding it empty. _

"_San?" Brittany called out confused. The door bell rang and when Brittany opened it Santana was standing outside the door with flowers._

"_Hey, you look amazing," Santana said smiling as she handed Brittany the flowers._

"_You're just saying that because that what people say at this point in the movie," Brittany said as she smelled the flower._

"_Yeah, but you really do look breath taking," Santana said as she took Brittany's hand and walked started down the hall._

"_Where are we going?" Brittany asked as they walked out of the building._

"_We could try that new place," Santana said as she held a cab, "Breadsticks?"_

"_Alright," Brittany said smiling as she got into the car._

_Almost two hours later the girls found themselves walking through the new community garden that was created on top of an old railroad track._

"_It's beautiful out here," Brittany said as she walked down the main pathway, "Our heels sound awesome on the cobble stones."_

_Santana let go of Brittany's hand as she continued to walk down the walkway listening to the sound of her heels. Santana smiled, as she found herself doing all through the night, as Brittany started to twirl around in a circle with her arms spread out. Santana slowly closed the distance between them, taking Brittany hand when she stopped spinning and looked at her. Suddenly, Brittany felt the urge rising within her. She'd felt it before, but never so strongly that she felt she could almost act on it, shaking it off, Brittany turned away from Santana and tried to continue their walk. However, Santana pulled her back to the spot she had just left with a gentle force and taught Brittany's eyes in with her own. Brittany felt temptation whip through every inch of her, compelling her muscles to act, but she didn't; Santana did. Santana took a step forward, stood on her toes, and pressed her lips to Brittany's. She let her lips linger motionless for a second as she took in the feeling of Brittany's lips, before she pressed forward again. Brittany parted her lips and allowed Santana to take her lower lip between her own. Pressing forward with her own lips for the first time, Brittany gave way to temptation and sunk into the kiss. The kiss progressed naturally but Brittany refrained from adding tongue not wanting to cross a line. When the kiss finally ended, Santana and Brittany smiled at each other and walked home silently._

"_There you guys are," Quinn yelled when Brittany and Santana walked in the door. "I thought Brittany went out by herself again."_

"_Nope," Santana said smile. "We went to try out breadsticks."_

"_Really? How was it?" Quinn asked as she walked back to her room._

"_It was great," Brittany said excitedly. "The pasta was delicious. Santana tried the breadstick and liked them so much she ate all of ours before our drinks even came and then she tried to steal some from another table before the waitress told her they were all you can eat."_

"_And boy did I eat all I could eat. I stole some if you want to try it." Santana said as she set the bag on the table. _

"_No thanks," Quinn called. "I'm beat. I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

_Brittany watched as Santana walked to her room, "Goodnight San," Brittany said. _

_Santana turned to look at Brittany and smiled, "Night Britt."_

_Brittany's heart stopped, that was the first time Santana had called her by her nickname. It felt different when she said it than when Quinn said it, but Brittany could pinpoint exactly why. As Santana turned back to go into her room Brittany couldn't help but look at her lips. In that split second, before Santana was lost to her room, Brittany could almost feel it again; the connection._

Puck rose from his ashes and stared at the scene in front of him, "That is so hot," slipped out of his mouth without him even thinking about it. The two girls broke apart.

"Go away Puck," Brittany said as she looked up.

"As if," Puck said as he looked around. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

"I don't know," Brittany said, "San how long have we been out here?"

"I don't know a minute or two."

"Come on. I guess we should go find Quinn."

"But you're not done with your list."

"I'll finish it later. I promise," Brittany said as she pulled Santana up.

"Yeah, I'll hold you to it," Santana said as they started walking. "Anything I should know about before we go in?"

"Nope, well you killed Artie a bunch of times, and almost drowned Rachel, and started hitting on Quinn."

"Why does she keep hitting on Quinn?"

"I don't know. I think it's kind of cute. Keres being all tomboyish and Quinn such a girly girl."

"Stop calling me a tomboy."

"No, it's cute. She has this swagger that I find to be really hot."

"Are you saying you're attracted to my alter ego?"

"Yeah, I'd have you both if she wasn't so interested in Quinn and I didn't love you."

"Good," Santana said avoiding the proper response.

"So, Yellow?" Brittany continues, noticing the Santana didn't say it back, "He says like I love you like a hundred times in that song. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Santana turned Brittany around and kissed her. "Let's go. We'll be late."

Inside, the rest of the group had assembled in the common room.

"What was that," Artie asked through the silence.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked.

"Them, outside. One minute their fighting and the next kissing."

"They weren't fighting," Mercedes said, "they were talking things over."

"How would you know?" Artie said coldly.

"I can read thoughts remember." Mercedes said shrugging.

"Why is she even kissing her Quinn?" Artie asked.

"I don't know. It's been two weeks since they last saw each other."

"So she kisses everyone she hasn't seen in awhile?"

"I don't think so," Quinn said growing tired of the conversation.

"Then why is she kissing me one minute and Santana the next," Artie asked as all eyes turned to him.

"Artie it's been almost a year and a half since she last kissed you," Quinn said dismissively.

"I'm talking about our kiss upstairs."

"She definitely didn't kiss you upstairs."

"Yes, she did. She made me kiss her goodnight."

"That's not what happened," Quinn said simply.

"It is," Artie said ready to start a fight.

"Artie? Do you keep forgetting I can read your thoughts?" Mercedes said with a "what the fuck" look stamped across her face.

"So?" Artie said missing the point.

"So… I know that you're the one who asked her to kiss her goodnight and she told you to kiss her on the cheek which you didn't." Mercedes said. "You're talking bullshit right now."

"Who's talking bullshit," Brittany asked as Santana, Puck and her walked up to the group.

"Artie," Quinn said as she stood up and walked to Santana.

"What he say," Brittany asked as Quinn gave her a pat on the back and Santana a hug.

"He said that you kissed him and Mercedes clarified," Rachel said.

Quinn could feel Santana tense. "He what?" Santana asked.

"It's nothing," Quinn said trying to bypass another fight. "Why don't we do introductions?"

"Oh, let me," Brittany said happily. "This is Mercedes, she can read minds."

"Hello," Santana said.

"That's Kurt, he can tell what your power is. That's Tina, she can heal people. That's Finn, he can make explosion things. That's Mike, he can make stuff out of yellow, I don't know why it's yellow probably because he doesn't use his ring," Brittany said in a hush voice as he looked on confused. "Lastly we have Rachel, she can scream really load."

"You tried to kill me, so excuse me if I don't shake your hand," Rachel said as Santana outstretched her hand.

Santana smiled, "that wasn't me but that's okay because I can tell you're a bitch and I will probably want to kill you somewhere down."

"Don't be mean San, it's the Irish in her coming out," Brittany said in a hush again.

"I'm not Irish," Rachel screeched.

"Ah but you must be," Brittany said in a sing song voice.

"Stop being stu-" Rachel was cut short when Santana all but flew to her and pinned her to the wall by her neck.

"Call Britt stupid and I swear it will be the last thing you do," Santana said calmly.

"San, let her down please." Brittany said with an audible pout.

Santana obliged, "she's calling you a banshee. Banshees are Irish mythical creature with a deadly scream, much like you. She's not stupid. If anything you are for knowing that." Santana turned to Mike. "And she's calling you green lantern because your mutation is basically reminiscent of the power of his ring, except yellow."

"Oh," Mike said, "I get it."

"Anyway," Quinn said to diffuse the tension, "this is Mr. Shue, he can show you what anyone is doing at anytime, and you already know Artie."

"That I do," Santana said stopping in front of Artie. "Nice to see you again Artie."

"Santana," Artie said curtly.

"I told Brittany if we ever saw you again that I'd apologize."

"I'm listening."

"I'm not going to though because she forgave me almost immediately after I said that," Santana smiled and Mercedes choked on the water she was drinking and Kurt started coughing. Santana turned and smiled at her, causing Brittany to pull her away from Artie.

"Anyway, the offer still stands ladies," Mr. Shue said, "do we have an answer?"

Santana looked at Brittany questioningly, "Mr. Shue wants us to join them. Be x-men," Brittany said with a smile.

"Oh," Santana said looking around. "I don't-"

"We kind of have to seeing as Kere's burned down the apartment." Quinn said over Santana shoulder.

"She what? How many places is she going to burn down?" Santana said despairingly.

"It's a sign," Brittany said with a ghostly voice.

"Alright, we'll join," Santana said.

"Why are we here," Santana asked as Rachel ushered the girls into the gym.

"Every new recruit must be assessed by their peers," Rachel said, "This way we know what you can do and who we should group you with and keep you away from. Believe it or not this is still very much like high school and fights over opposing powers break out just as fights by different sports team and things like that."

"But why do I have to do it," Santana asked perplexed. "Apparently, I already showed you what I can do."

"It also helps us know how to fight you off, you know in case you start doing something we all don't agree with." Finn said apologetically, "Not that we want to control you."

"Shut up Finn," Puck said as he paced across the wood floor. "Let's just do this."

"I don't think I can do this," Brittany said as she waited by the door with Santana and Quinn.

"Oh, that's okay. We never really let people with powers like yours duel," Tina said as she sat on the floor. "We just assume you'd win."

"Okay cool," Brittany said cheery.

"Which reminds me," Rachel said, "Why is it that you can touch Santana and no one else?"

Santana shrugs but Brittany smiles and says, "we were made for each other."

"Aw, that is too cute," Kurt said sitting next to Tina.

"You up first Quinn," Sam said as all the members by Tina found a place across the gym.

Tina presses a button and a pedestal rose from the floor with a blue ball on it. "Objections simple, get the ball, and do whatever it takes."

Quinn stood at the end of the room, eyeing her competition warily. Her ability wasn't something that was used as offensive or even defensive, it just was. Quinn thought back to all the times she'd used her powers and wondered why she never used it on to attack anyone, we'll other than clawing Puck. The longer she stood there the more the group, smiles turn into sneers; she has to do something…anything. Quinn then morphed, but no one noticed, she still looked just like herself. Slowly she started calling the men forward in a sing song voice, and they came. At her feet, the boys dropped to her feet and raised a hand to touch her, at which she sidestepped the men and hastily stopped her song and morphed back. The boys behind her came too slowly confused as to why they were gathered around in a semicircle. Quinn continued on to her only obstacle Rachel, Quinn morphed again, as Rachel started screeching. However, Quinn continued walking until she pushed Rachel aside and grabbed the ball.

"Hey, what gives?" Puck called from the floor.

"I win," Quinn said with a smile as she turned to a jumping Brittany and bowed.

"But you didn't even do anything," Rachel said.

"Yes, she did" Santana said, "She morphed twice actually."

"When," Tina asked. "She didn't look different at all."

"I was a siren first and a banshee next," Quinn said as she put the ball back.

"She's adding more creatures to her list as she goes along," Brittany said with a proud smile.

"You can morph into mythical creature?" Finn asked puzzled.

"I can morph into any creature really, just as long as I have knowledge of the creature. I told you, I've already pushed my power beyond the obvious." Quinn said as she walked back to Brittany.

"How is that even possible," Rachel asked. "Why did you think to do that?"

"Well it's all thanks to Brittany really. She asked me to change into a mermaid after watching Harry Potter and so after a while I tried just to please her and it worked out." Quinn said.

"There's nothing she can't be, she's like a boggart. It's all in the imagination," said like a proud mother.

"So my turn?" Santana asked as she stepped forward.

The group lined up again, but this time Santana stood across from them and she was the one with the smile. Santana stood there smiling at the other x-men for a minute as she took off her shoes. The room became chilled as Santana worked on the laces, the wind in the room picked up and moisture was added to the air. Within seconds the room had the makings of a blizzard. The water molecules froze and snow was whipped through the air blurring the vision. Puck morphed into a phoenix and started to shoot fire into the air but on his second attempt Santana whipped the wind around Puck only until it cut off the air supply. Santana didn't stop until Puck was on the floor passed out. Walking forward to the ball, Rachel screeched but she was shivering so the sound was low and Santana was unfazed. Finn shot a spark in the direction of the podium and it sent Santana flying. The wind stopped and the snow fell to the floor and everyone could see again. Santana was in the corner getting up, only it wasn't Santana. after searching Santana's memories for a minute, Kere's smiled and cracked her neck. When she took her first step forward the group could feel the ground underneath them grow hot. Slowly the floor beneath the group rose in temperature until the group was forced to back up to the sides of the room as the wood melted and the lava oozed up. Santana walked across the lava floor, the burn of the initial touched quickly melted away as Santana walked. grabbing the ball, the lava travel back down into the ground where it came from leaving a dirt floor.

"That was fucking awesome," Puck yelled out.

"It seems you three, are a force to be reckoned with," Rachel said whipping the sweat from her face.

Santana walked forward with quickly healing feet to Quinn and Brittany. "Hello Brittany," Santana said and turned to Quinn with a smile, "Hi Quinn."

"Hey Keres. What are you doing here?" Quinn asked smiling.

"I don't know, the explosion sent Santana reeling," Keres said looking Quinn up and down.

"I want to go again," Puck shouted.

"Can't… I'll be going now," Santana said giving Quinn and Brittany one finally look.

"Aw… come one. You're so fucking hot," Santana cringed at the word.

"You're not hitting on me with my girlfriend standing right here?" Santana said appalled.

"You two different people," Puck said with a shrug. "You're not dating her. The way I see it you're fair gain."

Santana turned to him, "doesn't matter anyway. You're not my type," before she fainted.

Santana woke up in the comfort of Brittany's arms two hours later, "Britt?"

"Yeah," Brittany said stroking Santana's hair.

"What happened?"

"Keres came out to hit on Quinn again," Brittany said laughing.

"Ugh…"

"And then Puck hit on Keres and she got upset."

"Serves her right," Santana says as she turns to Brittany.

"You're wearing a dirty white shirt and black sweatpants," Brittany said running her fingers of Santana's neck.

"So?"

"You were wearing the same thing the day we met. What is so special about that clothing combination?"

"No, I wasn't."

"Yep. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah," Brittany said smiling, "I remember you running with this victorious look on your face, like the world was yours. I remember seeing that face and I felt instantly warm inside. Like I could handle anything." Brittany said as she slide her pointer down Santana's top and back up once she reached the bottom of her v-neck.

"I'm glad I made you feel so good," Santana said looking straight ahead at Brittany.

"Me too…I like it when you make me feel good," Brittany said as she bit her lip and moved her hand down Santana's shirt, stopping when her finger arrived at the space between Santana's shirt and sweats. Dropping another finger, Brittany walked her hand up and down Santana's toned abs, working up her courage. "But I like it better when I make you feel good," Brittany said as her fingers walked under her shirt and up to her breast. Placing her entire hand down on her ribcage Brittany traced the lines in betweens her ribs. "Show for me, San," Brittany asked as her hand worked its way under her bra and held her breast in her hand, rolling Santana's nibble between her fingers. Brittany used the hand that was holding her head up to take off Santana's shirt. "Show for me," Brittany asked moved to straddle Santana. After unhooking Santana's bra and pulling it off, Brittany placed her hands on Santana's breast, before she moved her hands down her body to Santana's sweats. The skin the pad of her fingers pressed down against caught fire, leaving a fire trail in their wake, as the flesh burned and quickly healed Brittany smiles and lent in for a kiss.

Waking up in fright later that night, Santana jumped out of bed.

"San...? What's wrong?"

"You never have bad dreams when I'm with you…?"

"It was something you said."

"What? What it the dirty taking because I would really want any of that to happen to you?"

"No. It's what you said about my clothes."

"What about that?"

"I used to know someone that would wear that outfit almost every weekend."

"Really, who?"

"My older brother…Miguel."

"It's sweet that you're still mimicking him."

"It's not sweet."

"Why not?"

"I killed my older brother Miguel…" Santana said as Brittany looked at her for more. "During one of my black outs, I killed a couple of people and he was in a room upstairs and I set fire to the house. Keres never thought to go get him and so he never made it out."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Q/A:

Riptide2015: Haha, um... I don't have any plans to have Artie and Santana get into in the present but the he will be in the past part of next chapter. I'm glad you liked chapter nine, not many people commented so i was worried.

BumbaMunbaJimJams: Keres will be the topic of Chapter thirteen. I'm sure you like it...maybe not though...

No Name: Thanks for commenting about the songs. Artie only dies slightly when Brittany is the one who kills him not anyone else. I'll explain why later.

atlightspeed: yeah but you only see it in the flashbacks, so you have to read during the weekends.

Alright...I haven't really got much to say today. Which is okay I guess, since most of viewers aren't very chatty anyway. By the way, my hits and visitors keep growing so that's cool. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

Hello Everyone. The number of hits I had yesterday were crazy so thanks for that. Okay Chapter Eleven: Before. The Storm is next chapter and the chapter after that is going to be so good. I think most of you will like it, not all of you though.

P.S. the song in this Chapter is The War by Wale. I strongly suggest you listen to it because just the words don't give you a feel for the song so... youtube it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Before<p>

_Things between Santana and Brittany had changed since Santana took her out on a date. The changes were subtle at first but as the days passed they became more pronounced. It was as if Santana was looking for any possible first that Brittany had yet to experience. In one week Santana managed to take Brittany out for everything she been missing out on. Waking up at ungodly hours Santana found a way to take Brittany and Quinn swimming and to a carnival. Then, during the day, they'd dance, wrestled, played leap frog, and cuddled up watching cartoons. In the afternoon, Santana would wash, comb, and style Brittany's hair, give her piggy back rides, have a pillow fight, and do her makeup. At night, Santana would draw on Brittany's skin, have a tickle fight, have a more aggressive wrestling match, and give her a massage. It was on one such a day that Brittany fell victim to temptation again. Santana had chosen not to do her back or shoulders today but instead she moved her fingers into the muscles along her legs, while sitting between her legs. Brittany found her movements intoxicating and they slowly set fire to her insides. _

_It started when Santana playfully pulled Brittany closer to her by her knees. Legs bent by Santana sides, Santana slowly traced a line down Brittany's inner thigh. She wasn't massaging anymore but exploring; Santana starting a line on Brittany's other thigh and as they went lower Brittany let a gasp escape her lips. Santana stopped and looked at Brittany apologetically. Brittany started it this time. Upon seeing the face Santana gave her, Brittany spring at her, she was on her lips before Santana even knew what happened. Santana gasped in shock and Brittany used the opening to take her lip between hers. Getting over the initial shock, Brittany felt Santana start kissing back and move her hand to her face. When Santana took Brittany's cheek in her own, Brittany felt a chill on her skin almost immediately, the longer Santana kept her hand there the colder her cheek became. As Santana moved her hand to the back of Brittany's neck the chill followed. Brittany didn't know if this was how it was supposed to feel like when someone touched you in that way but she pushed it aside and slide her tongue across Santana's bottom lip and Santana shifted her head, laid Brittany back, and allowed Brittany's tongue entrance and gave her a minutes grace before forced her tongue into a duel. The longer they kissed the lower Brittany's hand searched, while Santana's hands found homes gripping her thigh and her cheek. Brittany lifted her hand into Santana's hair and lowered the other to the small of her back. The broke apart abruptly as they heard a door open, Quinn got up to make dinner. Brittany looked back from the door to Santana with a smile and was surprised to see the sheer terror on her face. Brittany lifted her hand to Santana's face but Santana jerked away and was out the door before Brittany could say anything._

_After that night Santana changed again, this time for the worst. It started off with a kiss with the guy from work, then the kid next door, and after that the kid that kept hitting on her when she went to pick Brittany and Quinn up from school. Santana was kissing everyone she could to stop herself from kissing Brittany. Brittany didn't understand why Santana was going this; she tried to talk to her but Santana was barely speaking to her. _

"_So you have to come Britt." Quinn finished as Brittany realized she was addressing her._

"_Wait what?"_

"_You have to come to this kid Artie's party," Quinn said as she pulled at Brittany's legs. "Matt made him do it small, so you could come."_

"_I don't know Quinn. I won't know anybody."_

"_It's five people from our school and five from his; of course you will know people. Santana's even coming."_

"_She is?"_

"_Yeah, she's all about partying now."_

"_Then I don't want to go."_

"_Look, I don't know what's going on with you too but tonight you're going to have to look past it."_

"_Quinn-"_

"_No, Brittany. I want us to go to a party together. I want us to have fun together with other people. Come on please!"_

"_Fine."_

"_Yay! You won't regret this."_

_ As Quinn had promise the party was small but it was also intimate. Artie was a nice guy but it was painfully obvious that Quinn had set her up with him. Brittany couldn't help but let her attention stray to Santana, she laughed when heard her tell Quinn that Artie looked awkward standing up and dancing and that she felt a strange urge to push him to the floor. Brittany spent most of the night eavesdropping on Santana, desperate to hear her voice, and the next thing she knew she was sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle._

"_Seven minutes in heaven," Artie called out, "but only for the single people. So butt out Matt."_

"_I'll spin first," a boy said as he spun the bottle. It looked as if it was going to stop on Brittany but a final jerk placed it on the girl next to her._

"_Alright, closets over there," Artie said pointing to the corner as the pair got up._

"_I don't think I want to play," Brittany said slowly._

"_Why not," Artie asked trying to hide his disappointment._

"_It's just not me," Brittany said getting up._

"_The bailing penalty is worse than the actual seven minutes Brittany," Matt said as Quinn elbowed him looking worried._

"_What's the punishment," Brittany asked._

"_Skinny dipping in my neighbor's pool," Artie said eyeing Brittany's body, "While there in it."_

"_Oh…" Brittany said looking disgusted._

"_It's supposed to be bad to force people to not chicken out on the game," Artie said practicing spinning the bottle until it hit Brittany. Minutes passed and the two came out and Artie lent in to spin the bottle in the middle._

"_I'll go next actually," Santana said snatching the bottle away, "I'm getting bored." Santana spun the bottle and it spun abnormally fast before it almost stopped on Artie and was slowly drawn to Brittany._

"_What do you say roomie?"_

_Brittany looked Santana over and saw a smile on her face, slowly Brittany nodded. "Okay."_

_Santana stood up and took Brittany to the closet. "Thanks," Brittany said as the door closed._

"_It's whatever, he doesn't deserve to die," Santana said without moving to kiss Brittany._

"_Are we going to kiss?"_

"_Won't tell if you don't tell," Santana said looking at her watch._

"_But isn't that cheating?"_

"_It's not a real game Britt."_

"_It's real to them and I don't want to be cheater."_

"_Britt-"_

"_San, it's not like we haven't kissed before. If anything this time won't count because it's not like we want to," Brittany said closing the gap between them._

"_What if-"_

"_This game doesn't require a strategy so stop thinking," Brittany said as she pressed their lips together._

_ The kiss seem so start where the other one left off, tongue on tongue, hands in hair and moving along backs. It was as if they never stopped and Santana's action progressed from there. Departing from Brittany's mouth, Santana let her lips travel down her neck, leaving marks along the way. While sucking at Brittany's neck, Santana let her hand roam around Brittany's chest. Brittany's swiftly pushes Santana off earning her a look of disappointment, to confusion, to embarrassment, to anger, before she pushes Santana back further into the wall and attacks her lips again. Brittany lets her lips travel to Santana's earlobe, to her jaw, to her neck, and her chest before she snakes her hand up Santana's inner thigh, only pushing away when she hears a rumbling in Santana's chest. Looking as Santana questioningly, the dark room is illuminated when fire rushes from Santana's nose as she breathes out. _

"_San are you okay," Brittany said as the fire shoots out in increasingly shorter intervals. As Santana opens her mouth and the fire pours out as cigarette smoke would. Breathing the last of it out, she simply stares at Brittany, forcing Brittany to pounce on her once more, moving her hand up her dress move quickly until she realizes her fingers is becoming moist. Pausing, Brittany lets her face hover over Santana's. Santana shifts uncomfortably under her gaze as Brittany brings her fingers from under her dress. _

_The door flew open, just as Brittany was about to lean back in for a kiss, "times up," Artie said staring at them._

_ Santana step out from under Brittany and walked out of the closet, Brittany followed suit chewing on her finger. The rest of the night passed by slowly, the drinking intensified, and soon the dancing started, but Santana never made eye contact the rest of the night. Brittany found herself stuck in a corner with a guy hovering over her, he was getting close, to close. Brittany continued to tell him to back off to no avail when his jean suddenly caught fire. Looking up from his flaming jeans to his face when he screamed out in pain Brittany noticed Santana standing right in front of her staring her down. Santana turned immediately when Brittany's eyes lock on her and ran out the door. Brittany stepped over the burning boy and followed Santana out._

"_Santana," Brittany shouted as she ran down the street after the girl. "Santana stop," Brittany said as she grab Santana's hand and turned her around._

"_What?" Santana said eyeing Brittany angrily._

"_What going on? Why are you ignoring me?"_

"_I'm not ignoring you."_

"_Yeah you are. Don't lie."_

"_I'm not lying. I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_You kissed me?"_

"_It was your first date. I had to, it's like a rule. Don't read into it."_

"_Don't read into it?"_

"_Yeah. It was like a kiss between friends."_

"_Okay, than what about the time in my bedroom."_

"_You attacked me. I was confused."_

"_Confused? You're the one who started it."_

"_I didn't start anything. You leaped at me. All I was doing was giving you a massage."_

"_Really? Is that why your hand was practically up my shorts?"_

"_You have muscles down there don't you?"_

"_Okay, then what about in the closet tonight?"_

"_You started that too. I was just trying to protect that Artie kid."_

"_Is that why you set that kid on fire?"_

"_I was protecting him than too. Damn Brittany. Get over yourself."_

"_Don't even pretend you don't want it San. You showed?"_

"_Showed what? I didn't do anything."_

"_You showed your arousal. Your heart was racing and your body was on burning. You fucking moaned fire."_

"_I don't want you like that."_

"_Yes, you do," Brittany said as she closed the distance between the two of them only to be violently pushed back._

"_Stop touching me," Santana said as Artie came out of the house._

"_Don't touch her like that," Artie said standing in between the two girls._

"_It's fine. She's just drunk."_

"_I don't care," Artie said approaching Santana._

"_Whatever," Santana said turning and walking away._

"_Santana!" Brittany called after her._

"_Leave me alone Brittany."_

_ Days went by without a word being spoken between the two girls. Santana went back to her old routine, and had a new guy on her arm each day. She'd tease them until they begged her to please them and she'd tease them some more before she'd get frustrated and turn them away. Arriving home late, from one such occasion, Santana opened the door to find Brittany, Quinn, Matt and Artie, sitting around the living room having drinks._

"_Santana, you're late," Quinn said from the living room._

"_I'm having a bad day so don't fuck with me Quinn," Santana replied kicking off her shoes and walking into the living room and stopping dead in her tracks. "Oh, I didn't know we had guest," Santana said looking from Brittany to Artie._

"_Yeah, we're on a double date," Brittany said joyfully._

"_Oh…" Santana said balling her fist up. "I'll just get out of you way then."_

"_No that's okay. San, we don't have any more ice. We were going to go out," Quinn said getting up._

"_No! No, that's okay. You want ice. I can find you some ice." Santana said as she walked hard to the kitchen._

"_I don't think you'll find any," Artie said, "I already checked."_

"_It's a good thing I know my house better than you," Santana said coldly as she made a small water ball in her and froze it._

"_That will work," Artie said from the kitchen door. Santana whirled around and glared at him. "Don't freak out. I'm a mutant too."_

_Santana looked him up and down and a black whirlpool formed in the air next to him and identical copy of himself forms next to him from it._

"_So do you want to make some more ice," the second Artie asked._

"_No," Santana said as she walked out of the kitchen and threw the ice at the group in the living room._

"_What the hell, San?" Quinn asked surprised._

"_Shove it Quinn," Santana says as she walks into her room._

"_Dude what'd you do?" Matt said as both Artie came out the kitchen. "Dude why are you double." _

"_Chill, it's cool Matt. She's a mutant too," Artie said waving Matt off. "Are you two mutants as well?"_

"_We-" Before Brittany could finish she was silenced by the noises coming from Santana's room. It sounded as if a storm was tearing the room apart._

"_We should go," Quinn said standing up._

"_What's going on," Matt asked. _

"_She on one of her rampages," Quinn said. "No one's really safe when she starts going."_

_ Brittany, Quinn, Matt, and Artie went down the street to the coffee shop. The group found themselves talking about their mutations, childhood, school, and their future but Brittany's mind was elsewhere. She soon found herself back at her apartment door without knowing exactly how she got there. As she opened the door a low hum of music filled her ears. As she walked towards the source, Brittany found herself walking to her own room. The music became clearer to understand and Brittany realized it was the song she'd been playing all week. _

**Look  
>I just wanna make you better, I think I can save you<br>But I think I'm Bi-Polar, I love you, then I hate you  
>Grew of disdain, though I hate whoever ain't you<br>Hate when I can't date you, but I also need my space too**

_She opened her room door to see Santana sitting on the edge of her bed wind whipping around her._

**I made room for this love, how foolish of me  
>And every woman lookin' at you, knew that you was lucky<br>So check the verse Miss, I ain't say I'm perfect  
>But you was low on love, what I do? Reimbursed it<strong>

_Brittany walked into the room and stood in front of Santana but she didn't look up._  
><strong>And now it hurts to be around or converse witcha<br>And what's worse is before this I had worshiped ya  
>Now war missiles, handguns and grenades<br>The walls I couldn't break, Imma take 'em apart with a tank**

_Santana finally notice that Brittany was standing in front of her and looked up to her face._  
><strong>You spend your time with your friends, all the time<br>And all that time, with your friends, put my momentum on decline  
>My mind's gone evil, you changed with the season<br>You had a new clear heart, guess I was Hiroshima**  
><em>Brittany looked deep into her eyes as Santana's tears began to pool.<em>

**So now I need some Xan, need some Remy and some Reefer  
>So when this war is over I'm not PTSDing<br>And I don't wanna leave her, but you know what got me wondering?  
>I'm scared to lose love, but even more scared to love again<br>**_Santana let a tear fall and Brittany caught it in her hand as she broke through her wind wall._  
><strong>But why we gotta argue, why we gotta fight<br>I just wanna love you, I wanna make it right  
>It's like we both forgot what we were fighting for<br>So tell me why are we at war?  
>Why are we at war?<br>So baby why are we at war?**

_ Santana watched as Brittany backed up and turned off the iPod, but never ending her staring contest with Santana. Santana stared as Brittany stepped forward and brought her hand back to her face. "Why are we at war?" Santana hear Brittany ask but it was lower. Her senses were on overdrive and the feel of Brittany's hand on her skin was making her melt. Santana let Brittany lift her face to her and went numb while Brittany moved forward. When their lips finally touched, Santana's legs went and she fell back to the bed and Brittany followed her. Again it was like no time had passed, and they fell back into the motions. Brittany's hand wrapped around the bottom of Santana's shirt and slowly pulled it up. No sooner had the shirt fell off her wrist, was Brittany pulling Santana's skirt down. Santana watched as Brittany stood up and undressed herself. Brittany paused for a second as she gave Santana a once over. Everything was from the light in the room to the color of Santana's underwear was perfect. Brittany lay back on Santana but didn't move to touch her. "Show for me," Santana heard Brittany say but again it was low. Reaching out Santana touched her for the first time that night, and water dripped at the contact. Santana moved her hand along Brittany's body and soon she was dripping. _

_ Twenty minutes later intertwined in each other's limbs, Brittany felt Santana go stiff. Brittany turned her head to Santana, water squeezing out of the sheet as the pressure was reapplied to it. Santana's hair was wet, the water turned bra was a deeper red, and her panties were soaked as well, but Brittany knew that was more than just water. Brittany stared at the girl she'd just pushed to climax without even entering her, and smiled as she remembered how Santana had done the same to her. Santana's expression was cold and Brittany could feel her slipping away again. Brittany couldn't help but remember the last few words of the song._**  
>Just another product of the Matrix, this maze I'm in amazes me at times<br>I just wanted to be at peace with you, and if I gotta settle for a piece of you then I gotta say Peace to you  
>With all due respect, I do respect you enough to expect<br>Effort is all I ask  
>If we're gonna last more I gotta ask for more<br>And if that means I'm asking for too much, I'm sure we'll end up as our last  
>Or<br>Our Past**

**We bash We blast We shoot We lose We pass  
>The War<strong>

"Sue Sylvester," Mr. Shue announced to the room.

"Who's that," Finn asked.

"That, Finn, is the new leader of a group of mutants," Mr. Shue said writing her name on the board.

"So?" Santana asked growing tired of these daily meetings.

"So, Santana," Mr. Shue said as he turned to her. "She's the woman we've been looking for."

"She's the guy kidnapping all the mutants? How can you be sure? I thought we didn't have anything to go on," Rachel started.

"That was until Sunshine came to see me," Mr. Shue said as Rachel froze.

"Sunshine? Sunshine Corazon? Why was she here? What does she want?" Rachel said standing up.

"After I left, she found me." Everyone turned to look at the small figure that was standing in the doorway. "Hello Rachel."

"Sunshine…" Rachel almost screeched. "How've you been?"

"Well, after almost got shot out n a job alone. I was doing some soul searching and coming to terms with everyone hating me for the rest of my life because of my seer awesomeness, when out of nowhere this guy shoots me and I find myself locked in a cage with a man promising me all kinds of things if I join his team. Long story short, because of said awesomeness I was able to break out of my cage and get the hell out of there," Sunshine said with a smile.

"But not before getting some critical information about who was behind her abduction," Mr. Shue said.

"Yes, Shue Sylvester and her second in command Figgins," Sunshine said taking a seat.

"Are you staying here?" Rachel asked.

"The way I see it, you can't do this without me. Also, I've decided that you sending me to my near death is not enough of a reason to sidetrack my entire future. I'm an x-men and I'm not let you change that," Sunshine said coolly.

"Mr. Shue," Rachel said, "I'm sure I speak for the rest of us when I say that this is a horrible decision."

"No," Mercedes said, "No. I'm not picking up those thoughts from anyone but you."

"Still," Rachel began but Santana cut her off.

"Man hands if you don't sit down and shut, we're going to have a problem," Santana said.

"No offense Santana, but you do not have the slightest idea of our history-" Rachel was cut off again.

"Nor do I want to," Santana said getting up. "All I need to know and all she needed to say was that she has information on that psycho that locked up and tortured Quinn and Britt. The rest means so little to me, it's almost as small as your chance of going anywhere in life." Santana stood outstretched a hand to Sunshine. "Hi, Santana."

"Hello Santana," Sunshine said.

"Now, those hot blondes over there are Brittany and Quinn," Santana paused as Sunshine looked over her shoulder and the girls waved. "I'm very interested in the information you have."

"Anything for the girl who can put Rachel in her place," Sunshine said with a smile. "Sue's up to something big. She's looking for mutants that have uniquely powerful mutation, much like myself and much unlike Rachel. But she's also looking for people she can control, which is probably why she took your friends and not you. She's kidnapping mutants around sixteen to eighteen, helping them improve their use of their power and tying them to her forever."

"Do you know where she is?" Santana asked hopefully.

"Yes, I can show you how to get in too," Sunshine said as Santana cracked her neck.

"How soon?" Santana asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Sunshine said looking a Mr. Shue.

"Santana, hold on a second. We need to work out a plan," Mr. Shue said.

"You may need to work out a plan but I don't, I'm going whenever she's ready. If you'd like to come along then get to work on that plan," Santana said as she walked out of the room.

"She's nothing like what I expected." Sunshine said watching Santana leave. "I don't think she's that bad Artie."

"She's not bad at all," Brittany said standing up. "I wish you'd stop saying that Artie."

"Yeah well I guess I wasn't seeing the whole picture," Artie said looking at Brittany walk after Santana.

"That must be Quinn super chick until she's a super bitch," Sunshine said. "And you must be Brittany. Artie's told me so much about you."

"No, that was Brittany, I'm Quinn." Quinn said as Sunshine looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it. I'll catch you up really fast. Brittany went on two dates with Artie during which he promptly fell in love with her but she was in love with Santana and Santana was in love with her even though she won't admit it. Oh shocker right. So Santana caught Brittany and him together one day and fucking lost it, crippling him after which she quickly shattered Brittany's cherry and they've never looked back since, but wheels over there didn't get the memo and now can't let the past be the past. The end, I hoped you enjoyed the story. Now if you excuse I have to go be super chick now instead of super bitch." Quinn walked away.

"What the hell did I miss?" Sunshine said looking around.

"Damn it Sunshine," Artie said rolling away.

"How quickly after breaking Artie's legs do you think she popped Brittany's cherry?" Puck asked intrigued.

"Shut up Puck," Tina said.

"I'm going to go apologize," Sunshine said.

"There really is no point. They already know Artie's told us a distorted view of everything that happened. They really don't care anymore, but maybe Quinn didn't know she was called super bitch," Sam said shaking his head.

"Guys, enough of the drama please. Brittany, Santana, and Quinn might not need to plan but we do." Mr. Shue said.

"Britt, San," Quinn called knocking on their door.

"Come in Quinn," Brittany yelled.

"What's up?" Santana said looking up the x-men uniform.

"Nothing," Quinn said sitting on Brittany's bed.

"These uniform suck," Santana said jumping on the bed next to Quinn and pressing her feet to Brittany's.

"I think you look cute in it," Brittany said.

"Right…?" Santana said grabbing Brittany's foot and massaging it.

"So you think you're ready to go head to head with Sue?" Quinn asked.

"I'm sure we can handle it. Tomorrow will be as normal as ever. I'll go fight, get pissed, Keres will come out and finish the job. Sue won't know what hit her," Santana said shrugging.

"Do you trust that Sunshine girl," Quinn asked.

"How could you not trust a girl name Sunshine?" Brittany asked, "She seems sweet."

"Yeah, except she wasn't privy to some of the errors in Artie's story. She said I was a super chick until I was a super bitch."

"Haha, that's so true," Santana said.

"What? How is that true?"

"Quinn, you get very testy with people," Brittany said shyly.

"That's only when people come at my family."

"And when you have family like us, that's means you're a bitch more often than not," Santana said pulling Quinn into a one arm hug.

"Oh me too," Brittany said flinging herself into Santana's other arm, causing the girls to fall back.

After a minute Quinn spoke, "Hey, do you guys like it here?"

"It's alright. Tolerable because you guys are here with me," Brittany said.

"Yeah, everyone but Berry and Finnocence is growing on me," Santana said.

"So after we do this thing with Sue do you want to stay here?" Quinn asked.

"Where else can we go?" Santana said.

"Yeah, plus school is so much more fun here, and San's actually in classes with us. Plus we're about to graduate," Britt added.

"Okay, good," Quinn said as she relaxed into Santana's grip. "Santana I've been meaning to ask you do you secretly find me attractive."

"What?" Santana yelled taken aback. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Probably because you keep touching her and Keres is like in love with her," Brittany said smiling.

"Yeah, I beginning to think you're in love with me or something," Quinn said smiling.

"First Keres is not in love with you and neither am I. Second, this is the establish line of touch. Britt touches me, I touch you, I'm the middle man, I pass the love along."

"Quinn, did you hear that I think she wants to touch you," Brittany said

"You know what. I'm not doing this. Why don't you just do this with Keres when she comes out?" Santana unwrapping her hand from both girls.

"Britt, did she just say we should do this with Keres?"

"I think so," Brittany said smiling, "well, I guess we can San if you really want us to."

"Stop making fun of me," Santana said taking Brittany and Quinn hands.

"Or what?" Brittany said poking Santana.

"Or I'll leave you guess with Berry," Santana said.

"Getting us to stop will be harder than that San," Quinn said.

"Yeah, we're you go we'll just follow," Brittany said squeezing Santana hand.

"Brittany, Quinn, Satanana," Rachel screeched. "Get dressed and come down here.

"What do you want Berry," Santana said as she, Brittany, and Quinn walking in dressed in the uniform.

"Who you girls look hot," Sam said. "Like Charlie's angels or something."

"Thanks Sam," Quinn said.

"Sunshine is ready to go," Finn said.

"Where is she then," Brittany asked.

"She doing some practicing exercises to help with her mutation," Rachel said with a scowl.

"What's her mutation?" Santana asked.

"She can mimic other people's mutation," Puck said. "It's cool."

"Thanks Puck," Sunshine said as she walked into the hanger, "Alright let's get this done."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay everyone! Please comment on what you think will happen. I left a couple of clues but I really want you to guess. If ever there was a time for you to comment with a guess it's now, but no pressure.

Cattastrophic: Thanks, that means a lot. I do have a plot and I'm sticking to it. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

DancelikeHeya: Thanks. Think of Mike as Green Lantern. He claps his hand and creates things out of yellow energy. Santana, on the other hand, can manipulate earth, wind, fire, and water.

BumbaMumbaJimJams: Okay, You'll see all that but...not until the last few chapters.

Ryoko05: No, want Keres and Quinn isn't weird but I'm not sure how you'll feel after Chapter thirteen.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note:

Shout outs -

**BumbaMumbaJimJams:** There is something off with Sunshine, you're right about that, but Santana doesn't rely on Keres to fight for her. Santana can take care of herself but...well you'll just have to read the rest to understand.

**The Wanderings:** I'm sorry. I'll try to be clearer. Oh, I've never seen Heroes so I wouldn't know but if they are similar that's cool to i guess.

**anonythemouse**: You were really close, in fact you're like almost completely right. I'm happy you brought up the flashback because no one had really said anything about then and I thought it was because everyone did like the way I brought them together.

Okay. Chapter Twelve.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: The Storm<p>

_Brittany had only a flicker of hope left in her, and she was doing everything to keep the flame alive, but Santana was doing everything in her power to stomp it out. However, nothing Santana did could erase the night she had spent with her and how it made Brittany feel. Or at least that was the case until Santana started disappearing at night only to return early the next morning. Noticing the pattern, Brittany made sure to be awake the next the morning to see Santana's walk of shame. Even though Brittany didn't know what to expect she harden her face in preparation for a fight, but when Santana walked in with bloody clothes and a tear stain face, Brittany's face swiftly fell flat._

"_Santana?" Brittany said through a gasp. "Santana are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine," Santana said turning to her room._

"_Why are you covered in blood?" Brittany asked afraid of the answer._

"_It's none of your business Brittany," Santana said turning to her. "Why are you even awake?"_

"_I wanted to know where you were going at night," Brittany said looking down._

_Santana scoffed, "That's also none of your business." Santana said walking into her room._

"_Did Keres come out again?"_

"_Damn Britt. I told you and Quinn about calling me that," Santana said standing in her doorway. "I stopped calling you the angel of death didn't I? Can't you at least return the favor and stop calling me Keres?"_

"_I'm sorry," Brittany said looking down as Santana shut her door with a bang._

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what to do Quinn," Brittany said as she walked to school. "She keeps coming home with blood all over her."<em>

"_Santana's a big girl Britt," Quinn said stopping at Matt door, "We can't control her. We just have to hope that she knows what she's doing."_

"_When Keres comes out she doesn't know what she's doing," Brittany said low as Matt hopped down the steps and into Quinn's arm._

"_Look Britt, if it is really bothering you that much, we'll have an intervention," Quinn said, "Make sure she knows we aren't happy with her behavior." _

"_Are you guys talking about Santana?" Matt asked._

"_Yeah," Quinn said tiredly._

"_Is that what girls do when their friends are being promiscuous, because boy just give them a high five and ask for detail," Matt said with a smile, not noticing Brittany and Quinn stop, "and here I thought girls talk about that stuff more than guys."_

"_What do you mean 'being promiscuous,'" Quinn asked as Matt turned around noticing their absence from his side._

"_Never mind, I must have my information wrong," Matt said backtracking._

"_Tell us what you're talking about," Brittany said forcefully._

"…_All I know is that she's slept with five guys since last week, when Andrew claims he popped her cherry." Matt said as he looked to the floor._

"_How many people know about this," Quinn asked upset._

"_A couple of people at school," Matt said._

"_Yeah, we not going to go to school today," Quinn said turning around, "come on Britt."_

"_Why," Brittany asked coldly, "You're the one who said we can't control her, and obviously she knows what she's doing."_

"_Britt-"_

"_No, I'm going to go to school," Brittany said walking away._

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck is your problem," Quinn yelled as she burst into the house.<em>

"_What are you doing home," Santana said from the couch._

"_I had to check on you," Quinn said walking over to Santana._

"_Why?"_

"_Umm… Maybe it's because the school's abuzz with your sexual exploits."_

"_My what?_

"_Did you or did you know lose your virginity to Andrew," Quinn asked tapping her foot on the floor._

"_And what if it did?"_

"_Did you then proceed to sleep with a different guy every night since?"_

"_That's an exaggeration, it's only been five," Santana said calmly._

"_Santana what the fuck," Quinn said fuming. "You dry fuck Britt and then you sleep with five guys."_

_Santana stood up, "She told you about that?"_

"_She tells me everything Santana," Quinn said stepping forward, "Its fuck up what you're doing."_

"_You don't know shit about what I'm doing," Santana said pushing Quinn back._

"_I know that you're afraid of what you're feeling for her so you're pushing her away," Quinn said stepping forward again, "And I know that she is pissed that you're fucking every guy who will have you so pissed that I think she wouldn't have you even if you come back to your senses. It's just as well anyway she's too good for you."_

"_Fuck you Quinn," Santana said pushing Quinn to the floor, "You don't know shit about me," Santana lift her hand to punch Quinn but froze and her eyes changed from fiery to cold._

"_Get off me Santana," Quinn said trying to push her off._

_Santana climbs of her and helps her up, "I'm sorry." Santana looked Quinn up and down, "I don't know why Santana was fighting you but I'm sure you didn't deserve it."_

_Quinn looked at Santana puzzled, "You're not Santana?"_

"_No, Yes…no not really."_

"_Keres?"_

"_What?"_

"_We call you Keres… the sister of the Angel of death; she's the bringer of violent deaths."_

"…_and I'm the bringer of violent deaths?"_

"_Yeah, basically."_

"_I guess I can't deny that."_

"_Not that they don't deserve it on anything, it's just that Brittany kills them and you obliterate them."_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Quinn. Quinn Fabray."_

"_Hello Quinn," Santana said taking Quinn's hand in hers._

"_Is there a name you'd like me to call you?"_

"_Anything but Keres would be okay, but it's whatever for now. What were you guys fighting about?"_

"_Nothing, Santana's being stupid. She has this thing going with Brittany and she keeps pushing her away."_

"_Oh… Santana doesn't do relationship, or friendships, or anything really."_

"_We've been her friends since she was eleven."_

"_Yeah, I know. It's crazy that you've lasted this long. That's probably why she won't make this thing with Brittany (?) official. She's afraid to rock the boat."_

"_But she loves Brittany and Brittany loves her, what's to rock."_

"_Love? Santana hasn't loved anyone since our family died. She's too afraid to."_

"_But why?"_

"_Everyone she's ever loved has disappointed her beyond belief and then they, in one way or another, would die."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. So I'm glad you aren't dead."_

"_Me too."_

"_The best thing to do about this Brittany situation, in my opinion, is to let Santana go through the motions. She will eventually figure out what she wants."_

"_But does she want Brittany?"_

_Santana chuckles, "All she wants is Brittany. Why do you think she's so scared?"_

_Quinn smiles, "Good, because Brittany feels the same way."_

"_It's been nice meeting you Quinn. I have to go now; maybe I'll see you soon."_

"_Bye Keres, I'll see you soon."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn," Brittany said rushing into the apartment. "Quinn?"<em>

"_I'm right here Britt," Quinn said sitting next to Santana._

"_Here's your homework," Brittany said handing her a folder._

"_Why are you so happy?" Quinn asked._

"_Artie," Brittany said running to her room._

"_What about him?" Quinn said puzzled._

"_I've got a date with," Brittany said closing the door._

"_Britt, I thought you didn't like Artie… like at all."_

"_Yeah, well that was before." Brittany said, her voice lowered by the walls._

"_Before what," Quinn asked and Santana got up and put on her shoes._

"_Just before," Brittany said._

"_Okay, well don't forget we have our bimonthly dinner tonight. Attendance is mandatory."_

"_I'll be there," Brittany said as Santana left._

_Quinn got up and walked into Brittany's room, "Brittany what the hell are you doing."_

"_What do you mean? You're the one who set me up with him?"_

"_That was before you told me about Santana."_

"_Why does that change anything?"_

"_Brittany, if you do this, you know she'll go crazy."_

"_So what? So what if she goes crazy? I'm not going to wait around for her to choose me."_

"_But that exactly what you have to do. She needs time."_

"_No, she needs to woman up."_

"_It's more complicated than that Brittany."_

"_Yeah, well it's not for me. I'm going out with Artie and maybe I'll even bring him to dinner."_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn came home later that day to find Santana sitting at the dining table alone. "Hey Santana."<em>

"_You're late," Santana not looking up from the dinner she made._

"_That's my fault," Matt said taking a seat next to Quinn._

"_Doesn't matter. We're still one down." Santana said taking her knife in her hand._

"_Why don't we just get started," Matt asked._

"_That's not how it works," Santana said using wind to spin the knife above her palm._

"_Yeah, we can have family dinner without everyone here," Quinn said. "It's not right."_

_Ten minutes later Brittany walked in with Artie, "Sorry we're late Quinn."_

"_Yeah, that's my bad," Artie said plopping down next to Santana._

"_I was late too but it was Santana's day to cook so…her apology, not mine," Quinn said slowly._

"_Sorry then Santana," Artie said smiling._

"_Okay, let's join hands," Quinn said after Santana didn't look up from her spinning knife. Everyone joins hands but Brittany, "Brittany maybe you want to take Santana's hand?"_

"_I thought Brittany couldn't touch anyone?" Artie said confused._

"_She can touch San," Quinn said smiling, "We don't really know why but she can."_

"_Oh, that's odd." Artie said frowning._

"_You know what," Santana said sticking her fork in the food. "I'm not really in a grace mood right now," Santana took a bite of the food. "Maybe next time."_

"_We can't go breaking tradition," Quinn said with a smile. _

"_I think this time we can," Santana said taking another bite._

"_If we're changing things, I guess that means I don't have to stay? Because Artie took me to get some ice cream and I'm pretty full." Brittany said getting up._

"_Sit down," Santana commanded._

"_What?" Brittany said surprised._

"_I said sit down," Santana said still not raising her head._

"_Brittany, why would you eat when I told you we were having dinner?" Quinn asked trying to ease the tension._

"_I felt like it. I do what I feel like. I don't over think and worry about this and that. I don't freak out. I wanted ice cream and so I had ice cream. I'm going to go now." Brittany said leaving the table and walking to her room._

_Knife Santana is twirling flying into the center piece and shatters the glass. "Guys, I think well we'll just see you at the play tomorrow." Quinn said dismissing the boys._

_No sooner were they out the door that the dining table caught fire._

"_Santana stop," Quinn said as she rushed back to the table._

_Santana hits the table with her fist and the flames eat at it. "Ah…" Santana scream screams as the flame freeze. "What the fuck is going on?"_

"_Keres?" Quinn said relieved._

_Santana blinks a few times, "This isn't good, Quinn."_

_Quinn takes Santana's hand in her and looks at the burns, "We should put something on this."_

"_It's heals on its own. Her mutation never hurts her… for too long anyway."_

"_I guess that good," Quinn said looking over Santana's hand as Santana looks over her. "So how long are you here for?" Quinn asked with a smile._

"_I don't know," Santana said with a smile. "Normally I have something to do and I stay as long as it takes. I've never had time to actually do anything."_

"_So what do you want to do?"_

"_I haven't eaten in ages…but I guess Santana burned all the food," Santana said frowning._

"_Okay, well what's your favorite food?"_

"_I want steak," Santana said smiling, "my dad always used to make steak."_

"_Okay, well let's get steak," Quinn said finally dropping Santana's hand._

* * *

><p>"<em>So," Quinn said walking down the street with Santana, "Did you like the steak?"<em>

"_I did, granted it's the first bite of food I've had in… how old are we now?"_

"_Sixteen," Quinn said with a smile._

"_Eight years."_

"_What happened eight years ago that you were out long enough to eat?"_

"_I wasn't in her eight years ago. She was her own person."_

"_Something traumatic then?"_

"_First time I killed somebody," Santana said looking down._

"_She was eight when she first killed someone?"_

"_She was eight when I first killed someone," Santana corrected. _

"_Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Do you not feel anything when you kill people?"_

"…_No, no not really. All of the people I kill deserve it. I do accept that one day soon Santana will no longer need me and when that day come I'll meet my death immediately and happily move on to wherever the lord see fit."_

"_Okay," Quinn said with a frown._

"_I know you think me evil. Just know that between Santana and I, I'm definitely the lesser of two evils."_

"_I don't think your evil," Quinn said ignoring the second statement. "You seem okay actually."_

"_Thanks," Santana said with a smile. "Thanks for taking me out for dinner too."_

"_Least I can do on your one day off," Quinn said opening the door to the apartment as Santana fell to the floor._

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay listen to me," Quinn said as she stood in front of Santana and Brittany. "You too need to promise me you can make it through tonight without any problem."<em>

"_I didn't do anything," Brittany said annoyed._

"_I don't care," Quinn said, "We here to support Matt. So the two of you need to get over what it is you have eating at you and pull it together for the night."_

"_I have no intention of ruining Matt's night Quinn. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you." Santana said stepping around Quinn and walking into the auditorium.  
><em>

"_Britt, please, promise me no funny business," Quinn pleaded._

"_I wouldn't dream of it," Brittany said with a smile._

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm going to get a drink of water," Santana said halfway through the play.<em>

"_Alright, hurry back," Quinn said staring at the stage._

"_We'll be back too," Artie said after Santana left._

"_Where are you going?" Quinn asked suspiciously._

"_Nowhere," Artie said as Brittany followed behind him._

"_Artie," Brittany said as he led her down a deserted all way. "We're missing too much of the play. I won't be able to understand what's going on if were out much longer."_

"_Don't worry Britt, I'll help you. There something I want to do right now," Artie said as he lead her into a room with a bunch of clones of himself._

"_Oh my gosh, Artie, how many of yourself can you make?"_

"_Only two hundred."_

"_Why did you make so many," Brittany asked as she stood next to the window._

"_I wanted to try something," Artie said as another Artie came and stood next to him. "You mutation kills people right, we'll my clones can die and I can just make another one."_

"_So?"_

"_So, Santana's not the only person you can touch. You can touch me." Artie said with a smile and his clone walked up to Brittany._

"_I kind of want to kiss you," the original Artie said._

"_You what?"_

"_I want to kiss. Sorry I have to use a copy. If I die my clone die too but if a clone dies that piece of my soul just comes back to me."_

"_But if I touch you that piece won't come back."_

"_I think I can spare a couple pieces," Artie said as his clone leaned in kissed Brittany. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before Artie fell to the floor and disappeared._

"_So how was it? Minus the fact that you just killed me, was it a great first kiss?" Artie asked with a smile._

"_Santana!" Brittany shouted as she noticed Santana in the doorway. _

_ The air in the room started to swirl around Santana, causing Artie and Brittany to gasp for air. The air that was swirling around her exploded out and pushed Artie into the wall and Brittany out of the first story window. Santana watches as her body flew out and rolled until she was in the middle of the street. Santana jumped out the window and walked to her._

"_Santana what the fuck?" Brittany screamed._

"_What the hell was that?" Santana asked lifting Brittany off the floor with the wind. "Why were you kissing him?"_

"_He's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I kiss him?"_

"_Because you're killing him!"_

"_He's not dead is he? No. So it's okay."_

"_You just took a piece of his soul."_

"_Well it's the best I can do, isn't it?" _

"_No! Why don't you go find someone without a soul?"_

"_Why would I want someone without a soul?" Brittany replied with honest confusion that Santana didn't pick up on._

"_...Fuck you. I hope you have a good time with stubbles," Santana said as she flew away._

* * *

><p>After fighting off what seemed like twenty body guards, well after Santana fought them off, we were surprised to see Sue hadn't fled. Sue Sylvester sat in a chair, or rather a throne, in front of them, but she only captivated the x-men's attention for a second. Their eyes started to focus on the people standing around her. Brittany couldn't understand why there were here instead of outside like the rest of the mutants they had to fight off. When Brittany looked over their faces she found one that she recognized, Sunshine's; but if that was Sunshine…who was the girl in front of them.<p>

"Welcome back Jacob," Sue said to Sunshine.

Sunshine bent her head a little at Sue and her face started changing. When it stopped it didn't look like Sunshine at all, but a boy.

"I didn't think you had it in you Jacob but I guess you can do more than use your hair as a potable bird house for my warbler," Sue said as Jacob walked to her to her as he turned around and looked at the group Santana spoke.

"Jewfro?" Santana said shocked. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Long time no see Santana. Surprised?" Jacob said with a smile.

"Extremely," Santana said stepping forward. "What is all of this?"

"Hello, Santana." Sue said standing, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you. Almost eight years." Sue looked from Santana to Mike who immediately walked forward.

"Mike what are you doing," Tina asked.

"He's going to help me," Sue said with a smile.

"Why would he do that?" Finn asked.

"Because I'm asking him to," Sue said as Mike stepped to her side.

"Mike whatever-" Rachel stopped as Mike clapped his hands and faced his palms to the group. Cages formed around each of them but Santana.

"Mike what the fuck," Santana said as she stepped forward only to have Mike clap his hands again, face his hands to her, and have chains from around her arms and legs.

"I've been looking for you since that carnival eight years ago," Sue said stepping in front of Santana a terrified Santana. "I'm been fascinated with you and with the friends you made," Sue said looking to Quinn and Brittany. "It almost makes me feel okay about letting you go home that fateful day… Almost." Sue turned and walked back to the chair. "You were perfect that day; it was in that moment that I knew I had to have you. And so I followed you, waiting for the ideal time to swoop in and rescue you from you own wretched life." Sue walked to Sunshine, "but I waited too long. You snapped and now you're no longer perfect. You're not the girl I saw that day. You're broken." Sunshine walked forward with Sue, "I'm told you call her Keres. I don't think that name is fitting….Not for her anyway." Sunshine stopped when Sue did, "Keres presented me with an unforeseen problem because for some reason, she prevents me from invading your mind, like I have Mike's." Sue almost smiled, "because you're not one to follow orders, are you? You not one to place your trust in me and you'd think me stupid to place my trust in you. Am I right?" Sue waited for a response but didn't get one. "I know I can't trust you, and with Keres I can't control you. I found myself in a conundrum. That is until this little ball of Filipino joy walked into one of my safe houses and I was presented with a suitable alternative." Sunshine walked forward a little more. "Do you know what Sunshine's mutation is? You do don't you. You see now that I have you and her in my possession, I don't either of you to do anything. I'm going to tell her to mimic you and then I'll have you…well you're mutation anyway. Now be a doll and use your mutation for her."

Sunshine stepped in front of Santana and Brittany walked through her energy cage and pushed her away from Santana. "Stop it," Brittany said positioning herself in front of Santana.

"Damn it," Sue said, "David handle the Blondie."

"If he comes to me I won't hesitate to kill him," Brittany said in a shaky voice.

"David, hold of. Asian, you handle Blondie." Sue ordered.

Mike ran to Brittany clapping his hands together and making a sword. Brittany stand firm as Mike swings the sword at her neck. When the sword makes contact with Brittany's neck, it shatters without leaving a mark. When the shards hit the floor, Santana start fussing behind her, Sunshine falls to the floor and Mike's cages dissolve.

"Mike stop," Brittany said staring him in the eye but he just looks confused between Brittany and Sunshine before he runs off to Sunshine's body and screams.

Santana walks forward towards Sue, "Keres?" Sue asks curiously.

Santana lunges forward as Sue grabs David and Azimio's hands and teleports away. The rest of her minions turn to Santana and start for her. Santana puts her hand out and used wind to slam their bodies into the floor.

"Where is she going," Santana asks as the group starts to smile. "Where is she going?" Santana asks again with more force but still no one answers. "I will kill you," Santana says as she drops them to the floor.

"You'll kill us either way," one of them says. "Yeah fuck you."

Santana backed away and brought them up into a kneeling position, "last chance."

"Fu-" was all the boy could get out before flicked her hand, as if shooing away a fly, and the group of five was decapitated. Santana than turned to Jacob.

"Jacob," Santana said nicely, "how could you?"

"How could I not? You fucking ruined my life at that circus."

"Did I? I like to think she saved you."

"You were the only one that needed saving," Jacob said with disgust.

"You all needed saving. She saved you… you know what? I'm not even going to." Santana turned to Brittany. "I might have ruined his life, it's debatable, so I'm going to have you settle on whether his bad enough to kill."

"What?" Brittany asked.

"You heard me," Santana said, "I wouldn't feel right killing him considering their past."

"You guys have a past?" Brittany asked as the room doors shut and the lights shut off and a red light was all that illuminated the room.

"Finn, get the ceiling," Rachel ordered as Santana and Mike fainted.

When the ceiling was on the floor and Artie lowered the ship they all climbed aboard. "What the fuck happened down there," Mercedes asked as she and Kurt helped carry Mike and Santana on board.

"Shit hit the fan," Puck said.

"Who's the new kid," Kurt asked.

"This is Sunshine, the fake Sunshine that lured us here," Sam said upset.

"How did you miss that Mercedes," Rachel asked.

"I've never meet her before how was I supposed to know what her thought were normally. She was just thinking about this day at a circus all day and a couple of times about how she hoped she could mimic Santana's mutation." Mercedes said, "How was I supposed to know from that? …Oh…then again she did talk about herself in the third person."

"It doesn't matter," Brittany said touching Jacob's face with her hand.

"Brittany," Quinn yelled. "You didn't even interrogate him."

"I didn't have to his atmosphere was black," Brittany said.

"But you didn't even ask why?" Quinn said surprised.

"I can tell you why," Mercedes said, "that boy is crazy. He's all up with Sue agenda. All he's been thinking about is all the different way this could have went down tonight and let me tell you it doesn't paint a pretty picture for any of us."

"Not only that," Santana said finally waking up, "he's been pretending to be someone else since he was eight. He killed the real Jacob."

"What?" Quinn said shocked, "How do you know that?"

"Because he told me when we were kids," Santana said.

"Can we all forget about fake me and talk about what just happen to real me?" Sunshine asked.

"Yeah, what happened to the real you," Rachel asked, "You can't just faint in the middle of a battle."

"I didn't faint. I was inside Mike's body," Sunshine said.

"How were you inside his body?" Tina asked.

"I don't know. I just was. It's has to be someone's mutation."

"No one here has that mutation," Quinn said.

"There has to be and someone used it," Sunshine said, "That's the only way I could have picked up on it and done it too."

"Sunshine," Rachel said, "I don't know what happened to you, maybe it was one of Sue mind tricks, but no one here can do that."

"I've been with Sue for six months, thanks to you, and not once has she done anything like that. She can't."

"Kurt can you settle this please," Mercedes asked.

"Okay," Kurt said as his eyes turn green and he looked over the group slowly pausing longer on Santana. "Santana," Kurt finally said. "Santana you can do a lot of things and body jumping is one of them."

"It can't be," Santana said appalled. "I would know if I could do that and I'm sure I'd know if I left my body."

"I can see it," Kurt said, "and you've done it recently… you may even be doing it now."

"Yeah, Kurt? How the fuck am I doing it now?"

"It would explain a lot," Artie said as she set the plane down.

"Fuck you Artie," Santana said as Artie opened the back of the ship.

"Guys I would know if Santana wasn't Santana," Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'd know."

"I'm just saying," Kurt said defensively.

"There probably lying," Artie said, "hell, they might even be in on it."

"Shut the fuck up Artie," Quinn said.

"He's just speaking his mind," Finn said. "We can't fault him. Plus we don't even know you guys like that."

"Thanks Finn," Brittany said taking Santana's hand and walking off the ship and everyone following behind them, Sam with Jacob on his shoulder.

"Guys, let's not fight," Rachel said. "It's obvious that Kurt is just mistaking."

"I'm never mistaken," Kurt said.

"Please, you couldn't even tell what Brittany's mutation was a few months ago," Puck said.

"Kurt can settle this now," Mercedes said as the group stopped.

"How," Santana asked.

"It's the second part of my mutation," Kurt said. "I can make it so that you stop using yours."

"Why didn't you tell us that," Rachel screeched, "we could have used you in there."

"Well I'm telling you now," Kurt said.

"I say he does it," Artie said.

"Shut up Artie," Brittany yelled.

"No, it's fine," Santana said walking to Kurt, "I've got nothing to hide. Go ahead." Kurt touched her hand and black liquid leaked from him and was absorbed into Santana's skin, "See nothing."

Brittany noticed Santana's soul leaving her body, "Stop it Kurt, you're killing her."

"Britt, its fine," Santana said turning to her, "See no pain."

Brittany's eyes followed the soul as it left Santana's body and went into Jacob's. Jacob's body twitched and Sam dropped it to the floor.

"What the hell," Sam yelled.

"Ah, I can say the same thing," Jacob said as she grabbed his shoulder. "Why are you all looking at me like that? What Santana do now?"

"Keres," Quinn asked.

"Stop calling me that," Jacob said looking around.

"Who the fuck are you?" Santana asked charging towards Jacob.

Jacob looked toward Santana confused as his facial features changed. His skin darkened to Santana shade, his hair also, and he grew a bit taller and became more muscular.

"Observe a su destructor boca. Mami le bofetada tonto si hablaba asi a su alrededor." (Watch your mouth destroyer. Mom would slap you silly if you spoke like that around her.)

Santana froze, "Miguel?"

"Hey Momo. Long time no see," Miguel said as his face finally settled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Alright, keep in mind I do have an end goal for this story. Everything that happens is for a reason. Everything the characters say they say for a reason. There are a lot of hints as to what will happened and Santana and Miguel's past. the next chapter will be the last of Brittany. The next will be about Quinn, but there will still be an emphasize on Brittany as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Warning Character death.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen:<p>

The Other Side of Miguel – The Hidden Side of Santana

"_Can I come in," Santana said knocking on Quinn's door._

"_Yep," Quinn said as she opened the door. "Santana?"_

"_Not quite," Santana said walking into the room and looking around._

"_I feel like you're here more often than not," Quinn said sitting back on her bed. "Is Santana really feeling that frustrated?"_

"_She's feeling a lot of things. Frustration is the least of our worries." Santana said sitting on the bed opposite from Quinn. "Anyway, the same could be said for you. Why are you here all the time now?"_

"_I'm trying to keep the peace," Quinn said with a smile. "When you're not around, Santana gets upset quickly and I need to make sure none of that anger reaches Brittany."_

"_Still. Like right now, Brittany's not home and you are. Shouldn't you be with Matt?" Santana said looking away from Quinn._

"_I normally would be but he did something stupid last week," Quinn said shaking her head._

"_Stupid how?" Santana asked looking in to Quinn eyes feeling protective._

"_He told me that Britt and I need to kick Santana out," Quinn said with a frown. "He said she was doing more bad than good and it was starting to affect him and we don't need that drama in our lives and blah blah blah."_

"_Oh, sorry she's creating problems in your love life," Santana said. "What did you say?"_

"_I was mean," Quinn said with a smirk. "I said, 'you must think I love don't you,' then I paused for dramatic effect and said, 'because that's the only logical explanation I can think of as for why you think I would choose you over my best friend' and then I walked away and haven't answered a call since."_

"_You broke up with him," Santana asked shocked._

"_Yeah…it was for the best anyway. That much easier to get Artie out of our lives," Quinn said with a shrug, "I'm not even upset, so I guess it would have ended anyway."_

"_I'm sorry," Santana said apologetically._

"_Don't be," Quinn said with a smile._

"_So you're Santana's best friend? I thought you were Brittany's."_

"_Brittany's my sister, we made it official by ten year old law by touching our bloody thumbs together, and now that Santana and Brittany are a item, a fucked up item but an item none the less, I have taken the title of Santana's best friend from Brittany," Quinn said happily._

"_I didn't know best-friendship were transferable like that," Santana said puzzled._

"_For girls it is," Quinn said with a quick nod._

"_Girls are weird. When guys find a best friend, that's it, you're stuck to one another forever."_

"_Guys really are from mars aren't they," Quinn said shaking her head as they hear Brittany come in. "Hey Britt," Quinn yells as Santana lays on her back and folds her arm behind her head._

"_Hey Quinn," Brittany said upset._

"_Say hey," Quinn said kicking Santana with her feet._

"_Nope, I got to let Santana handle this one on her own," Santana said with half smile – half frown._

"_Quinn, you wouldn't-" Brittany stops as she walks into the room and sees Santana lying there._

"_What's up Britt?" Quinn said looking up from Santana._

"_Nothing never mind," Brittany said as she quickly left._

"_Now look what you've done," Quinn said saddened._

"_I wasn't me who started it and so I shouldn't end it," Santana said. "It's cute how you have glow in the dark sticker on your wall."_

"_Yeah," Quinn said turning to lay down with you, "I like them."_

"_When I bought them I thought that Santana would take them," Santana said deep in thought._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know," Santana said, "to help her with her sleep."_

"_She gave them to me because she said they reminded her over something she wants to forget."_

"_I should have known that would happen," Santana said._

"_That reminds me," Quinn said turning to face Santana. "How the hell did you steal all that stuff for the apartment?"_

"_Before Santana met you, she spent a couple years on the streets. I had to learn fast…her mutation helped to."_

"_I see, and how did you know to stock my wardrobe with dresses?"_

"_I raided Santana's memories for find out what you like and what you needed," Santana said smiling._

"_I don't think I've ever met a person as interesting as you Keres," Quinn said propping her head up on her hand. "You shift between two extremes and it's like both of them suit you perfectly."_

"_Years of practice," Santana said smiling._

"_If only you weren't a defense mechanism set up by Santana's brain," Quinn said smiling._

"_If only," Santana said quietly._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey," Quinn said slipping into Brittany's room.<em>

"_Hi," Brittany said curtly. _

"_Let's talk," Quinn said sitting at Brittany's desk._

"_About what," Brittany asked._

"_Why your day sucked so much" Quinn said._

_Brittany looked at her hands in her hand, "Artie acting weird," Brittany said playing with her thumb._

"_How so?"_

"_He won't stop texting me and walking me home from school and he wants to press charges on Santana and he wants us to kick her out and he mad at me because you broke up with Matt and he keeps saying that you're doing it because Santana forced you to, and he's saying that Santana wants us all in a box for herself, and he said that you're weak for going on with it and that your probably dating Santana now, and on top of that I come home and you're in laughing and touching her when she hasn't even looked at me in days." _

"_That a lot," Quinn said with a sigh._

"_I know…I haven't been able to concentrate because I'm thinking too much." _

"_Okay first things first, if you don't like Artie being all clingy, just tell him that or break up with him because if he starts of possessive he'll stay possessive. Second, he can't press charges on Santana because she did lay a hand on him-"_

"_Quinn he wants to do it for me. The fall broke my ribs and dislocated my shoulder. I had to kill one of his clones to fix it," Brittany said, "He's mad at her."_

"_Well, he can't do it for you and his case is nonexistent so there won't be any lawsuit. What else, third, it's completely irrational for him to be mad at you for me breaking up with Matt, that's just dumb. Fourth and fifth, Santana didn't force me to break up with him, I broke up with him because, like Artie, he wanted me to get rid of Santana too and I wasn't having it. Sixth, Santana isn't keeping us in a box; if anything she opened the box and led us into the world." _

"…_What about the last part?" Brittany said looking at Quinn like a wounded puppy._

"_What about it," Quinn says puzzled._

"_Are you like….why are you….how come she only talks to you now?" Brittany said turning back to stare at her hands._

"_We don't talk. She gets upset, I try to calm her down, she becomes livid, I make sure she doesn't get out of the apartment, she locks herself in her room and I wait for Keres to come talk to me," Quinn said as if she was reading a check list._

"_Keres? You've been talking to Keres?" Brittany asked surprised._

"_Yeah, she's nothing like we expected. She's super calm and nice and thoughtful and protective and considerate and understanding and funny and charming and mysterious and everything."_

"_Really? Then why does she only talk to you?" _

"_She said Santana has to do it."_

"_Oh… okay then," Brittany said starting to perk up, "So there's nothing going on with the two of you?"_

"_Why it's not like you and Santana are dating anyway," Quinn said hiding a smile._

"_Quinn, you better not be dating Keres," Brittany said becoming serious._

"_Why can't I?" _

"_Because it's wrong!"_

"_Wrong how? You and Santana aren't even talking and now that you're feuding she's never around."_

"_We still have thing though."_

"_Obviously it's not a strong thing or you'd be together."_

"_Don't you think I want to be!"_

"_If you do you're not showing it. I mean look at Artie."_

"_I don't care about Artie," Brittany said letting aggravation seep into her voice._

"_That's nice to hear," Artie said sitting outside of Brittany's fire escape._

"_Artie, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked._

"_You said you had a test so I bought you that candy you said helps you study." Artie said as he threw the candy on the bed._

"_Thanks."_

"_So you don't care about me?" Artie asked as she jumped into the room._

"_It's not that I don't care…it's just that I can't think of anyone but her," Brittany said looking away from him and to Quinn. "I love her."_

"_Well it's a shame she doesn't love you back," Artie said standing in front of Brittany. "So I guess you're kind of stuck with me." Artie said as he picked up a dress from her closet. "Wear this tonight. I'll be here at eight." Artie said as she flung the dress to the bed. "Goodbye Quinn." Artie said leaving._

"_What the hell just happened?" Quinn said flabbergasted._

"_He gets like that some times," Brittany said with a sigh. _

"_Brittany why are you still with him," Quinn asked as she moved to sit in front of her and search for the answer in her eyes._

"…_Santana doesn't like it," Brittany said simply._

"_So you're doing it to make her angry," Quinn asked._

"_It's the only time she even acknowledges me. It lets me know she still cares…" Brittany said with a shrug._

"_Britt…" Quinn started but didn't know what to say. Quinn moved to lie down and carefully pulled Brittany to rest her head on her chest._

* * *

><p>"<em>Brittany? Are you ready yet?" Quinn asks standing in front of Brittany's door.<em>

"_Give me a second," Brittany replied in a low voice._

_Quinn looks to Santana who is sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap, "where is he talking you that your getting this dolled up?"_

"_I don't know I never asked," Brittany said as she open the door and walked out and did a small spin. "But he likes it when I get dressed up."_

"_I like it too," Quinn said quietly clapping her hands in excitement, "Artie's a lucky man." At this Santana jumped out of the chair and the bowl fell to the floor, "San be careful." Santana doesn't reply, she simply rushes to the door, yanks it open, and leaves the apartment just as Artie walks up. He pauses at the door before he runs after Santana._

"_Where's he going," Brittany asked._

"_Probably going to say something to Santana," Santana said through a sigh._

"_She we warn him," Brittany asks nervously._

"_It's too late now," Quinn said with a sigh._

" …_I'm going to go change," Brittany said as she turned around._

"_Why," Quinn asked._

"_This is uncomfortable and Artie isn't worth the pain," Brittany said walking into her room. "Thanks for saying Artie was a lucky man."_

"_Whatever I can do to help," Quinn said as she walked to clean up Santana's cereal mess._

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana," Artie called busting through the rooftop door.<em>

"_Go away Artie," Santana said pacing the roof._

"_No," Artie said as she started multiplying._

"_Go away Artie," Santana said once more._

"_Look I don't know what type of sick twisted game you three have going on but it ends now," Artie said as he continued to multiply. "They may not be able to see past all your disguises by I can and I won't let you use them anymore. I'm giving you one chance to leave them alone for good, Santana. I'm giving you one chance to just pack your things and leave. _

"_Why would I leave them? We promised we wouldn't leave each other. We're all we have. There all I have."_

"_They deserve better than you," Artie said as he made his last clone. "You're horrible to them. You're always angry, always fighting them, you've hurt them and you're going to continue to hurt them. You know that and I know that. I see through you and I'm not going to let it happen."_

"_I won't hurt them," Santana said angrily. _

"_But you already have and you still are, and the worst thing is you don't even know it. Quinn deserves better than you and Brittany deserves the world ten times over and you're nowhere close to that. Truth is-_

_Artie didn't get to finish because Santana lunged at him and his clones stepped forward to protect him. Santana stops and forms a dirt ball in each hand, slowly the balls divide until they are equal with the number of Artie's clones. Santana lifts her hand and the ball spread out, with the flick of the wrist, the makeshift bullets fly through the air and push through the center of every clones head. When the bullets come out they spray Artie's with his own blood. Santana steps through all off the bodies on the floor and tackles Artie to the floor. Santana creates a water ball in her hands and forms it into a long pole and freezes it. But as she brings it up to Artie's head and pulls back ready to push it into his skull she stops and looks around confused. Artie takes this moment to punch Santana in the nose as he breaks the ice pole in half and slashes her chest with it._

"_Ow…" Santana yelled as she took a step back and held her bleeding nose. After blinking a few times, Santana is fully away of the situation. "I'll give you that."_

"_I'm not afraid of you Santana. I'm not someone you can just push around. My clones only die for good with Brittany. I can do this all day. The end result you leave or you die."_

"_I'm sure you could do this all day but we won't. You're in over your head here Artie."_

"_I'm not in over anything," Artie says as he lunges at Santana and stabs her with the ice just below the shoulder. Santana grabs Artie's arm and twists it, forcing him to the floor._

"_I'll give you that too," Santana says lowing herself to Artie's level. "Santana wants to kill you."_

"_Come on and try then!"_

"_She was and she was succeeding before I got here. Artie I can't let her kill you… It wouldn't be right." Santana sighs, "but you're really set on her leaving and freeing Brittany and Quinn and all that jazz and that's not sitting well with either of us." Artie turns the icicle in Santana's shoulder and more blood starts to trickle down. "And you're also trying, rather unsuccessfully, to kill her. Long story short Artie she has every reason to hate you but that doesn't mean she should kill you. Santana doesn't know that and clawing at me to get back out but if she comes out now nothing will change, she'll still want to kill you."_

"_What the hell are you going on about?"_

"_I'm trying to explain why I'm going to do what I'm going to do."_

"_And what are you going to do?"_

"_I'm going to cripple you," Santana said calmly as she looked from Artie's face to his leg. "I'm going to cripple so she won't kill you." Santana released her grip on Artie's hand and touched him lightly at the hips earning her an ear splitting scream. "Shh… It's okay. You're going to be okay." Santana pats him on the back as he falls to the floor crying. "She's coming out now. She's going to take you to the hospital." Santana said appearing lightheaded. "I don't mean to pry or anything but why are putting up this fight for someone who doesn't even like you? …It's just seem…desperate. Maybe you should go and find a girl that actually likes you because I have a feeling that after tonight there's not going to be anything here for you anymore." Santana finished slowly as she passed out._

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana where's Artie," Quinn asked as Santana rushed into the door looking lost.<em>

"_I…" Santana started, "I-He."_

"_Why are you covered in blood?" Quinn asked getting up. "Did you fight him?"_

"_I..yes," Santana said slowly._

"_Santana where is he," Quinn said as she forced Santana to keep eye contact with her. "I…Keres…his legs…I took him to the hospital."_

"…_is he okay?" Quinn asked quietly. _

"_I don't know…" Santana said looking down at the floor again._

_Quinn turned around and looked at a stunned Brittany, "I'm going to go check on him." Quinn said grabbing her coat._

"_I'll come with you," Brittany said jumping up, only to be stared back down by Quinn._

"_No, I'll go by myself," Quinn said as she motioned between Brittany and Santana with her eyes._

"_Okay," Brittany said as Quinn arched an eyebrow, "okay," with that Quinn left._

"_San…" Brittany started but Santana walked off into her bed room. After a few minutes had passed Brittany forced herself to go into Santana room. "Santana."_

"_Go away Brittany," Santana said staring at her legs._

"_Santana-" _

"_I said go away Brittany," Santana said looking at her in the eye for the first time in months._

_Emboldened by this form of acknowledgment, Brittany walked to Santana and straddled her, "Santana," Brittany said once more. "Why are you crying?"_

"_...I don't know."_

"_Yes, you do. Why are you crying?"_

"…_I'm always… Keres is always hurting people."_

"_You never liked Artie and you know you don't care that much that she hurt him, Santana why are you crying?"_

"_I can't stand it. Having her, this side of me, I do things and I hurt people I don't want to. Every time I see her hurt someone my mind flashing back to when she killed someone she wasn't supposed to."_

"_Who?"_

"…_it doesn't matter who. She killed him and now I can't her…myself around people I care about."_

"_Santana why did you do that to Artie's legs?"_

"_I don't know…I just did."_

"_No, there was a reason you were so anger."_

"_I didn't even do it. Keres did it."_

"_Keres only comes out when you're feeling some type of way. Some type of negative way. .. Why did she come out?"_

"_I was angry! I'm angry…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Why so many questions Brittany?"_

_Brittany was taken aback at Santana's use of her full name, "because we are going to get to the bottom of this. I'm not fighting with you anymore. So I'll ask again. San…Why are you angry?"_

"…_because you're with Artie…" Santana said looking away from Brittany._

"_And why are you upset at that?" _

"_Because it's wrong! You're killing him."_

"_You don't care about that either. Santana tell me the truth. Why are you upset that I'm with Artie?"_

"…_I don't want you to be with him."+_

"_Why?" Brittany asked and she took Santana's face in her hands and forced her to look at her. "Why?"_

"_Because…I don't like him with you."_

"_Who do you like me with?"_

"…_anyone else."_

_Brittany sighs and tries another route. "San, what am I to you?"_

"_You're my roommate…my best friend."_

"_Quinn's your best friend now. What am I to you?"_

"…_I don't know?"_

"_What do you want me to be?"_

"_I- I want you to be… mine."_

"_Then why won't you let me be?"_

"_Because… it won't work."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Because what San?"_

"_Because we're fine as we are. Nothing's gone wrong. If we change, if were together, we have this bond and I'll freak out at the smallest thing and I'll hurt, even if it's on accident, I'll hurt you."_

"_San we already have a bond. We've a bond since the day we met in that alley. It's never been broken since that day, in fact, it's gotten stronger and along the way it changes into some different, better. We've made it this far…and I'm sure if try we can go as farther."_

"…_.I'm scared."_

"_I promise you there is nothing to be scared of," Brittany said running her hands through Santana's hair._

_After a few minutes of this Santana speaks, "We should go check on Artie."_

"_Not now."_

"_But I need to apologize."_

_Brittany shakes her head, "Kiss me."_

_Santana's lips meet her and again it's like they never stopped. Brittany didn't even need to ask Santana to show for her, her lips were blue within minutes and everywhere Santana's lips touch was icy. This time, as they progressed, there was no hesitation and no doubt.. The dried blood covering the lower half of her face, the blood covering her chest, the wound in her should and the slash across her abdomen; Brittany barely noticed them, she had waited so long for her nothing could take away from it. Santana forgot that Brittany was supposed to be out with Artie, that she was scared, that she crippled Artie, that Keres even existed; everything faded away and all that remain was Brittany. And in that mix of blood, tear, sweat, and fear; they made love for the first time and everything was perfect._

* * *

><p>"Miguel?" Santana said shocked. "Wh-wh… You're dead."<p>

Miguel stood up and closed the distance between Santana and him. "Do I get a hug?" Miguel holds his arms open and Santana slowly slides into them. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Santana said through tears. "I thought I killed you."

Rachel loudly clears her throat, "I don't mean to intrude on this truly touching moment but the rest of us are quite lost as to what going on and thus do not know how to reach to this startling turn of events."

Miguel pulls Santana away from him, "Don't cry Momo. I don't like it when you cry." Santana nods and she wipes away the tears. Miguel turns to the group, "Hi, I'm Miguel, Santana's brother." There's silence, "Hello Brittany… Hi Quinn."

"Hi," is all either of them can say.

"We should talk, shouldn't we?" Miguel said scratching his head. "So let's talk," Miguel said talking Santana's hand and walking into the mansion.

They sit around the common room waiting for someone to talk, "So Miguel," Mr. Shue starts. "I haven't heard much about you. Where have you been?"

"I've been around."

"Inside of Santana," Tina asks.

"I guess if you want to put it that way," Miguel said rubbing his noise.

"What other way is there to put it," Artie asks.

"I guess you're right," Miguel said after a moment.

"So how does that work," Mike asked curious, "Body jumping."

"Um… I don't really know I just do it sometimes. I don't really jump bodies though."

"What do you do?" Mr. Shue asks.

"I guess I transfer the essence of myself into your body. For there you shut down and I take over control of your body."

"That's seems a little wrong. If you ask me," Artie said.

"That why I don't do it very often… I've only done it three times."

"That's three times too many," Artie said.

"The first two were an accident. The last time it was necessary. I really don't like doing it to people."

"Except Santana," Rachel said, "because, apparently, you've been doing it to her for quite a long time."

"How does that work," Puck asked, "Because it's not like your moving from one body to another you where just in her."

"I guess I-" Miguel moved around growing uncomfortable, "I just stored a bit of my mind in the unused part of the brain until a rush of brain activity draws me into consciousness."

"So you live inside her," Finn asked.

"No really. I not really aware of anything until she feel angry, scared, threaten, or anything like that. I don't really live. I don't think I've been awake for more than a week since I was thirteen."

The anger in everyone's voice, face, and bodies dissipates. "Why have you been in her body since you were thirteen?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I burned his body," Santana says looking at the floor.

Miguel puts his arm around her and brings her to rest on his shoulder, "I burned my own body. I wasn't really thinking about it at when I set the house on fire."

"You burned the house down and didn't think to get out," Artie asked.

"I wasn't in my own body," Miguel said with shrug.

"Why was it necessary to be in Santana body," Sam asked, "you said the last time it was necessary."

"That was the second time, it was an accident. I was pacing around my room thinking and the next thing I knew I was in her body."

"And so you burn the house down," Mr. Shue asked.

"No I did that because when I was in her body all of her memories flooded my mind and I found it necessary to burn the house and everyone in it to the ground," Miguel said with a hard face.

"What'd you see?" Mr. Shue asked.

"…Circus…" Santana said as a whisper.

Miguel looked at Mercedes as tear pooled into her eyes. "We're not going to talk about that."

"Okay," Mercedes said. "We won't talk about it."

The rest of the group looks around confused. "So you burned your body. What happened next," Mr. Shue asked.

"Well I didn't realize at first. I got Santana out of the house and when I tried to go back to my own I realized it was burning. I don't know I watched myself burn and when I went back to find Santana she was gone. So I just stayed there….Watching and waiting and she came back a week later and by then I knew what I had to do and I stayed with her and I protected her."

"Where you ever going to stop…protecting her," Rachel asked.

"I told myself when she turned twenty-one or when she didn't need me anymore, but I guess now works too. I suppose she doesn't really need me anymore…not really anyway."

"I guess now is the most opportune time really," Finn said.

"How so?"

"You have new body and it looks like you right," Sam asked. "So you can keep on living but this time as your own person."

Miguel became noticeable uncomfortable, "I suppose."

The conversation dwindled down and people started leaving and soon it was just Miguel and Quinn sitting in the common room.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Quinn asked breaking the silence.

"You'd have told Santana. It'd have been weird if she found out any other way but this."

"I would have kept your secret."

"But then it would have been weird for you."

"How?"

"It just would have been," Miguel said staring at Quinn.

"I guess I kind of always knew."

"Did you?"

"I googled multiple personalities, if it was that you wouldn't know about each other. You knew Santana, a little better than she knew herself; you loved her and look after her. I knew it was more than just a split personality."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I would have been weird," Quinn said with a smirk. "So it's your first full day out and about. What do you want to do?"

"…shower," Miguel said smiling, "I haven't showered in years."

"There's a shower in my room," Quinn said getting up.

Three hours later Santana came knocking on Quinn's door. "Quinn?"

"Give me a second," Quinn called through the door and after a minute opened the door.

"Why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower. What up?"

"I can't find Brittany. Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't."

"Can you help me look for her?"

"Yep," Quinn said.

They Brittany them sitting outside with Miguel, they were facing each other deep in conversation. As they made their way over Brittany lifted her hand to Miguel's face.

"Brittany!" Santana shouted shocked. "What are you doing?"

Brittany didn't look at Santana and continued to move her hand to Miguel's face. Santana started to run but Quinn tackled her and they fell to the floor.

"Miguel! Miguel what are you doing?" Santana shouted as Quinn continued to hold her back. Miguel held up a finger to Brittany and ran to Santana.

"Momo-"

"Don't Momo me. What the hell are you doing?"

"Santana I decided a long time ago that I wasn't cut out for this life anymore."

"So you're just going to end it? Leave me."

"Santana you're better off without me. You were never even supposed to know I was still alive. The only thing I've ever wanted to do was make sure you were happy and your life went well and when that happened I was supposed to leave you. Somewhere along the way I became a determent to that actually happening."

"Okay well you're out of me. Problem solved."

"Santana that just part of it…I don't know who I am anymore. I'm not the same guy I was when mom and dad were alive. I don't even think I could go back if I tried."

"Miguel!"

"Santana, I- I love you know that."

"If you love me you wouldn't do this."

"If you love me you would understand that I have too."

"Miguel-"

"Santana even though this is my end point…I'd do it all again for you. For you to have a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"I love you Momo," Miguel said kissing the top of Santana's head. "I'll always be with you."

"No!" Santana said as she started to fight off Quinn.

"Goodbye Quinn," Miguel said with a pained smiled.

"Bye," Quinn said with the same smile.

Miguel turned away from the two and walked back to Brittany.

"It won't work," Santana shouted. "You soul hovers. You'll just have to take another body. You can't die."

"I'm ready," Miguel said.

"What if she's right?" Brittany asked

"I've felt your power many times before you do more than draw the soul out. You compel it to move on." Miguel said. "I need you to compel me to move on."

"Brittany if you love me you won't do this," Santana yelled.

"If she loves you, she'll forgive you," Miguel said to Brittany. "Not at first, but she'll forgive you."

"Are you sure you want to do this," Brittany asked.

"I'm positive," Miguel said as Brittany touched is face.

Miguel falls to the floor and the body morphs back into Jacob's.

"No!" Santana yells into the night as anger consumed her. She waited for Keres to take over. To rip her from her consciousness, to stop her, to do anything but she never came. The anger grew and it was all her. It had been eight years since she was consumed by her anger, eight year since the circus and eleven since her dad, Keres normally came out and stopped her from reaching this level of angry, but she was here now and she could feel it. Before she knew what had happened everyone, Mr. Shue, Finn, Artie, Puck, Rachel, Sam, Mike, Tina, Sunshine, even Quinn were lying on the ground hurt, beyond exhausted, unable to fight anymore. Brittany, however, stood tall slowly approaching Santana. Nothing Santana did would deter Brittany; her mutation didn't work on her. Brittany was walking to Santana; she wanted to hold her, to make her feel better but the closer she got the more barriers Santana put up around her. Brittany raised her hand to the dirt dome Santana made around her and it fell to the floor. The same happened with the fire, water, air, dirt, water and another fire underneath the first. Finally, they were face to face, and Brittany looked into Santana's tear filled eyes and searched for Keres but she didn't find her, it was Santana staring back at her, Santana who was desperately trying to hurt like the rest of her friends. Brittany reached out to touch her face, to show her that she loved her, but at her touch Santana fell to the floor and Brittany saw her soul leaving her.

"Santana!" Brittany cried as she dropped to the floor.. "Will it back in. Santana please! Don't leave me."

Santana's soul went back into her body and Santana's snapped open and the anger left her, as she looked around and the anger was replaced by fear. Without a word Santana stood up and looked at Brittany with a mixture of emotion of her face and before flying away.

"Santana!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay. I love when you guess. I will address the comments for chapter twelve in my Story Note tomorrow. If you have any questions ask and I'll get to them tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Comments today to address. By the way, you'll find out who Quinn moves on with at the end of her chapters.

**Ryoko05**: Don't give up on me now. ;] P.S. _"Quinn/Original character of color. I'm mostly just really missing the Quinn/Miguel that could have been hahaha"_ had me rolling for hours.

**Cattastrophic**: Sorry I made you sad. Miguel was a troubled soul. He wouldn't have been happy if he lived.

**Riptide2015**: Thanks. Nope they can't touch anymore...I don't know was she always touching Keres? Let's just say kind of.

**dancelikeheya**: Yes! It had to be done. I'll explain later.

**ambiguousnothing23**: Yep but come on. Have faith.

**atlightspeed**: Yep. Matt=Matt season one

**BumbaNumbaJimJams**: It does Royally Suck but keep a close watch on the suck levels because it might get higher or a lot lower. Maybe both.

**wkgreen**: I love you "waiting for more :)" lights up my day.

**Random Dice**: Thanks.

**anonythemouse**: Thanks and Did you really? You should have told me I would have given you a reader shout out for finding and understanding my hints. Oh well.

Okay short chapter because it's just the beginning of Quinn they will get longer but not by much. Not much happens during the present in Quinn's chapters so it's mostly her past.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen:<p>

Oh How the Ones We Love Hurt Us

_It had all started off so perfect. Lucy Quinn Thompson was born August 21, 1994 to Jennifer and Victor Thompson. They lived as a family should live for nearly three months before the first signs of trouble surfaced It started when Victor would forget where he put Lucy down and they'd run around the apartment looking for her until they found her in the most obvious of places. However, this began to happen a little too often and Jennifer became suspicious. Lucy was just a baby but she knew that she couldn't have been leaving her around everyone and she definitely couldn't walk yet. Soon the doubt in her head became too big to ignore and she decided to watch her daughter day and night until she figured out what was going on. It took twenty eight hours but Jennifer caught it._

"_Victor!" Jennifer shouted. "Victor come here!"_

"_What is it Jen," Victor said through a sigh as he entered the living room._

"_Look," Jennifer said pointing to butterfly flying through the room._

"_Is that it? I'm mean it's pretty and everything but I was working out Jen," Victor said turning around._

"_It's Lucy," Jennifer said lowly._

"_What's Lucy?" Victor asked confused._

"_The butterfly is Lucy," Jennifer said letting a sob and tears final get the best of her. "She's a mutant Vic."_

"_Don't be ridiculous Jen," Victor said thinking she was joking._

"_Do you see her around Victor? Our daughter turned into a butterfly."_

"…_What do-" Victor started as Lucy flew to the couch and became a girl again._

"_Lucy," Jennifer called, "my sweet little baby. Why Victor?"_

_Victor walked to the couch and picked up his daughter, "Lucy?"_

_Lucy giggled and turned in her father's arms._

"_Jesus Jen. Why us?"_

"_It might not be that bad Vic," Jennifer said wiping her tears away. "So she shifts into a butterfly that's not that bad right? We can deal with that. We can."_

"_She is still an abomination no matter how small a mutation she has. This isn't the little girl we prayed for Jenny. I can't believe you are thinking of forgetting Pastor Mark's word. Mutants are not human like the rest of us."_

"_Victor-"_

"_What are they Jenny?"_

"…_Pastor Mark is clear. They are the devils servants. "_

"_And do you believe that?"_

"_I believe so. Yes."_

"_Then you know what we are to do."_

"_We are to take her to Pastor Mark…"_

"_We are to take her to Pastor Mark," Victor repeated sternly. "Get her dressed Jennifer. I will give him a call to expect our arrival."_

_Jennifer took Lucy into her hands and stared down at her daughter. She was all she had ever hoped for; after years and years of miscarriages and ectopic pregnancies and still births, God had finally shined down on her and given her a beautiful baby girl. If only the devil hadn't laid a hand and turn a golden child into his vessel. Lucy looked up into her mother's eyes and changed into a fox. After recovering from the initial shock, Jennifer dropped the dog, her daughter, to the floor and ran. She returned to the room in a minute with an animal carrying cage and stuffed the fox inside. Jennifer's previous look of sorrow changed into one of hatred as Lucy started to howl inside of the tiny cage._

"_Stop that beast," Jennifer shouted as the fox clawed at the cage. "Victor! Hurry lets go."_

_Twenty minutes later Jennifer walked into Pastor Marks office with Lucy still a fox inside the cage._

"_Pastor Mark," Jennifer said feigning happiness._

"_Jennifer," Pastor Mark said looking at the cage in her hands. "Is Lucy inside?"_

"_Yes Pastor Mark," Victor said as he set the cage down and opened it up._

_Pastor Mark watched as the fox jumped out of the cage and shifted back into a girl. "Ah… I see the problem."_

"_We are willing to allow you to do what must be done," Jennifer said to the Pastor._

"_Are you sure?" Pastor Mark asked, "She is still young."_

"_Exactly. We must nip this in the bid now before this abomination is allowed to grow and wreak its havoc." Jennifer said coldly._

"_Jennifer, you have pray for a child for so long," The pastor started again._

"_Are you going back on the Lord's word, your own sermons?" Victor asked._

"_No…lapse of judgment," the pastor said as he turned around and got a tool kit. "Jennifer would you leave us?"_

"_I'd like to stay."_

"_I can't allow that," Pastor Mark said, "Blood will be shed here today. It is not right to do it in front of a woman. You must leave."_

"_I will be outside," Jennifer said as she looked at her daughter once more and held her eyes with her own before leaving._

"_Victor," Pastor John said holding the knife out to him. "Once."_

_Victor to the dagger in his own hands, "Once," he said before he plunged the knife into her chest._

_Lucy cried out in pain and Victor dropped the knife and walked out of the room and grabbed his wife hand before leaving._

_The pastor looked down at the girl with pity, "they prayed so long and hard for you. You are not the first mutant born among me parishioners, but you are the only one that was given forth to meet her end. I fail to understand why the Thompson, who had more reason to keep you than any of the other parishioners that fled, are the ones that gave a mutant up. Maybe it was a test from God, as test of their faith. I am glad they passed." As the Pastor look at Lucy fight for her life, he took the knife in his hand and raised it once more but Lucy turned into a snake and bit the pastor's neck. The Pastor feel to the floor as the venom spread through his body and he slowly died. _

_Lucy turned into a dog and continued to bleed out on the table until a parishioner found her and brought her to the vet's office._

Quinn woke up with a fright, the room was pitch black and the bed was soaked with her sweat.

"It's going to be one of those days isn't it Quinn."

"I guess," Quinn said wishing the person lying on the floor next to her would just leave. "It's going to be one of those days."

They last two years had been anything but easy for Quinn. If fact they had been difficult, so difficult that it wasn't strange to wake up to a person on the floor next to her. They'd taken to staying with each other, but never talked, they just sat together, and as much as Quinn hated it, she was grateful for the company.

"I'm going to check on Brittany," Quinn said. "Thanks for coming."

"It's nothing really."

Quinn stepped past the figure on the floor who was steadily falling back to sleep and walked down the hall to Brittany's room.

"Hey Brittany," Quinn said as she entered the room.

"Hi Quinn, it's going to be one of those days isn't it?"

"Yep," Quinn said lying next to Brittany.

Brittany wiped her tears away, "Nightmare?"

"Sweet Dream?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn-"

"I don't talk about it Brittany," Quinn said turning over. "I didn't even want you to know."

"That what I don't get," Brittany said turning to pull Quinn close. "We're sisters. Why wouldn't you want me to know?"

"I don't want to talk about it Brittany," Quinn said quietly. "It's been twenty eight months and I'm better. We, save for these days, we're better. I don't want to go back again. We shouldn't go back again."

"Okay," Brittany said as she buried her face in Quinn back. "Okay."

Four hours later Quinn found herself in the common room surrounded by her fellow x-men and desperately wished she could just leave and forget this place.

"Hello again everyone," Emma said.

"Hi," the group called out in unison.

"Okay so today we're going to talk about our parental figures," Emma said. "Does anyone want to start? …Artie do you want to start?"

"Why? The only people you really want to hear from are Brittany and Quinn. Why are the rest of us even here?"

"Because you went through a traumatic experience that if isn't addressed can lead to many problems down the line in life."

"This session is stupid anyway because they're orphans. They never had parents," Puck said crossing his arms.

"That's not true," Sam said. "Just because their orphans doesn't mean they didn't have parents."

"That's right," Emma said nodding, "Brittany would you like to talk about what you remember about your parents?"

"Sure. Um…my dad was pretty nice. He didn't let me out of the house most of the times but he always tried to give me somewhat of a childhood."

"What is the happiest memory you have of your father?"

"Um…one night he was going out to visit my mother's grave and I beg to go with him and he let me…" Brittany paused as she smiled. "He never use to let me go…to many people I could hurt along the way…but it was her birthday and so he said yes… We spent the entire afternoon there…it was my best day with his…it was my last day with him too."

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"This mutant hunter in an alley stabbed him."

"A mutant hunter was after you," Finn asked.

"No he was after…" Brittany became quiet and looked down.

"What about you mother," Emma asked knowing the name that Brittany failed to say.

"My mother….I never met her. I killed her the day I was born."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, when her water broke I was no longer suspended in the liquid and so I could touch her without a barrier. They had to do a c-section."

"I'm sorry," Emma said.

"It's okay… I don't remember doing it and my dad never blamed me so…"

"Rachel," Emma called. "Would you like to go next?"

"…There really isn't much to say. I grew up in isolation as a baby until I could get my crying under control and dads knew for sure that I wouldn't kill them."

"That seems a little extreme," Sam said.

"I killed half the delivery room," Rachel said shrugging, "It seems kind of necessary to me and they were great after that so no hard feelings."

"My childhood was kind of like that," Puck added. "I set a bunch of things on fire until I came here and was raised in the fire room until I could control my shifting."

"Finn," Emma asked.

"I didn't know I was a mutant until I was fifteen and exploded half my football field after we lost. I grew up pretty normal."

"I did too," Kurt said.

"I wish I grew up normal," Mercedes said, "No one should ever know as much as I do about their parents, "Did your family know about your mutation?" Emma asked.

"No, well maybe considering the amount of dirt I knew about them. I invented blackmail."

"I loved my childhood. I got away with everything. My parents never knew the right one to punish."

"Quinn," Emma called.

"Yes?"

"I lost you for a minute didn't I?"

"I guess."

"Your parents?"

"What about them?"

"How was your childhood with them?"

"…My parent belonged to this radical Christian group who hated mutants."

"Did you have to hide it from them?"

"…When I was baby, I turned in to green butterfly. Green was my mother's favorite color. …My parents freaked out and took me to the Pastor."

"Did they wish the evil out of you," Puck said chuckling.

"No…My dad stabbed me in heart." The room went silent.

"H-he tried to kill you?" Brittany asked.

"He did, Lucy Quinn Thompson is dead. Lucy Quinn Fabray is alive and well." Quinn stood up, "I always said I would do the opposite of everything my parents did….And so it is where my parent's failed I succeeded." Quinn walked away, hopping her bedtime companion would follow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Who is Lucy Quinn Fabray?

"_Judith Fabray," the veterinarian called leaning out of his office. Judith stood up and walked into the office. "What can I help you with Ms. Fabray?"_

"_I'm here to inquire about the dog you acquired last month."_

"_Oh, the Dalmatian. She was brought in by this nice woman. She found her in a church."_

"_I think that's the one."_

"_Yes well. Is she your dog?"_

"_No she belonged to my son and his wife."_

"_Okay. Well the thing is…she was stabbed in the heart"_

"_Stabbed in the heart!_

"_Yes. We believe she's been the subject of some abuse…form his previous owners."_

"_You mean from my son and his wife?"_

"_I'm sorry ma'am."_

"_Don't be. My sound is a monster for what he did to her. Please tell me how she is?"_

"_Well…aside from that she seems to be the picture of health. I've done every test to insure a healthy recovery?"_

"…_.Test?"_

"_Yes, we gave her a full check out."_

"_Isn't that painful?"_

"_Well it's not pleasant but it was necessary."_

"_Can I see her? Lucy, can I see her?"_

"_Sure, if you'd just follow me Ms. Fabray."_

_Judith followed the veterinarian into the back room. Upon seeing the Dalmatian in the large cage in the middle of the floor Judith knelt to its level and locked eyes with her._

"_When can I take her home?" Judith asked not taking her eyes off of Lucy._

"_I think she'll be ready to go in just a few days."_

"_Good. Please do everything in your power to speed up this process. She's been in here to long already."_

* * *

><p><em>Four days later Judith Fabray walked inside of her house with an animal carrier containing a small dog.<em>

"_Lucy," Judith called setting the carrier down and looking into it. "Come to Grandma Lucy."_

_The Dalmatian walked forward a little and stared into the woman's eyes._

"_Come to honey," Judith said as she unlatched the cage. The dog slowly walked back out of the cage. "Lucy? Honey, show yourself for me please. I promise I won't hurt you."_

_Slowly Lucy began to morph back into a girl. Once settled Judith broke into tears at finally taking her granddaughter in fully. _

"_Don't worry. You're with me now. I won't hurt you."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Grandma," Quinn called down the hall as she ran down the stairs. "Gran?"<em>

"_Yes, Lucy?" Judith called from the kitchen._

"_Ugh, Gran, I told you to never call me that?"_

"_It's your name honey," Judith said with a smile._

"_It wouldn't be if you just switch the names around on my adoption papers."_

"_Why don't you like being called Lucy?"_

"_I don't know Gran. I don't like when people say it. It makes my skin crawl and my heart drop. I like Quinn much better."_

_Judith picked Quinn up an put her on the counter. "Alright Quinn…if you really don't like that name I'll call you Quinn from now on."_

"_Thanks Gran," Quinn said with a smile. "What are you making gran?"_

"_Mac and cheese," Judith said with smile. _

"_Uh oh," Quinn said becoming a lot calmer. _

"_Why the uh oh?"_

"_Every time we have mac and cheese we have a serious conversation."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Judith said turning away from Quinn._

"_Well there was that time when we talked about my parent, the adoption, the mating talk, the acceptable animal talk, and then there was the talking to animals talk….all those talks we had after eating mac and cheese." Quinn said matter of factly._

"_Oh," Judith said unable to dispute that._

"_So what is it this time Gran?"_

"…_Well the thing is…I'm not getting any younger Lucy-_

"_Nope. You're a little more wrinkly every day."_

"_Yes. Thanks for reminding me honey. What I'm trying to get at is I won't be here forever."_

"_You mean you're going to die? ...I don't think you're going to die Gran. You're not that old!"_

"_Ah…but I am darling and getting older with each day and I can't take care of you for much longer-"_

"_And when that day comes I'll take care of you!"_

"_I'm sure you will but Quinn listen to me."_

"_I don't want to anymore." Quinn said crossing her arms and looking away._

"_Quinn honey, I've been talking to my lawyer and I think it's best for you to so live with your mother."_

"_What!" Quinn said as her head snapped back to view her Grandmother. "No. I'm not living with that woman. You said I wouldn't see her again. You promised!"_

"_I know honey but I feel as if she's changed and a decision had to be made Quinn."_

"_Why? Why did you have too?"_

"_Quinn I'm sick. I have been for a very long time and it's only getting worse. You know I love you. I wouldn't do this unless I was sure."_

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_I've been checking on her and Victor since the day I went to the vet and got you," Judith said as she watch Quinn get visible uncomfortable and shiver with the mention of the vets._

"_Gran please don't send me to her," Quinn whined. "You taught me how to control it anyone can take me. I promise I won't be any trouble."_

"_Quinn I want you to be around family. She won't know it's you. I don't think she knows my maiden name and since you want to be called Quinn she probably won't make the connection."_

"_Gran please. You know what she did to me!"_

"_I do. Any maybe in a few years and some time where you can get to know each other you will learn to tolerate her."_

"_Why her? Why not Victor?"  
>"I would never send you to Victor!"<em>

"_Then why is his wife okay?"_

"_Quinn honey, they broke up years ago."_

"_I don't care Gran. I remember everything and she did just as much as he."_

"_Quinn, I think she's changed."_

"_Then you're stupid!" Quinn yelled as she jumped off the counter and ran to her room._

"_Quinn! Please come back down!" Judith yelled after Quinn._

* * *

><p><em>Quinn avoided her Grandmother for a week until she finally broke down in the middle of the night and ran into Judith's room.<em>

"_Gran please! Please don't send me off to her. Please."_

_Judith awoke with a fright, "What? What's going on?"_

"_Don't send me to her Gran. Please. I'll do anything. I don't want to be with her."_

"_Quinn you have to learn to give second chances. You're five it's too early for you to give up on people."_

"_Gran please. Don't die. Don't die and leave me to her."_

"_Come here," Judith said patting the bed next to her. Quinn sat down and was pulled into a hug. "You know I love you right?"_

"_Yes," Quinn said choking back tears._

"_And you know I wouldn't do this if I didn't have too right?"_

"_But why do you have to!"_

"_The world's a dangerous place for mutants. Especially orphan mutants, Quinn. You'll be safer with her and you won't be alone."_

"_But Gran," Quinn said quietly._

"_Promise me you'll give her a chance Quinn. Promise me."_

"…_I promise."_

* * *

><p>"Ms. Pillsbury," Puck said eagerly turning his chair backwards and sitting. "What are we going to talk about on our last meeting?"<p>

"Um…well Mr. Shue asked me to talk about death and dying," Emma said feigning comfortably with the topic.

"Okay, what about death and dying?" Tina asked.

"Your experience with it," Emma said. "Who here has none someone whose died." Everyone raises their hand. "Okay and who hear has known someone who was killed." Only Brittany and Quinn raise their hands. "Okay how does knowing they were killed make you feel? What did it make you want to do?"

"I try to keep a level and unbiased head when someone is killed because I have to get to the bottom of the situation. I really leave feelings out of it, well except for that time with Sandy and all the pedophiles, that time I might have let anger guide me," Brittany said.

"Pedophiles?" Emma asked.

"Yeah when we were eleven this guy name Sandy took us in as foster kids and sold pictures of us to pedophiles and this guy tried to kidnap me. It was a crazy time. I don't really talk about it."

"I think maybe we should," Emma said. "That could have a lot of different effects on a person."

"I didn't really have an effect on me," Brittany said with a shrug. "We took care of it."

"She telling the truth Ms. Pillsbury," Mercedes said. "She doesn't have any unresolved feeling about it."

"See," Brittany said with a smile. "Sa…we took care of it."

"What about you Quinn," Emma asked. "How has seeing someone killed made you feel?"

"It hasn't. I really didn't care much for Sandy or anyone San-..she killed for that matter."

"Have anyone died that you knew and loved?"

"…My Grandmother."

"And how did that make you feel."

"Numb, empty, sick…I wanted to run away… maybe go live in a park or a zoo as an animal but I made a promise to her and I kept it."

"Okay well most of that sounds normal. We need to talk about these things the longer you keep the buried inside the more dangerous these feeling and thoughts can become so. Last question. Who hear has killed someone?" Brittany and Rachel raise her hand and slowly Quinn followed. "Rachel?"

"Half of the delivery room. I don't remember it but my dads make me lay flowers at their graves each year. They say they have to honor the people who gave their lives to give them their little bundle of joy and so we do. They even make me talk about how my life has been that year so they know what they died for. I for one think that they still probably hate me. I mean I did kill them."

"Brittany?"

"I don't know I've killed about seventy people. All but two deserved it. I don't really think about it much."

"It's odd how you're so nonchalant about everything Brittany. You power, in anyone else's hands, would be quite the hand full. I'm glad you don't let it drag you down too much. Quinn?"

"…I've killed two people." Quinn said as Brittany turned to look at her questioningly.

"You have? Who?"

"I killed two killed two Pastors," Quinn said with a shrug.

"Really," Emma said surprised but quickly regained her composer. "How does that make you feel?"

"The first time was out of self defense and I guess the second one was too but I enjoyed it the second time."

"You enjoyed it?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Yes I did," Quinn said with a weak smile.

"Quinn, what the heck?" Brittany said slightly upset.

"What?"

"You never told me you killed anyone."

"You never asked me. You only asked Santana," Quinn said and Brittany cringed.

"You could have told me on your own. I thought we told each other everything."

"Some things I don't want to talk about," Quinn said simply. "I'm only saying it now because I have to."

"Quinn-"

"Just drop it Brittany," Quinn said as she again exited the meeting early.

Slowly everyone left but Brittany and Quinn's bedtime companion. "Hey."

"Hey," Brittany said softly. "I didn't know it was going to one of those days."

"Sometimes that's just the natural direction of the day for her."

"I feel like I don't even know her anymore."

"You know her Brittany. Don't think for a second you don't."

"I didn't know about her parents, yeah she told me about living with her grandma but nothing about her parents or killing two religious officials. I doesn't seem like she's being herself."

"You know she's not. She just has a lot of her plate right now."

"I know and I don't know how to help her. She's always been the one without the problems. She's always been the one helping us." Brittany paused as she imaged Quinn move her arm to her shoulder as they did a synchronized muscle contraction. "At the beginning she was fine but then everything just went wrong and all her past was dragged up from pit she buried it in and…" Brittany began to cry. "And I don't know want to do for her. I don't know how to make her feel better. I don't know how to help her. I don't and it makes me sick. She's my sister and I don't know how to help her."

"Maybe it's not you who has to help her."

* * *

><p>"Will," Emma said walking into the his office.<p>

"Hello Emma," Mr. Shue said with a smile.

"Brittany and Quinn," Emma said.

"What about them?"

"I think they need more help than I can give them. They don't really process things as they should. I understand Brittany was trained to become like that but it's still not normal and Quinn. Quinn scares me. She so emotionally removed lately I think that it's only a matter of time before she has a break down. She said she enjoyed killing a pastor. That's just not right."

"Quinn and Brittany are new to the school and I know they don't really fit in here but I'm afraid of them being out there on they own. Brittany is only just starting to get over the pain of Santana and Quinn is slowly starting to deteriorate again and we still don't know what caused it the first time and quite frankly I'm a little afraid to find out."

"Do you think it's still about Miguel?"

"What else could it be? She was in love with him and he committed suicide. You don't just recover from that."

"I'm worried about the two of them though."

"I'm more worried about Santana. She's out their own her own dealing with the same thing."

"Did you know Quinn and Brittany was adopted by this guy who sold pictures of them to perverts?"

"What!"

"I know and they're just 'oh well' about it even after some guy almost kidnapped them. It's the strangest thing."

"How do you know?"

"Mercedes clarified."

"How did that end?"

"Apparently Brittany killed the foster dad and Santana killed all the pedophiles he sold pictures to and then they just moved out and moved on."

"Well at least their not scarred. Let's not question it."

"I can't help but question it. I feel like they aren't scarred because there's no where else to scar. They all have something dark hidden in their past. Brittany killed her mother, watched her father die, and kill some other innocent poor soul, Quinn's parents tried to kill her and she killed two people who were trying to kill her, and god knows what happened to Santana."

"Something about a circus."

"Circus?"

"Yes. That's what she said...What is it bad?" Will asked as Emma sunk into her seat.

"I think so."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

And They Called Her Jennifer Blake

"_It's going to be alright Quinn," Matthew said as he walked her up the steps of her mother's house. "She won't know anything unless you decide to tell her."_

"_Okay," Quinn said with her voice completely devoid of any and all emotions._

"_And if anything happens, just call me. I'll come straight away and I'll take you away with me."_

"_Okay."_

_Matthew knocked on the door and waited for the woman to come to the door. "Hello," Matthew said as the door finally opened._

"_Hello, Matthew?"_

"_That's me, and this here is Quinn."_

"_Great, why don't you come in," Jennifer said as she stepped aside allowing room from them to walk in. "Let's talk in my office." Jennifer led Quinn and Matthew into an office and shut the door. _

"_I'm sure you have read the paper work and are fully aware of the background Quinn here has come from?"_

"_Yes," Jennifer said with a smile._

"_Great. Do have any questions or concerns?"_

"_No. Here folder was very clear."_

"_Yes, I've been writing it for some time now. Well then, if you give me a minute to say goodbye?"_

"_Yes. Take all the time you need," Jennifer said as she left._

"_Quinn?" Matthew said timidly. _

"_I don't look like her," Quinn said slowly. "I don't look anything like her."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why? I'd happy don't resemble her."_

"_Quinn, are you going to be okay here?"_

"_No…but I promised Gran. I promised and I'll give it a try."_

"_You know my number by heart right?"_

"_Always."_

"_I'll be back to check on you a week."_

_Quinn stood up as Matthew did and enveloped him in a hug. "Goodbye Mr. Hunt."_

"_Bye Quinn," Matthew said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room._

_Quinn waited in the room while Jennifer showed Matthew out. "So? Quinn." Jennifer said as she walked in the room causing Quinn to jump in fright. "Is that what you like to call yourself? Quinn? Because your file says your first name starts with an L."_

"_It does. I don't go by it."_

"_What is it? I don't like to call children by nicknames."_

"…_I don't go by it."_

"_I understand that but I have no intention of calling you Quinn after we step out of this office. So again the L stands for?"_

"…_Lucy. The L stands for Lucy. Lucy Quinn Fabray."_

"_Lucy…?"_

_Quinn shiver as her mother said her name. A vision of the last time she said came in to her mind. It was the day she stuffed her into a cage and handed her to her death. "Yes."_

_Jennifer locked eyes with her daughter and instantly remembered them. "…I- I didn't know Lucy Quinn was so popular a name."_

"_I don't think it is. Why did you know someone named Lucy Quinn?"_

"…_No. I didn't. You're the first but I'll call you Quinn…So you lived with your grandmother?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That sounds great. It's refreshing to have such a simple transfer. Okay Quinn. Welcome to the Jennifer Blake home for the orphaned youth. You can call me Ms. Blake."_

"_Okay."_

"_Well. How about a tour?"_

"_Okay."_

* * *

><p><em>Matthew walked up to the door a week later and rang the doorbell. "Hello," he said once more as Jennifer opened the door.<em>

"_Hi, Matthew."_

"_Jennifer. How have you been?" Matthew asked as he walked into the house._

"_I've been fine. I was wondering if you'd meet me in my office before your meeting with Quinn?"_

"_Okay. I can do that. Is there a problem?"_

"_No. I'm just interested in a couple of thing left out of Quinn file."_

"_Like what?" Matthew asked as he walked into her office._

"_Her parents?"_

"_Her parents? Why is that a topic for discussion?"_

"_Well, it's just interesting to me. She lived with her grandmother right. What about her child? Shouldn't Quinn be living with her father or mother?"_

"…_Ms. Fabray left pretty clear instructions that her child should have nothing to do with her granddaughter's upbringing."_

"_What if he or she comes looking for her? I think I should have a name to back up the story? Or to stop he or she from adopting her without knowledge."_

"…_There is no chance of that happening. Both parties have moved on."_

"_Is there a reason you know want me to know the name of her parents?"_

"_Yes, I'm legally forbidden from mentioning the name. It might interfere with a federal case."_

"_Oh… Oh okay."_

"_Can I see Quinn now?"_

"_Yes, right this way." _

_Jennifer walked Matthew to the porch where Quinn was sitting. "Hey Quinn!"_

"_Hi Mr. Hunt." Quinn said happily._

"_How are things?"_

"_Things are good?"_

"_Are you behaving?"_

"_For the most part."_

"_For the most part? What do you mean by that?"_

"_I get out sometimes."_

"_Quinn." Matthew said reprimanding her with one word._

"_I know I shouldn't but it's my nature. I can't really stop."_

"_She asked about your parents?"_

"_Yeah…She's been watching me too._

"_Quinn."_

"_She won't catch me. I'm not a baby anymore."_

"_I guess. Quinn. Do you like it here?"_

"_She's always looking me in the eyes. Trying to reassure herself that she's not crazy." _

"_Quinn?"_

"_I think she knows… I'm sure she knows actually."_

"_Quinn?"_

"_I think it's being around me is torture to her."_

"_Quinn?"_

"_I like it here. I like torturing her. I like never being the first to break eye contact during our staring contest. I like that she doesn't know what to do. I like being here."_

"_I thought you were supposed to give her a chance."_

"_I did. She asked me what the L stood for in my name. I told her Lucy and asked if she knew anyone named Lucy. She said no. Not only did she kill but she killed my memory. I gave her a second chance."_

"_Quinn, please don't do anything stupid."_

"_I haven't and I won't. I like it here too much to do anything that would result in her sending me away."_

* * *

><p><em>Three years later another man walked up the stairs and knocked on the door to Jennifer Blake's home. <em>

"_Finally," Jennifer said as she stepped aside. "It's been three years Victor."_

"_I'm here now aren't I?" Victor said with a shrug. "Look Jennifer this is pointless. We both know what happened to Lucy. She's dead. This little Quinn girl isn't her. Regardless of the similarities."_

"_You haven't lived with her Victor. You haven't watched her age-"_

"_You said it like you've seen her from infancy to now. You got her at seven and she's ten now. She's the same as the day you got her."_

"_Victor, listen to me, she has the same name, same birthday, raised by a woman who we now know has the same name as your mother. She's our daughter. What are we going to do?"_

"_We don't have a daughter." Victor said in a hush voice. "We had a monster and we dealt with her accordingly."_

"_Pastor Mark died of a bite from a snaked form South America. We dealt with nothing. So you going to go look at that girl and deal with her the right way. Once and for all."_

"…_Show me the girl."_

_Jennifer walked Victor to the backyard where Quinn was playing with Brittany._

"_Quinn come here please," Jennifer said and waited for Quinn to come to her. "Stay with Mr. Thompson here while I have a private conversation with Brittany," Jennifer said as she walked away._

"_Hello Quinn," Victor said._

"_Hi…Mr. Thompson." _

_They talked a little more before Ms. Blake returned and excused the two of them and led Victor back inside._

"_Who was that?" Brittany asked running up to Quinn._

"_Victor Thompson."_

"_You look alike."_

"_I know."_

"_Want to go back and play?"_

"_Not really. I have something I need to do."_

"_What's that?"_

"…_I'll be back later, okay?"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'll tell you when I come back."_

"_Quinn-"_

"_Brittany, trust me. Just please cover for me. I'll be back soon. I promise?"_

"_Okay, but what am I supposed to do without you here?"_

"_Just stay out of everyone's way. They know not to mess with you."_

"_Right, hurry back."_

"_I will," Quinn said as she ran to the front of the house._

* * *

><p>"<em>What is it now Jennifer?" Victor asked as he answered his phone.<em>

"_She's gone."_

"_Who?"_

"_Quinn! No one has seen her since the day you left."_

"_So why are you calling me?"_

"_Because it's not a coincidence Victor! She is Lucy and she ran away with you."_

"_I stabbed her myself Jennifer. Lucy is dead. This Quinn character isn't her. That much I know as to where she is? Well that's on you because she's not here," Victor finished slamming the phone down on the receiver._

_Quinn shifted into a girl falling to the floor from the point on the wall in which she hid as a fly, "You're wrong about that last part."_

_Victor jumped at her voice, "Quinn."_

"_Won't you please call me Princess," Quinn asked._

"_Why would I do that?"_

"_That's what you used to call me. Some days it was Lucy others Princess. Right Victor?"_

"…_Lucy?"_

"_I do admire the strength of your beliefs dad. You kill me and reestablish Pastor Mark's church after I killed him and on top of that you rid yourself of mother and started a fresh new family; a brand new life without the stench of a mutant lingering around."_

"_I stabbed you?" Victor said as she reached for his dagger that he kept in the odd chance that some mutant lover would come in an attack him._

"_Yes. Yes you did but didn't kill. I suppose its good you never went on any nature trips with granddad."_

"_I've gotten practice since then," Victory said as he flipped the desk over and jumped over it as he lunged at a startled Quinn. "I will not let me name be tarnished by bringing rise to an abomination." _

_Suddenly Quinn was a bird clawing viciously at Victor's face and chest causing him to drop to the floor. Once Victor was on the floor was on the floor, Q uinn shifted into a pelican and slit his chest open with her beak. Victor screamed and Quinn shifted into a girl again; her nose and mouth area was cover in blood along with her finger and toes. Quinn grabbed the dagger that had fallen to the floor and stared at his barely visible beating heart. "Once." Quinn said and emphasized by pointing one finger at him. "Once," she said again as she stabbed him stifling his scream._

"_Pastor Thompson," a man called approaching the room as Quinn turned into a green butterfly and flew away._

* * *

><p>"We need Ms. Holiday," Emma said standing up.<p>

"Who?" Will asked confused.

"Holly Holiday," Emma said as she nodded her head. "She's basically a mutant life coach. There has been word spreading around that she has taken a special interest in circus children/"

"What happened at this circus?"

"No one really knows. Just little bits and pieces are known by people outside the incident."

"Incident?"

"I don't know the specifics of it but we need Holly."

"Fine, find a way to get a hold of her."

"Ms. Shue," Rachel said as peaked into the office.

"Yes Rachel?"

"You have a visitor. A Dr. Hunt?"

Mr. Shue looks confused, "Send him in please."

Dr. Hunt walks into the room, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Will Shuester and this is Emma Pillsbury. I to do I owe this visit?"

"Is there a girl by the name of Lucy Quinn Fabray here?"

"If there is?"

"I'd like to meet with her. She's an old friend."

"Old friend? What does you know you as?"

"Matthew Hunt."

"Emma please go tell Quinn that a man by the name of Matthew Hunt is here to see her?" As Emma leaves Mr. Shue speaks again. "What is the subject of this visit, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do mind. It's between Quinn and I."

Quinn comes running through the door interrupting the moment of silence that took over from. "Mr. Hunt!" Quinn said with the first hint of life in her voice in over two year.

"Quinn," Matthew said as he hugged her. "It's so nice to see you."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I've been looking for you for years."

"You have?"

"Yeah, let's take a walk," Matthew said as he held his arm out to her.

Taking his arm, "alright. We'll take a walk. …Why haven't you been able to find me?" Quinn asked as they left the room.

"Sandy Ryerson gave the foster home a fake address."

"I guess I should have known that."

"I tracked Ryerson down, it took months but he was dead….and you where nowhere to be found."

"Yeah…I ran away."

"Ran away and came here?"

"Well I only got here two years ago but that's the crux of it."

"…Quinn why didn't you call me? Why didn't you let me know where you were?"

"…I don't know," Quinn said with a shrug. "I guess I just wanted a fresh start."

"So you've been good?"

"I guess. How've you been?"

"Better now that I've found you."

Quinn smiled, "so what's this visit all about?"

"…what do you mean?"

"Something must have made you want to again?"

"I never stopped-"

"I know but something must have reignited your passion. What was it?"

"Jennifer Blake passed away a few months ago."

"Did she?" Quinn asked unaffected. "How?"

"Gun shot. Burglary gone wrong."

"Shot where?"

"Quinn…"

"Where Matthew?" Quinn asked curtly.

"Her chest," Matthew said quietly.

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, the bullet hit her heart…. Quinn I don't know why you're so happy about this. You spent four years with her and nothing happened. Why do you hate her?"

"…you know that week I went missing while I was living with her?"

"Yeah."

"That was because I followed my father back home…she called me and asked him to kill me…when he didn't she would come into my room at night and hover me debating…one night before I left with Sandy she brought knife with her and would have killed me had Brittany not asked her what she was doing in our room. She never knew I saw her every night, every night for a month Matthew she came with my death on her mind. Excuse me if I still hate her."

"…Quinn she left you her orphanage."

"Burn it."

"Burn it?"

"I don't want anything to do with it. Burn it."

"Quinn that house has help so many people. All of the kids went to her funeral. To shut it down would be wrong."

"…give it to Luisa then. I don't want anything to do with it…to do with her."

"Quinn-"

"My mother was dead to me a long, long time ago."

"Ms. Blake was your mother," Brittany asked from the stairs.

"Brittany!" Matthew said happy to see her.

"Hello Mr. Hunt, I asked you a question Quinn."

"…Jennifer Blake gave birth to me. She's not my mother."

"Why didn't you tell me," Brittany asked letting her hurt show.

"To talk about her would be to assign her significances."

"Don't give me that Quinn. You know it's more than that's. I'm finding out more about you now then our entire lives together."

"What do you want me to say Brittany? I didn't want to tell you so I didn't. I didn't tell you a lot of things," Quinn said walking away.

"And the baby. Would that have been one of these things that you wouldn't want to tell me about?"

"Yeah. It would have been," Quinn said walking away.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello Everyone,

**It seems I uploaded the rough draft of chapter seventeen. It's mostly the same but the scene with Miguel is a little different you can go straight to it and only read that. Again this plus story note two and you can guess the end. Try it you can.**

Thanks for telling me about the wrong posting Elenar Thorn.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen:<p>

Stay! I Just Need Someone to Stay

_Quinn arrived back at the orphanage the later that night, not quite sure how she got there. She was still in shock from the events of earlier that day. When she followed her father home, she had no intention of killing him, but the more she watched him the more her hatred for him grew. Five days she spent tailing him, watching him interact with his kids, preach on the sin of mutation, recount his tales of mutant attack and how God helped him bring an end to their life. So when she saw her father lunge at her she could think of nothing else to do nothing else she wanted to do. It didn't feel wrong and if she really thought about it she had done the world a service just as Brittany does. Brittany, hadn't entered her mind in over six days but as Quinn jumped into her window, like she had a million times before that, she couldn't get her mind of her friend. She hadn't told Brittany she'd be gone this long and wondered how she was doing without her. Quinn looked around the room and the bathroom before deciding the blonde must be downstairs or somewhere else in the house. Slowly Quinn descended that stairs, but as her luck would have it, she ran into Ms. Blake at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Quinn?" Ms. Blake said surprised._

"_Good evening Ms. Blake," Quinn said still looking around._

"_Where have you been? Where did you go?" Ms. Blake asked walking to stand directly in front of Quinn._

"_I haven't gone anywhere," Quinn said starting their one of their ever famous staring contests._

_Ms. Blake attempted to stare a hole into her daughter but a deep red patch on her chin caught her eye. She could see it was dry blood but touched it with her finger to be sure. It was the first time she'd touched her daughter in years and it reignited all the anger inside her. As Quinn flinched and jumped out of her touch, Jennifer knew what she had to do. Pastor Mark and Victor had failed her, she gave her daughter life and she would be the one to take it away._

"_What is this?"_

"_I don't know. Blood."_

"_Who's blood? You don't have a scratch on you."_

"_Who's do you think?"_

_Ms. Blake took a step back from Quinn as realization set in. "Quinn where have you been?"_

"_Where is Brittany?" Quinn asked growing tired of the conversation._

"_Brittany?"_

"_Yes, my roommate! Where is she?"_

"_I don't know. I supposed she ran after you."_

"_What do you mean ran after me?" Quinn asked hesitantly._

"_We haven't seen her since the night you left." _

"_What do you mean? Brittany would never run away. I told her I was coming back."_

"_Well maybe she found the perfect opportunity and took it."_

"_She wouldn't leave without me."_

"_Maybe she didn't want to be with you," Ms. Blake feeding on her daughter's insecurities._

"_She's my best friend. She always wants to be with me."_

"_Or maybe you're just another version Carly to her."_

_Quinn steps up to Ms. Blake, "Don't you ever compare me to her," Quinn said before she walked out the front door and back into the night._

_ Quinn searched around the town all night, praying that Brittany did not actually follow her to her father's. Hours passed and still Quinn did not have any idea where Brittany could be. It wasn't often that Brittany left the orphanage and when she did she never went far. Quinn racked her brain for a reason why Brittany would leave like that. Why she didn't wait for her to get back? Quinn was pulled from her thoughts when she heard crying. It sounded so close but at the same time far away. Closing off all other sounds but sobs and sniffles, Quinn followed the sound to the storm drain a little ways away. Shifting into a firefly, Quinn flew into the drain and followed the sound to its origin._

"_Brittany," Quinn said shifting back into a girl. "Brittany what are you doing here?"_

"_Quinn?" Brittany said looking up. "Quinn you're back!"_

"_Of course I am," Quinn said squatting to Brittany's level. "Brittany what happened? Why are you here?"_

_Brittany slowly starts to cry again, "people pick on me when you're not around."_

"_Did they hurt you? Who did it? Did they force you down here?" Quinn said getting angry._

"_No, I ran away," Brittany said as her voice cracked._

"_What? Why? Britt, how could you leave without me?"_

"_I had to. Quinn, I killed him."_

"_Killed who? Britt, what happened?"_

"_Tyler! He was picking on me and he chased me around the house and he followed me outside and grabbed me."_

"_He touched you?"_

"_Yes. I killed him Quinn."_

"…_Why didn't you tell him to will it back in?"_

"_I did. I begged him but it didn't work. He's soul left him anyway. I killed him."_

"…_I'm sorry Britt."_

"_He didn't deserve it. He shouldn't have died."_

"_Why? Why are kids so different?"_

"_Because they still have time. Their atmospheres aren't defined yet. They haven't differentiated and their actions don't weigh as much as they do when they grow up. They still have time to change…Tyler still had time to change," Brittany said growing hysterical._

"_It's okay. Calm down Brittany. Calm down," Quinn moved her hand to Brittany's face and letting it hover over Brittany's check. Slowly she moved her thumb back and forth._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Shh… Just close your eyes and imagine you can feel it."_

_Brittany closed her eyes and imagined she could feel Quinn wiping away her tears and a small smile formed on her face. "I'm glad you came back."_

"_How could you ever doubt?"_

"_I don't know. It's been awhile."_

"_I'll never leave you like that. You're like a sister to me."_

_Brittany smiled, "I'm like sister to you?"_

"_Of course," Quinn said moving her hand to hover over Brittany's._

_Brittany looked at their hands together and pulled out a safety pin from her shirt and cut her thumb._

"_Britt, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_What? This is how you do it. Blood sisters, we'll be blood sisters," Brittany said with a smile._

_Quinn looked at Brittany's bleeding thumb and took the pin from her and made a similar cut on her thumb. "Blood sisters," Quinn said as she touched her thumb to Brittany's. Quinn fell to the floor but her soul barely got a chance to slip out before she willed it back in._

"_We're the coolest sister's ever," Brittany said with an uncontrolled smile._

"_Yep, come on. Let's go home."_

"_I don't know how to get out of here. I got lost."_

"_That explains it," Quinn says with a chuckle. "Let's just follow it out to its dumping ground."_

"_I tried but it hangs off a cliff and I can't swim or climb."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Maybe you can fly us out of here like Fawkes did in Harry Potter when he got Ginny and them out of the chamber of secrets…it's basically a sewer too. "_

"_I can't phoenix aren't really animals."_

"_So?" _

"_I can only turn into animals Britt."_

"_You don't know that. Have you ever tried?"_

"_No-"_

"_So try."_

"_Britt."_

"_Try Quinn. It'll be so cool if you can."_

"_This will never-" Quinn cut herself off by shifting into a phoenix._

"_I told you!"_

* * *

><p>Brittany rushed after Quinn, "It's like we aren't even friends anymore."<p>

"Were we ever Brittany?" Quinn asked turning on her heel and staring at Brittany.

"Friendship is a two way street Quinn. You give a little and take a little. You've never given me anything, all you ever do is take, take, and take."

"You wouldn't know friendship if it reared its ugly head and bit you in the ass."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that you've never had a friend. It's not just me that hasn't told you anything. Santana's entire past is a mystery."

"Quinn…." Brittany started fighting off tears. "Why are you so mad at me? What did I do to make you hate me?"

"…You left me." Quinn said shaking her head. "You left me here."

"What? I was gone for three weeks. I came right back."

"It doesn't matter how long you were gone Brittany. You left didn't you?"

"You left me once. How is this any different?"

"Because I told you I was leaving. I didn't pack up and leave in the middle of the night. I didn't leave you wondering if I was ever coming back. I went killed my father and came RIGHT BACK TO YOU."

"You killed your father?"

"Yeah. What did you with your break?"

"…I came back Quinn."

"Do you know how much I needed you Britt. Those three weeks broke me and you where nowhere to be found. You know what I got instead of you. I got Mercedes sleeping on my floor making sure I don't do all the things I think about doing to myself. I got Emma giving me private sessions to get to the bottom of my problems. I got fucking Mr. Shue asking everyone what's my deal. Do you know what I wanted, Brittany? I wanted my friend. I wanted you to be there and tell me it was okay, you weren't there!"

"Quinn-"

"No, fuck you Brittany…. Fuck you," Quinn said as she walked off.

Quinn found herself walking to a familiar place, a haunting place, the lake. Sitting down at the edge of the water Quinn began to do something she'd done over and over again. Torture herself with her memories.

* * *

><p>"…<em>shower," Miguel said smiling, "I haven't showered in years." <em>

"_There's a shower in my room," Quinn said getting up. _

"…_great." Miguel said getting up and taking Quinn hand._

_Quinn quietly led Miguel to her room and showered him into the bathroom._

"_Thanks," Miguel said with a smile. "I'll be quick."_

"_No problem and please, take your time," Quinn said leaving him alone._

_ The minute the door closed Quinn began pacing around her room. It was like her wildest dream came true. Keres was real, she wasn't just some disturbed part of Santana personality but an actual person, in my room, in my shower. Quinn paced harder and faster, trying to find a reason why she shouldn't enter the bathroom again and when she could not she shifted into a butterfly and flew into the bathroom. Quinn only shifted back into a girl once inside the shower. Miguel instantly locked eyes with her._

"_Hey," Quinn said shyly as water cascaded down her body soaking her sundress._

"_Hi Quinn," Miguel said in his normal fashion as he straightened his back out._

_Quinn gave a weak smile as she closed the distance between them and leaned in for a kiss._

"_I can't," Miguel said as he turned away. "It wouldn't be right."_

_Quinn visibly froze. "Why," was all she managed to squeak out._

"_Do you remember what I said that day you took me out to dinner?"_

_Quinn nodded, "Yeah what about it?"_

"_Do you remember what I said?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I really meant it."_

"_So?"_

"_Quinn, Santana doesn't need me anymore. I'm…I'm not…going to…"_

_Quinn gasped as she realized exactly what Miguel was getting at. "But you're not dead."_

"…_not yet."_

"_But-"_

"_No, Quinn, don't even try. It won't help. I made up my mind a long time ago."_

"_You're going to kill yourself?"_

"_It wouldn't be right to do this and leave you," Miguel said as he slowly brushed the hair from her face._

_Quinn bottom lip quivered, "I kind of really like you."_

"_I kind of love you," Miguel said sadly._

_Quinn stared long and hard into Miguel's eyes before pulling him into a kiss long passionate kiss. "I love you too and so I'll have you…for as long as I can."_

_ Miguel pulled Quinn tight against his body as he surrendered to his desires. Slowly, with each touch conveying as much intimacy for a time, Miguel stripped Quinn of her sundress, bra, and underwear. Pulling her out of the stream of water and pushing her against the wall, Miguel kissed her again. With each movement Miguel and Quinn lost themselves. They began to picture what they could have been like, the life they could have had. With each kiss another kiss was imagined, a goodnight kiss, the good morning kiss, their wedding kiss, and every other kiss in between. With each touch another touch was envisioned, a simple hug, a cuddle, a piggy back ride. With every thrust another one was sought, an anniversary night, an average morning, a honeymoon, after a heated conversation. They imagined it all, and forty minutes later Quinn found herself in her bed entangled in Miguel's arms. _

"_I remember these," Miguel said fingering the three gunshot wounds on her side. "I'm glad they heal so nicely."_

_Quinn smiled, "Thank you for that by the way."_

"_What's this one," Miguel said pointing to her faded stab wound. _

"_Got stabbed," Quinn said with a shrug._

"_Who stabbed you? Why didn't Santana start freaking out so I could help?"_

"_It was before I met her… My dad did it when I was a baby."_

"_Why would he do that?"_

"_He hated mutants. He was the pastor of a church that believed that mutants were abominations and God wanted us to die."_

"_So he stabbed his baby?"_

"…_I killed him," Quinn said in a small voice. "I killed him when I was eleven…I followed him home and I killed him." _

"…_Do you regret it?"_

"_No. I didn't just do it for me though. I'm the only mutant he wasn't able to kill. He killed more people after me." Miguel tightened his grip around her. "You're the only person I've told that."_

"_Thank you for telling me…. What about your mother?"_

"_She started a foster home after she handed me over to be killed… Grandma said it was because she desperately wanted a child and that was the next best thing…Funny thing is I had just as much reason to kill her but I couldn't. I don't why…even as she stood over me with a knife…I still pretended to sleep. Don't get me wrong…I hate her but I can't kill her…. Grandma always felt sorry for her, because she didn't have a problem with mutants until she meet my father. She said her son had ruined her only chance at happiness, when he insisted on my death."_

"_Did he?"_

"_The day I left to go to Sandy's, I stopped by her office and asked her. I asked her if she ever regretted giving me up. She said for a second after she and Victor got a divorce but it was a sinful thought planted by the devil and she was devoted to her religion and then she started spewing some bible verse that I'm almost sure have nothing to do with mutation but whatever."_

"_Do __**you**__ feel sorry for her?"_

"_I don't know… As she ranted I closed the door on her and I left I put a decorative green butterfly on the floor in front of her office, as a way to remember me by…whether it be hurtful or not. I want her remember me even though she tried to forget…I don't even know if she kept it. "_

"…_I sure she did."_

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get into my fuck up parent problems."_

"_We all have them."_

"_You don't."_

"_I do. Santana does as well."_

"_But you guys never killed one."_

"_Quinn, you know when I said I only jumped bodies three times."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_The first time was into to my mom….while she was driving. I got into a car crash and she died on the operating table."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_I am too. I can't help but think that if I hadn't done it, Santana and I would have grown up normal and I wouldn't have had to live in her for so long. She wouldn't have gone to that circus and I wouldn't have had to freeze her in her neutral state... If I hadn't killed her, I know my mom would have changed her mind."_

"_What do you mean neutral state?"_

"_Her actions have no impact. I took them all onto myself. My soul is weighed down by all that I've done. I know I stayed with Santana to protect her and give her chance but when I really think about it I know I had a second reason. …I stayed in her because I couldn't deal with everything I've done. I chose to turn my brain off and never think unless in the moment. I don't rejoice in death Quinn, even when they deserve it. It's all weighing on my heart, what I've don't, what Santana's done. I take it all on myself. I'm so weighed down my soul fluctuated between light and dark."_

"_I thought Santana soul did that."_

"_No, what Brittany saw every time she looked at Santana was me. It's always been me."_

"_You shouldn't take on all of that. It's more than anyone can take."_

"_I have too... I am my sister's keeper. Everything I do I do for her. It was the last respectable thing my dad told me; 'protect your sister, she's all you have and you're all she has. Make sure nothing happens to her. Make sure she grows great.'" _

"_And you did that."_

"_But I can't anymore. I did it to the best of my abilities but I only did half of it. It's up to you now, you and Brittany. You have to look after each other now. You have to protect each other. You have stay with each other. Quinn what I'm about to tell you is important. I need you to listen to me carefully."_

* * *

><p>"What you doing out here?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Quinn.<p>

"I'm thinking," Quinn said.

"Quinn I think we should talk," Rachel said moving in front of Quinn.

"What is there to talk about Rachel?"

"You lost a child Quinn," Rachel said catching Quinn gaze and sending love through to her. "No one can get through that alone."

"Well I am."

"No…you're on autopilot."

"What does that even mean?"

"You're burying it. Just like everything in your past that's hurt you. You need to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. My parent, the people that were supposed to love me regardless, drove a knife into my heart. Miguel, the first guy I loved, couldn't set aside his inner pain and killed himself rather than stick it out with me. Santana, my best friend, almost killed me and on top of that she left. _Brittany_, my _sister_, my _blood sister_, she up and left me as well. And then, to top it all off, my two week old child, was ripped from within me and now resides in this watery grave. There's nothing to about because nothing, no one, has stayed." Quinn said shaking uncontrollable and crying. "No one had stayed with me. No one has loved me enough to stay."

Rachel closed the distance between Quinn and her and drew Quinn into a hug.

"Get off of me Rachel! Just leave me alone."

"No," Quinn said pulling Quinn closer. "I stayed Quinn. I stayed with you since that night Brittany left. I was with you when you lost her. I didn't leave. You pushed me away. You drove me out. I wanted nothing more than to stay."

"I'm not looking for another fair-weather friend," Quinn said pushing Rachel away.

"Good, because neither am I," Rachel said as she suddenly pressing her lips to Quinn. When Rachel broke the kiss, she hugged Quinn again, "I've been growing crazy these two years…Mercedes was scared senseless at your thoughts Quinn... I was so afraid." Rachel said as slowly trying to regain her composure with each word. "I want nothing more than to stay," Rachel said again as she looked into Quinn watery eyes. "Can I?" Rachel asked softly. "Can I stay?"

Quinn didn't answer but continued to look into Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel!" Mercedes called from back by the house.

Rachel looked between Quinn's eyes looking for an answer but didn't find one. Slowly Rachel got up and started to walk away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Quinn," Rachel said knocking on Quinn door.<em>

"_What do you want Rachel?"_

"_Do you want to go for a swim with me?"_

"_Why would I want that Berry?"_

"_Because," Rachel paused and decided it was best to lie, "I don't know I was asking everyone." _

_Quinn opened her door, "Really Berry? Really?"_

"_Come on Quinn. I want you to go on a swim with me. It'll be fun."_

_Quinn looked Rachel up and down, "Okay," Quinn said as she followed Rachel down to the lake._

"_Where is everyone else?" Quinn asked as they reached the lake._

"_They said no." _

"_I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this."_

"_You would have had to sooner or later. I've been asking you to hang out since you got here and there are only so many rude responses I can get before I start to take it personally."_

"_You should always take it personally because it's not the activity we are declining on; it's hanging out with you."_

"_Right well. I'm going to assume you didn't mean that and we are going to enjoy our swim."_

"_Suit yourself."_

_ Quinn entered the lake halfheartedly but soon found herself having fun and enjoying her time with Rachel. It was the first time in two weeks she'd truly felt happy._

"_I'm going to turn into a jump from the cliff," Quinn said getting out of the water._

"_You should fly out into the middle of the lake and do a cannon ball." _

"_I was thinking maybe about turning into a mermaid."_

"_Do that after. I want to take a picture of the cannon ball."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I have a picture of everyone doing a cannon ball and I want one off you and you're the only person who can do it in the middle. It'll be a really cool picture and artistic and everything."_

"_Okay."_

_Quinn walked to the cliff and jumped off and shifted into a raven. Rachel jumped up when the raven screamed and Quinn shifted back into a girl. Quinn fell into the lake following an unidentifiable blur. The lake started to turn red at the point at which Quinn entered and Rachel swam out to her. _

"_Tina! Hurry, get to the lake! Tina!" Rachel screeched out as she pulled Quinn ashore and looked at the torn skin starting just below the rim of her underwear._

"_What happened?" Tina said as she ran to Rachel followed by Mike._

"_I don't know," Rachel said frantically. "She's injured just heal her please."_

_Tina did as she was told and healed Quinn's wound._

"_Do you need help bringing her inside?" Mike asked._

"_No." Rachel said look back out into the water. "I'll just stay here until she wakes up."_

"_Are you sure?" Tina asked._

"_Yeah, you guys go. We'll be fine."_

_Rachel sat by the shore and waited for Quinn to come to._

"_Ugh," Quinn said sitting up._

"_Hey," Rachel said quietly._

"_What happened?"_

"_I don't know. You got hurt?"_

"_Hurt?"_

"_Don't you remember?"_

"…_I was jumping of the cliff and….I shifted into a bird to fly to middle but it hurt and I shifted back. All I remember after that is seeing red."_

"_Quinn…you entire abdomen was torn open…all the way to your uterus."_

"_What?"_

"_Quinn when was the last time you had sex?"_

"_What!"_

"_Quinn have you had sex recently."_

"_Why are you asking?"_

"_Quinn, you shifted and something inside you didn't shift with you. Something stayed in its original form as you got smaller and split you open. Quinn can you have been pregnant."_

_Quinn heart started racing and she started out into the water._

"_Rachel?" Rachel looked at Quinn and saw something change inside of her. "Tell me you aren't saying what I think your saying!"_

"_Quinn-"_

"_Tell me I didn't just kill my child," Quinn said as she started crying._

"_Quinn," Rachel said embracing Quinn in a hug. "It's okay."_

"_No it's not okay! It's not okay!" Quinn said pushing Rachel away._

"_Quinn-"_

"_No!" Quinn shouted getting up. "Don't talk to me. Leave me alone."_

"_Quinn!"_

"_Leave me alone Rachel."_

* * *

><p>"Stay." Quinn said in barely a whisper.<p>

"What?" Rachel said turning back to Quinn.

"Stay…I want you to stay… I need someone to stay."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note:

someoneElseandMe – Thank you, that means a lot. I sorry I made you cry it was not my intention. I didn't even think that it would have that affect on people but I guess it did. Thanks again.

Alleycat87 – Thanks for taking the time to write a review. Glad to see people understand and enjoy the Quinn chapters. I'm sorry the Miguel and Rachel scene made you cry. I didn't think I wrote it out to be that emotional but I guess I was mistaken. Quinn will be brought back from her edge but slowly and her friendship will be strengthen once again before the last chapter; chapter twenty three. P.S. I really don't have any notes. I know the basic bone structure of the story I want to tell but I do each chapter on the fly and decide what hints to give in the moment.

eveOFeden – Thanks. Yeah I know its sad but it will get better. I believe in happy endings.

Sage V. Darktalon, Demon ninja of the leaf, S –

1) Thanks for reading

2) I understand that not everyone can be a fan of each ship but I did leave it to a vote and Faberry came out on top. I see you're not a fan and neither am I really but…what happens happens.

3) It wasn't a random pairing. I'm not a half assed writer just because this is new to you doesn't mean I haven't been laying the structure for it in my head for a while now.

4) I'm not putting them together to get more view or reviews. I just did what you asked.

5) I respected every vote and tried to incorporate each of them. Calm down Quinncedes may not be a couple but it doesn't mean they don't have a connection in this story.

6) I do know that Rachel and Quinn has never been suggested at in the story but I only just decided to go that way and Quinn is not attracted to Rachel or at least she wasn't and you find out about Rachel this chapter.

7) Anyway….all of this hullabaloo is without cause. The two are not even together. Did I say Quinn and Rachel got married and lived happily ever after? Did I say they started to date and all of Quinn's problems were solved? No…It was a simple kiss and a question asking simply for a chance. Quinn and Rachel are in no way, shape, or form together...yet... I don't work that way.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen:<p>

And Every Day Will Be Like A Holiday

Eyes glued to the waterfront Quinn barely noticed the minutes bleed into hours and then into a day, but when she was meet with a glorious sunrise, Quinn knew it was time to go. This wasn't a time for beautiful sights and shared moments. This was a time of mourning and fear. Rachel slept at Quinn's side, after refusing to do anything, but stay. Quinn looked at the sleeping girl intrigued. She was puzzled as to why she was still there and where she wanted to be there in the first place. She'd avoided Rachel like the plague for months on end after the event at the lake and yet here she was vowing to stay; saying the one thing she needed to be heard said. It was all too confusing, Quinn needed space and time to think; she needed her to go.

"Rachel..." Quinn said softly. "Rachel wake up."

Rachel simply turned in her lap and fell deeper into sleep.

"Rachel!" Quinn said in a quick shout.

Rachel jumped up, "What is it? What wrong?"

"Hey, nothing's wrong. Can we do inside please?"

"Sure," Rachel said with a small smile. "Let's go."

They pair walked in silence all the way back to the manor. Quinn said goodnight to Rachel and walked off by herself. No sooner had Quinn turned the corner that Rachel was grabbed by the ear and lead into the common room.

"Ah..." Rachel cried to clenched teeth. "What the hell?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mercedes said as she twisted Rachel out of her grasp and got another cry of pain.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said massaging her ear.

"What are you doing with Quinn," Brittany asked from her seat.

"Nothing, I was doing what everyone is trying to do. I'm breaking her emotional damn and allowing the reserves to wash over me." Rachel said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't bullshit me Rachel," Mercedes said putting her hands on her hips. "You did a lot more than that and you know it."

"What did I do?" Rachel said standing erect and staring Mercedes down.

"Rachel...you're trying to convince her you love her!"

"So?" Rachel said looking from Mercedes to Brittany

"So!" Mercedes said with a sigh. "You're not in love with her."

"How are you going to hell me what I feel?" Rachel said knitting her eyebrows. "You don't know what I feel."

"Hello, I can read your mind. What you're doing is fucked up and it going to break her."

"Mercedes calm down." Brittany said getting up. "Rachel, if you don't feel that way about her, you shouldn't have told her that."

"Contrary to popular belief I feel and I mean exactly what I told her. If there is anything, I, Rachel Berry am sure about its myself and the way I feel. So read me again Mercedes. Read me again because I don't know what could have given you the thought that I didn't love her."

"Rachel..." Brittany pauses, "This all just seems a little sudden."

"Sudden?" Rachel asks confused. "What do you mean?"

"You just up and confessed love out of nowhere Rachel," Brittany said throwing her hands up dejectedly.

"...None of this is sudden for me." Quinn said quietly. "None of it."

"Really? How so?" Brittany questions further.

"..." Rachel looks away. "It's not sudden okay."

"Oh..." Mercedes said as realization hit her. "Rachel..."

"What?" Brittany asked confused. "What did you find out?"

"She's the reason she broke up with Finn," Mercedes said nodding her head as it all sinks in.

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel was the one that found Quinn that night in her cell..." Mercedes said sitting down. "She's...she's been kind of obsessed with her since."

"I haven't been obsessed with her!" Quinn protested a little too much.

"Really?" Mercedes said quirking her eyebrows.

"I just wanted to...to know her." Rachel said as her voice got steadily smaller.

"You. Just. Wanted. To. Know. Her?" Mercedes said.

"...I..." Rachel stops being rendered speechless.

"Rachel here kind of has a girl crush...three year in the making."

"Why'd you break up with Finn?"

"I...He..." Rachel started again.

"She realized she felt something stronger for Quinn," Mercedes said again.

"So you're gay?" Brittany questions.

"No...Yes...No" Rachel said unsure.

"She's gay for Quinn," Mercedes joked.

"Stop reading my mind Mercedes."

"Why?" Mercedes stares at Rachel hard. "Oh..."

"What is it?" Brittany asks confused.

"Quinn was barely holding on when they got there to save us." Mercedes said taking the words from Rachel's head once more. "Rachel broke into her cell to free her and Quinn had shifted into a lion. Quinn roared as she came forward but that alone was too much for Quinn's body to handle and so she shifted back into herself and collapsed to the floor."

"I was afraid. I'd never seen someone so...lost," Rachel said taking control of her own story.

"Lost..." Brittany said confused.

"She was lost...she wanted to live but at the same time she begging for death to take her. Her eyes were searching, pleading for something and she didn't find it."

"What was it?"

"I don't know..." Rachel said sadly. "She started crying and after a minute she asked me to hold her. She asked me to stay with her. She looked like she was about to take her last breathes when I finally snapped out of it and called Tina to come heal her."

"Why were you out of it?"

Rachel faltered again. "She was looking her over, reading her face much like I would read someone's mind. She was looking at how hopeless, tired, empty, and lonely she was. Rachel figures when her eyes were searching...her life was flashing before her eyes...and she searching for the perfect moment. The moment worth reliving as she died and she didn't find one."

"...As Tina started healing her. I promised myself I'd never let her feel that alone, unfulfilled, unloved again."

"And it took you two more years to realize you were in love with her?"

"...Well. I… I only just…It wasn't like that before but then…she was broken again and she was right back to where I found her and knowing that killed me. I knew I couldn't stand not having her around."

"And that means you're in love with her?"

"What is love, but whatever my heart needs around," Rachel replied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em> Santana kissed a trail up Brittany body, slowly being pulled back towards Brittany's lips. Lips cooling each spot they touched, as one hand continued its delicate work at her center and the other massaged her breast. Finally making it past her neck and up her jaw, Santana's eyes looked over Brittany's face, and momentarily lost herself in its beauty. Santana lowered herself and gave Brittany a long searing kiss before pulling away to bask in its beauty once more. Brittany's eyes slowly opened and Santana's eyes instantly lock with them. Santana slowed all of her movement and as she was left stunned. Her heart stopped and her lips parted ever so slightly, before her breathing picked up and her heart raced and raced and raced until it became audible and all movement stopped.<em>

"_Santana?" Brittany asked stifling a moan to sound concerned. "What's wrong?"_

_Santana bite her lips and her eyes went wide before they glazed over._

"_Santana?"_

_Santana looked confused at Brittany for a second before jumping off of her and falling to the floor._

"_Ow…" Santana said as she clumsily got off the floor, grabbed some clothes, and ran across the room and through the bathroom door._

"_Santana," Brittany said getting up and following. "What's going on?"_

_Santana slams the door shut, "Brittany, go away. I need a second."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong. I just need a minute. Give me a minute please."_

"_Okay…take your time."_

"…_Thanks," Santana said with a sigh._

"_I'm staying right outside then." Brittany said._

"_Yeah, okay just I don't know do something else. Play some music or watch some tv."_

"_You _want_ me to play music?"_

"_Yeah can you just put some noise one or something?"_

"_Okay. Fine."_

_Keres dumps the clothes he brought with him and quickly gets dressed avoiding any and all reflective surfaces. He then turns on the shower and waits for it to cool down. Finally noticing the added weight to the jeans, Keres pulls out a cell phone and dials a number._

"_Hey Brittany, what's up?"_

"_It's not Brittany Quinn," Keres said settling down into the cold water bath._

"_Santana? What's wrong what happened?"_

"_Wrong again."_

"_Keres? Keres, what's going on? Is everything alright?"_

"_I'm having a panic attack." Keres said finally noticing his breathing hasn't slowed._

"_Who? You or Santana?"_

"_I don't know both of us."_

"_Okay, why are you having a panic attack," Quinn asked._

"_I took over because Santana was having a panic attack and I when I got my bearings together, I realized I came out right in the middle of Brittany and Santana having an intimate moment._

"_Intimate moment? What are you- oh… So you woke up while they were having sex…oh…So why the panic attack? Is it because you technically had sex with Brittany?"_

"_What? No. No I didn't!"_

"_Yeah you kid of did. Is that your reason for your panic attack?"_

"_No…I was about to hurt her."_

"_Hurt her, why?"_

"_Because anytime Santana's freaked out during an intimate moment she repulsed by it and I'd have to break the guy nose before they got the hint and got the fuck off."_

"_Oh…so you're the reason that she kept coming home covered in blood after all her one night stands."_

"_Hey you see how it feels to wake up to some _guy_ inside you."_

"_I suppose…So you were about to freak and lash out…"_

"_But then I notice I was on top instead of on the bottom and I realized it was Brittany."_

"_That doesn't seem like it's worth having a panic attack over."_

"_It was that and knowing that it was Brittany that was causing Santana's panic attack. I thought they were having a hard time or something."_

"_Oh okay…so why was Santana panicking?"_

"_She realized she was in love with Brittany."_

"_She what?"_

_Keres paused and made sure that music was playing, "She's in love with her Quinn."_

"_That's crazy. Brittany's been trying to get her to say it for weeks."_

"_Well, she just realized she does and had a freaking panic attack."_

"_Alright. I guess it could have gone better…"_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Get out of there as soon as possible so she can come to terms with her feelings and continue giving Brittany some of her good loving."_

"…_you're right."_

"_I know I am…Now as much as I love talking to you, you need to go. We'll do this another time, Bye Keres."_

"_Bye Quinn," Keres said shutting the phone and looking down at the ice water his feet were dangling in before he turned the water off and sat inside of it. _

_A few minutes later Santana had regained control of her body, "Fuck…!"_

"_Santana?" Brittany called. "Santana," Brittany called from just behind the door. "Can I come in?"_

"…_Yeah come in."_

_Brittany opens the door and walks into the room, "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure…you kind of freaked out and ran away from me."_

"_Sorry," Santana said looking down at the water. "Do you want to come in with me?"_

"…_It looks cold… it's freezing over," Brittany said as she poked the thin ice._

"_I'll keep you warm," Santana promised._

_Brittany got inside the water and her shivers were halted by Santana's touch._

"_Why are you dressed," Brittany asked tugging at Santana's shirt. "In my clothes?"_

_Santana shrugged never breaking eye contact with Brittany and they stayed there like that for a moment until the song Brittany was playing changed and Santana finally notice music was playing in the background and cringed._

"_I'll go turn it off," Brittany said as she started to pull herself up only to be pulled back down by Santana._

"_It's fine," Santana said continuing to stare deep into Brittany blue orbs. _

"_Are you sure?"_

_Santana nodded at the lyrics started to be sung out._

_**I love you more than I should  
>So much more than is good for me<br>More than is good  
><strong>__Santana stopped her staring and look down at the water and Brittany smiled and thank God that iTunes shuffle got it right for once.__**  
>Oh the timing is cruel<br>Oh I need and don't want to need  
>More than I should<br>**__Santana took Brittany's hand in her and drew figures on her palm with her other hand and she bite at her lip.__**  
>I am falling, say my name<br>And I'll lie in the sound  
>What is love, but whatever<br>My heart needs around  
><strong>__"San…?" Brittany said with her voice just above a whisper.__**  
>Oh my sheet is so thin<br>So I say I can't sleep because  
>It's so very cold<br>**__Santana looked up at Brittany with her face numb but watery eyes.__**  
>Oh but I know what I need<br>And if you were just near to me  
>Would you go...<br>**__"I love you Santana. I'm in love with you," Brittany said no longer caring that she was the first to say it._

_Santana's heart beat was audible once more and Brittany waited for her reply but one never came. __**  
>I am falling, say my name<br>And I'll lie in the sound  
>What is love, but whatever<br>My heart needs around  
><strong>__Instead the room's climate changed. The water was no longer cold but almost boiling and the room began to fill with steam. Santana opened her mouth after a moment but nothing came out and so she pulled Brittany into a long searing kiss as she lowered the both of them to completely submerge them in the water. The longer they stayed under the water the more the climate changed again. The water began to freeze over and they pair was buried under the thin sheet of ice. They steam cooled and fell to the ground as snow.__**  
>I am falling, say my name<br>And I'll lie in the sound  
>What is love, but whatever <strong>_

_**My heart needs around  
><strong>__After minutes submerged under water Santana back pushed against the ice sheet and broke through it gasping for air. Brittany followed her out and held her close as she came down from her high. _

"_Say something Santana," Brittany pleaded her voice small._

"_Don't love me Brittany," Santana said as Brittany hold on her loosened. "It'll be easier that way."__**  
>What is love, but whatever <strong>_

_**My heart needs around**_

_**And it needs you too much now**_

_Santana held back her tears and hoped that Brittany understood and that they would be okay, however these hopes were dashed when Santana came home to find Brittany and Quinn had both left._

* * *

><p>When Quinn walked into the common room, two weeks had passed, everything and nothing had changed. Quinn still refused to talk and share with Brittany. Quinn declined group activities and continued to avoid Rachel like the plague. However, Quinn also began to let other people in. She and Mercedes began to have conversations without Mercedes having to read Quinn's mind and with Mercedes' help it took a little less of Quinn to get through each day.<p>

"It's going to be one of those days," Quinn told Mercedes at the breakfast table.

"What? Why? We haven't had one of those days in weeks," Mercedes said taken off guard.

"I don't know. I feel fine but…It's going to one of those days."

They ate breakfast in silence as more and more people joined the table.

"I found her!" Kurt screamed as he ran down stairs. "Quinn, I found her."

"Who?"

Kurt paused to catch his breath, and for dramatic effect. "Santana," Kurt said putting his laptop in the breakfast table.

"What do you mean you found her? How?"

"You know that guy I follow on youtube?"

"Which one? You have like a dozen," Quinn said.

"Blaine. The hopelessly straight one," Mercedes said reading his mind.

"What about him?"

"Santana's the girl he's been mentioning in his videos."

"How do you know?"

"Because! Her name is Santana. He says she crazy, mean, violent…and he finally got her on video."

"What? Show me."

"It's the video of his trip to Amsterdam." Kurt looks up the video. "He said he was taking two friends with him, Jesse and Santana."

Kurt's laptop starts projecting and he plays the video.

"**Hello everyone, its Blaine here and as promised I present a cool video of my trip to Amsterdam."**

**The video plays.**

"**Amsterdam!" Jesse yells.**

"**Amsterdam. Alright fans we just got settled in, well actually we've been here for two days but now that Holly's gone, tear, we are going to Amsterdam right. Right now we're off to meet Santana at the hotel. She wasn't feeling up to dinner but she's coming to the bakery with us and we are going to get her loose."**

"**Loose!" Jesse yells. "It's going to be awesome."**

"**We're going to have to cut the camera off until she's hand a few because she doesn't like to be filmed."**

**-(Insert some sightseeing clips here.)-**

**Santana's face appeared on the screen. The trio was in the back of a bakery sitting in a booth.**

"**I don't think there is a difference," Jesse said with a smile.**

"**That's such a guy thing to say though," Santana said shaking her head.**

"**Wait guys I want to record this argument," Blaine said as he steadied the camera. "Alright topic for debate, is what the big difference between having sex and making love and when is that difference made. That's right people Santana gets all philosophical when high."**

"**Whatever, I'm not even the one who asked the damn question. Jesse did," Santana said.**

"**I just want to know why girls keep bitching about wanting to make love and not just have sex. You're doing the same thing."**

"**Not really, feelings are involved when you make love," Blaine said.**

"**I wouldn't have sex with a girl I didn't have feelings for," Jesse said. "I think it's something girls say to feel better about doing the deed."**

"**I think it's completely different. Having sex is more of a **_**will they won't they**_** type of thing. Making love is a **_**can they**_** type thing," Santana said.**

"**What does that even mean?"**

"**Any two people can have sex, Jesse, it a question of will they won't they and nothing else. Not everyone can make love. You're right, it's something girls ask for but not to feel better but to feel closer. You have to be compatible on a different level to make love. You have to be willing and open to your partner you have to be trusting and knowledgeable. Not any to people can do that for one another. Making love is very much a **_**can they**_** type of thing. Can they trust each other, can they be open, can they be willing, can they learn, can they show you all the love they posses for you in simple movements and touch. **_**Can they**_**?"**

"**Exactly, sex and making love are on two different levels. Yes the mechanics are the same but the meaning is different."**

"**Naw…I just thing you are being sappy because you want to impress your views and you well you're hearts still beating for a blonde beauty."**

"**That doesn't make my point less valid Jesse," Santana said eating another brownie. "You just haven't had the treasure of having someone make love to you or making love to somebody."**

"**I'm not looking for love, I'm just looking to get my-"**

**-(Insert some late night walk footage here)-**

"**So we found an open mic and we just hand to," Blaine said apologetically.**

"**Yeah my talent must be shared with the world."**

"**Fuck the both of you. Can't we just go get drunk like we said we were going to," Santana pleaded.**

"**Nope, and you're going to sing today too." Jesse said.**

"**The fuck I am," Santana said as Jesse took the stage.**

"**You're singing Santana," Blaine said. "Or we'll never leave this place and I promise right after you sing we can go get shit faced."**

"**Promise?" Santana ask sarcastically.**

"**Promise."**

**Santana was the last to go up, "Um…this is like the only song I know by heart…no that's not true I also know the war by heart… Whatever this is Lie in the Sound."**

_**I love you more than I should  
>So much more than is good for me<br>More than is good**_

…

"**Let's dedicate one to Holly," Jesse said as he pulled the two on stage.**

"**Um…" Santana said, "This one goes out to Holly. I wouldn't be the same without you."**

_**Jesse:**_

_**Everyday will be like a holiday  
>When my baby, when my baby comes home<br>Santana:  
>Now she's been gone<br>for such a long time  
>ever since she's been gone,<br>she been on my mind  
>Blaine:<br>I got a letter today,  
>just about noon<br>she said, "Don't worry, I'll be home soon"  
>All:<br>Everyday will be like a holiday  
>When my baby, when my baby comes home<br>Santana:  
>I'll never have to worry<br>about sitting by the phone  
>when she gets here<br>I'll never be alone  
>Blaine:<br>She said she'd get here sometime today  
>I know when she gets here<br>She'll never go away  
>Jesse:<br>Everyday will be like a holiday  
>When my baby, when my baby comes home<br>All:  
>Everyday will be like a holiday<br>When my baby, when my baby comes home**_

**-(Insert some clips of Jesse and Blaine moon walking down the street.)-**

"**This is what happens when you drink too much and you're basically clinically depressed." Jesse said as he pointed the camera to Santana rolled up into a ball in bed.**

"**Fuck you Jesse," Santana said as she weakly tried to kick him.**

"**Jesse shut that thing off," Blaine said as he sat on the bed.**

"**Nope, I'm going to get this moment well documented and see who you react when you're not hung-over."**

"**Jesse, now you know if we did that to you you'd be pissed," a fourth voice off the camera started.**

**The owner of the voice climbs onto the bed as well and scoots over to Santana and picks up her head to rest it on her lap and begins to stroke her hair.**

"**Why are you even back Holly?" Jesse asked. "I thought this was our weekend to ourselves."**

"**It is but I got a call from an old friend and she wants me to come out to visit her and I was thinking I might just go."**

"**I thought you said you were done taking clients."**

"**Yeah but its Emma, it's not like I don't already spend enough time with you," Holly said with a smile. **

"**Alright I guess it wouldn't hurt to come along…any circus kids there?" Blaine asked eagerly.**

"**Not that I know of," Holly said as Santana twist and turned in her lap. "Shh…you're okay Santana. You're okay."**

**Santana stopped twisting at her voice and takes her hand in hers.**

**-(Insert clips of group drinking, vomiting, tripping over their feet and falling to the floor)-**

**Santana vomits as Holly pulls her hair back and the words (Amsterdam: Do It Responsibly!) are plastered over her face.**

**The clips ends and Blaine and Santana come into view.**

**Santana's eyes are wide and her mouth open.**

"**Fuck you Blaine. If you put that online I'll kill you."**

"**I didn't I just sent it to Lauren and one of my youtube friends."**

"**Lauren! You sent this to Lauren! Motherfuc-**

**Video ends.**

"...Emma? Do you think she means Ms. Pillsbury?" Quinn asked.

"She does," Mercedes said.

"Has Brittany seen this video?" Quinn asked.

"No." Kurt said.

"Good make sure she doesn't."

"Too late," Mercedes said as she turns her head to the stair to see Brittany sitting on the steps looking at where the video was projected.

"Britt?"

Brittany's face crumpled and she walked away.

"Britt?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Imagine You and Me

Brittany all but ran away from the dining room, barely hearing Quinn call after her. She was fuming, and felt the need to hurt something. It was a strange feeling, being angry; it flooded her mind and excited her scenes. She didn't know where she was running to or what she was running from but her feet lead her to the front door and she didn't hesitate to push it open. She used more force than was necessary and releasing some of her angry on the wood, but before she could even consider if this made her feel better, she froze and saw red. Quinn had been rushing to catch up with her since she left and was happy to see her stop but her heart dropped when she saw the reason. Blaine, Jessie, and Holly were exiting a car parked in the driveway, looking around like excited tourist.

"Hello," Holly said when she saw Brittany and Quinn. "I'm Holly Holiday; I'm looking for Emma Pillsbury?"

Brittany eyebrows knitted together and her face formed a scowl, the like of which Quinn had never seen.

"Hi, Quinn Fabray," Quinn said shaking Holly's hand.

Holly turned her hand to Brittany and smiled to encourage her to take it. Brittany smiled in return and extended her arm but before Holly could take it Quinn pushed Brittany to the floor.

"Sorry," Quinn says more to Holly than to Brittany.

Blaine and Jesse step forward to help her up but she doesn't take either of their hands.

"Yes, I'm sorry as well. Momentary slip in judgment," Brittany said as she picked herself up. "Hello, I'm Brittany Pierce," Brittany said without her normal smile. "Ms. Pillsbury's inside. Quinn here will show you to her." Brittany said as she took a step back and let Quinn take over.

"If you're ready?" Quinn said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Blaine get Santana out of the car. Try not to wake her up, you know peaceful sleeps for her are few and far between."

Quinn and Brittany watch as Blaine and Jesse walk back to the car and open the door. Blaine reaches in and lifts Santana out. Jesse closes the door and walks with Blaine into the house, Santana resembling dead weight in his arms.

Brittany stays behind as Quinn leads the group into the house and shows them to the common room. It was as if she was rooted to the floor; her vision red and her tone green. While she knew that Santana could touch anyone if she so pleased. Santana almost always refrained from contact with everyone but Quinn. In her mind, Santana was only supposed to be touch by her. The video flashed before her eyes once more and she no longer saw blood, she saw blood. She was the only one that was supposed to be able to comfort Santana out of a bad dream, she was the one that was supposed to run her hands through Santana's hair, and hold her in her lap. Not Holly Holiday! After a minute Brittany notice she was breathing hard and felt ashamed of herself. She didn't know this woman; she had no reason to treat her the way she had been treating her. Regardless of the fact that Santana decided to move on with her…replace Brittany with her…with another blonde hair beauty…who was probably more mature and didn't kill her brother. Brittany pulled herself away from her thoughts and walked into the house. As she walked into the common room all eyes turned to her, everyone had gathered there to welcome Holly.

"Brittany," Emma said visibly uncomfortable.

Brittany's eyes looked around the room and rested on Santana, whose head was in Holly's lap once more. Red…Red and Green. It was like Christmas.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Brittany responded with all eyes still on her but occasionally flickering back to Santana.

"Did I miss something?" Holly questioned. "Have I done something?"

"Of course not," Mr. Shue said quickly. "Brittany, why don't you have a seat?"

"I'm alright over here," Brittany said eyeing Holly once more. "It's a little crowded over there anyway."

Holly is about to speak again when her phone rings and the lyrics to Every Day plays. "I have to take this. It'll only take a moment." Holly says as she gets up to leave, being sure to be gentle as to not wake Santana.

Brittany was livid, she had used Santana's voice for her ringtone. Sure Jesse and Blaine were singing too but Santana had actually sung something for _her_.

"So…Introductions?" Rachel says trying to break the tension.

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine said with a wave.

"I'm Jesse St. James," Jesse says eyeing Rachel.

"It's very nice to meet you," Rachel said with a smile. "I've seen a couple of your videos."

"You have?" Blaine said shocked.

"Yeah, well, Kurt here is a fan," Rachel said nodding toward Kurt, who tried to appear cool.

"Always nice to meet a fan," Jesse said.

"Anderson St. James, is one of the best cover bands I've even had the luck to come across on youtube."

"Thank you," Blaine said with a huge smile. "This is Santana by the way," Blaine said as Santana took a deep breath. "She's our unofficial third member. She has an awesome voice."

"Yeah, I know," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine nodded and then froze, "…..HumbleHummel?" Jesse asked.

"That's me," Kurt said with a smile.

They sat in silence for a while that was only interrupted by Santana's twisting and turning. Her peaceful slumber and taken a turn for the worse.

"Sorry," Jesse said, "Santana doesn't really sleep well. She barely sleeps at all really." Jesse said as looked sadly at her.

Brittany looks at Santana face become tortured and slowly finds herself moving closer toher.

"Be careful," Blaine says, "She's not very pleasant when she wakes up to anyone but Holly."

At this Brittany looks up at Blaine barely covering up her revulsion. "Are you okay," Jesse ask but Brittany moves her attention back to Santana.

Quinn walks over to Brittany and softly whispers in her ear, "Brittany…Brittany back up."

Brittany barely hears her, as her focus is completely on Santana and the hand that she is slowly reaching out to touch her with.

"Brittany," Quinn said again. "Don't."

'Interia,' Brittany thinks to herself as her hand doesn't stop its motion.

Quinn pushes Brittany to the ground a second time, but this time their skins touch. Instantly, Quinn is on the floor, but Brittany focus never leaves Santana.

"Brittany," Rachel calls out rushing to Quinn's side. "Brittany," Rachel calls again.

Slowly Brittany shifts her attention to Quinn, "Quinn…" Brittany says softly. "Quinn come back to me."

Quinn soul enters her body and she gasps before giving Brittany a _what the fuck look_.

Before anyone can say something, Holly walks back into the room. "Sorry about that." Holly looks at Santana as she twists and turns and walks to her side. "Shh," Holly says while brushing her hair back, "it's okay. You're okay."

Brittany starts to visibly shake and Holly turns her attention to her with a smile. "It's going to be okay," Holly says in the same dreamlike voice she uses on Santana but this only served to make Brittany shake harder.

Brittany finally stood up from where Quinn had pushed her down.

"I have to go," Brittany said looking away from everyone. "It was nice to meet you Holly, Blaine, Jesse…" Brittany paused… "Santana," Brittany finished saying her name for the first time in years.

Santana ears twitched and she suddenly sat up pinching her eyelids together as she took a sharp breath and clenched at the couch.

Holly turned her attention back to Santana, "Hey there sleepy-head," Holly said with a smile.

"Hey…" Santana said and Brittany momentarily froze before she continued shaking. Santana buried her face in her hands

"Bad dream?" Holly asked.

* * *

><p><em>Santana looked around the warehouse. Shoe couldn't help but feel like something was off today. She knew it was cliché but it really did seem like it was too quiet. Walking down from the third floor to the first, Santana looked around checking for anything that might have been out of order. Feeling satisfied with the look of things, Santana returned to the second floor and across the floor to her cot, taking a water from the makeshift ice box. Santana fell to her cot with a sigh, it was just another boring day, another lonely day. Opening the water bottle and taking a sip, Santana started reading from one of the books from the dozens of stacks on her floor. Finally settling down to start reading, Santana heard something, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. The next thing she knew the windows all around her were breaking and sending glass flying all around her. Men in army gear came flying through the window pointing their weapons at her.<em>

"_Don't move!" Santana looked around afraid. "We finally got you."_

"_Please leave me alone!"_

"_Number 32392, do you remember the incident at Holden's Field, almost two years ago?"_

"_Please. I'm not going to do anything anymore."_

"_My brother was at that circus," the man said stepping forward._

"_I was afraid," Santana said as her voice cracked._

"_He was just a kid," the man said rising his gun, "he didn't do anything wrong."_

"_I'm sorry," Santana said taking a step back and tripping over her cot and falling to the floor._

"_I'm not," the man said rising his gun._

_ The floor around Santana buried and turned to ash under her. She fell to the floor and landed firmly on the floor as the men above her started to shoot at the floor. Santana ran out of the door and down the street as fast as she could. A smile graced her face as she felt great that she didn't need her alter ego to get out of the situation. Looking around and making sure that she didn't run into any of the guys in waiting that these people normally leave around in case she ran away. She heard the man running behind her and thought it best to find a place to hide. Turning into an alley, Santana ran into the very man she was avoiding. _

"_You little bitch," the man yelled as he lunged at her and just like that Santana had gone and her alter ego to over and stopped the movement of water in his body and all movement ceased. _

"_I didn't want to have to do this, but you guys won't leave me alone."_

_Santana lifted her hand to the man but the girl stood between them forcing Santana to stop._

"_Stop!" The girl yelled as she looked at the man surprised. "__You were going to kill her," she accused._

_The girl looked back at Santana who and for the first time Santana took her in, and instantly her alter ego was gone and Santana was back._

"_Did you think she was someone else like papa and me?"_

"_No. She's the one I'm looking for. She's the one I meant to kill."_

_Brittany was shocked. It only just clicked that when her captor said he thought she was someone else that he had the intention to kill that person._

"_Why do you want to kill her?" _

"_She's a class A mutant. She's been classified as dangerous. We've been tracking her for a month."_

_The girl looked back at Santana and Santana wondered why she was even still there. This was her chance to get away, keep running, live another day. But something told her to stay where she was, to stay with the girl._

"_You kill mutants?" the girl asked turning her attention back to the man. _

"_Yes. They're freaks of nature and must be hunted down. I'd kill every single one of them if I had the chance." _

"_What is your name?" The girl asked as a look of what couldn't quite be described as sadness found her face. _

"_Theo" he replied. He's brows knitted up for the first time as he pondered why he was even answering the girl's question._

"_I'm sorry Theo," the girl replied looking him straight in the eyes. "It was nice of you to talk to me and not kill me but you are not a good person."_

"_What? Yes I am!"_

"_No. No you're not." The girl raised her hand to his face. "You are nowhere near a good person. You're a murder."_

_Theo face contorted as the life force was drawn out of this body. The pain in his face mixed of realization as he understood what the girl standing in front of him was and what she was doing to him. His body dropped to the floor and Brittany stepped around him as she walked to her father. _

"_I'm sorry papa," the girl said as she closed her father's eyes._

"_Are you going to kill me too?" Santana asked wondering whether or not she was going to get punished for the circus by this girl instead._

"_What's your name?"_

"_San - Santana."_

"_No Santana. I' m not going to kill you. I only kill really bad people like murders silly."_

_Santana looked down at the floor. _

"_Are you a murder?" Santana asked nervously, secretly hoping that she was so she would have someone. A friend…_

"_Yes, Santana I am. But my papa said that while I might be that I'm also a savior because I stop people from doing more horrible things."_

"_What are you going to do now?"_

"_Papa said I should go where the police take me."_

"_Don't! The system sucks."_

"_What should I do then?"_

"_You should rough it like me."_

"_No. I don't want to be alone."_

"_Come with me than. We will look out for each other."_

_Santana held out her hand to help the girl up from the floor. The girl stared at her hand and then at Santana. The girl slowly moved her hand to meet her hers but stops._

_The girl_ _looked at Santana's hand once more and Santana felt her smile fall as she realized her the girl was afraid of her. _

"_You don't want to come?"_

"_It's not that. I just don't know if I should. Papa said not to trust strangers."_

"_I think he meant grown-ups. I don't trust grownups either."_

"_Isn't it hard out there by yourself?"_

"_Yes but you'll have me. I've been doing it for a year and I'm still alive." _

"_Come on take my hand." _

"_I can't I'll hurt you."_

"_You said you wouldn't hurt me." Santana reminded her._

"_I don't want to but-"_

_Santana close the distance between their hands and took the girl's hand._

"_No!" The girl shouted and tried to pull her hand away._

"_What's wrong?" Santana said as she rubbed the girl's hand with her thumb._

_Santana relished in the feel of the girls hand in hers. It'd been so long since she'd talked with someone her age._

"_Everyone I've ever touch I've killed." The girl said looking at their hands again._

"_Oh…" Santana started to release the girls hand but the girl grabbed it back._

"_You're still alive." The girl said. "What are you?"_

"_Nothing. Well I'm a mutant but that's about it."_

"_Why aren't you dying?"_

"_I am dying. We're all dying."_

"_We are?" the girl asked confused._

"_Yeah. We are all living and dying in unison every second of our life." _

"_I don't want to die yet." The girl said fearful. _

_The girl looked over herself checking for signs of death. Santana fought off a smile as she watched the girl touched the cut on her neck._

"_I won't let you die." Santana finally said. _

_The girl let her hand fall and Santana's heart fell with it. She'd never had any friends and always wanted one and she hoped that the girl could be that friend. There was something peculiar about this girl and Santana knew she meant what she had just said even though they had just met. She felt a connection and wouldn't let it be severed._

"_I can't go with you. My papa said to go to with the police. I have to do what my papa says."_

_Santana's heart sank lower if that was even possible. So much for a connection Santana thought and a second later thought maybe she could force her to come with her…she'd see it was for the best eventually…but just as quickly decided against it. Santana racked her brain for a way to make her come with her or maybe go with her but that option was out the door quick as well. There was no way in hell she'd got back into the system. Finding that there was nothing she could do, Santana's heart crumbled again. Santana turned away, feeling an odd pressure behind her eyes. She realized she was about to cry and walk away. She didn't turn back to say goodbye in fact Santana started running out of the alley and out of the girls life….secretly hoping that she'd someday be led back in._

"_Santana."_

* * *

><p>"…It felt so real," Santana said shaking her head. "It was like Sh-," Santana opened her eyes and choked on her words. "…Mr. Shue." Santana said as she recognized the man in front of her.<p>

"Santana," Mr. Shue nodded.

Santana slowly looked around, dreading but hoping to find the girl that had been haunting her dreams for years. "Quinn," Santana said as her eyes caught her.

"Hey San," Quinn said her voice small.

Santana's eyes slowly moved on and stopped at a pair of legs that she knew belong to Brittany. Santana followed the legs up until she found Brittany's face and finally released the girl was shaking. Santana opened her mouth but nothing came out. Brittany, on the other hand, mouth was twitching. The room shifted uncomfortably, and Santana tried again and failed. Brittany's lips finally settled on a scowl. Santana's eyes went wide and her chest started to convulse and Santana fell off the couch face first into the floor.

"Brittany," Mercedes yell. "Brittany stop."

Brittany didn't look away from Santana on the floor. Her soul was leaving her body and she hadn't even touched her. This must be how she evolves, Brittany thought, as she continued to watch Santana's soul leave.

"Santana," Quinn said moving to her side. "Santana will it back in. Santana!" Quinn turned back to Brittany, "Brittany stop. Stop pulling her soul out." Brittany turned to Quinn. "You know you don't want this. You love her right. You won't kill her. Give her a chance to will it back in."

Brittany looked at Santana once more and turned away as her soul started to return to her body. Santana's eye shot open and she gasped. "Santana?" Santana turned over and looked at Brittany surprised. Brittany walked away and Santana motioned to follow her but was stopped by Quinn. "No…"

"Quinn."

"What are you going to do if you go to her?"

"Quinn."

"You can't even talk to her. You have to wait. Wait until she doesn't want to kill you. Wait until you're not afraid to kill her. "

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you," Santana said as she drew Quinn into a hug.

"I missed you too," Quinn said smiling a genuine smile


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note:

We've got a long one here. I really would like you to tell me if the circus is everything you that it was going to be.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty:<p>

Come One Come All…to the Mutant Circus

Brittany was at war with herself, as she sat peacefully by the lakeside. She could not believe the way she was behaving today. It was so unlike herself. She actually considered hurting people, who in no way deserved it. However, at the same time, her anger had not dissolved. In fact, Brittany almost felt as if it intensified, and she as still shaking.

"Brittany," Quinn said. Brittany didn't respond and Quinn took that as permission to sit. "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care Quinn?" Brittany asked without looking up. "You've made it clear that we are no longer friends."

"You need me," Quinn said with a shrug. "You need me and I'm here for you."

"You're here for me?" Brittany asked incredulously. "Since when?"

"Britt-"

"No really Quinn," Brittany said cutting her off, "Since when are you there for me when I need you! We've barely talked for two years and if we did with never about anything of importance." Quinn motion to speak but was cut off once again. "You keep on saying how I wasn't there for you, about how I left, but you weren't there for me! When I needed you, that night, you weren't there for me."

"Brittany…I don't want to talk about this-"

"Then that's the toughest of luck because we're going to talk about it."

"Britt-"

"No. Tell me where you were when I needed you. When Santana left me, when the life of the very person I thought I was made for was pulled out with my own hand, when I cried my eyes out alone in my room. Huh Quinn? Where were you?" Quinn motions to start but is again cut off. "Yeah I left for three weeks but I came back. I left because I needed time to get better; to get back to a place where I could breathe without breaking. You can't fault me for that Quinn. You can't ignore me for needed time. You have no right, no reason to be anger with me. You don't know what I was going through."

Quinn motioned to speak and Brittany tried to cut her off but Quinn force broke through. Her voice sounding angrier than it did just a minute ago. "Don't come at me with that! I may not have known exactly how you felt but I knew what you were going through Brittany. You aren't the only one who lost someone that night, Santana left me too, you may not realize that but she did. I lost the two of them, Santana and Miguel… Believe it or not Brittany, I needed time too. I needed a moment to understand to process that night. I needed a moment to understand the pain I felt, to realize I gave myself to Miguel not just because I loved him but because I thought that maybe, just maybe, it'd somehow convince him to stay here to stay with me, in needed a moment to accept that it was Santana wasn't trying to kill but extinguish the pain she felt in her heart. I needed a moment to fucking heal after she almost killed me. I needed a moment to bask in the glory of my first time, to cry at the loss of my first love, to ache over the loss of a friend, and most importantly, to sleep as my child started rapidly dividing within me. Do you want to know what the difference between my moment and your moment was? I didn't up and leave you. Do you know how fucking hurt I was when I went to your room at the ass crack of dawn and you weren't there? It felt like Santana all over again."

"And what of Santana? She left you as well but as soon as you see her you hovering over her and making sure she's okay and basically giving a shit about her? Why am I still in the dog house?"

"Santana? I did that for you. You needed me to see reason for you. You would have killed her and I know you didn't want to. I know you would have regretted it. Hate yourself for it. You would have done what Miguel did because of it. I stopped you for _you_ just as much as I did Santana, if not more."

"Why am I still in the dog house Quinn?"

"…" Quinn stayed silent for a while and bite at her lip. "…you hear me more than she did?"

"How so?" Brittany said appealed by the suggestion.

"…I was apprehensive when you too started dating. I thought any number of things could have gone wrong and we'd lose what we had with each other… I always thought at the worst I'd lose Santana… I never once imagined that I'd lose you too. I never once thought that if things went sour between you too I'd lose you both. I thought we were stronger than that… of course now I know you needed to leave but that still doesn't change the fact that you did so without even telling me. You didn't even care to tell me Brittany."

Brittany looked away ashamed, "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No…I'm sorry for everything. I wasn't here to comfort you after Miguel. I sorry I wasn't here to notice your baby glow. I sorry I wasn't her to for you when you lost her. I'm sorry."

"Her?"

"I can't see you having a boy," Brittany said with a small smile.

"I guess I can't either," Quinn said nodding. "…So, you can pull souls out without touching people."

"I guess I evolved," Brittany said looking down.

"I suppose you did."

"I have to go back in there don't I?"

"You do," Quinn said, "We have to go learn about the circus or whatever."

"Do I have too?"

"Apparently, it's important to Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, this Holiday chick, Sue Sylvester, and Santana."

"Alright, let's do it."

"Hello again," Holly said with a smile as Quinn and Brittany walked back into the common room.

"Hi," Quinn and Brittany said in unison, eliciting smiles from the girls; things were on their way back to normal.

"Why don't you sit down girls," Mr. Shue said. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do," Holly said walking around the group. "Who here knows what the DMC was all about?" Blaine, Jesse, and Santana raise their hands. "As I suspected," Holly said with a smile, "No one but the individuals there truly know what the CDMC was and how it affected people and still does to this day. Who here can tell me what CDMC stands for? We all know the one of the Cs is for circus but what are the D and M?" Jesse, Blaine, Santana raise their hands again but Emma does as well this time. "Blaine?"

"Clark's Disappearing Mutant Circus," Blaine said with a frown.

"Precisely, it was Clark's Disappearing Mutant Circus, CDMC."

"Clark," Holly said with a frown, "Clark was your average guy in every sense of the word and that was a problem for him. He hated it, normalcy, and not secretly pine to be extraordinary. He was obsessed with mutants. Unhealthily obsessed as luck would have it and soon no mutant would willingly be around any longer. Desperate to surround himself with people of a different standard, he began to look into homeless and property stricken mutants, and her found that there were a lot of them. Often forsaken by their blood parents and sent to foster care and put out on the streets at eighteen, but then he found that soon they too no longer would accept his company. So he tried again, this time looking into orphanages in hopes of finding mutant children and he did a lot of them. It all started Jesse St. James," Holly said turning to Jesse.

"He took me in took me in when I was around five and he would have me use my mutation whenever possible, and for a while I fed his addiction, and slowly but surely I started," Jesse's voice slowly became angry," to realize that he didn't love like a son. Hell", Holly paused at Jesse on her way around the room and touched his should, quietly making a calming noise and Jesse's voice became even once more, " he didn't even love me at all, he was in love with my mutation. Eventually, though, my mutation wasn't enough anymore… so he took in another, and another, and another. So we had a whole house full of mutants. The amount of love he had for us was based on our mutations and treated different us based on how often we used them. In a way we were all competing for his favor. At times we all hated it, but other times, we were just happy to be out of the orphanage. This took a turn for the worse when a friend of his, a business man, saw one of use our mutation. He was intrigued, oh so very intrigued, and soon we were having weekly performances for him and his business associated. Clark started making lots of money and to in even more children but the business man stop coming as often as he needed a way to pay to keep all of us. He asked us would we mind do a couple more shows. Understanding that if we refused, a couple of us would be kicked out, most likely the old ones he's already tired of, so we said yes. Word of mouth help spread the news of the mutant circus around the state and one afternoon, we made camp on a deserted field and pitched up tents and ready ourselves for a show. It spectacular, everyone loved it, and we had made so much money that we didn't need to do any of it again but it was he found his purpose. He found that being a mutant tamer was just as extraordinary, if not more extraordinary, than being a mutant. He made us continue, he made us work that circus day in and day out. Soon everyone that was going to see it had seen but clark wasn't happy. He needed it, to feel special, to own something special, to have something special rely completely on him and so he drag to a different and we didn't again but this time better. We became more of circus and less like a talent show. He work us until we could barely use our mutation and then he worked us someone. Then one day talks of leaving arose amongst the mutant, Clark overheard. He vowed he wouldn't lose us, the night we tried to escape he dead bolted the door. With the money he collected he bought cages…whips and guns. That night we became his property, the property of Clark's Disappearing Mutant Circus."

"It moved around year to year looking for new talent and new fans," Holly started again. "Along each stop Clark would claim more mutation and get rid of some. It wasn't long before people started following in his footsteps and fostered other mutant orphans or the parent parents of mutants tried to cash in, but they never got the same masses as Clark. Clark then found a way to use this to his advantage, he allowed people to bring mutants to his shows and rent a show cage. If he found one he liked, he buy them off the foster parents or their birthparents."

"That where I came in," Blaine said with a smile. "I wasn't a foster child. I was part of the other demographic. My family was poverty stricken, dirt poor. When my parents heard that the mutant circus was coming to town, they jumped on the opportunity. The pooled all their money together and rented a cage. We made two thousand the first day, it was god sent. Clark took a liking to mu mutation, a big liking. He gave my parents seven hundred fifty thousand dollars for me. They took it and I became a member or the Clark clan. I never knew a nice Clark, from the get go it was whips and chains. He didn't treat us like children, we were worse than animals, I hated it there. I was wiped every night, no matter how many times I went back at the end of the day of the day I always got whipped. Clark no longer adored us, he used us and controlled us. We me he took in Lauren. Lauren Zizes, he said with her, his show would be legend. He'd be able to take us around the world, everyone would know his name, would know his strength. He just needed one more great act that would set the show over the top, and he found it. He found it with Santana."

"Stop 23," Holly said, "Stop twenty three along the CDMC tour is where Santana came in. It was also the last stop. Not because Clark hadn't scheduled anymore but because of what happened that stop. Everything changed, everyone changed."

* * *

><p><em>Santana sat alone at the table reading her book, when the couple came out of Ms. Blake's office, and began to roam the house.<em>

"_Santana?" Ms. Blake called._

"_Yes, Ms. Blake?"_

"_What book is it this time?"_

"_The Notebook," Santana said with a smile._

"_When are you going to realize you're only six?"_

"_I'm almost seven, Ms. Blake."_

"_Ah…and that makes all the difference."_

"_Yep!" Santana said grinning from ear to ear._

"_New foster parents are in today…I think maybe today's your day."_

"_Why do you want to get rid of my so bad Ms. Blake?"_

"_I want you to have the perfect childhood Santana and that means, even though it will break my heart, I have to get you out of here as soon as possible."_

"_Why can't I just stay with you?"_

"_There is nothing I would love more than that but I deserve a child like you."_

"_Why?"_

"…_you remind me of my daughter," Ms. Blake blurts out._

"_I didn't know you had a daughter Ms. Blake."_

"_I don't anymore," Ms. Blake said looking down._

"_How do I remind you of her?"_

"_She was curious about the world as well. I couldn't keep her in one spot," Ms. Blake said with a smile._

"_How did she die?"_

"_It was her time," Ms. Blake said with a sad smile. "God didn't want her here anymore."_

"_Then why did he give her to you in the first place?"_

"…_Because I asked for her."_

"_Why would he answer your prayers, just to take her away again? Something seems wrong about that."_

"_He made a mistake on her,"Ms. Blake said shortly._

"_My grandma said God doesn't make mistakes…"_

"_Then how else do you explain it Santana?"_

"_I don't know," Santana said turning back to her book._

"_Just say hello to the couple as they make their way back to my office."_

"_I will," Santana said as Ms. Blake turned to leave._

_Santana went back to reading the book and soon became so engrossed in it that she didn't notice the couple enter the room. Santana used the air to flip the pages of the book and continued to read as she played with her hands that were resting in her lap._

"_Hello," Rick said._

_Santana jumped and turned around, "Hi!"_

"_I'm Stacy, this Rick," the woman said as she approached Santana._

"_I'm Santana," Santana said apprehensively._

"_You a mutant aren't you?" Rick said with a smile._

"_No!"_

"_We'll what was it that you were doing before then?"_

"_I don't know," Santana said looking down._

"_You know, it's okay to be a mutant," Stacy said bending to Santana's level._

"_Is it?"_

"_It's okay with us," Stacy said._

"_I perfect with us," Rick said with a smile._

"_Santana!" Miguel said as he descended the stairs._

"_Yes, Miguel," Santana said jumping out of her chair and running to him._

"_How about I teach you how to swim today?"_

_Santana's eyes lit up, "Really?"_

"_Yes, really. Come on go change," Miguel said with a smile._

_Santana smiled and turned to Rick and Stacy, "bye, It was nice meeting you Mr. Rick, Ms. Stacy." Santana ran up the stair._

"_Don't run Santana," Miguel yelled after her and he head her footsteps slow. Miguel turned to the couple. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was talking to anyone."_

"_That's alright," Rick said stepping up to Miguel. "Are you her friend?"_

"_No," Miguel said with a smile. "I'm Miguel, her brother."_

"_Oh," Stacy said with a sigh._

"_How is your visit going?"_

"_I was going well," Rick said._

"_I'm glad to hear that," Miguel said as her turn around to Santana's as she jumped down the stairs. "It's nice was nice to meet you Miguel said Santana jumped into his arm. "Goodbye," Miguel said as he carried Santana out of the house._

"_Fuck," Stacy said._

"_We can get around it. Let's talk to Jennifer," Rick said as he begun to walk to Ms. Blake's office._

"_All done then," Ms. Blake said with a smile._

"_Yep," Stacy said with a smile._

"_What's the verdict," Ms. Blake said sitting up in her chair._

"_We interesting in Santana," Rick said with a smile. "She was reading right outside."_

"_Santana! Yes, I see." Ms. Blake said smiling but then frowning. "Santana's a special case."_

"_Miguel?" Stacy asked?_

"_Yes," Ms. Blake said with a smile._

"_He's a lot older than her," Rick said._

"_A full six years yes," Ms. Blake smiled. _

"_We aren't prepared to take in two, let alone a pubescent boy."_

_Ms. Blake's smile fell. "I see."_

"_We would take him if we could but just can't," Rick said._

"_We fell in love with Santana though," Stacy said with a smile._

"_And we wouldn't be against Miguel coming over to visit," Rick said._

_Ms. Blake frown still, "I can't…I can't split them up."_

"_Why not?" Rick asked._

"_He won't leave her," Ms. Blake said with a smile. "We've tried. The first time he snuck out at night and went to the foster home to stay with her. He did it every night for a week and a half until the foster parents gave up. Another couple tried that visiting thing and he ended up being there more often than not and soon they gave up."_

"_Can't you just…make him stay?" Rick said growing frustrated._

"_I can't split them up. He won't let me…" Ms. Blake said with a smile. "He loves his sister and will stay with her through anything. I'm sure that one day a couple will come in and be able to adopt the both of them, I just have to wait. I know they can wait and I can as well."_

"_You can't be serious." Rick said.  
>"I am," Ms. Blake side with a smile. <em>

_Stacy puts her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Okay. We'll go home and talk this over…we'll call you before the weeks end."_

"_Alright," Ms. Blake said smiling again._

"_Santana, Miguel," Ms. Blake called from the steps. "I'm sorry. Santana was so excited she couldn't sleep."_

"_It's fine," Stacy said with a smile._

_Miguel walked down the steps carrying Santana and his bags and Santana sleepily followed behind him. "Good morning."_

"_Morning," Rick said._

"_Hi," Santana said in a happy yet sleepy voice._

"_Hey there, sleepy head," Stacy said helping Miguel with the bags._

"_Are we all ready?" Rick asked._

"_Yes," Miguel said as he, Stacy, and Rick went outside._

"_Bye Santana," Ms. Blake said as she gave Santana a hug._

"_Bye Ms. Blake," Santana said with a smile. "You'll get another chance."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If it was a mistake, you'll get another chance." Santana smiled walked out the door as a man walked in._

"_Jennifer Blake?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Hello, I'm Matthew Hunt."_

_Santana's first few months with Rick and Stacy went by perfectly. They enrolled Miguel in high school as he passed out of both six and seventh grade, and home schooled Santana. On her seventh birthday they threw her a party and even though she had no friends to invite, it was still very fun, Miguel made sure of that. But as the months passed and the circus drew nearer to them, things started to change. Rick and Stacy started to concentrate more and more and Santana's mutation and she began to see Miguel less and less. They enrolled him in to almost every after school activity so that he would never be home during the day, when Santana was force to use her mutation or as Rick used to say, encouraged to be herself. _

"_Santana?" Stacy called from the kitchen._

"_Yes, Stacy?"_

"_How about we have a girl's day out?"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, we'll go shopping and get our nails done and all of that stuff."_

"_Okay," Santana said jumping up and down._

_Santana was more than excited, Stacy took her to get her hair done and they bought new clothes. Santana was bouncing around on in the car as they drove to another store. Santana barely notice how off the beaten track the car had turn until it was traveling down a gravel round and a circus came into view. _

"_Circus!" Santana yelled._

"_Circus? Where?" Santana pointed to the other side of the car. "Well I guess that confirms it…we're lost."_

"_Can we go to the Circus Stacy? Please!"_

"…_I don't know Santana, the boys might not be happy with us if they don't get to come."_

"_I won't tell them! I promise!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, please Stacy."_

"_Okay, let's go."_

_After Stacy parked the car the pair got out and made their way over to the red animal carts that circled the big tents. As they approached the carts Santana began to see that there weren't animals in the carts but people her age._

"_Stacy? Why are there people in the cages?"_

"_I don't know munchkin. Let's find out?"_

_They slowly moved right in front of the first cart on their right and looked at a boy just a few years older than her. He had a fake smile on his face and turned to the girls._

"_Hello," the boy said._

"_Hi," Santana said back, "Why are you in a cage?"_

"_Ah-Ah, I can't show you unless you put a dollar in the machine," the kid said with his fake smile still in place._

_Santana looked up at Stacy and Stacy inserted a dollar in its slot._

"_Thanks," the boys said._

"_So why are you in a cage?"_

_The boy smile faded and then literally faded away as his face dissolved into nothingness. _

"_Oh my god!" Santana exclaimed. "You're a mutant!"_

"_Welcome to the Mutant Circus! I'm Invisaboy," Santana heard a voice say and was sure it belong to the boy who had just been talking to her. "Boo," the boy said and Santana jumps. The boy became visible again and was right behind Santana's ear._

"_You're a mutant? That's so cool!" Santana said jumping up and down. "How did you get this job? I want to do this two." The boy looked from Santana to Stacy._

"_How do you join?" Stacy said eagerly._

"_I can help you with that," a man says from across the field. "Clark, of Clark's Disappearing Mutant Circs."_

"_Hello."_

"_What can I help you with?"_

"_We want a cage." Stacy said excited. _

"_That will cost you," Clark said._

"_How much?" Stacy asked._

"_Two hundred."_

"_We'll take one," Stacy said with a smile. After paying up, Santana and Stacy were lead to an empty cart. "Alright Santana, in you go."_

"_I have to get in the cage?"_

"_Yep," Stacy said lifting Santana up. "That's where everyone else is."_

"_But I don't want to be in the cage."_

"_It's only once Santana," Stacy said as she placed Santana inside. "Besides you can get out anytime to you want."_

"_Stacy," Santana pleaded._

"_It's fine Santana," Stacy held up a five dollar bill. "I'll even be your first customer." _

"…_okay."_

"_Hello," Stacy said with a cheerful voice. "Rumor has it that the most beautiful, smart, awesome, powerful mutant was in this cage."_

_Santana smiled, "that's me."_

"_What? I don't think so. You're so small! Prove it."_

"_Sorry Ma'am. You have to pay the toll first. That will be five dollars please."_

"_Five dollars?" Stacy said appalled._

"_I'm the most awesome," Santana said with a smile. "You have to pay the best to get the most."_

"_Okay than," Stacy said giving the money over. "So me what you got."_

_Santana smiled and stepped back in her cage. Santana moved her hands and a fire ball formed in her hands. Water, earth, and air balls soon joined the fire ball and the moved in a circle. After having Stacy blindly pick one, air, Santana picked up the wind in their area and had it swirl around Stacy slightly lifting her up and then putting her down a foot away. When she was done Stacy clapped and told her she was proud of her. Feeling her confidence return, Santana began to forget about the cage and focus only on entertaining the people that came to see her._

_At the end of the day they had made five thousand, completely shattering the records set by Blaine for the most first day money draw. Clark came back up to the girls at the end of the day and congratulated them, as he and Stacy eyed Santana hungrily. On the way back home Stacy made Santana promise once more not to tell the boys of the house and although Santana wanted nothing more than to share her day with Miguel, she promised. _

_When she woke up the next day, Stacy was waiting for her, the man already gone from the house. Stacy cooked Santana a big breakfast and watched her greedily as she ate. Santana felt something coming, Stacy was acting very strange all morning, but Santana didn't suspect it to be Stacy asking her to go back to the circus. Santana agreed trying to get out of her school work for a second day. The circus had a bigger crowd today and Santana had arrived earlier and left later than yesterday, so by the time she got home she was exhausted. Stacy tucked her in and told her she was proud of her. The next day, Stacy was waiting for her again with the same question. Still tired from yesterday, Santana replied no, but after receiving a scowl from Stacy reluctantly agreed. The third day if possible was worse than the day before, more people had arrive for this day than yesterday and the boy in the cart next to her, Jacob, told her that it would be around this size for the rest of the season. The fourth day, Stacy didn't even ask, she just told Santana to be ready to go to the circus. It was also the day that Stacy didn't give her a lunch break or stay to watch her perform. When she got back home she was on the edge of collapsing. _

"_Hey spider," Miguel said as his sister walked up the stairs and past his room._

"_Hello, Miguel," Santana said low._

"_Spider? Spider come her," called and Santana came to his room. "What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Miguel," Santana said as he lifted her into his lap. "I'm just tired."_

"_Are you reading all night again?" Miguel asked, "I swear the book will still be there in the morning."_

"_No…I wasn't reading. I was playing."_

"_Oh…with who?"_

"_Jacob and Lauren," Santana said with a yawn._

"_Who? Why wasn't I invited? Am I not cool enough to hang out with you anymore?"_

"_No, you just have to focus on your school work," Santana said._

"_Who says I'm not focused?"_

"_Rick and Stacy."_

"_Gosh, you have a friend call the house once and that means I'm not focused."_

"_You have to get focused Miguel. If you don't I'll never get to take you with me and you'll never see me preform and you never meet my friends."_

_Miguel chuckles, "alright. I'll try harder."_

"_Good." Santana said with a smile. "Tell me about Gabrielle again."_

"_Again?" Miguel asks. "Don't you ever get tired of that story?"_

"_Nope," Santana smiled._

"_Once upon a time…"_

_Santana slept in Miguel's room that night, and they were awaken early in the morning by Rick and Stacy together, yelling. Lots of words were thrown around and at the end of Santana found that he had been moved to the basement room._

"_Santana I told you not to tell Miguel!"_

"_I didn't Stacy, I promise."_

"_How am I supposed to believe your promises now, Santana?"_

"_Pleas Stacy, Miguel doesn't know. I just told him to get caught up with his work so he could come play with me and meet Jacob and Zizes. I didn't tell him were. Please don't make me live in the basement."_

"_It's more than that Santana… he's older and changing. It's better to separate the two of you for your own good."_

"_He's my brother!"_

"_That hasn't stopped some people. Your brother's unhealthy attached to you Santana. It's best you don't stay so close to him."_

"_But" _

"_No buts Santana. You're to stay down here unless we go to the circus or it's time to eat."_

"_No! I don't want to go to the circus if Miguel doesn't get to see me."_

"_You'll go if I say you'll go."_

"_No!"_

_Stacy stood up and walked out of the basements. Santana tried to follow her but found the door was locked. Santana bangs on the door, but it doesn't open._

"_Please Stacy, don't lock me in the basement."_

"_I'll see you in the morning. I hope you fix your attitude by then."_

_Stacy worked Santana ten times harder after that and Santana attitude did not improve, and neither did Stacy's treatment of her. Santana lost her breakfast privileges, her tv privileges, and her free time privileges, and when that did nothing to phase Santana, Rick took over._

"_Hey Santana," Lauren said as Santana arrived one morning._

"_Hi, Zizes," Santana said miserably. _

"_What's wrong?_

"_Nothing," Santana said with a sigh as she laid down in her cage._

_Lauren opened her mouth to speak again when Rick came to the side of the cage._

"_Look alive Santana," Rick said poking her, "We need to make the most of every day." Santana doesn't say anything, "Santana sit up now or do you need a repeat of this morning." At that Santana stood up with a wince. "You better make as much as you have all month, matter of fact make more." Rick said with a stern face before he turned to leave. _

"_I thought you said your foster dad didn't know about this."_

"_I thought so too but apparently he did."_

"_Santana what's wrong?"_

"_They aren't the same anymore. They treat us differently and are keeping us apart."_

"_What happened this morning?"_

"…_I got in trouble this morning…Rick was angry with me, he used his belt."_

"_Santana!"_

"_What are you going to do about it," Jacob asked._

"_What can I do?"_

"_What I did," Jacob said with a shrug._

"_Jacob I would never do what you did. You killed your best friend and took his place in his family and look where that got you…in a cage."_

"_I like it here," Jacob said defensively. "They treat me nicely. I'm just saying you might need to take things into your own hands, or do you want them to keep using you and hurting you."_

"_Look, the circus is almost out of here. Everything will go back to normal when the money is out of the picture."_

_So Santana bit her tongue and took her now daily punishments. She barely saw Miguel anymore and found comfort in the fact that he as simply two stories above her. Soon it was the last day of the circus and last day before everything went back to normal. Santana worked extra hard that day and made more money than ever and before the evening rush Clark came to visit her._

"_Hello there, Stacy, Rick" Clark said with a huge smile._

"_Clark," Stacy said. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"_

"_I have a proposition for you," Clark said eyeing Santana like trophy._

"_What's that?" Rick asked._

"_How does one million dollars sound?"_

"_It sounds great," Rick said with a smile. "For what though."_

"_For her," Clark said without taking his eyes from Santana. "One million if you take her off your hands."_

"_What?" Stacy said confused._

"_I want to add her to my permanent team."_

"_I'm… I don't think."_

"_Take a moment to think about it," Clark said with a smile before walking away._

_Stacy and Rick looked at one another conflicted. "Please, Stacy, Rick, don't send me away with him. I did everything you asked, please."_

"_The thing about it is we were going to just send you back to the orphanage but this way…we get million more dollars," Rick said lost in thought._

"_Please," Santana pleaded._

"_Rick, what about Miguel, he won't take him with her."_

"_We'll tell him whose she's with and where she went and it will be okay. He can be Clark's problem from now on."_

"_We know nothing about this guy."_

"_Miguel will protect her."_

"_That's if Miguel finds her." _

"_Are you starting to care?"_

"_No, it's just…"_

"_We only got them for the money anyway and she'll be with her own kind or whatever. It's a million dollars Stacy."_

"…_your right. Let's find Clark."_

"_No! Stacy. Rick. You can't do this to me. You can't take me from him."_

_Stacy and Rick finally notice Santana was still with them. _

"_Please just take me back to my brother. I can get you a million dollars."_

"_Really, how so?"_

"_I don't know, I'll… I'll do this for the rest of my life…just…just take me back to Miguel."_

"_Why wait for it if I can have it all now," Rick asked._

"_Please."_

"_I'll see if he can come too," Stacy said quietly._

_When Clark came back Rick and Stacy pulled him aside._

"_We have a deal," Rick said._

"_With one stipulation," Stacy added._

"_That is?" Clark asked._

"_He brother, he never least her go too far away from her," Rick said upset._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Clark asked._

"_You need to take him too," Stacy said._

"_Is he a mutant?" Clark asked._

"_No."_

"_Then why would I want him?"_

"_If you don't take him, he'll follow you and he'll take her back. If you want to save yourself trouble you'll take him as well."_

"_He won't find me. I have protection against that," Clark said as he moved to Santana. "Hello Precious."_

"_Please!"_

"_I'm going to take good care of you. I promise. You won't even remember your brother."_

"_No please," Santana said as her body was rocked with sobs. "Please just don't take me."_

"_Clark!" A short haired blond woman called._

"_Sue," Clark said with a smile. "I have to go precious…I'll let you have dinner in my quarters tonight. We'll get to know each other better. I'll prepare you for your new life."_

"_No," Santana said through a sniffle._

"_Ugh…what's with the cry baby Clark?" The blonde asked._

"_Nothing Sue," Clark said reluctantly taking his eyes off his trophy. "How about we talk?"_

"_Sure," Sue said leading him away. "But there really isn't much to talk about, I haven't seen anything truly remarkable yet."_

"_Rick, Stacy, follow me for your compensation," Clark called over his shoulder._

"_No!" Santana screamed taking her voice as high as she could._

"_Santana," Lauren called over, "Santana."_

_Santana however didn't hear anything, her mind was lost in her thoughts of the future. This was going to be her life now, part of a traveling mutant circus. Santana had been disillusioned in her time there since the first day. Santana had found out just how horrible being a permanent member was. She'd found out the truth about Clark and the whips and guns. She'd found out about that these cart/cages were all the boys and girls every saw. They were almost never let out and if they were it as to enter the travel carriage. She'd learn that Clark had killed multiple kid and threw others off the bus, because as of late, after one of his ex-performers continued to perform with a mutant group on his own and get a crowd, Clark no longer left his ex-performers alive. He no longer wanted them but he would be damned if he to let someone else have them. _

_The only reason Santana had been able to take Rick and Stacy's abuse was because she knew it was nothing compared to what the other kids got. The only reason she'd been able to keep a calm face was because she thought that the end of this, at the end of the circus, everything would go back to normal. However, now Santana see's that that is not the case, nothing is going to get better it's all going to get worse. The thought that she'd be separated from her brother haunted her thoughts and Santana found herself becoming more and more frantic. She was shedding tear after tear, sniffle after sniffle, sob after sob, twenty second hyperventilation fit after twenty second hyperventilation fit._

_Santana was so deep in thought and barely notice as her body acted on her emotions, at least until she heard the first scream. Her eyes shot open and she saw what she'd done. A sink hole had formed at the edge of her cart and was quickly spreading out. Santana body shook as the ground around each cage fell away as did the people standing on it. It was chaos, men, women, and children were running in all directions but it didn't matter the sink hole followed in every direction. The ground beneath their feet fell away and the fell into the hole it created. _

_No one was safe, no one but the mutant in their cages. The screams were eaten away with each minute, each fall, each death. The sink hole didn't stop spreading until the pain in Santana's heart had been numbed. With a deep shaking breath of air the ground reformed around her. Santana continued her deep shaky breaths, as the realization of what she did sunk in. She'd done it again, this time worse than before. She'd wanted to destroy the circus and she did, she wanted to punish everyone who came and were entertained by their torture and she did, she'd wanted to ruin Clark and put an end to his shows and she did. She did what it took to make her feel better and it had resulted in mass murder._

"_Santana?" Lauren said shocked. "What did you do?"_

_Santana who had not stopped shaking turned to her, "whatever it took to."_

"_But Santana," Lauren said looking around at the empty field, save for the cages and the people inside of them. _

"_You killed everyone," Jacob said shocked, "You killed…everyone. You killed my parents."_

"_They weren't you're parents to begin with," Santana almost yelled._

"_They were perfect," Jacob said confused. "They didn't deserve that."_

"_They didn't deserve to have their son murdered."_

"_I'm… gonna…kill you," Jacob said as the thought came to his mind. "I'm going to kill you."_

"_Jacob shut up," Lauren said, "You're not going to do anything._

"_Let's just go," Santana said kicking open her cage. "I just want to go."_

"_Going?" Rick said as he ran up to her. "You're not going anywhere."_

"_I'm staying here," Rick grabbed Santana and threw her over his should._

"_Start the car Stacy" Rick said and he tried to stop Santana's kicking. "We're taking her home."_

"_She's amazing," Sue said as she watched Rick and Stacy flee._

"_Isn't she?" Clark said with a proud smile._

"_I want her," Sue said turning to Clark. "That's who I want."_

"_Santana? I cannot give her to you Sue." Clark said with his smile fading. "She's not for purchase."_

"_I want her," Sue said again. "And you will go get her for me." Clark's eyes seemed to glaze over. "She is the perfect person of my plan and I have to have her. You will get for me…whatever the cost."_

"_Okay," Clark said with a nod of the head before he followed after Rick and Stacy's speeding car._

"_Hey guys," Miguel said as Stacy walked into the door followed by Rick caring a crying Santana. "Santana's what's wrong?" Miguel said approaching her._

"_Nothing," Rick said coldly. "She's going to bed."_

"_Wait let me talk to her," Miguel said but Rick pushed him away and to the floor._

"_Miguel!"_

"_It's alright Tana," Miguel said getting up, "I'm okay."_

"_You can talk to her tomorrow morning," Stacy said as she unlocked the basement and Rick lead Santana down. _

"_Don't ever do that to me again," Miguel said as Rick came back up._

"_Watch your mouth kid," Rick said locking the door._

"_No," Miguel said stepping up to Rick, "I've put up with enough because I thought you treated her well. I'm so sure anymore. So tomorrow when she wakes up, there's going to be no to be no more separation between us. If there is I have no problem calling child protective services."_

"_And tell them what? That we moved her to basement after we caught her in bed with you? That we won't let you spend any time alone with her?"_

"_Talk about me again like that and I'll but you in the ground."_

"_Fuck you Miguel," Rick said pushing Miguel again. "You think that because you're thirteen that you can talk to me like that? I'll put you in the ground, you aren't worth shit to me. The both of you, I'll get rid of you both."_

_Miguel lunged at Rick as the doorbell rang. Miguel punched Rick to the floor and turned towards the door. _

"_Rick? Stacy? I'm here to talk about Santana. It's me Clark."_

"_Get upstairs Miguel," Stacy said quietly. "Get upstairs now."_

_Miguel reluctantly went upstairs, looking at Rick once more before turning the corner. As he entered in room he quickly started pacing, as he thought over the past month. Miguel started to wonder, why Santana had become so removed these past few weeks, why she was getting so thin, why she was always tired, why she was never home when he got there and always came home past eleven, why he could hear her crying some nights, and most of all why she was crying tonight. Miguel figured that things must not be as good as they seemed a few days ago but now that it was proven he felt nauseous. He'd failed her, she was hurting for so long and he fail to notice to stop it. Miguel new this was a dangerous thing to have happen. When Santana hurts things tend to get out of hand quickly. Miguel new he had to help before she tried to self-correct, but he didn't know what he could do. He continued pacing and became increasingly more upset, as he realized there wasn't much he could do. He had no proof and Rick and Stacy would end up incriminating him. His blood began to boil and suddenly he felt weightless. _

_It took a minute for Miguel to realize that he was outside of his body and a minute more to realize that it was because of his mutation. He felt a pull dragging him through the floor into the living room where Rick and Stacy were talking to Clark, and then into the basement and into Santana's body. He's never really learn to get a control over it and never really wanted to try. In truth he kind of wished he didn't have one to begin with but at this moment he couldn't be happier. This was the perfect way to protect his sister; he could call social services as her and tell them what Rick and Stacy were really like. Or at least the was Miguel's idea before his brain was flooded with Santana's memories. The beatings, the chains, the threats, the circus, Clark, the attempt to sell her, and Santana's freak out became ingrain in his head and Miguel was livid. _

_Miguel seemed to run on auto pilot. Miguel looked at the chain around Santana's feet, which were put there after she tried to break out and visit him one night, and grabbed it. Miguel set fire to his hand and when it got hot enough the chain melted in his hand. Miguel jumped up and ran up the stairs and kicked the door down. Rick, Stacy, and Clark jumped._

"_Santana!" Stacy yelled. "What is wrong with you?"_

"_You were trying to sell my sister into a circus?"_

"_Santana-"_

"_Don't talk. I have enough of the both of you. I only stayed her because I thought Santana needed you. Need some semblance of parents of parents in her life. I was horribly wrong. She doesn't need any of you. She only needs me, because apparently I'm the only one who doesn't want to hurt her."_

"_Miguel?" Clark asked confused._

"_I said don't talk!" _

"_What's going on I thought you said he didn't have a mutation?"_

"_He doesn't."_

_Miguel shot a ball of dirt into Rick mouth. "I said don't talk… I'd done being disrespected by you."_

"_Look, Miguel, now that I know this about you, you can definitely come along. Santana and you, I'll take the pair."_

_Miguel balled his fist up and at the same time pressure was applied to both sides of Clark's face and as Miguel's fist closed Clark's face collapsed in on itself and he fell to the floor._

"_Ah!" Stacy screamed. Miguel hard whipped towards her. "Miguel calm down. You can take her, you can have her. Just take her and go."_

"_She killed people today. She was so blind with rage she killed people. You erase two years of work. She was happy again, she had a chance."_

"_Miguel-" Stacy was cut off as she turned blue, she froze midsentence. _

_Miguel walked to Rick and slowly let the dirt slip from his mouth as he created a dirt ball in his hands and set fire to the room._

"_You're scum," Miguel said. "You don't even deserve to be in the ground."_

"_If you such-" Rick didn't notice as Miguel turned the dirt ball into a knife and so probably didn't realize what sliced his thought. "Fucking bastard," Rick said as Miguel used the knife to rip at the rest of his body. _

_When all of Miguel rage was spent the fire he made had encircled him, but he simple walked through it and out of the house, taking Santana to safety before he returned to his body._

_When Santana came to on the side walk she knew something was different. She had freaked out and used her mutation before but she'd blacked out when it happened and worse than that she didn't remember even doing it. Normally she remembered everything, every haunting memory, no something was different about today. Santana looked around and realize something was wrong, horribly wrong. Miguel was nowhere to be found, and the entire house was on fire. She heard sirens racing towards her as she called out his name hoping for an answer. When the fire truck turned the corner, Santana ran to the other side of the street to hide in the group of people that had come to watch. She stayed until they brought four bodies out, and the next thing she knew she was running. Running away from what she did, from the people she'd killed and unbeknownst to her, she was running away from Miguel soul and Sue proud gaze._

* * *

><p>"With Clark dead the mutant children broke free from their cages and scattered all around the world. I've been tracking them ever since I heard about that day. Sue has been as well. We've been looking for the same thing, the children who here hurt that by that man and the girl that ended it all. Although, are motive are different, Sue dream of world domination of mass fear and a world completely reliant on her, and she thinks Santana can help her get there. I however, had a best friend in the circus; she was never the same afterwards. I want to make sure these kids can find their way back, and sometimes," Holly said looking at Santana, "sometimes the kids themselves want to make sure they find their way back."<p>

The room sat in silence for a minute while it all sunk in.

It all seemed to come full circle for Quinn or at least three-fourths of the circle. The fading welts on Santana's back, her distrust of foster care, when Miguel said he was the lesser of two evil, and when you added that to the things Miguel told her that night it painted a simple picture of Santana, and picture she could understand. Quinn looked at Brittany and say that she had put together a similar picture but with many missing pieces.

Jesse's phone rang, "Oh hey, Lauren sent us something."

"What is it?"

"Video," Jesse said clicking on it.

The video was shaky at first, "Azimio are you really that incompetent that you can't hold a camera steady?" The camera straightened out, "Hello, Holly, Santana… and the other two singing Muppets. Sue Sylvester her and I got to say, I've very disappointed in how late this information is coming to me, I thought we were friends Santana…but apparently not because why else would I have to have to kidnap Moby fucking dick to get this update." The camera flashed to Lauren. "I mean, really, got get rid of that loser Keres and you don't even have the decency to let me through you a party." Sue said smiling. "I'm glad you're back to your normal self, Santana. I'm looking forward to seeing the girl that killed hundreds of men, women, and children without batting an eye, Keres had too much of a conscience. I need you; I need someone that doesn't have morals, someone that kills regardless of age and all that other crap. I need the true Santana. I'm glad your back. I'm looking forward to you visit. I promise I won't hurt Lauren too bad before you get here."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Only three more chapter's left. How do you feel?


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:

Hey there everyone, yes i know i've been slacking but it was my birthday and I'm seventeen now so I'm happy! Anyway, does anyone know how I can get a Beta Reader or what not? I kind of feel bad that i'm so bad a editing. I kind of always give up after the first page...I'll work on it. Anyway if you know how to or you want to be one tell be! Oh yeah I'm Seventeen now people! Which really means next to nothing.

Anyway Full Chapter 21 with flashback. You should just read the whole thing again to prepare for 22 which is going to be crazy.

Disappointed - funny thing I got yell at for the same thing buy my history teacher the same day. However, your comment reminded me of my ten grade english teacher, I've since avoided her gaze in the all in far that you might be her. Anyway, I understand everything you said and I've since made some changes. I still don't know how to get a beta reader or know exactly what one is but i'm working on it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One:<p>

When Sugar Motta Attacks

The X-men looked at their guests expectantly; however, neither Holly nor Santana said or did anything. After a few more seconds of silence, Santana finally shrugged and stood up to go.

"Wait where are you going?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I have to use the lady's room," Santana said as she turned to leave.

"Oh…but what about Lauren?" Mr. Shue asked.

"She can handle herself," Holly said with a smile. "Anyway Sue won't want to use her against us, she wants-no needs to do it without hacking anyone's brain."

"Do what?" Emma asked.

"Cause mass hysteria," Holly said taking Santana's seat.

"And why, exactly, does she need to do this?"

"…not many people know."

"But you do," Brittany guessed.

"I went farther back than most people who tried."

"What'd you find?"

"Sue childhood," Holly said simply. "As you can guess she was really popular… extraordinarily so. She was one of those mean girls, you know. If you didn't love her, you feared her. She had the stereotypical high school life."

"So what happened?"

"She told her best friend about her mutation and she took it all away from her… Apparently even though they were best friends they were constantly in competition. Her friend finally found her leverage. She told Sue that she wouldn't be the all that she was had it not been for her mutation. She accused her of controlling people and using people and anything else she could think of. Sue being who she is bet she would still rule the school without her mutation… and she did for a few days but a mutiny rose against her. Her friends knew that Sue mostly used her mutation when people stood up against her and she also knew that Sue could only control two people at once…

Long story short Sue fell from grace. Hard."

"I don't understand. What does that have to do with now?"

"When she fell, her sister fell as well. People weren't as nice nor as accommodating without her towering over them. Her sister lost her optimism and Sue lost her better half. Ever since then Sue's been trying to prove herself. She's been trying to prove she can be a ruler, a controller, feared without the use of mid control as if it would erase the last three decades and make her life all better again."

"But she is using mind control."

"No she isn't. Everyone on her side has willingly joined her and she believes Santana will as well, not that she is without her brother."

"Why would she believe that?"

"Everyone who joins Sue has had something stolen from them. It can range from small meaning less things to large things that mean everything. Santana fits into that category."

"How so?"

"Santana thinks that her chances at happiness are being stolen from her. That they've been stolen from her since childhood because she's not a good person."

"How have her chances been stolen from her?" Mr. Shue asked.

"How haven't they?" Holly said with a sad chuckle. "You going to have to ask her though," Holly said with a frown. "She hasn't told me everything yet. I've been with her for almost a year and she hasn't told my much more than what happened at the circus. I know she harbors some resentment for everyone in her family except her brother and I know that she feels her brother was the best thing that ever happened to her and that's why it hurts so much that he's gone…even though she saw it coming."

"She saw it coming," Brittany asked confused.

"She says she's known since they were children but she won't really clarify."

"He never really was the same after their mother died," Quinn said lost in thought.

"What?" Brittany questions. "How do you know that?"

"We didn't have that much time together but we managed to get it all in there."

"Apparently…" Brittany said looking put off. "What are going to do about Sue?"

"Nothing," Mr. Shue said, "Not if she doesn't do something first."

"I think Santana might have gotten lost in the mansion," Jesse said looking around.

"How could she get lost in the mansion?" Finn said confused.

"Well it's her first time here and it's a big house."

Rachel sighs and sucks in a breath before she screeches, "Santana."

"Damn it Rachel," Sam said clutching his ears.

"It wasn't even that loud," Rachel said annoyed.

"Maybe if I wasn't sitting right next to you and you didn't turn to yell it over my shoulder," Sam said upset.

"What was the point of that anyway," Blaine asked.

"She's on the third floor last room on the right," Rachel said with her ear perked in the direction.

"Sound waves and what not," Puck explained. "I'll go get her."

"No, that's my room," Brittany said standing up. "I'll get her."

"I'll go with you," Quinn said.

Brittany gives Quinn a look that forces her back into her seat. "No that's okay," Brittany said when Quinn was deep in her seat.

Santana, slowly, picks her head off the bed, in which she rested on for the better part of the last five minutes. She knew she'd better be getting back down stairs, but the smell of Brittany intoxicated her. She'd longed for it for so long, and finally having it within her grasp was more than she could handle. Santana took another deep breath before she grab the teddy off the bed and held it tight as she sat up straight. Santana smiled as she remembered how Brittany would kiss it every night while she was waiting for our relationship to start and every night after they did because she thought it was good luck. Santana rose the teddy to her lips and placed a light kiss on it before she held it tight again.

"The others are starting to wonder where you've gone," Brittany said opening the door to the room and making Santana jump.

"Sorry," Santana said frozen to the spot.

"What are you doing in my room," Brittany asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Although feeling uncomfortable Santana never looked away. "I don't really know."

"Alright, whatever, let's go down stairs." Brittany said as she turned to leave but Santana didn't move. "Is there something you want to say?"

"How have you been?" Santana asked in little more than a whisper.

"How've I been," Brittany asks incredulously but still Santana doesn't look away. "I've been great Santana. I've been fucking perfect. How've you been?"

Santana nods and grips the teddy closer, "I've been."

"You've been," Brittany questions.

"I've been," Santana said simply. "How have you been?" Santana asked again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Please tell me," Santana said her eyes developing a watery film.

"I wish I could have been," Brittany said with ice in her voice, "I've been trying to be."

"I'm-"

"Don't you dare say sorry," Brittany shouts.

"Britt-"

"Nay, Brittany," Brittany said hotly. "I'm Brittany to you now."

Santana broke eye contact for the first time and to stare at Brittany's hands that had been balled into fists.

"Holly-"

"Don't say that woman's name around me."

"Holly?" Santana asks confused looking back at Brittany's face to find it bent with rage. "Brittany, she's cool." Santana started and couldn't help it as her face started to light up." She's like a really incredible person and I hope that you two-"

"Get along, become friends, reminisce over similar memories?" Brittany asked.

"Why are you so angry with her? Did she do something to you? It's not like Holly to be mean. She's actually really caring. It's one of the things I like the most about her."

Brittany starts shaking again, "Get out!"

"What?" Santana asked growing frightened.

"Get out of my room. I don't want you in here. I don't want you around me. I don't want anything to do with you. Get out!" Brittany finished and walked over to Santana and ripped the teddy from her hands. Santana finally let a tear drop. "Get up and get out!"

Santana finally stood up and walked out of the room.

When Brittany finally came back downstairs her eyes had no trace of the tears she shed. Walking into the common room the group stared at her once more griped in curiosity.

"What happened?" Holly asked.

"What? What happened?" Brittany asked confused.

"Santana," Holly practically yelled.

"What about her," Brittany said taking her seat.

"She came down stairs crying her eyes out and wouldn't let Holly help her," Quinn said.

"Shame, I guess sometimes she needs people and then suddenly she doesn't," Brittany said with a shrug."

"You don't get it," Holly said exasperated. She _needs_ me," Holly said in a soft voice.

"Does she," Brittany said quirking an eyebrow. "I wish you the best of luck with that then."

"She can't take it if I'm not around her, she'll do something stupid!"

"Why are you telling me this?" Brittany asked.

"Because I don't know what it is or what is going on but her emotions are all out of wack right now and it has something to do with you guys. She knew Quinn's name immediately after waking up, Mr. Shue's also and you tried to kill her. Add that to the fact that she knew her way around the house enough to find _your_ room and I'm guess she's been her before and know the three of you if not all of you."

Brittany shrugs, "It kind of feels like you've been thinking about a lot of things…well everything except for how to get her back."

"What your problem?" Holly asked confused and tired.

"You…you are my problem."

"And what is it that I did to you," Holly asked. "All I've done was be what Santana needed me to be."

"She doesn't need anyone! She needed Miguel and that's all. She doesn't need anyone else. Don't fool yourself she doesn't need you."

"Brittany-" Quinn said surprised.

"Tell me it isn't true," Brittany said.

"It isn't true. She needs you Brittany. She's always needed you…and you need her. You were made for each other," Quinn said with a smile.

"No we weren't. I wasn't made for anyone," Brittany said as she turned to leave.

Santana slowly walked up the pathway to the Xavier House, four hours after she left, the sun had set and the first stars cold be seen in the sky. Reaching the door Santana fiddled with the lock and after a few minutes of trying she was finally able to open the door. Drained, Santana carried herself to the common room but stopped at the threshold at the sight in front of her. Everyone you could call her friend was sitting in the room talking and laughing it up. Santana's heart cracked at the sound of Brittany's laugh.

However, with every chuckle after the initial one Santana grew more and more angry and wonder how Brittany could be having such a good time while she was living in agony after their conversation today. A conversation which had started off so civil but eventually ended in turmoil and drove Santana to her current state of drunken numbness. Seeing Brittany like this made everything so much more definite; it made her believe that Brittany really did mean it when she said get out and ripped the teddy bear out of my hands.

"Can you really do that music thing?" Kurt asked.

"The party trick?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said with a smile.

"Wait what are we talking about?" Finn asked.

"I can look at you and tell you the song that describes exactly how you've been feeling for the last year."

"Prove it," Tina said.

"Alright, who wants to start?" Jesse asked.

"How about me?" Mercedes said.

Blaine and Jesse stared at Mercedes for a few seconds.

"I'm getting a Coldplay song," Jesse said nodding. "Yep, definitely a Coldplay song."

"Fix you," Blaine said with a snap. "Your hearts been playing Fix You."

"I don't know that song," Mercedes said.

**Jesse: When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<br>Blaine: And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<br>Jesse: Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you**

**Blaine: Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I will try to fix you.<strong>

"Who are you trying to fix Mercedes?" Blaine asks as Mercedes gulps.

"Me next," Kurt said bouncing in his seat.

Blaine and Jesse look at Kurt for a second, "Silly Love Songs." Jesse said with a nod and Blaine smiles. "No I need a challenge," Jesse said as he turns to Rachel and stares at her.

"Ben Kweller," Blaine says questioningly.

"Sundress," Jesse said with a nod.

"I don't know that song." Rachel said with a shrug.

**Blaine: Everybody's trying to be the best  
>What about the girl with loneliness<br>I like your sundress  
>I like your sundress<br>What about the girl with loneliness  
>From the inside out<br>You're so beautiful  
>I want to hold you in my hand<br>Both: I do everything you want me to  
>I do everything you want me to do<br>Jesse: I want to start going on a morning walk  
>What about the days when we used to talk?<br>I don't need a smile from a mannequin  
>I just want to hold you in my hands<br>Both: I do everything you want me to  
>I do everything you want me to<br>I do everything you want me to do  
>Blaine: From the inside out<br>You've changed, girl  
>You know you have<br>Don't make a good thing bad  
>Just let me hold you in my hands<strong>

Mercedes, Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn start to squirm in their seats.

"Oh…" Rachel said nodding. "I can see that," Rachel said trying to defuse the tension.

"We're never wrong," Jesse said smiling and turning to Quinn.

"I don't want to play…" Quinn said.

"Coldplay again Jesse," says quickly.

"I'm feeling Mylo Xyloto vibe?" Blaine asks.

"Every Teardrops a Waterfall?" Jesse said shocked.

"No…Paradise," Blaine said with a smile.

"What song is that?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Seriously people! We're have you been?" Jesse asks.

**Blaine: When she was just a girl,  
>She expected the world,<br>But it flew away from her reach,  
>So she ran away in her sleep.<br>Dreamed of para-para-paradise,  
>Para-para-paradise,<br>Para-para-paradise,  
>Every time she closed her eyes.<br>Jesse: Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.  
>Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.<br>Blaine: When she was just a girl,  
>She expected the world,<br>But it flew away from her reach,  
>And the bullets catch in her teeth.<br>Life goes on,  
>It gets so heavy,<br>The wheel breaks the butterfly.  
>Every tear, a waterfall.<br>In the night,  
>The stormy night,<br>She closed her eyes.  
>In the night,<br>The stormy night,  
>Away she flied.<br>Jesse: And dream of para-para-paradise,  
>Para-para-paradise,<br>Para-para-paradise,  
>Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.<strong>

"You've been dreaming of paradise." Jesse says matter-of-factly.

"I think its Brittany's turn," Quinn said without emotion.

Blaine and Jesse look at Brittany and nod. "Adele" "My Chemical Romance," they said in unison.

"Melt My Heart to Stone," Jesse said.

"I Don't Love You," Blaine said.

**Jesse: Right under my feet there's air made of bricks  
>Pulls me down turns me weak for you<br>I find myself repeating like a broken tune  
>And I'm forever excusing your intentions<br>And I give in to my pretendings  
>Which forgive you each time<br>Without me knowing  
>They melt my heart to stone<br>And I hear your words that I made up  
>You say my name like there could be an us<br>I best tidy up my head I'm the only one in love  
>I'm the only one in love<strong>

Blaine shakes his head, "I'm feeling a My Chemical Romance feel from her."

**Blaine: Well, when you go  
>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<br>And maybe when you get back  
>I'll be off to find another way<br>And after all this time that you still owe  
>You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know<br>So take your gloves and get out  
>Better get out while you can<br>When you go would you even turn to say  
>"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?<br>Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
>So sick and tired of all the needless beating<br>But baby when they knock you down and out  
>It's where you oughta stay<br>Well after all the blood that you still owe  
>Another dollar's just another blow<br>So fix your eyes and get up  
>Better get up while you can, whoa whoa<br>When you go would you even turn to say  
>"I don't love you like I did yesterday"?<strong>

Blaine stopped singing when he heard sniffling. As the room became quiet, save for the now small sobs, everyone turned to find the source. When Brittany's eyes fell on Santana, Santana silences her sobs but tear continue to stream down her face. They sit in silence for a minute as they continue to stare at her as she weeps, not knowing what to do. Quinn makes to get up but halts as Holly walks down the stairs and stands behind Santana. Holly takes a deep breath and slowly wraps Santana in her arms from behind. Santana's breathe catches as a rush of warmth runs over her. They group watches as Santana's tears stop and her chest settles. Santana leans into Holly's hug as a small smile forms on her face.

"You're drunk Santana," Holly stated.

"Yeah," Santana said with a grin.

"You know what drinking does to you," Holly said with a sigh.

"I get overly emotional," Santana said with a single nod.

"You get overly emotional," Holly said slowly inching her hands away from Santana only to have Santana pull her back.

"Don't," Santana said near tears again. "Don't let go." Holly tightens her grip on Santana and her smile returns. "What's my song Jesse?" Santana asks.

"You're song has been the same since the day we met again Santana," Jesse said with a sad smile.

"Sing it for me," Santana says hopefully. "All of it."

**Blaine: I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
>They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed<br>Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone  
>Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home<br>There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
>An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?<br>and will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
>and will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space<br>Hate me today  
>Hate me tomorrow<br>Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
>Jesse: I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you<br>helped me with  
>The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch<br>again  
>In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night<br>While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the  
>fight<br>You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
>You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take<br>So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
>And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind<br>Hate me today  
>Hate me tomorrow<br>Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
>Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow<br>Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
><strong>Santana joins in, still smiling, but looking straight at Brittany as she joined in, voice powering over the males.

**Blaine, Kurt, and Santana: And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
>Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made<br>And like a baby boy I never was a man  
>Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands<br>And then I fell down yelling "make it go away" just make a smile  
>Come back and shine just like it used to be<br>And then she whispered "How could you do this to me?"  
>Santana: Hate me today<br>Hate me tomorrow  
>Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you<br>Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
>Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you.<br>For you  
>For you<br>For you**

Holly struggled with her grip on the girl as she her emotions were getting harder to reign in. Feeling the situation was getting harder to control, Holly started to pull Santana in the other direction and towards the steps.

"Santana stop this," Holly whispered as she fell away from Santana holding her hands as if they were on fire. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"I can't…I don't want to…" Santana manages to get out before she falls face first to the floor.

Quinn jumps up and walks to Santana, "Damn it Brittany," Quinn said upset. "Can you stop trying to kill her please?"

"I'm not, she's just shit faced."

"I'll take her to a room," Holly said standing up.

"The hell you will," Brittany shouted.

"For goodness sakes Brittany shut up," Quinn said lifting Santana up. "I've had enough of this. Everyone get to your rooms." Everyone simply stared at Quinn. "I said get to your rooms now. I swear if I see anyone of you before sunrise I'll kill you." The group looked at on another. "Move it!" Everyone scattered out of the common room as Quinn began to look seriously annoyed. Quinn carried Santana to her room and laid her on the bed before covering her with the cover.

"Santana…" Quinn whispered to her sleeping best friend, "Brittany still loves you…with all her heart…she just doesn't believe you love her." Quinn smoothed over Santana's hair with her fingers. "You need to prove it San, prove you love her." Quinn said as she drifted off to sleep.

Four hours later Quinn's door was banged open and the group rushed in, "Quinn," Rachel shouted but suddenly stopped.

The room was warm, incredibly warm, too warm. Everyone filtered into the room and took a spot along the wall to let everyone in.

"Why is it warm in here," Tina asked as her body ceased shivering.

"It's not warm," Puck said as he slide down the wall to the floor, "it's a fucking sauna."

"Quinn!" Rachel yelled again as she adjusted to the room.

Quinn sprang up from the spot she was laying on, "What? What happened?" Quinn looked around confused. "What the hell are you all doing in my room? Why the hell is it so hot in here?" Quinn said as she pull at the shirt that was clinging to her body with one hand, and moves the sweaty and stick hairs from her face. "Why are you guys bundled up for winter?" Quinn asked as she took in their appearance. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Finn asked. "It's a fucking blizzard outside, the temperature is plummeting, and were buried in."

"What? It's the middle of summer," Quinn asked.

"Someone is doing it," Rachel said. "Brittany feels the cold, but she's not getting as cold as us. She thinks someone is making it snow."

Quinn looks at Brittany who is sitting in the corner, "You think it's Santana?"

"Who else could it be?"

"She's sleeping."

"Yeah and this is the only place that is warm."

"It's not her," Quinn said forcefully.

"How do you know," Emma asked. "We have to be sure."

"Fine I'll wake her up," Quinn said fuming.

"No!" Artie yelled, "what if it is her? If we wake her up she'll let her anger take over and we'll never survive."

"Then how do we find out," Mike asked.

"I'll tell you how, you fucking trust me, that's how," Quinn said.

"I can tell you it's not her," Holly said low.

"How," Tina asked.

"I can tell you what she's feeling," Holly said. "She's not feeling anger or resentment, she's feeling….reminiscent."

"Why is it burning hot in here then?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Maybe she felt the cold and reacted accordingly," Jesse shrugged.

"The heat in here has nothing to do with the cold," Mercedes said.

"What is it then?" Emma asked.

"She reminiscing," Mercedes said looking away from Santana.

"She gets like this when she sleeps. It's only ever this extreme on a bad day." Holly said stepping forward, "but normally they dream would take a turn for the worst about a quarter in. She'll start fidgeting and then she'll wake."

"I don't think that a will happen this time," Mercedes said.

"Oh for goodness sake," Brittany said rushing forward. "Wake up," Brittany said as she kicked Santana from the bed.

Santana fell to the floor and awoke on impact. When Santana slowly turned around and her eyes landed on the person in front of her and she let out a fire moan, just as she had done so many years before. Fire kept coming until Santana insides finally settled down after being excited as Santana dreamed of that day locked in Arties closet. By the end of the last steam of fire, Santana had brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, eyes still on the blonde in front of her.

It took all of her to stop from turning her head to look away. She knew she was on display. She knew everyone knew what the fire meant. She knew Quinn was drilling holes through her but still she did not move her eyes.

"Are fucking kidding me?" Brittany asked hands balled up.

Still Santana didn't move her eyes. It took all of her to stop from turning away. She knew she was on display. She knew everyone knew what the fire meant. She knew Quinn was drilling holes through her but still she did not move her eyes. Santana stared at Holly still, avoiding the true object of her arousal like her life depended on it. However, the more she ignored her, the life threatening the situations actually became.

"Santana?" Holly questioned.

Instantly the warmth of the room was gone and the people in the room were thrust back into the ice age around them. Santana stood up and disentangled herself from the bed sheets.

"I told you it was her," Brittany said shaking her head.

"What I do?" Santana asked as she wiped the sleep form her face.

"Santana stop making it snow?" Emma asked politely.

"I'm not doing anything," Santana said confused.

"We know it's you," Emma said with a soft pleading voice.

"You don't even know me," Santana said growing angry. "Hell I don't even know who the fuck you are and you think you can tell me what I am and am not doing."

"Santana," Quinn warned.

"What?"

"Cut the shit Santana," Brittany yelled. "You're going to freeze them to death."

Santana looked stunned, "you think it's me?"

"Yeah," Brittany said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Santana gave a sad smile, "because I'm a killer?" Santana asked. "Because everything bad that happens is because of me?"

"Santana," Quinn said pulling her gaze away from Brittany. "Santana that's not what we're saying."

"Don't sugar coat it Quinn," Mike yelled. Quinn looked at him shocked but he just turned his attention back to Santana as she girlfriends shivered in his hands. "You freak out Santana. That's what you do. You freak out and you hurt people. So just stop it or get out!"

Santana looked from Tina to the rest of the room and took in their blue tint. Santana bite her lip.

"Just stop it Santana," Brittany said. "Just stop it and go."

Santana stepped back at Brittany's words and feel as her legs gave out under her. Quinn caught her and pulled her onto the bed. Santana looked around lost for a moment and slowly a flaming red tear feel from her eye. The lava burned and ate at her skin as it fell from her face and to the floor.

"You want me to go?" Santana questioned.

"No that's not what I want," Quinn said hugging Santana.

"I think-" Mr. Shue started.

"Mr. Shue if you know what's best for you, if anyone of you know what's best for you, you'll shut up," Quinn threatened.

"She has to go," Brittany said anyway.

Santana stopped breathing and her eyes widen and she started to shake.

_It had been a year, three hundred sixty-five day, five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes, but it still felt like yesterday. As Santana walked down her long curved the stairs leading down to the first floor, she felt the, now familiar, sting hit her heart. She tried to look away from the spot, ignore it, or forget it ever happened, but her heart wouldn't allow it and soon her mind also betrayed her. Yes, it was like it was yesterday because she relived it every day._

"_**Santana?" Miguel called as he knocked on the door.**_

_**Santana giggled as she responded, "Yes Miguel."**_

_**Miguel heard the telltale sounds of Santana jumping on her bed. "I'm coming in," Miguel said slowly opening the door.**_

"_**Do you want to jump with me," Santana said holding out her hand for Miguel. **_

"_**Santana," Miguel said sternly and Santana smiled knowing what was to come. "Did you brush your teeth?"**_

"_**Yep," Santana side grinning and waving her still outstretched hand.**_

"_**Did you wash your face," Miguel continued.**_

"_**Check!"**_

"_**Are those your pajamas you're wearing?"**_

_**Santana let out a chuckle, "Duh."**_

_**Miguel smiled, "And you took your clothes to the hamper."**_

_**Santana's smile never faltered, "Yes I did."**_

"_**Don't lie to me," Miguel said. "Lying isn't good."**_

_**Santana frowned, "You don't believe me?"**_

"_**No," Miguel said with a smile.**_

"_**Well you should!"**_

"_**No when I can see them sticking out of your bed," Miguel said gesturing to the dress poking out from under Santana's bed.**_

_**Santana looked at the red fabric and sighed, "I named under my bed the hamper."**_

"_**Mom won't be happy Tana," Miguel said picking up the dress. "Please take it down to the laundry room," Miguel said and Santana frowned. "Do it for me?" Miguel asked quirking an eyebrow and smiling.**_

"_**Fine," Santana said grabbing the dress, "for you." Santana jumped off her bed and ran out of the room but Miguel followed her. "I can do it by myself!"**_

"_**I know," Miguel said nudging her forward. "I just want to make sure you actually go to the basement."**_

"_**Miguel," Santana whines.**_

"_**Tana," Miguel sighs, "you have to face your fears sometime. If not how are you ever going to take care of yourself?"**_

"_**Why do I need to learn how to take care of myself, when I have you to do it for me?"**_

"_**Tana," Miguel said sternly again.**_

"_**Fine," Santana said ripping the door open and slowly walking down the stairs. Once she hit the bottom she threw the clothes at the hamper and with the air to help her fly back up the stairs and into Miguel's arms. **_

"_**See," Miguel said pulling her back to look at her. "Nothing happened."**_

"_**What do you mean nothing happened! The monsters were on my tail and the zombies were digging at the ground to try to get to me!" Santana crashed her face back into Miguel's chest. "I'm just lucky the ghost weren't there…wait if the ghost aren't there where are they? Are they in my room? Miguel! They are going to haunt my room!" Before Miguel could address anything that Santana had just said an ear splitting scream was rang thought the house. "See, the ghost did something."**_

_**Miguel turned as he heard the glass doors to the backyard shatter and then watched his beaten and pursed Aunt run into the house.**_

"_**Get back here Maria!" Jorge said as she ran after her.**_

"_**Miguel get your father," Maria said when she fell to the floor by the stair. When Miguel did as he was told, Maria turned to Santana, "Santana go to your room."**_

_**Santana shook her head, "There ghost in there. They are waiting for me." Santana took a step towards her Aunt. "Did the ghost do that to you, Auntie?" Santana asked as she pointed to Maria's bruises. "Or was it the zombie?"**_

"_**Santana honey, go upstairs," Maria said again as Jorge finally came into the house supporting himself on weak feet.**_

_**Santana turned to her uncle, "Hello Uncle." Santana said happily. "Did you fight the zombies off?"**_

_**Jorge lunges at Maria sending Santana falling backwards. Santana found herself falling into Miguel's arms and as she opened her eyes, which had been shut tightly, as Santana readied herself for impact, she saw her father rush past her with her mother on his heels.**_

"_**Jorge," Roberto yelled as he pulled his brother off of her. "Stop this now."**_

"_**Leave me be Roberto!" Jorge said shaking his brother off of him and turning back to his wife, who was not being pulled into safety by Santana's mother, Sofia.**_

"_**Jorge calm down," Sofia demanded softly.**_

"_**Do not tell me what to do," Jorge said standing up. "This is between me and my wife!"**_

"_**She is part of my family isn't she? You are living on my property aren't you? So your better be damn sure this is my business. Jorge, how could you have been doing these things to her? What kind of man are you? And not that she finally has the common sense to leave you try to kill her?"**_

_**At this Jorge turned to Maria, "You were going to leave me?" He accused with venom in his words. "You were going to back up and leave?" Jorge turned to his brother and spotted two suitcases in the corner. "I see," Jorge said as she walked towards the kitchen. **_

"_**Maria," Roberto said as he kneeled down in front of Maria. "Are you hurt anywhere?"**_

"_**Roberto!" Maria yelled as Jorge came rushing out of the kitchen with a butcher knife in hand.**_

"_**You thought you could leave me Maria? Bitch you aren't going anywhere," Jorge yelled as he quick approached the group. **_

_**Roberto stood up to fight his brother off, which became increasingly more difficult as Jorge, drew on his history with knifes. Soon Jorge's twisting and slashing with the knife finally got the better of Roberto and he fell to the floor clutching his slashed chest. With his brother out of the way, Jorge he lunges at Maria.**_

"_**Uncle stop," Santana yelled. "Why are you doing this?"**_

_**Jorge did not stop at Santana's voice and continues towards Maria. Miguel releases his hold on Santana and pushed his mother out of the way of his uncle's blade and allowing Jorge to tackle and pin Maria to the floor. **_

"_**Uncle please," Santana tried again. "You're scaring me."**_

"_**There, there princess," Jorge said. "Just close your eyes and it will all go away.**_

"_**Why are you doing this uncle," Santana asked.**_

"_**Sh…cover your eyes and it will all go away. Just the like with the monster. Close your eyes."**_

"_**Santana," you as your uncle tells you," Maria plead, sensing the end was near.**_

_**Santana closed her eyes, and Miguel lunges at his distracted uncle, effectively releasing his aunt from his grasp. However, Jorge taken off guard brought the knife down hard on his thigh cutting through to the bone. Miguel yelled in pain and Jorge pushed Miguel off of him and walked forward to his wife again.**_

"_**Do you see what you've caused me to do?" Jorge asked as he raised the knife to her neck and swung his hand back.**_

_**The next thing Santana heard was a gun shot and she snapped her eyes open to find her Uncle lying on the floor with his skull burst open and blood surrounding him. Santana looked around and saw her father holding a shot gun. When Santana gasped, Miguel quickly came to her side. **_

"_**Close your eyes," he whispered as he stood in front of her to block the few.**_

"_**Miguel, Santana!" Roberto yelled. "Go to your room." Miguel turned to look at him and saw him comforting Maria. "I said get to your damn room."**_

_Santana continued to stare at the spot where her uncle died._

"_Santana," Miguel called from the bottom of the steps._

"_Miguel?" _

"_What are you doing?"_

_Santana shrugs, "I don't know. I can't help but think about him sometimes."_

"_That's nothing to be ashamed of."_

"_Dad said Uncle's a bad person. That he deserves to burn in hell," Santana said pulling her eyes away from her uncle's death spot. "That I shouldn't want to remember him."_

"_What do you think?"_

"_I can't help but think of how he was before….I know what he did now was horrible but that because he's not the same person he was before. He's not the same Uncle that fought monsters with me, or watch fairy princess moves with me when everyone else wanted to watch a horror movie, or taught me to read books of substance for a person who cannot express themselves through words in not a person at all. That Uncle wasn't the same Uncle that told me the story of Gabriella or ate the food I cooked in my easy bake oven when everyone else wouldn't, or told me never to fear being myself or loving someone. I mourn for that Uncle Miguel. I'm sad because I lost that uncle."_

"_I'm sad I lost him as well."_

"_Then why does dad say we shouldn't be sad for him? Why does he say he doesn't deserve our pain we have in our hearts for him? Why does he keep giving me the speech on the dangers of addiction and alcohol and how it brings out the real you? Why does he completely hate him?"_

_At this Miguel's face hardened. Santana had notice that he did this more often than now lately whenever her father was brought up, in the room, or whenever Maria was near. It started the day after Roberto called Miguel into his office to have a talk. Miguel walked out more upset than he'd been in his entire life, in went into his room and started breaking everything around and when he was finished Santana walked into his room and held him as he cried._

"_Dad doesn't know everything. In fact, I'm sure he doesn't know anything. If you miss Uncle don't feel bad about it. He was an amazing man before it all. Before he lost Remy, before he lost his job, before he lost his house, before he had to move in with us, before dad force that drink in his hand at the new year's party. Don't stop feeling just because dad thinks you shouldn't. Remember what uncle said, once you start ignoring your feelings or pretending they don't exist, you stop being yourself."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I positive," Miguel said with a smile which Santana returned before she ran down the stairs to give him a hug and something over his shoulder caught her eye._

"_Miguel? Is Auntie Maria leaving?" Santana asked slowly breaking away from his embrace._

_Miguel's face hardens again, "Yeah."_

"_What? Why!"_

"_She-"_

"_She can't go," Santana said as she barreled down the stairs. "Miguel, come one we have to get her to stay."_

_Miguel just watches as he sister runs out the door to the guest house. With a sigh he drops to the floor and waits for his sister to return in tears and in need of the shelter she often finds in his arms. _

"_Auntie Maria!" Santana yells as she burst through the door to her aunt's house and sees her father jump off of her aunt with only his boxers on while Maria whips the covers around her._

"_Dad?"_

"_What the hell Santana? Don't you knock on the door?"_

"_What are you doing here? Are you trying to convince Auntie to stay here too?"_

"_Santana," Roberto said putting his pants back on. "No I'm not trying to convince Maria to stay."_

"_Yes you are. You were hugging her to sleep, just like you do mom. You said you do that to show your love."_

"_Yes, I was doing that but that doesn't mean I want her to stay."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to stay, I can't stay."_

"_What does that have to do with her?"_

"_Santana," Roberto said sitting down on the bed and grasping Maria's hand. "I love Maria. I want us to be together."_

"_I love her too and if she stays her she can still be with you but she can be with Mommy, Miguel, and I."_

"_No Santana, I'm in love with her."_

"_I thought you said you could only be in love with one person."_

"_I am and I have been since junior high."_

"_But you're supposed to love Mom!"_

"_I do," Roberto said with a sigh. "But almost losing Maria showed me life is too short to not be happy."_

"_Mommy makes you happy. Miguel and I make you happy. Why do you have to leave?" Santana said in a crying scream as tears started to spill from her eyes._

"_Because I want to be happy with Maria. She's my soul mate. I want to live with her, I want to marry her, I want my life to be with her."_

"_What about Mom? What about us?"_

"_Santana there's nothing here for me now," Roberto said pulling Maria forward and putting his arms around us. "Everything I need, the only one I need is right her next to me." _

_Roberto leaned in and gave Maria a peck on the check and she turned to face him and he leaned to give her a peck on the lips when the ice cold water started to whip around the room. Neither of them noticed as water started to pool on the floor around them but now that it was a few feet deep and a whirlpool was in its early stages. Roberto and Maria had no choice but to notice._

"_Santana!" Roberto yelled but Santana was already looking at him with tear making steams on her face. "Santana stop all of this." If Santana heard him she made no sign of heeding his words, in fact the water level rose faster. "Santana stop using your damn mutation!" _

_The water was at his chest now and Santana was completely underwater. Roberto dove under into the ice water and swam to his daughter and grabbed her by her shoulders. Although she was underwater, her vision was still blurred by tear, and she could barely see her father in front of her but she knew his touch and she could hear the things he wanted to say but the water wouldn't let him and it anger Santana more and soon the room was filled with ice water and Maria and Roberto were being whipped around in the whirlpool fingers intertwined. Santana slammed her eyelids shut and closed herself off to her father, to her aunt, to the pain in her heart, to the world. Hours passed before Santana felt the water leaving the room in a rush and the hands of someone on her body praying for signs of life and willing her to live._

"_Santana!" Sofia yelled. "Santana honey wake up."_

_Santana's eyes opened and meet her mother's worried ones. Santana flew up and into her mother's arm and there she stayed until she calmed down and let sleep take her._

_They lasted a week together, Sofia, Miguel, and Santana, they lasted only seven days with one another before Sofia snapped. It was a long time coming if Miguel was to be honest with himself. His mother could barely keep her discontent to herself. Her treatment of Santana deteriorated to Roberto like levels and she refused to believe her husband was cheating on her let alone leaving her. It was irrational to tell the truth, his bags were pack and the divorce papers lied untouched on the kitchen table but Sofia disregarded them both. _

"_I have to turn her in Miguel," Sofia said quietly while Santana sleep in the back seat of the car._

"_Mami?"_

"_She killed Roberto and Maria, Miguel!"_

"_She said it was an accident Mami."_

"_She's a murder Miguel! She needs help. This is the Jorge started out. "'Accidently' killing Remy."_

"_Don't do that mom, don't pretend he did it on purpose. It was an accident."_

"_This is how it starts Miguel. We can't let her think that she did nothing wrong."_

"_She knows exactly what she did mom and she still has nightmares about it."_

"_She killed your father…the love of my life… I can't sit back and do nothing. He didn't deserve it."_

_Miguel lets out a sigh of frustration and looks out the window and see's they aren't on their normal route to school. "Mom where are we going?"_

"…_police station."_

"_Mom don't do this. She didn't mean to."_

"_Miguel listen to yourself. How can you defend her after what she did?"_

"_Mom turn the car around. She's your daughter. She's your fucking daughter. How can you do this to her?"_

"_Miguel I'm still the leader of this household and I'm making this decision!" Sofia yells and Santana stirs from her sleep._

"_Mami don't do this. Don't do this!"_

"_Miguel," Santana said with sleep still on her lips. "Don't yell at mommy like that."_

"_Santana go back to sleep," Miguel pleaded._

"_Nope," Santana said shaking her head. "Not if you and mommy are fighting."_

"_Santana do as I say," Miguel yelled._

"_You're not the boss of me," Santana said smiling. _

"_Yeah, well I'm the only one in this car that actually gives a fuck about you."_

"_Miguel watch your language," Sofia said sternly as she moves towards the exit lane._

"_No!" Miguel yelled as he started to hyperventilate. "You can't send her away."_

"_I didn't raise my daughter to be like this, to be a killer. I will not sit allow it to go unpunished, she had to leave. You will learn you place or follow in her place."_

"_No! I'm supposed to protect her. I'm sup-" Miguel stopped abruptly and his body fell limp._

_Sofia swerved the car slightly and looked around fanatically. "Miguel," Santana cried and Sofia looked back to meet her eyes. _

"_Don't worry. I'll take us back home and when we wake up it will all be like a bad dream. I won't let anything happen to you." As Sofia looked back at Santana the care unknowing drifted into oncoming traffic._

"_Mommy watch out," Santana scream and pointed at the oncoming truck._

_Sofia turns back to the road and attempted to stop the car but instead slammed on the gas and rammed the truck front on. _

_Miguel did not return to his own body until moment Sofia's skull broke through the glass and her body was sent flying onto the hood of the truck in front of them. He did not wake up until he was in the emergency room mending from three broken ribs and fractured arm. He didn't stop praying until he saw his mother's corpse on the operating table. He did start to breathe again until Santana sought comfort in his arms once more. However, not matter how much he tried or how many years passed since his mother's death, he never felt whole again. In fact it at away ate him, he saw it as the beginning of the downwards spiral Santana and he had been on and it broke him down and pulled him apart until he had nothing. Nothing but Santana, Brittany and Quinn, and found that even with them, even for them, he barely existed. _

"Santana," Quinn said trying to calm her down. "Santana, she doesn't mean it. She's just in a place right now. She doesn't want you to leave. We don't want you to leave."

"It hurts Quinn," Santana said her voice wet with unshed tears.

"Santana don't," Quinn said pulling her tighter to herself, "Don't listen to her. Don't hurt, you're okay."

"Quinn," Santana said her eyes brimming with lave tears.

"Santana please," Quinn said with tears forming in her own eyes.

"It's my mom and dad all over again," Santana said tears burning her cheeks.

"It's not. It's nothing like that. You mom meant it, Brittany doesn't," Quinn pleaded.

"There right about me Quinn," Santana said. "I'm not good. I hurt everyone, it's what I do. I don't have a soul."

"You do have a soul," Quinn said forcefully.

"No I don't," Santana said harshly. "Never have never will. Miguel was my soul. Without him I'm nothing. Nothing more than everything Sue knows me to be."

"Santana you have a soul," Quinn said. "Miguel saw it…why do you think he spent so long protecting you. He believed in you and he believed in your future you had."

"No!" Santana said shaking her head. "Miguel hated me…I took everything from him. I took body, I took peace of mind, I took his mother, I took his father, I polluted his soul."

"Santana you gave him a reason for living-"

"No!" Santana said throwing Quinn off of her. "You don't know anything about me or Miguel or the life we had."

"I know that your Uncle was an addict and a wife beater. I know that your father shot him with a shot gun. I also know that your Uncle married your father high school sweetheart. I know that they had an affair after your Uncle's death. I know that you found out. I know that you saw the bag and heard the unspoken speech. I know that you were hurt. I know because Miguel told me. I told me all about you. He told all about the both of you. He loved you none the less, as do I. You were his reason for living, as you are mine. He made it is life's goal to see you happy and whole, as have I."

"He told about my dad?"

"It was the first time it happened," Quinn said nodding. "He understood."

"Miguel understood too much," Santana said with a frown. "My mom and Brittany had it right. I am no good." Santana said and she immediately threw a fire ball at the ceiling. "I'll go." Santana said as she flew out the house."

"Santana!" Quinn called after her. "Santana wait. Don't go. Damn it!" Quinn yelled turning on Brittany. "Do you see what you did?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked puzzled. "You know all these things and didn't tell."

"It wasn't time yet. She wasn't back yet. I didn't know you got fucking insane on me."

"Quinn that's not normal," Brittany said scared. "She too old to for her soul to not have pick a side."

"Miguel wouldn't have it any other way," Quinn said angrily. "Do you see what her life has been like so far, add to that her mutation acting on her feelings and not just her mind, and you know what side she would have chosen. Miguel wouldn't allow that to happen. I know hers her brother but she like a daughter to him. He wanted only the greatest for her and if that mean making her wait until she was eighteen for her soul to differentiate then so be it."

"Quinn," Brittany said looking worried.

"Yeah," Quinn nodded. "You just drove her to believe that she was no good. Miguel said your love was supposed to help her pick right rather than wrong, to help her see her good deeds and not her bad."

"I'm sorry," Brittany said.

"You were mad," Quinn said shaking her head. "There is nothing we can do about that now."

"We have to find her," Brittany said.

"Guys," Rachel said, "she flew out into the storm."

"So?" Brittany asked.

"It's still snowing, and the temperature is still below freezing, and if I know Santana as much as I think I do, she went pretty far away."

"So?" Brittany asked again.

"…she wasn't doing the storm," Quinn finished. "Does anyone know here know anyone who had a mutation involving snow?"

"…Sugar Motta," Mr. Shue said.

"Please, Mr. Shue," Mike said. "She could barely make a snowflake."

"Lauren," Blaine said. "Lauren can amplify people powers."

"She with Sue," Jesse reminded him.

"Then I guess Sue is here," Quinn said. "Somewhere out there," Quinn said looking out of the hole Santana made and into the darkness. "And Santana flew right out to her."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Only one more left people. I've started it and should have it by tomorrow night if i'm awesome. I kind of want to be done. Anyway after that their a five years later type thingl coming. It will focus mainly on Quinn and Rachel...So Faberry shippers can have something too. I have some ideas for some a couple other stories. I won't give you much to go own but their names and i would like you to put them in an order of which you'd like me to write first. P.S. Two have supernatural themes, while the other two are relatively normal.

1. I Know Why the Servent Girl Sings (Brittana)

2. The Magnent Games (Brittana and Quick)

3. The Full Moon's Calling (Faberry)

4. Rules For a Different Time (Faberry and Brittana)

Oh and if you have anything that you want to see done "Write" -yes enjoy my play on words- just tell my I'd be uber willing to write a from anything and give it a glee spin if you really want to see it. Just don't suggest anything near twilight or I might die.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note:

**Update: Epilogue "Thoughts of Times Yet to Come," is uploaded and under the Faberry achieve.**

HELLO EVERYONE. WE'VE FINALLY REACHED THE END OF THE STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

PLEASE COMMENT ON HOW YOU LIKE THE SOTRY AS A WHOLE. I REALLY WANT TO HEAR; IT'S MY FIRST STORY AND I KIND OF WANT TO KNOW IF I'M GOOD AT THIS.

Special thanks to: to all my reader but mostly everyone

Comments:

wkgreen, BumbaMumbaJimJams, Dolsyren, leilamiranda, sfdc, Jessie, AnonFan, Rainea91, kezza89, AcexofxSpades, eveOFeden, S, Demon ninja of the leaf, Sage V. Darktalon, alleycat87, someoneElseandMe, Ryoko05, Riptide2015, anonythemouse, Q, xxelthaxx, yurifan123, sarlovesoccer, TheWanderings, yannavaldez, Butch McLumberjack, BellaNoir, dancelikeheya, Random Dice, ambiguousnothing23, cattastrophic, atlightspeed, Nomegusta, phntsy, Giny gin, thangfil, voxychik, HaiytCherrChris, Rhettlee, Salamander92, Casey Cooper, Ethereal Cosmos, Catbast, kitkat.

Favorites:

AcidReign, ambiguousnothing, andpech, Atlightspeed, Atqtcks ,Brittanashippermikayla, BumbaMumbaJimJams, chewitt12, DarkStorm00, DarkWhiteRed, Dizzy4girls, Dontdeconstruct, frenkie, Giny Gin, Gleeee123, HappyInHell004, IloveUbers, Kim9988, kino101, leilamiranda, LelaKJviking. Lexi'sDreamsAreGone, Love-Brittana, parawhore22, Rainea91, ral334, RandomShinny, reiko294, Riptide2015, Rominaveronica4, Ryoko05, Salamander92, sammie87, sarlovesoccer, sdaddari, slim14, Strix171, Suewy, superwoman-2010, xsinsofsilencex, xxelthaxx, yurifan123, ZeLuNatic22

Story Alerts:

3Morrigan3, Alex Monopoly girl, Alex R. Gold, ambiguousnothing23, Anailuj15, Andpech, Anne Nonamous, Anonythemouse, atlightspeed, Atqtcks, BeckettFan, Bituinus, Black Jaguar1, Bluesonable, boredsenseless2, BrazilianGleek, Butch McLumberjack, Capybfx, Casey Cooper, Catastrophic, dancelikeheya, Dolsyren, Drchow, Elenar Thorn, Elitzel, EloiseAKAWeezie, em1993, Ethereal Cosmos, Ethertsuki, FaithIsMyHero, Forgetyou, Fourth Time's the Charm, Giny Gin, Gleerulesx, Haven3419, jlt12, Kaishei, kezza89, kid2150, kira159, Laucha, Lexi'sDreamsAreGone, lightd6, lilmonstergleek713, Lolli-Blob, MarlsGee, mms4ever, mumbles64, naomispashly33, natalya3721, nellebm, Old Man Panda, Orokid, Perkygrrl, Phntsy, Random Dice, Rhettlee, Riptide2015, Rominaveronica4, royce05, Ryoko05, Sage V. Darktalon, Sfdc, SilentWonderTana, SillyTeaser, SkyeCZ, smash1218, Strix171, Talreyes, thangfil, TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose, thereader93, thung, tinyobsessions, Tweety918, Tyrannster, Xxelthaxx, ZeLuNatic22

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two:<p>

-Evolved-

Quinn sighed as she fingered the words one last time as the weight of what was to come finally crashed down upon her. She wished she could feel the indentations on her desk better through her gloves but she knew she didn't have time. This moment was fleeting and soon she'd have to prove herself, soon she'd have to finish what he started. She traced his name one last time as Brittany shifted slightly behind her. The words spell out something simple, something kind, something sweet, something uniquely Miguel. The words read;

_It's you and I, Quinn, in so many different ways. _

_Though I may die, my love for you will not._

_Save her._

_-Miguel_

Quinn turned to Brittany pulling her hoodie up to cover her face and nodded, "Let's go?"

"Quinn, how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know Britt…let's just find Sue," Quinn held Brittany tight around her waist and rested her head against hers using her hood as a barrier between their skin and flew off into the storm.

"What now?" Sugar asked turning back to Sue.

"If you build it they will come," Sue said gesturing around to the igloo they were incase in.

"And they'll have to join us…"

"Yes Sugar," Sue said with a sigh, "you'll have the respect they so unjustly denied you. Please stop you incessant whining."

"And the effects of Lauren are permanent," Sugar asked.

"Did I say that?" Sue asked herself more than Sugar. "My mother told me nothing good would come from a lie. If she could only see us now," Sue said with a smile.

"You lied to me," Sugar accused.

"Well of course, you didn't really think I could fix the wreck that you are?" Sue straightens herself out and looked at Sugar with a stern face. "Sit down now. I'd like to wait in silence."

Rachel and Finn continued to hike through the storm.

"I don't see why we're out here in this storm."

"We have to find Sue," Rachel said as she pulled her foot out the knee length hole it made in the snow. "What about that don't you understand?"

"She wants Santana," Finn said with a shrug. "Let Santana handle it."

"It's not just her fight though, it's Brittany and Quinn's as well. Its-"

"There we have it-"

"What? Sue? Where?"

"No not Sue. The real reason that you're risking your life right now. You're doing this for Quinn."

"It's all of our fight Finn. If you let me finish I would have said that. It's revolves around them but it will soon involve the world. It's either we help now or will suffer later."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that even after all that this isn't still about Quinn."

"…Finn-"

"What the hell Rachel? What's happened to you? When did you get like this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean! When did you get all gay? When did you fall for Quinn? Why did you give up on what we had?"

"It's not about being straight or gay Finn. It's not about being in love or lust. It wasn't even anything that you did. The moment I met her we had a connection, it was pure and unyielding and every day I spent around her it became more pronounced. It overshadowed our and still it wasn't even about wanting to be with her."

"What was it about then?"

"I don't know. I want her to be happy. I don't know…when she asked me to hold her that first day I just… I just…Sue."

"You just Sue?"

"No Sue," Rachel said pointing at the igloo and letting out a screech to call the rest of the group to their location.

Sue's head snaps up as she hears Rachel's ungodly screech, "They're coming! Places everyone. We only get one chance at this and I'm not going to mess it up."

Azimio and David walk to stand at either side of Sue. While Lauren and Sugar sit at the bottom of the platform, on which they stood. The rest of the group, we lined up along the sides of the platform. Sue had trouble containing the smile forming on her face as her heart raced with anticipation. A small spark of light flew into the igloo and stopped at the end of the tunnel between them and the outside word. The spark drifted to the floor and on contact with it the entire tunnel exploded. As a result that entire side of the igloo was left open to the world and the storm brewing outside.

Sue smile finally broke through as she saw figures dress in yellow and black approach her. Mr. Shue was the first people to walk into the igloo followed by Holly and Emma, with Kurt, Mercedes, Jesse, Mike and Tina behind them. A second explosion went off and the wall across from Mr. Shue came crumbling down as well. Quinn walked into the igloo with Brittany, Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Puck just steps behind her. Sue took a step forward and looked left and right at the two groups of people that had joined her.

"Sue-" Mr. Shue started.

"Damn it," Sue said turning her back to the intruders. "Of course the one person I needed to be here didn't come."

"Sugar?" Mr. Shue asked. "It really is you."

"Surprised?" Sugar said standing up. "Didn't think I had it in me did you? Thought nothing would ever become of me?"

"Sugar." Mr. Shue said shaking his head, "Look what you've done. You buried the whole mansion in snow."

"Not just the mansion." Sugar said with a smile, "The whole world. I covered the whole world in snow. I've started the next ice age."

"I'm so very disappointed in you Sugar," Mr. Shue said.

"Disappointed? You have to believe in someone before you can become disappointed in them. You never believed in me. But Sue did…and I'm not disappointing her."

"Enough of this," Sue said sitting back in her chair. "Santana? Where is she?"

"We don't know," Mr. Shue said.

"Bullshit," Sue said getting angry. "I've waited too long already. I won't wait any longer. You're going to tell me where she is."

"We honestly don't know," Mr. Shue said. She flew off into the storm.

"David," Sue ordered.

"She was here but…she's flown…northwest," her scent is faint Sue.

"Then we better be going," Sue said moving towards Azimio outstretched hand.

"I can't let you do that," Quinn said taking a step forward. "We won't let you do that."

"Quinn, it's so nice to see you again." Sue said talking a step forward. "You look better every time I see you that is for sure. Although I guess it's not that hard to look better than you did while Figgins held you captive." Quinn visible shivered at the suggestion. Sue frowned, "Don't worry, I took care of him after he failed with you and Brittany."

"Sue…" Quinn said calmly. "It ends here."

"You're wrong," Sue said shaking her head. "It's only just beginning. James."

A boy with ginger hair stepped forward and proceeded to disappear for sight. The next thing Quinn knew she was being pulled back towards the floor as the boy attached himself to her back and pulling her down. As James hit the floor, effectively tying Quinn down, a girl stepped forward and ran at Quinn and stood over her but before she could even do anything she was sent cowering back as Rachel let out a high pitched screech that threaten to kill.

At this the rest of the x-men broke into action, pairing off to fight Sue's minions. Mike and Artie's clones went after James. Artie's clones circled James so no matter how fast he ran he could escape from there sight. After being walled off, Mike created an ankle weights to weigh down his legs and reducing the effects of his mutation until it was almost nonexistent.

Rachel approached a cluster of mutants and let out a high pitched screeched in their direction, forcing them to stumble back into one of the two remaining sides of the igloo. Finn ran up behind Rachel and sent a spark flying into the wall after them. On impact the wall collapsed on top of them, burying them under four feet of snow.

Puck, was in phoenix form, flying high in the sky in a small circle breathing fire onto the snow below him. When he stopped there was a group of mutants trapped on a small circle of snow with a radius of only a few feet. This circle sat inside of a larger circle, whose snow was melted down by Puck forming a thirteen foot drop back to solid grassy ground.

All the while, Jesse was making his way towards David, invisibly. When he got to him, Jesse's hand formed a fist and he pulled it back before driving it into the side of David's head and putting his weight behind it. David fell to the floor, calling Sue's attention to how just how badly out of her control this fight had gotten.

Sue turned to her other side only to find Azimio standing fast to fast with Kurt who was touching him lightly on the next as a black liquid seeped into his neck. As it spread through his veins, Azimio lost his ability to teleport. Sue huffed and turned back to see Quinn calmly making her way through the fray. It was as if nothing else existed but her and Sue, nothing else mattered but settling things in that moment. Sue turned to her last hope, Monica, the girl who had had been forced of Quinn to begin with.

Monica felt Sue enter her mind and take it over willing her body to act. She also felt a rush of power burst forth within her, as she quickly made her way towards Quinn. Sliding between Sue and Quinn and locking eyes with Quinn.

The x-men slowly but surely were in the process of stopping all the of Sue's minions when they felt it. Lightening sprung from Monica's palms shot through each of them, forcing them off their feet, and face first into the snow. Screams of pain were released into the early morning air as Monica continues to strike the group. The only two not affected by her power were Brittany and Tina who was automatically healing as the lightening coursed through her. Monica only stops when the sun finally breaks free from the earth and takes to the sky.

"You're efforts are futile," Sue said as she walked down from the platform and into the mass of bodies lying in small pools of water. "You can't defeat me! So join me or perish." Sue walked over to Tina and Brittany and smiled down at them. "I'll leave it to you to make this decision. Surrender or watch as I slowly torture your friends to death." Neither Brittany nor Tina made any attempt to answer, feeding into Sue's anger and Monica strikes the group again. "Answer. Me." Sue said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," Brittany says in a whisper. "Okay, we give up."

"Good," Sue said as she turns her back to the two. "Azimio, can you go yet?"

"I'm all good now," Azimio said stepping forward.

"David," Sue said turning to Tina. "Go heal him." Again Tina did not respond and so Sue took over her mind as well and forced her to heal David. "Are we alright there David?"

"Yep," David said pushing Tina aside.

"Do have her sent?"

David turns his face slightly. "Yes."

"Then let's go," Sue said steeping forward and touching Azimio's left shoulder as David took his right. Azimio took Lauren and Sugar's hands and they were gone.

"Tina!" Brittany shouted across the igloo. "You have to heal them. Heal them!"

A few miles away, Santana sat in a cave leaning against the wall to support herself as her body shook with her sobs. Santana had seen Sue's igloo as she fled the mansion and knew in her heart what was in store for her friends but she continued to fly away anyway. Santana was at her breaking point; her entire world was crumbling around her and she couldn't think of a way to stop it. The two years she spent away from Brittany, she never thought that when she was to see Brittany again it would be anything but benevolent. However, these last few hours with Brittany completely shattered any hope she had of their future together.

"Pull yourself together Santana," Sue said.

Santana looked up and noticed the group that had joined her, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get you of course," Sue said taking a seat next to Santana.

"Why?"

"Because I see a lot of myself in you," Sue said. "And I think a friendship between the two of us can by mutually beneficial."

"I don't think it can," Santana said quietly.

"Why are you crying?"

"None of your business."

"Did they do something to hurt you?" Santana shook her head trying her best to ignore Sue. "Join me Santana."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because everything that is escaping your grasp now will come crawling back to you once you are on top. Together we can't fail."

"You don't even know what I want?"

"You want the Pierce girl," Sue said smiling. "I can give her to you."

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can. If you help me, I'll help you."

"How exactly can you help me?"

"I can make Mercedes evolve," Sue said smiling. "She can extract thoughts from people's minds now. I can make it so that she will be able to implant thoughts too."

"And how does that help me?"

"I'll place your thoughts in her head. Once she hears what you're thinking, how you're feeling, everything will be good again."

"…and what do I have to do for you?"

"You have to finish what Sugar started. I want this world as my own and with you I can make that happen. All you have to do freeze it over for me."

"How does freezing the world over help you?"

"It gives me reign over everything Santana, water, food, warmth, happiness. Don't you get it?"

"But if the world is frozen, who is there for you to reign over? You already buried ninety percent of the population."

"The ten percent that remains will do just fine…So do say Santana? Help me with this one thing and I'll give you your happily ever after."

"Why isn't it working?" Brittany asked with terror coating her voice.

"It's just taking a little longer is all," Tina said as she hovered over Quinn's body.

"Is she going to die?" Rachel asked unable to stop her voice from breaking.

"She not going to die just give me a second to help her," Tina said franticly, letting her doubt show to the rest of the group.

"She got hit a lot more than the rest of us," Mr. Shue said. "It was like Sue was targeting her."

"Tina is she even still alive," Holly asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course she is still alive!" Brittany yelled at Holly.

"Is she?" Holly asked again.

"…barely," Tina said.

"Tina you have to do something," Rachel pleaded. "Anything."

"The damage Sue did to her body is way too extensive for me to heal on my own."

"Who can help you?"

Tina shakes her head, "No one."

"That's not true," Sue said as she, Azimio, David, Sugar, Monica and Lauren reappeared. "I can help her."

Everyone looked at Sue and then Santana who walked up from behind them, "you can help her?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah," Sue said smiling. "If Santana wants me too."

Santana looked down lovingly at Quinn, "Please."

"Okay," Sue said smiling, "Anything for friend." Sue turned to look at Tina as she took over he mind once more and called for Laurens aid once more. Tina's hands began to hover over Quinn's body once more as her skin started to glow and she was lifted lightly into the air. After a minute Quinn's eyes slowly opened and her body drifted slowly back towards the floor.

"Quinn," Brittany asked, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Quinn said sitting up. "Santana?" Quinn asked when she saw her.

"Hey Quinn," Santana said looking at the snow under her feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking a side."

"And which side is that?"

"My side," Sue called. "The only side."

Quinn looked at Santana surprised, "Why are you doing this?"

"It's a long story and we have to be going now," Sue said looking at her minions. "Let's go."

"You're not going anywhere," Quinn said standing up.

"This again?" Sue asked.

"Always," Quinn said stepping forward.

"Quinn stop," Santana said as Quinn broke out into a sprint. Quinn doesn't pay her any attention as she continues to rush towards her, changing into a dinosaur once more and grabbing Santana with her talons. "Quinn!" Santana scream as she breaks the last remaining wall of the igloo as she flies through it. After flying a mile away Quinn throws Santana to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Quinn yells.

"Quinn don't," Santana said standing up.

"Don't what? Tell you that you're a moron. Tell you that you're ruining everything Miguel worked so hard for? We didn't do all of this do you could chose the wrong side Santana. We did do this so you could turn your soul towards the dark anyway. Santana not many people have the active choice of which side their soul can choose. You do! Why are you throwing it away?"

"I'm not throwing it away. I'm giving it up. I'm giving it up for Brittany?"

"What makes you think you can get Brittany back this way?"

"Sue's going to help me."

"How can Sue help you?"

"She just can."

"Santana, this is quite possible the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"I won't lose her Quinn," Santana yelled. "I won't lose her and I'll do everything in my power to get her back."

"Do you want to know what you can do to make her yours forever?" Quinn asked. "Get your head out of Sue's ass and do something worth gaining her attention. So her the purest soul she's ever seen. Show her the you she knows you can be." Quinn said with a sigh as she turns to leave. "Make her proud." Quinn said before she flew away.

Santana knees buckle and she falls to the floor and listens to the sound of the battle starting up again and watching as the storm got worse and worse cover the world in two more blankets of snow.

"Why are you sitting here?" Miguel's voice asked after a few minutes passed.

"Miguel?" Santana said through her tears.

"Momo, what are you doing here?" Miguel asked her again.

"I don't know what else to do," Santana said breaking down again.

"They need you," Miguel said. "They need you to come back."

"They don't want me there Miguel," Santana said wiping the tears from her face.

"What would make you think that?"

"Everyone asked me to leave. They thought it was me. They thought I wanted to hurt them and then I joined Sue, even if it lasted all of five seconds."

"Santana, they were just confused, and concentrating on the time they last saw you. They allowed it to cloud their judgment."

"And what makes you think that they won't do that now. What makes you think that they won't do that for the rest of my life?"

"Because you're going to prove to them that you won't. That you're someone worth their love and support."

"Any how do I do that?"

"By getting back there and helping them."

"And after I do? Then what?"

"You're thinking about Brittany?"

"Constantly."

"Remember the story of Gabriella?"

"Always."

"Do you remember what Jasmine had to do to get the her?"

"You made that up Miguel. I know you made that story up. You took two of my favorite Disney princesses Aladdin's Jasmine and Cinderella and you put them together in a story for me. It's a lie."

"No, it's a story just like the rest. A story I made for you, just for you."

"It doesn't count."

"What did Jasmine do?" Miguel asked with a stern voice.

"_Momo?" Miguel called as he walked into the backyard and found Santana sitting by the pool. "Momo what's wrong?"_

"_Mami's mad at me," Santana said as she brought her leg out of the water and dunked it back down._

"_Why?"_

"_I put a whole in the wall again."_

"_Another bad dream?"_

"_Yeah," Santana said with a sigh. _

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_The movie with the furry animals that go all crazy."_

"_Gremlins?"_

"_Yes! Why did we have to watch that again?"_

"_It's funny."_

"_It's giving me nightmares and you know when I get scared I use my powers."_

"_But I told you a story last night to give you something good to think about before you went to sleep."_

"_Those stories aren't interesting," Santana said with a shrug. "All the prince ever does is show up at the right place at the right time. He never does anything to deserve the girl. It's stupid."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_I do, if it was me, I'd find my princess by more than just her looks and I'd want them to want me for more than just my looks or wealth."_

"_Your princess huh?"_

"…_yeah. I can have a princess right?"_

"_You can have anyone you want, especially a princess."_

"_Good, do you think mom will forgive me?"_

"_For wanting a princess? She loves you regardless, nothing you could do could change the ways she feels about you."_

"_I meant the wall. Is it possible that she won't like me for wanting a princess?"_

"_I just said no, but with regards to the wall…give her a few weeks. It's the third time this month. Try to go back to breaking vases and mirrors."_

"_No breaking a mirror is bad luck!"_

"_Santana, that's superstitious, I promise you nothing bad will happen to you…now or ever."_

"_You should make promises you can't keep son," Roberto said as he carried boxes to the pool house."_

"_Aw, let the boy talk Roberto," Jorge said with a huge smile. "He's just being a good brother."_

"_I'm sure. Miguel, hurry up and come help us with the boxes. We want to get this moving in process over with sooner than later."_

"_I'm coming papi," Miguel said as he hugged his sister. "I'll tell you a better story tonight I promise."_

"_Alright, come in Santana," Miguel shouted, barely finishing as Santana burst through the door to her room._

"_Okay, what's my surprise?" Santana asked as she jumped happily around the room. Miguel moved over slightly allowing Santana to glimpse the dreams catcher behind his back. "What's that?"_

"_It's a dream catcher," Miguel said as he motioned for Santana to come closer._

"_It's pretty," Santana said in awe as she touched the string and feathers before instantly stopping. "What does it do?"_

"_It catches dreams and only lets the good one flow through to you."_

"_So I won't have any more bad dreams?"_

"_That's the idea," Miguel said smiling. "Now get in bed."_

"_Do I get my story?" Santana asked as she bounced into her covers._

"_Yep," Miguel said as she laid down in the opposite direction as Santana and turn off the lights to let the glow in the dark stars and planets he placed on the ceiling shine above them._

"_Cool!" Santana said as she took in her new ceiling._

"_I thought you'd like it," Miguel said with an audible smile. "Ready?"_

"_Yes," Santana said clapping her hands together._

"_This is the story of Gabriella and Jasmine," Miguel started. "Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a princess named Jasmine-"_

"_Sorry to interrupt," Jorge said and turned to leave._

"_Uncle wait," Santana said cheerfully. "Do you want to stay and hear about Princess Gabriella and Princess Jasmine? It's a love story."_

_Jorge looked puzzled until he meet Miguel's pleading eyes. "Gabriella and Jasmine, I think I've heard that one before but I wouldn't mind listening again. Where did you get up to Miguel?"_

"_I just started actually," Miguel said cautiously. _

"_Alright then, let's not keep the lady waiting."_

"_Princess Jasmine as the fairest girl in all the land. So it wasn't a surprise that on her seventeen birthdays, her parents held a party to bring the royalty from across the country together in hopes of finding their daughter a suitable partner."_

"_During the party Princess Jasmine met many different people but no one in particular caught her eye," Jorge said helping the story progress. "That is until dinner started and all the guest were called into one room, and a blonde she hadn't seen all night walked in behind a boy she had talked to earlier, and it was love at first sit. All throughout dinner the two got to know one another._

"_**So have you found yourself someone worthy of your hand tonight?" Gabriella asked.**_

"_**I think I have," Jasmine said with a shy smile. **_

"_**Tell me it's not my brother," Gabriella said in a teasing tone.**_

"_**Not quite," Jasmine said through a chuckle.**_

"_**And why not? My brother is quite the fine lad, he may not be crowned prince but he has many a things going for him."**_

"_**Are you trying to talk him up or down Gabriella?"**_

"_**Neither, I believe that you should just know."**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yeah, haven't you ever just felt it?"**_

"_**Yes, only just recently though."**_

"_**And who should be so lucky as to stir up these feelings in you? Are they here?"**_

"_**Yes, but enough about me, what about you?"**_

"_**What about me?"**_

"_**How are your marriage plans coming? With you being crowned princess and all it must be a big deal in you land."**_

"…_**yeah, well the games are scheduled to start soon?"**_

"_**The games?"**_

"_**Yes, the highland games. It's a competition for my hand."**_

"_**Why haven't I heard of it?"**_

"_**It hasn't happened for many years. It only occurs when there is a crowned princess. A Queen can be picked from anywhere but the King must come from our own country." **_

"_**Have you no choice?"**_

"_**Of course I have choice but my choice must complete the games with the highest score for my hand."**_

"_**What if they do not?"**_

"_**Then they weren't king material. They trust that anyone I fall for and dignify with the title of my choice will not fail though."**_

"_**Have you a person of choice yet?"**_

"_**No I have not selected anyone."**_

"_**Why not? Have you not felt it?"**_

"_**Do not mock me," Gabriella said with a smirking.**_

"_**My apologize Princess," Jasmine offered as she held in a laugh.**_

"_**I have felt something but it will not come to pass."**_

"_**And why is that?"**_

"_**My choice has not chosen me," Gabriella said as she gave Jasmine a longing look.**_

"…_**Can anyone play?"**_

"_**Yes," Gabriella said with a sigh.**_

"_**Can I play?"**_

"_**You want to play?" Gabriella questioned awestruck.**_

"_**Yes, I would like to play for your hand."**_

"_**You felt it for me?"**_

"_**Of course," Jasmine said looking at the floor. "If it's alright with you I'd like to join your games."**_

"_**It is perfectly fine by me. Crowned Princess Jasmine will you be my choice?"**_

"_**You felt it for me?"**_

"…_**of course."**_

"_Princess Gabriella took the nine hour journey back to her home that night and three months later Princess Jasmine took that same trip," Miguel said._

"_**You came."**_

"_**Was there ever doubt?"**_

"_**There were rumors to the contrary."**_

"_**Just another obstacle on the road to your heart I suppose."**_

"_**I shall see you tonight at the opening ceremony," Gabriella said smiling from ear to ear.**_

"_What's an uproar?" Santana asked confused._

"_When people get all upset or angry," Jorge said. _

"_Okay, now that part makes sense, start again," Santana said bouncing in place._

"_**Crowned Princess," Gabriella's father called, gesturing for his daughter to stand. "Have you claimed a contestant as your choice?"**_

"_**I have."**_

"_**And who is it my child?"**_

"… _**The crowned Princess Jasmine of the Eastern lands."**_

_**The room fell silent before shouts of protest we shouted from the left and right.**_

"_**Gabriella?" The king questioned.**_

"_**She is my choice," Gabriella said sternly. **_

"_**It cannot be," a man dressed in important robes said.**_

_**Santana stepped forward nonetheless to accept her ribbon.**_

"_**This cannot be!" The man yelled again. **_

"_**And why is that," Jasmine asked.**_

"_**The queen's suitor is not allowed to be from any land but her own."**_

"_**That is not true," Jasmine said turning to the man.**_

"_**How are you to tell me what is in our constitution!"**_

"_**Because I've read it and it is obviously fresher in my memory than yours. It states that the heir to the King's title is not allowed take a King from another land but I will not be your king, I'll be your Queen, and your constitution also states that a queen may come for any land."**_

_**Jasmine continued on her journey to Gabriella side.**_

"_**Princess," Jasmine said smiling.**_

"_**Princess, with this ribbon I do name you my choice. May it bring thee well in your endeavor to win my heart."**_

"_**Thanks you Princess," Jasmine said smiling once more.**_

Santana was pulled out of her musings by Rachel screech. Standing slowly, Santana tried to regain her sense of directions. The storm had not settled in the time she spent thinking of her past and all she could see around her was white fuzz, it was like she was watching a tv station with a bad signal. Santana took to the sky and with conviction; she knew what she had to do.

Santana lifted her arms up and instantly the wind blowing furiously at the morning sky stilled. The snow stilled and the sound of a fight going on below grew louder before dying out completely. Santana cleared the snow to the side and stared down at the foundation of the igloo that still housed over thirty mutants, all staring back at her.

"Santana," Sue called, "about time. Let us put our plan into action."

Santana didn't say a word, but her hands dropped towards the ground and after a moment her arms started to shake. Slowly but surely the earth started to move closer to the sun melting the three stories of snow that had built up. As the snow melted it was drawn up to Santana, circling her and forming a sphere.

Soon the snow was completely gone and with it was Sue's ignorance. She realized that Santana had betrayed her and was not longer following the plan and she invaded Monica mind once more. Feeling Lauren's power invaded her body once more, Sue created a lightening ball in between her hands building it up into a size that would finish the job.

Santana stepped out of the gargantuan water ball and froze it over while pushing it out into space. No sooner had she pushed it out of earth atmosphere and pulled the earth back from the sun that she was hit. The lightening violently struck her.

"_What!" Santana yelled out in protest. "She can't die, Jasmine can't die."_

"_I never said she died Santana," Jorge said with a sigh._

"_She said got through all the tests but the warrior one. You said she was thrown off her horse."_

"_I know what I said," Jorge started._

"_So she died!"_

"_Let him tell the story Santana," Miguel said with a sigh._

_**Gabriella stood erect at the sight of Jasmine being thrown off the horse after defeating her last competitor and before her body even hit the ground Gabriella was making her way towards her.**_

"_**Princess," Gabriella called as she dropped down to her knees at Jasmine's side. "Jasmine get up. Please, please get up." Gabriella continued to plead with her but Jasmine didn't move. The crowd looked own with sad stares at their now future Queen, who over the course of the challenge, they had grown to love. "Princess Jasmine…my queen…wake up I beg thee." Gabriella pulled Jasmine's body into a hug and began to sob. "Don't do this to me…I love you!"**_

"_At Princess Gabriella show of love, or as it was thought of in those days, her display of weakness and vulnerability, Princess Jasmine was pulled from her sleep and responded with an, "I love you too." The crowd broke out into a celebration as their Queens rose to have flowers tossed lightly at their feet."_

_Santana smiled, "And they lived happily ever after?"_

"_Is there another of way to live," Miguel asked._

"_No."_

Quinn barely registered what happened with the ball of electricity collided with Santana. She had been so elated with the fact that Santana had taken her advice but she as quickly snapped out from this state when Santana body started to plummet to the ground.

"Tina!" Quinn yelled.

"It's too late for Tina," Sue said slowly.

"What do you mean by-" Brittany started but stopped as she saw it. Santana soul was slowly leaving her body.

"Tina!" Quinn called again sending Tina rushing toward Santana rapidly falling body. "Kurt send it flying," Quinn demanded and Kurt sent some of his black liquid flying start for Sue's face.

"Damn it," Sue said as the liquid sunk into her skin rendering her powers useless.

"Brittany come on," Quinn said as she took off towards Santana. "Lauren follow me."

"Quinn, I'm trying-" Tina started.

"I know I brought Lauren," Quinn said as she turned to Lauren. "Help her."

With Lauren's help Santana's body was heal in no time but her soul continued to leave her body.

"Quinn it's not working," Brittany cried. "Her soul is still leaving her."

"Tina?" Quinn questioned.

"I healed her."

"Quinn it's almost gone," Brittany said as she dropped down to Santana's side.

"Then it's up to you Brittany. You have to save her."

"How? I can't."

"Yes you can. Compel her soul to stay."

"I can't do that Quinn! It's not part of my power."

"Yes it is. Miguel told me. It's up to you. You can do this you just have to try."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. You've done it already."

"How? When?"

"With me. Since the day you told me about your mutation. Brittany when you touch me I'm gone. I loss consciousness and I don't know any of what's going on."

"How is that possible? You fight to stay."

"No, I don't. I've never done anything. It's always been you. Miguel helped me realized that. It's you. You compel my soul to stay every time."

"And how do I do that?"

"By loving me Britt. You love me and you don't know you're doing it but just loving me and wanting me to stay with you is enough. You mutation starts to act of its own accord just like Santana's."

"Then why isn't it working now Quinn! It's already left her body."

"Then it's time for you to do it by yourself. Listen to me Britt, you have to compel her soul. Do it, do it now."

Brittany stood up and looked at Santana's soul as it drifted off. Brittany lifted her hand to stop the soul but it continues to leave and she let out a cry.

"Brittany, you love her. You love her with all you heart. You want her to stay, compel her to stay."

"I'm trying," Brittany said frustrated.

"Think of her, think of everything you had, everything you wish you could have."

Brittany shut her eyes and her life with Santana flooded her mind. Brittany lost herself in her thought and her longing and then she felt it. A light and feathery hand was sliding into hers. Brittany opened her eyes and saw Santana's soul standing right in front of her, holding her hand. Brittany smiled at it and they stood there for a minute staring at one another and slowly erasing the distant between them until they were face to face. Then Brittany kissed her, the essence of who Santana was, she kissed her with all she had. Slowly she kissed Santana's soul leading her backward and then down towards the ground until she reunited it with her body. Slowly Santana awoke and after a moments shock continued the kiss. Brittany continued to compel Santana's soul to stay as it tried to escape but she felt its resistance weaken with every passing second. Suddenly Brittany saw soul glow gold before it turned a blinding white, and just like that Santana's soul had differentiated. Brittany was so touched that Santana shared such a personal moment with her that she stated to tear and gently Santana wiped them away.

Quinn, watch the scene for a minute more before she turned away to finish what she started. "Leave me to them," Quinn shouted as she looked at Sue forcefully. The x-men left and immediately Quinn transformed into medusa turning all of Sue minions into stone, as Sue quickly shielded her eyes from the site. Quick Sue invaded Quinn's mind and attempted to control her but Quinn transformed again and this time she was a dementor. Quinn flew over to Sue and started to bring out her bad memories but since Sue was linked to Quinn, Quinn found she was doing the same to herself but she did not stop. With every passing moment Quinn drew closer to Sue and before she knew what she was doing she was giving Sue the dementor's kiss. When it was done Quinn fell to the floor feeling the effect of the dementor on her still and she was overcome with tears.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know Rachel we're all out here just like you are," Puck said.

"Holly, can you sense what their feeling?"

"…I'm getting a sense of depression. Extreme sadness."

"Who?"

"…Quinn!"

Rachel raced back to the igloo and fell to her side, "Quinn!" Rachel picked her into her arms and held her like the first time they met. They continued to hold each other until Quinn stopped weeping into Rachel's chest. Suddenly Quinn rose and Rachel followed her up.

"Thank you," Quinn said as she gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek.

"Anytime," Rachel said with a blush but Quinn never saw it as she turned away and walked straight to Blaine. They talked for a while before Quinn gave him a big hug and they rushed away.

Rachel looked on puzzled and hurt before Brittany and Santana walked up hand in hand, "hey Berry."

"Hello Santana," Rachel said miserably. "Glad to have you back."

"Yeah…I'm tired of living in _Thoughts of Times Passed_…I'm ready to only think of _Times Yet to Come,_" Santana said staring deep into Brittany's eyes.

* * *

><p>Author's Note"<p>

Alright there you have it. Kind of a Quinn cliffhanger but look out for the epilogue _Thoughts of Times Yet to Come _it'll but under the rachel/quinn achieve because it will settle that lose string once and for all in one chapter. Okay Comment! Also look out for my other story Magnent Games, it's shorter than this one and I think you will like it.

Alright everyone, see you around.

**Update: Thoughts of Times Yet to Come the epilogue has been uploaded. Enjoy**

-Ms. Write!


End file.
